Living a nightmare
by Crossing Skies
Summary: Todos nos conformamos con vivir en una ligera monotonía sin tener en cuenta en las consecuencias de nuestros actos ante cada elección que hacemos. La tranquilidad en tu vida la consideras aburrimiento, pero todo cambia cuando los muertos se levantan, cuando los cadáveres se comen a los vivos y la raza humana pasa por una de las mayores crisis mundiales que amenazan nuestra existen.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

¿Cómo moriré? ¿Qué hay tras la muerte? ¿Es cierto que existe el cielo? Y si no existe, ¿a dónde vamos?

Jamás me lo había planteado antes, ni siquiera pensaba realmente que la gente muriera sin más. Vivía como cualquier adolescente, preocupada por los amigos, la moda, las fiestas y los estudios, sin ver que detrás de mis caprichos había cosas más importantes.

Ahora, la muerte nos rodeaba con su gélida mano, asfixiándonos a cada paso que dábamos, sin saber si veríamos un nuevo amanecer. Todo lo que había conocido había desaparecido, todos aquellos a los que había amado estaban muertos. En ocasiones pensaba que habría sido mejor no haber visto nada, morir antes de que todo se convirtiera en una locura, feliz por la vida que había vivido y no asustada por lo que nos esperaba.

La expedición había sido un fracaso, jamás debimos habernos acercado al pueblo. No les vimos llegar, tan silenciosos como son, como se habían vuelto. El cazador cazado. Nos rodearon lentamente y cuando nos dimos cuenta era demasiado tarde. Había cientos de ellos, más de los que jamás habíamos visto y todos hambrientos y furiosos. ¿Furiosos? ¿Acaso esos monstruos tenían sentimientos?

Sentía la sangre latiéndome en los oídos, los dedos me dolían de los disparos y el arma temblaba en mis manos. Oía su respiración acelerada por el miedo y el sonido de nuestros cañonazos se acompasaba. Estaba aterrorizada y los monstruos seguían avanzando, impasibles a nuestras balas.

El terror inundaba mis venas mareándome. La razón me pedía que parase, que me dejase morir y mi instinto luchaba contra ella, pero era una batalla perdida. Hacía tiempo que ya estábamos muertos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Calma antes de la tormenta.

**Buenas, les dejo el primer capítulo para que comenten, critiquen, opinen, envien amenazas o advertencias, un little pony o aquello que prefieran. **

**Debo advertirles que la historia será lenta. Si bien sí entrarán en juego Rick y su grupo, será dentro de muchos, muchos capítulos. ¿Por qué hacerlo así? Porque no creo que en un apocalipsis te estés encontrando con grupos de supervivientes nada más que comienza y menos con uno que va a sobrevivir, seamos realistas. Advierto a todos aquellos que no les gusten los Oc propios que este trata sobre mi personaje inventado y las consecuencias de sus acciones y relaciones con otras personas. Traté de hacerlo lo más realista posible pero siempre se puede mejorar.**

**Lo siento si no contesto a los comentarios pero estoy teniendo serias dificultades para encontrar tiempo, ahora incluso que estoy de vacaciones. Igual, prometo intentar responder a todos y cada uno de vuestras opiniones, pues si se tomaron su tiempo para escribirlo que menos que agradecerles. Gracias por soportar algo tan largo.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo perteneciente a este mundo, entiéndase caminantes y apocalipsis, son obra de Robert Kirkman y no recibo compensación económica por nada de lo que escribo. Aquello que no les recuerde a la serie es completamente inventado y si encuentran relación con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Brofist!**

Me dirigía a la clase de Biología a la carrera, el profesor Smith no se alegraría al verme entrar media hora tarde pero traía un justificante falso que me salvaría del castigo. Me detuve ante la puerta para recuperar el aliento, me debatí entre entrar o no pero mi conciencia de niña buena era más fuerte que mi rebeldía por lo que terminé llamando a la puerta. Escuché la voz del profesor invitándome a entrar.

- Buenas tardes señorita Robers ¿a qué debemos su triunfal aparición? – preguntó burlón.

- Lo siento, tuve que ir al médico – le tendí el justificante y fui a mi sitio a sentarme.

- Bueno, espero que se encuentre bien – sonreí satisfecha por haber molestado al maestro que peor me caía de todo el instituto.

Nos caíamos mal mutuamente y para mi decepción eso dejaba consecuencias en mis notas. Biología era la asignatura que más tenía que estudiar y la que menos me gustaba por culpa del profesor.

El maestro se volvió hacía la pizarra y puso el proyector. Imágenes de cadenas de ADN, virus y moléculas inundaron la pared blanca. Smith explicaba monótonamente y nadie parecía hacerle caso. Levanté un momento la vista del cuaderno que estaba pintando, efectivamente nadie la hacía caso. Los alumnos hablaban en voz baja, jugaban con el móvil, mi compañera de mesa dormía plácidamente… hasta el pelota de la clase jugaba a las damas con su amigo. Me concentré de nuevo en el dibujo. Con el rotulador rojo repasé el corazón que había dibujado entre mi nombre y John. Sonreí, estúpidamente, como hacemos siempre que nos enamoramos, y acaricié su nombre. Una bolita de papel chocó contra mi dedo. Miré en la dirección en la que había venido. Samy me sacó la lengua.

"¿Qué tal chica? ¿Cuándo vuelve John? No se te olvide que esta tarde vamos a mirar los vestidos para la fiesta de Jaimy"

Escribí con el rotulador rojo que tenía en la mano:

"John está de instrucción en California, se fue el lunes pero no sabe cuando volverá. Aun no le pregunté a mi madre si me da el dinero, cuando llegue a casa te llamo"

El timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase y salimos disparados sin hacer caso a lo que nos decía Smith. En la puerta me separé de mis amigos y cogí la bici para volver a casa.

Vivía a dos kilómetros del pueblo y como mi padre trabajaba todo el día, iba y volvía en bici. Después de un paseo de veinte minutos llegué a la puerta de mi hogar. Baxter, el viejo labrador canela levantó la cabeza al verme llegar, movió un poco la cola y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Sí, Baxter, yo también me alegro de verte. Perro vago.

Aparqué la bici en el patio trasero y entré a la cocina. Un extraño olor la invadía, arrugue la nariz al no reconocer lo que mi madre estaba cocinando.

- Hola cariño ¿qué tal el día?

- Normal. ¿Qué comemos? – husmeé el aire y el olor me hizo estornudar.

- Es una sorpresa - ¡horror! Una sorpresa era lo peor que nos podía pasar - Llama a tu hermano y a los muchachos para comer.

Salí de camino a las cuadras. Mi hermano estaba con otros dos chicos en el corral. Un caballo negro los miraba fijamente. Su pelaje estaba brillante por el sudor y su respiración era rápida. Los tres le gritaban intentando desviar su atención. James, el más joven de todos, entró con una cuerda. El caballo le vio y se dio la vuelta. Pateó el suelo nervioso y se lanzó contra el chico. Consiguió salvarse de ser arrollado por los pelos.

- ¡Valla una mala bestia! A este paso no conseguiremos domarlo – refunfuñó mi hermano. Golpeó la verja, furioso.

- Tom, mamá os llama a comer – les avisé.

- ¿Qué hay de comer?

- Sorpresa – pusieron la misma cara de circunstancias que había puesto yo.

Mi madre no era muy buena cocinera, y le daba por la cocina creativa, y no todo le salía bien. Por la noche, era papá el que nos hacía la cena pero no nos librábamos de comer al mediodía.

Entre los cuatro pusimos la mesa y nos sentamos. La comida no tenía mala pinta, filetes de ternera cubiertos por una salsa blanca, pero al probarlo tuvimos que forzar una sonrisa. Aquello sabía a suela de zapatos viejos. Mamá no se percató del sabor porque había perdido el sentido del gusto por el tabaco. Nos comimos aquello como pudimos y Baxter ayudó cuando hizo su aparición en la cocina. Moviendo la cola contento se acercó a mi hermano que le tiró medio filete al suelo. El perro lo olió desconfiado pero terminó comiéndoselo. El bueno del tonto Baxter. Su estómago era a prueba de bombas.

Mientras comíamos mamá encendió la tele para ver las noticias. Las odiaba, para ver muertes y sufrimiento ya me ponía alguna película de tiros. En la cocina solo se oía el golpeteó de los cubiertos contra los platos y la voz de la presentadora dando un avance de las noticias:

"Recibimos un aviso especial. En la ciudad de Chicago han muertos cientos de personas este fin de semana a causa de un virus desconocido. Los hospitales no dan a basto y los cadáveres comienzan a colocarse en los parkings de estos. Rogamos a la población no se alarme, los científicos y médicos ya están investigando este extraño suceso, sin embargo, les pedimos que sigan los siguientes procedimientos para no contraer un virus infeccioso..."

Seguidamente la pantalla se lleno con reglas que seguir como lavarse la mano frecuentemente, taparse la boca con un pañuelo al toser, lavar los utensilios de cocina para evitar contagios... Mamá miraba preocupada la televisión, era una maniática de la limpieza, y casi podía ver su cerebro asimilando todo lo que estaba viendo. Tom y los demás bromeaban sobre algo del trabajo.

- ¿Nos ayudas esta tarde a limpiar los establos de las reses? - me preguntó James.

- No, lo siento, he quedado. Por cierto, mamá, ¿me das dinero para ir esta tarde de compras con Samantha?

- ¿Qué ha pasado con la paga del mes pasado?

- Fue el cumpleaños de Alice.

- Lo siento pero no podemos estar dándote dinero cada dos por tres, no sabes administrártelo.

- Vale, gracias por nada.

Recogí mis cosas y las dejé en el fregadero, enfadada. Mamá no comprendía mis necesidades, si me dieran más dinero no estaría siempre pidiéndoselo. Subí a mi habitación con el teléfono en la mano.

Marqué el número de Samy y escuché tres pitidos antes de que me lo cogieran.

- Oye, no puedo ir esta tarde, mi madre no me da más dinero y no tengo ni para el autobús.

- Espera y le preguntó a mi padre si te podemos recoger.

Escuché como le gritaba a su padre. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ir. Un pitido me avisó de que tenía una llamada en espera. Mientras mi amiga preguntaba acepté la otra llamada.

- ¿Quién es?

- Hola princesa – reconocí la voz de John.

- ¡Johnny! ¿Qué tal por California?

- Regular, desde que estamos aquí diez soldados han sido ingresados en el hospital militar por fiebre, hay un virus raro por ahí.

- Ten cuidado haber si lo vas a coger tú – me preocupé.

- Imposible, estoy como un toro.

- Igualmente. Tengo a Samy por la otra línea. Te llamo esta noche.

Nos despedimos y volví a hablar con mi amiga. Su padre no podía llevarnos porque trabajaba esa tarde por lo que nos quedamos sin compras. Tuve que ayudar a mi hermano en la granja, iban atrasados con el trabajo, así que me pasé la tarde limpiando las cuadras y cepillando caballos.

A las ocho volvió papá del trabajo. Abrimos la mesa del comedor para poder entrar todos. Los vaqueros se quedaron hasta tarde por lo que mi hermano les invitó a cenar. Ayudé a mi padre a preparar la cena para tantísimas gente. Me gustaba ayudarle porque me contaba cosas de la clínica y de medicina, me gustaban sus anécdotas de cuando estudiaba la carrera.

Cuando le pregunté por lo que había pasado durante el día le noté nervioso y me contestó que todo había estado tranquilo. Me extrañó su reacción y no volví a preguntarle. Esa noche no vimos el telediario, mamá dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza y que prefería estar en silencio. Tras la cena Tom y yo recogimos la mesa y limpiamos la cocina.

- Termina de barrer tú que he quedado con Sydney – me pidió.

- Si hombre, esta semana te toca a ti – protesté.

- Venga y la semana que viene barro yo otra vez – me lo pensé un momento, librarme de una semana entera de barrer era muy tentador. Al final, acepté y le asentí.

Me abrazó feliz por el trato y salió por la puerta de la cocina. Cuando terminé lo apagué todo y subí a mi habitación.

Sin querer escuché a mis padres hablando algo de la clínica. Papá parecía preocupado y la voz de mamá se alarmaba por momentos.

- El señor Bennett llegó esta tarde con muchísima fiebre y una fea herida en el pie derecho. Parecía un mordisco. No me dio tiempo a preguntarle cómo se la había hecho porque se desmayó y Charles ha muerto hace unas horas.

- ¿Charles? ¿Qué le pasó?

- Lo encontraron ayer en la carretera. Al parecer le había atacado un animal, creen que ha sido un oso – miré por la puerta entre abierta. Mis padres estaban sentados en la cama – Esta mañana ha llegado un equipo de científicos desde Los Ángeles y se han llevado el cuerpo y al señor Bennett. No nos han querido decir nada pero Jimmy, mi ayudante, asegura haber visto a un grupo de militares buscando algo en el bosque con los científicos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - sentí el miedo en la voz de mamá.

- No lo sé, pero estate preparada para lo peor. Deberíamos preparar unas mochilas con comida y ropa, por si tenemos que irnos.

- Me estas asustando ¿tan grave es?

Papá se encogió de hombros y le cogió las manos.

- Por la mañana llamaré a un amigo de Washington a ver que me puede contar.

Me alejé de la puerta y caminé a mi habitación. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía un desagradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Me senté frente al escritorio y abrí el portátil. Aún no sé por qué pero comencé a ver el telediario.

"Nuevos casos de muertes súbitas están ocurriendo por todo el país. Las autoridades sanitarias aún no se han pronunciado al respecto pero tras los últimos hechos no esperamos que tarden demasiado. Recordamos a la población que no hay por qué alarmarse, si ustedes siguen las medidas de seguridad no se verán afectados por la enfermedad y les recordamos que en pocos días los médicos podrían sacar una vacuna. Estén atentos a más información"

Cerré el ordenador con un golpe y me tiré a la cama para coger el teléfono. Marqué el número de John. El timbre sonó tres, cuatro, cinco veces y se cortó. Volví a marcarlo y volvió a cortarse. Preocupada le escribí un mensaje pidiéndole que me llamase cuanto antes.

Dos días después, los medios ya no hablaban de un virus sino de una epidemia que volvía a la gente loca. Les entraba fiebre y les producía un coma parecido a la muerte, después despertaban con los nervios destrozados y se volvían agresivos. Mis padres ya no ponían las noticias durante las comidas ni nos dejaban verlas. Papá andaba siempre con semblante preocupado, pasaba horas pegado al teléfono hablando con amigos de todo el mundo pero jamás nos dijo sobre qué hablaban. Mamá lloraba, cuando volvía del instituto me la encontraba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada y la escuchaba llorar. Tom intentaba disimular pero se pasaba las horas recorriendo los alrededores a caballo buscando algo. Sentía que mi familia se desintegraba en esa silenciosa espera, algo estaba pasando, algo grave y me daba un miedo tremendo.

Iba al instituto y la atmósfera era igual, todo el mundo se comportaba como siempre pero de forma exagerada y antinatural, el ambiente de las clases era sombrío y los alumnos se movían inquietos en las sillas. Tras las clases intentaba alargar lo posible la vuelta a casa porque no soportaba la tensión reinante, por las noches no dormía, me consumía la preocupación porque no conseguía localizar a John, casi no comía y lo poco que tomaba terminaba vomitándolo.

Una semana después, la televisión se apagó. Ningún canal se veía. Papá ponía la radio por las tardes y seguía las noticias, yo las veía por la noche en Internet. Fue la primera noche, sentada a lo indio en mi silla frente al ordenador con una manta cubriéndome entera, cuando los vi. Parecían personas pero dudé que fueran humanos, todos parecían cubiertos de sangre y heridas, algunos presentaban deformaciones, a otros les faltaban partes del cuerpo o se les veían las entrañas. Un grupo de temerarios reporteros se habían adentrado en una ciudad para investigar. En el vídeo se veía a los militares sacando a la gente que quedaba ilesa, a los que presentaban alguna herida los ejecutaban con un tiro en la cabeza al igual que a los monstruos, presencié como estos saltaban sobre varios soldados rezagados y los despedazaban.

Cerré el portátil con un golpe seco y me metí en la cama con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Me eché a llorar aterrorizada por las imágenes, confusa y muy preocupada, me dolía el estómago por los nervios y tuve que apartar las sábanas para vomitar. Me acurruqué con las rodillas tocándome la barbilla y no dormí, me pasé la noche llorando, como haría todas las noches siguientes durante semanas.

A la mañana siguiente pedaleé hasta el instituto, no podía quedarme en la casa volviéndome loca.

Cuando llegué a clase solo quedaban once alumnos, la mayoría se había quedado en sus casas, sus padres no querían que salieran tal y como estaban las cosas. Los profesores intentaban seguir con las clases normales pero al segundo día sin televisión dejaron las lecciones y comenzaron a enseñarnos primeros auxilios y técnicas de supervivencia. Un equipo de militares se trasladó al pueblo y dos de ellos ayudaron a los maestros con la nueva enseñanza. Tuve la esperanza de ver a John entre ellos pero no fue así. Samy me llamó con la mano desde el final de la clase. Fui a sentarme a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? Tienes una cara horrible – intentó bromear pero ella también tenía ojeras y estaba pálida.

- Ayer estuve viendo las noticias y... - no pude seguir, se me quebró la voz y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Samy me abrazó.

- ¿Aún no sabes nada de John?

Negué. Terminamos las dos llorando, por el miedo, la preocupación, la confusión, por nuestros amigos, nuestras familias, por nosotras mismas, por lo que habíamos visto, por lo que veríamos, por el sufrimiento de los desaparecidos, lo que estaba pasando, por lo que habíamos vivido y lo que aún nos quedaba por vivir.

Miré el sándwich que había sobre mi cama, solo le había conseguido pegar dos bocados antes de que se me cerrase el estómago. Lo puse sobre la mesita para que no me molestase al tumbarme. Cerré los ojos y dejé la mente en blanco. Comencé a relajarme, un ligero sopor me adormecía. Agradecida por poder descansar unas horas y evadirme de la realidad, me dejé llevar.

Ring, ring, ring.

Me levanté sobresaltada. Ya había anochecido y la oscuridad inundaba la habitación. Volvió a sonar el timbre, me lancé a buscar el móvil. Lo encontré en uno de los cajones y descolgué con las manos temblorosas.

- ¿Sí? - era solo una sílaba pero me costó vida y alma decirla.

- Sue, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? - suspiré de alivió al escuchar su voz y sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. No pude articular palabra y solo sollocé. John me preguntó repetidamente si me encontraba bien.

- John, pensaba que te había pasado algo malo. ¿Por qué no me llamabas ni me cogías el teléfono?

- No podía, perdí el móvil. Ahora mismo te estoy llamando desde una cabina de la calle.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado en California?

- Escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo. Mañana llegaré allí, no salgas de casa y atranca las puertas y las ventanas, no dejes que salgan ni tus padres ni Tom ¿me has entendido? Te quiero y no te preocupes, te veo mañana.

- John, espera, John... - pero ya había colgado.

Escuché los pitidos del teléfono unos segundos. Tiré el móvil a la cama y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Mis padres y mi hermano escuchaban la radio, James también estaba con ellos. Levantaron la cabeza al verme llegar.

- Me acaba de llamar John, dice que mañana llegará a aquí. Tenemos que atrancar todas las puertas y ventanas y no salir de la casa hasta que llegué.

- ¿Desde dónde te ha llamado? - preguntó mi padre.

- No me lo dijo, estaba en una cabina en la calle.

Papá miró a mamá seriamente. Ella le cogió la mano y asintió.

- Tom, James, vamos al granero para traer todos los tablones de madera que tenemos – los tres hombres se levantaron rápidamente y salieron de la casa.

- Sue, ayúdame.

Seguí a mi madre por el pasillo. Sacamos sábanas y bajamos los colchones al salón grande. Movimos la mesa y los sillones y despejamos la zona donde iban a ir los colchones. Escuché a los hombres trasteando en el resto de las habitaciones. James entró en el salón con varios tablones, un martillo colgado del cinturón y clavos entre los labios. Comenzó a tapiar las ventanas con un molesto ruido de golpes. Mamá me mandó al sótano a por una bolsa negra que había sobre la mesa de plástico. Encendí la luz y bajé las escaleras lentamente. Nunca me gustó el sótano, olía a humedad y estaba oscuro por muchas luces que encendiera. De pequeña, Tom, me encerró en él y estuve allí todo el día llorando hasta que mamá llegó de comprar.

No me costó encontrar la bolsa, era la única a la vista. En las paredes, las estanterías estaban llenas de latas de comida en conserva, parecía que mamá se había dedicado a saquear el supermercado hasta dejarlo sin comida. Cogí la bolsa, al hacerlo las cosas de su interior chocaron con un ruido metálico. Sentí curiosidad por conocer lo que guardaba pero preferí seguir en la ignorancia y volví al salón. Ya habían tapiado las ventanas y ahora se escuchaba el martilleo en el piso superior. Papá abrazaba a mamá y le susurraba al oído. Se separaron al verme llegar con la bolsa, papá me la quitó y la dejó sobre la mesa. En ese momento entraban Tom y James en la habitación y se colocaron junto a papá. Me acerqué a ver el interior de la bolsa.

Papá sacó una escopeta y se la tendió a mi hermano. Le miré incrédula y seguramente, con los ojos como platos. Me volví hacia mi madre pero no parecía ni sorprendida ni preocupada. Papá repartió dos escopetas a los chicos y sacó dos revólveres.

- Toma cariño, ¿te acuerdas como se usan? - le tendió un arma a mamá.

- Por supuesto - la cogió sin titubear y con manos expertas comprobó la resistencia del arma y las balas que contenía.

Tom cogió algo más de la bolsa y se puso a mi lado. Extendió su mano frente a mí, sobre la palma tenía estuche de piel de color marrón claro, con una cinta para atarlo a la cintura. Lo abrió y de su interior salió un cuchillo de caza, largo y afilado, con una sólida empuñadura negra.

- Cógelo – me instó Tom.

- Hijo, no sé si... - empezó mi padre.

- Es mejor que pueda protegerse en caso de que lo necesite.

- Tom, no lo quiero.

- Cógelo y póntelo a la cintura. No lo pierdas jamás.

Acepté el cuchillo y me lo até a la cintura bajo la atenta mirada de mi familia y James.

Mi hermano y yo fuimos los encargados de hacer la cena. Desde la cocina oía la radio encendida retransmitiendo las noticias, no eran buenas, había habido ataques en todas las ciudades y ya hablaban de infectados en otros continentes. Cenamos en silencio, con la radio apagada, creo que no querían que escuchase lo que estaba pasando en el mundo. Querían protegerme cuando la realidad ya me había golpeado e instalado el miedo en el corazón.

Tras la cena, me senté en mi improvisada cama con mi libro favorito Orgullo y prejuicio para intentar distraerme leyendo.

- Vamos hija, a la cama.

Abrí los ojos y observé como mamá me quitaba el libro y lo dejaba en el suelo a mi lado. Me metí bajo las sábanas. Tom dormía a mi lado y al suyo, James. Mis padres estaban enfrente. Cerré los ojos y me puse de lado, se me clavó el cuchillo en el costado y tuve que cambiar de postura. Escuché los susurros de mis padres hasta que me dormí agotada por todo el día.


	3. Chapter 3

**FELIZ NOCHEBUENA!**

Un caballo me miraba fijamente, estábamos en un bosque, el caballo era negro con ojos rojos. Me daba mucho repelús. Pateó el suelo nervioso y abrió el morro para relinchar. Toc, toc. El único sonido que salió de su boca fue el de unos golpes. Entrecerré los ojos y arrugué la frente. Me extrañó un sonido tan raro.

Toc, toc.

Abrí los ojos, había estado soñando. Tom se dio la vuelta murmurando algo aun dormido. Me paré a escuchar. Los golpes volvieron a sonar, provenían de la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente, mi hermano me imitó más espabilado de lo que esperaba. Papá ya estaba junto a la puerta con una escopeta en la mano. Los dos chicos se armaron y montaron guardia junto a mi padre. Corrí a acurrucarme junto a mamá que me abrazó y me acunó para tranquilizarme. La sentía temblar. Me estremecí al ver como acercaba su arma, agarré la empuñadura de mi cuchillo sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría si ocurría algo.

Papá miró por la mirilla de la puerta. Suspiró y dejó la escopeta al lado del marco. Tom y James bajaron las armas también. Abrió la puerta y entró una persona. Al principio no le reconocí, estaba muy cambiado, más delgado, con el pelo más largo y barba, iba con el uniforme militar, una mochila y una bolsa con el escudo y la bandera americana. Llevaba dos pistolas, una atada a la pierna y otra en la cintura.

- John, hijo, me alegro de verte – le saludó mi padre estrechándole la mano.

Saludó a mi hermano y a James. Se volvió hacia nosotras, sonrió, parecía más cansado que nunca. Nuevas lágrimas me llenaron los ojos. Me levanté lentamente, casi no podía creer que estuviera ahí, frente a mí. Me acerqué, extendí la mano y él me la cogió. Su tacto era frío y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Estaba moreno, como si hubiese estado expuesto muchas horas bajo el sol. Recobré la movilidad en mis músculos y me lancé sobre él riendo y llorando a la vez.

- Tonto, me tenías muy preocupada – me acarició el pelo.

- Yo también estuve muy preocupado, no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar al llegar – su voz se quebraba al hablar.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - le preguntó James – Esto parece una película de terror.

- Niños, dejad a John tranquilo – mi madre nos separó pero en cuanto estuvimos lejos de su alcance volví corriendo a sus brazos – Tienes una cara horrible, sube ahora mismo a ducharte, te haré algo de comer.

Mamá no dejó que replicáramos y papá se puso de su lado. Mientras él se duchaba, ayudé a mi madre a hacerle la comida. Comió rápidamente como si temiera que todo fuera a esfumarse de un momento a otro. Se había afeitado y se parecía más a como lo recordaba. Me senté a su lado en la mesa y no me soltó la mano hasta que terminó de comer. Después de recoger y de algunas bromas cortesía de mi hermano nos sentamos en los colchones. Entre los tablones se colaba la luz del sol, debía ser muy temprano.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - preguntó de nuevo James.

- Sinceramente no lo sé muy bien – respondió John – Acabábamos de llegar a California cuando escuchamos lo de las desapariciones y las muertes súbitas porque lo comentaban algunos generales y coroneles. En pocos días los hospitales de todo el estado se estaban llenando con cadáveres. Nos ocultaron lo que estaba pasando, a nosotros y a la población. Un día nos reunieron a todos y nos hablaron de unas maniobras, nos dieron armas que se suponía que eran de balines y nos soltaron en medio de un pueblo cerca de la costa. Cuando vimos llegar a los mordedores...

- ¿Mordedores? ¿Eso qué es? - pregunté.

Me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- Son esas criaturas, esos monstruos. Terminamos con ellos en pocas horas, no eran un grupo demasiado numeroso y nosotros estábamos armados. Volvimos al cuartel pero algunos compañeros estaban inquietos. Sabían que estaba pasando algo extraño. Poco después, aquellos soldados a los que los mordedores habían arañado cayeron enfermos y murieron por fiebre alta. Pusieron los cadáveres en la parte trasera del cuartel y les dispararon a todos en la cabeza. Ejecutaron a unos muertos – paró un momento como si recordase la imagen. Agitó la cabeza y levantó la mirada de nuevo – Para entonces, todos nos olíamos que estaba pasando algo raro. En los telediarios comenzaron a emitir las noticias de las muertes. Nos enviaron de nuevo de maniobras pero esta vez a una ciudad, nos encargaron cuidar un hospital. Todos los pasillos estaban llenos de cadáveres envueltos en sábanas blancas. Estábamos nerviosos y fue peor cuando vimos moverse a los muertos. Empezamos a dispararles pero seguían avanzando, a alguien se le ocurrió lo del disparo en la cabeza. Perdimos muchos compañeros y no conseguimos acabar con ellos. Fue un espectáculo horrible, les veíamos comiéndose a nuestros amigos – me habría parecido irreal, y me habría mofado de la seriedad con la que lo contaba de no haber visto yo misma esas imágenes – Cuando volvimos al cuartel todos sabían lo que pasaba, algunos desertaron y los pocos que nos quedamos teníamos demasiado miedo para salir. Disolvieron mi dimisión y cada soldado volvió a casa, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

Me retorcí las manos nerviosa. Si las soltaba todos verían como me temblaban por el terror que me infundieron sus palabras.

- ¿Y tus padres, John? - preguntó mamá en voz baja.

- En mi caso fue demasiado tarde – sonrió tristemente – Me encaminé hacia aquí cuando no encontré a mis padres, te llamé a la primera oportunidad que tuve. Todo el oeste parece una película de terror.

- Pues esto comenzará a parecerlo pronto – dijo mi hermano – Hace una semana la banda de Richard, el matón de la calle Stevenson, mató a uno de esos bichos cerca de la presa. Y hace solo dos, terminaron con un grupo más grande entre la policía y los militares que andan por aquí. Desde entonces hemos creado una patrulla ciudadana para cuidar los alrededores.

- ¿Por eso siempre salías a cabalgar por el bosque? No te habría dejado de haberlo sabido – le regañó mi madre furiosa.

- Por eso no dije nada.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

- Escuché a varios de los mandamases decir que iban a crear una zona de refugio en Atlanta. Lo más sensato sería irnos para allá – propuso John.

Mis padres asintieron y comenzaron a organizarlo todo para el viaje. Les dije que iba a avisar a Samy y subí corriendo a llamarla por teléfono. Marqué su número y me lo puse en la oreja. No sonaba nada, como si el teléfono estuviera desconectado. Probé de nuevo con el mismo resultado. Presioné las teclas sin que emitieran ningún ruido. Lo golpeé contra la mesa para ver si así se arreglaba pero no funcionó. Cogí el móvil y lo volví a intentar. Nada. Abrí el ordenador y pinché sobre el simbolito de Internet. Tampoco tenía.

Bajé algo asustada y marqué desde el teléfono de la cocina.

- No puedo llamar, no hay línea ni tampoco Internet – les comuniqué alarmada entrando en el salón.

Se levantaron todos inmediatamente y corrieron al primer teléfono que vieron. Papá colgó y negó con la cabeza. James se apresuró a poner la radio para saber si también se había apagado. Un mensaje de alarma sonó a través de los altavoces.

"Atención a toda la población, no se alarmen, se han abierto las líneas de emergencia de radio. Les rogamos que se desplacen hasta Atlanta, allí encontraran un refugio con alimentos, atención sanitaria y protección militar. Atención a toda la población..."

Escuchamos unos minutos pero el mensaje era siempre el mismo. Nos miramos asustados y preocupados. Mamá se volvió hacia mi padre con el ceño fruncido, intercambiaron una larga mirada como si pudieran hablar mentalmente. Los demás permanecíamos en silencio, sin encontrar las palabras ni el valor para preguntar qué haríamos. Papá cogió la chaqueta del perchero y la escopeta. Se encaminó hacia la puerta con resolución.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó mamá alarmada.

- Tengo que ir al pueblo, a la clínica, tenemos que avisar a toda la gente que podamos y recoger medicinas suficiente para el viaje – salimos todos detrás.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – puntualizó John.

- No puedes esperar que hagamos un viaje de cientos de kilómetros sin un equipo médico básico. Además, el pueblo está lleno de militares. Seguramente ya hayan recibido órdenes para trasladar a todo el mundo al refugio.

John lo pensó unos segundos y asintió.

- Voy contigo – se subió en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta.

- ¿Qué? No, John, no puedes irte – supliqué.

- También voy – se animó Tom.

James hizo ademán de coger su escopeta pero papá le paró diciéndole que alguien se tenía que quedar a cuidar de que no nos pasase nada. Como si fuéramos nosotras las que nos íbamos a adentrar en un pueblo que podría estar lleno de muertos vivientes, monstruos, mordedores o como quisiera que se llamasen.

Finalmente, los tres se alejaron por la carretera y nos quedamos mirando el horizonte hasta que desaparecieron. Entonces corrimos de vuelta a la casa y cerramos la puerta con llave.

Me pasé el día andando por mi habitación describiendo círculos. No preparamos nada para comer porque nadie tenía hambre. James puso la radio para ver si algo había cambiado pero seguían echando el mismo mensaje que esta mañana. Pensé en coger un libro pero los nervios me impedían concentrarme en nada. Odiaba las esperas.

Me lavé la cara por cuarta vez para borrar la señal que mis lágrimas habían dibujado en mis mejillas. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, toda mi cara estaba más sonrosada de lo normal. Me encontré una espinilla y corriendo fui a buscar la crema anti-acné, no pude evitar reírme ante lo absurdo de mi reacción, el mundo se iba a la mierda y yo me preocupaba por una espinilla. Volví a mi habitación y abracé el peluche de vaca que me había regalado John hacía un año cuando empezamos a salir. Me asomé a la ventana para mirar entre los huecos de las tablas. La figura de una persona se acercaba andando por el camino. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Sue no salgas!

No hice caso a quien quiera que me hubiera gritado y salí corriendo. El sol me cegó un momento y dejé de correr. Estaba anocheciendo y la luz de los últimos rayos solares quedaban a la espalda de la persona por lo que no podía vele la cara. El cielo se teñía de distintos tonos de naranja y en lo más alto, avanzaba el azul oscuro de la noche. Noté que se paró al verme, confusa de que no siguiera andando esperé. Una voz de alarma se me encendió en el interior de mi cerebro y un nudo me cerró de golpe el estómago, quise huir de vuelta a la casa pero no me respondieron las piernas. La figura comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia mí, sus pasos eran torpes y noté la forma anormal en la que se le doblaba el pie al pisar. Cuando se encontraba a diez metros, me fijé en su ropa, toda hecha jirones y manchada de sangre. A cinco metros, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca horrible que me perseguiría lo que me quedaba de vida en mis pesadillas, le faltaba la oreja izquierda y parte de la mandíbula, sus ojos eran blancos y no pestañeaba. Le escuchaba gemir de forma estremecedora helándome la sangre de mis venas. La brisa removió mi cabello, trayéndome el aroma de esa persona. Muerto. Un intenso olor a podrido, sangre, carne troceada, descomposición.

Y seguía acercándose. Lo miraba con los ojos como platos, sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro demacrado. Las moscas le rodeaban. Le faltaba un ojo dejando ver el interior de su cráneo, una masa oscura asomaba por el agujero. Me ardió la laringe cuando mi estómago amenazó con vomitar. Estaba más cerca. A mi espalda escuchaba lloros. Si ese… esa cosa extendía los brazos me agarraría. Le faltaban un par de dedos, y la carne de sus brazos caía hecha jirones. De repente, se envaró con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta mostrando los podridos dientes, a un metro de mí. Cayó al suelo y tras él apareció John, con la mano aferrada al cuchillo que se adentraba en la nuca del caminante. Soltó el arma blanca con un fuerte tirón y me abrazó protectoramente. Dejé que me guiase de vuelta a la casa, donde cambié a los brazos de mi madre que lloraba desconsoladamente. Le miré como en estado de shock, casi no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero no derramé ni una lágrima.

Después de que comí algo y a todos se les pasó el susto, papá comenzó a hablar de lo que había en el pueblo. Aún no habían entrada ningún caminante pero habían colocado barreras en todas las entradas y sellado el hospital. Habían ejecutado a todos los infectados y los muertos y los encerraron en el hospital, todos los enfermos habían sido trasladados al ayuntamiento con la mayor parte de los servicios médicos.

- La gente está muy nerviosa y muchas familias ya ha partido para Atlanta. Queda poca gente que cuide de los enfermos, los ancianos y los impedidos – dijo mi padre – Los militares se fueron ayer durante la noche. Nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte.

- Nosotros también debemos irnos, mañana en cuanto amanezca – sentenció John.

- Entonces hay que prepararlo todo antes.

Mamá se fue a la cocina para ver lo que nos podíamos llevar. Papá, John y Tom se dedicaron a limpiar las armas y contar las balas que quedaban. John había saqueado la armería del cuartel antes de irse, pero mucha munición se le gastó al cazar o defenderse de los caminantes. Nos mandaron a James y a mí al sótano a meter todas las latas de alimentos en bolsas.

Había muchísimas y tardamos horas. Comenzamos a hacerlo en silencio. Una lata de albóndigas en conserva llamó mi atención. ¿En serio esto era comestible? Leí lo que contenía: carne de vacuno, ternera y cerdo (21%), concentrado de sabor xxT, colorante... absténganse alérgicos contiene frutos secos, cáscara de frutos secos... Dejé la lata apartada, no pensaba llevármela. Por si acaso, no volví a leer nada.

- Oye... - me volví para hablar con James. Estaba sentado en las escaleras, con la bolsa a los pies y la cara oculta entre las manos. Me acerqué tímidamente - ¿Estás bien?

- No.

Esperé a ver si seguía pero no parecía tener la intención. Me senté a su lado y le puse la mano en el hombro. Hice como si no me diera cuenta de las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos.

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

- No, nada saldrá bien – me miró con los ojos rojos e intentando parecer fuerte - ¿En serio piensas que llegaremos a Atlanta? Eres demasiado mayor para ser tan estúpida.

- A mí no me hables así, si no estás de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo eres libre de irte.

Me levanté y subí las escaleras pateando el suelo para hacer todo el ruido posible. Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos sentí su mano agarrando la mía e impidiéndome irme.

- Espera, lo siento, es solo que...

Me crucé de brazos aún enfadada. No pensaba permitirle que volviera a insultarme y no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente. Titubeó antes de hablar, como si le costara o fuera a contarme un secreto.

- Antes de que fueran al pueblo le pedí a Tom que preguntara por mi familia. Al volver supe que traía malas noticias con solo ver su cara, me contó que había preguntado a una vecina y le había dicho que se habían marchado durante la noche, no sabía a donde.

Sentí pena por él. James había sido adoptado por sus padres porque estos no podían tener hijos, pero al poco tiempo la mujer se quedó embarazada y comenzaron a pasar de él. Volví a su lado.

- Me dejaron aquí y no les importó.

- Eso es mentira, se fueron porque sabían que aquí estabas más seguro que con ellos. No querían dejarte pero seguramente se enteraron de algún grupo grande que iba a ir a Atlanta y decidieron unirse, por seguridad. Tienen niños pequeños – incluso a mí me sonó falso el discurso.

- Gracias por intentar animarme, aunque la próxima vez no pongas cara de mentirosa.

Sonrió y me alegré de haber podido distraerle. Volvimos a nuestra tarea en silencio otra vez. Los dos teníamos demasiado en lo que pensar.

Subí la última bolsa del sótano y la dejé en la cocina. Fui a mi habitación y saqué la ropa que me iba a llevar, John solo nos dejaba llevar una mochila por cabeza y en ella teníamos que meter la ropa y aquello que quisiéramos llevarnos. Tras la ducha, me puse mi pijama favorito, pantalones blancos y camiseta azul, todo con un dibujo monísimo de Snoopy. Tocaron a la puerta cuando terminaba de secarme el pelo.

- Hola Sue – papá entró cerrando la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo – Quería darte una cosa – miró un momento el paquete que traía entre las manos antes de dármelo.

Lo cogí y lo desenvolví. Al quitar todo el papel rojo descubrí que contenía su libro de medicina, el que contenía todas las enfermedades y medicinas descubiertas, y el que había intentado descifrar durante horas en mi niñez.

- Pero papá, es tu libro...

- Y sé que será mucho más útil en tus manos – acaricié la cubierta de tela. Era un libro bello y muy viejo pero estaba mejor conservado que muchos otros más nuevos.

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me lo das?

Suspiró. Se quitó las gafas y limpió los cristales con los fardones de la camisa.

- No voy a acompañaros.

- ¿Qué? ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!

- No puedo, no quedan médicos en el pueblo que ayude a la gente y no bastará con los enfermeros.

- No papá, no puedes dejarnos – me abrazó y lloré sobre su hombro.

- No le digas nada a tu madre, prefiero que se entere por mí.

Se quedó conmigo hasta que me calmé. Después bajó y me quedé sola en la habitación. Tenía demasiadas cosas sobre las que reflexionar y eché de menos no poder salir a cabalgar para aclarar mis ideas. Por un lado, James tenía razón al llamarme estúpida, tal y como estaban las cosas era muy poco probable que llegásemos a Atlanta, y por otro, no me gustó la idea de que nos separásemos. Acaricié la tapa de aquel libro que tantas veces había leído en mi niñez. Extrañé no ser esa niña chica nunca más.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, yo miraba el techo. Había escuchado como papá le daba la noticia a mamá y no se la había tomado nada bien. Antes de acostarme guardé el libro en el fondo de la mochila, cuando la levanté pasaba unos kilos más. Me di la vuelta en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Por la mañana, cuando me desperté, ya se estaban desperezando. Papá estaba completamente vestido y revisaba su maletín de médico. Se despidió de los chicos abrazándolos y me besó la frente. Dejó a mi madre para la última y se despidieron en privado mientras nosotros nos preparábamos. Cuando salimos mamá estaba en el porche, mirando como desaparecía nuestra furgoneta camino al pueblo. La contemplé de reojo y vi el reflejo de mi dolor en su rostro. Me volví hacia la carretera donde ya no había silueta del vehículo.

Llevamos todas las bolsas a los establos. James estaba ensillando cinco caballos, los más rápidos que teníamos. Me acerqué a mi animal preferido, una yegua color canela a la que le había dado el biberón cuando solo era un potrilla, Zaina. El quinto caballo lo usamos para cargar las bolsas más pesadas.

- ¿Por qué vamos a caballo si es más lento que un coche? - le pregunté a John.

- No quiero que nos quedemos sin gasolina y tener que andar durante kilómetros cargando con todo.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, nos montamos en los caballos y les azuzamos para que avanzaran. John se sentó detrás de mí porque no sabía montar. Comencé el camino hacia Atlanta como lo iba a terminar, confusa, aterrada y sin saber que el futuro podía ser más negro que el presente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas ^^ Que lio de días, de verdad. ¿No os pasa que cuando se supone que tienen vacaciones es cuando menos tiempo tienes para hacer lo que quieres? Entre reuniones y salidas no tengo tiempo para escribir y todos mis personajes me asaltan durante la noche y me apalean por tenerles olvidados. Ya estoy corrigiendo mis malas costumbres y he empezado a escribir de nuevo después de este parón. Ya tengo nueva ideas para plasmar sobre el papel ^^**

**También estoy aprovechando para verme toda la filmografía de Norman Reedus, un trabajo duro porque ha hecho muchas, demasiadas, y la mayoría no las encuentro :'( Empecé a verlas por la primera (1997) pero conforme subía me encontraba con más impedimentos para encontrarlas, me tuve que saltar seis y decidí que las vería sin un orden establecido. Por favor, si alguien encuentra I'm losing you (te estoy perdierdo), Reach the rock (La sombra de la culpa), Bad seed (Preston tylk), Davis is Dead, Floating, Sand o El diablo viste de negro, estaré eternamente agradecida si me dicen donde la vieron, me da igual si están en inglés, con sub o español, las veo en cualquier de esos idiomas.**

**Por ahora de todas las que vi recomiendo Six ways to sunday (para aquellos que entiendan en inglés o los que se atrevan, es fácil pillar de qué va), Dark harbor (es final es... *o*) (Estas dos en especial para ti, peperina, en la primera salen fotos de norman de pequeño durante los créditos, era más mono. Y la segunda porque hay que verla sí o sí xD), El fin del mundo en 8mm (gore), Rumores que matan (otro final inesperado y donde mejor vi a Norman (L)) y, por supuesto, las dos películas de Boondock Saint.**

Capítulo 3: Calor y más calor.

- ¿Cuánto queda? - pregunté por enésima vez.

Hacía horas que salimos de casa. Solo paramos para comer algo al medio día y desde entonces habíamos seguido avanzando. Era el día más caluroso que recordaba, Zaina despedía calor por todo su cuerpo, algo que no ayudaba. Los grillos llevaban todo el día haciendo ese molesto ruido que me sacaba de quicio, parecía que incluso ellos se quejaban del calor. El sudor había empapado mi camiseta y se me metía en los ojos provocando que me escocieran. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta cuando empezó a pegárseme al cuello y espalda.

No nos habíamos cruzado con nadie desde que salimos, lo que no era nada alentador.

- Cállate, lo has preguntado a cada hora – dijo mi hermano molesto. Su caballo bufó como dándole la razón.

- Olvídame quieres.

Frené a Zaina y bajé de la silla. Le dije a John que también se bajara, pareció reacio pero obedeció. Pasé las riendas sobre la cabeza de la yegua y seguí a pie.

- ¿Por qué hemos bajado?

- Es el primer día, hace un calor horrible y Zaina lleva horas cargando con nuestro peso y la mochila. No quiero matarla tan pronto.

Escuché como a mi espalda los demás me imitaban. El sonido de las herraduras contra el asfalto solía calmarme, pero hacía demasiado calor para pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer buscamos un lugar donde pasar la noche. Nos alejamos varios metros de la carretera y nos instalamos detrás de unos matorrales. Mientras montábamos la tienda, John pasó una cuerda por las ramas de un árbol cercano, ató el extremo a la mochila que contenía las armas y las izó. Quedaron colgando a varios metros del suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunté

- Cuando iba hacia vuestra casa me asaltaron unos bandidos mientras dormía y me robaron todo lo que llevaba. Desde entonces escondo las armas.

Tuvimos que abrigarnos porque cuando se fue el sol comenzó a hacer frío. Encendimos una hoguera pero no dejábamos que hiciese llamas por lo que no calentaba demasiado. Después de cenar me metí inmediatamente en la tienda para dormir. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba derrotada.

Me desperté por culpa de los pájaros. En un principio no recordé donde estaba, pero poco a poco los recuerdos se abrieron paso por mi mente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no íbamos a volver a casa, y lo más seguro era que nunca la vería de nuevo, ni la casa, ni mis antiguos amigos ni quizás mi padre. Esto, me produjo una sensación de intranquilidad que no me abandonó en todo el día. Me levanté porque no aguantaba más sobre el duro suelo. Mi madre seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Afuera, ya había amanecido y los muchachos recogían su tienda. Todo el cuerpo me dolía por la caminata del día anterior. John se frotó el culo dolorido por todas las horas que había estado sobre el caballo.

Desayunamos y cuando lo recogimos todo volvimos al camino. Me dolían las piernas un montón, jamás había montado a caballo durante tanto tiempo como el día anterior, los demás también se quejaron. Ese día Tom y James intentaron amenizar el camino con chistes pero después de tres horas se quedaron sin ninguno nuevo que contar. Recordaron alguna anécdota graciosa y James me contó el argumento de una película que quería ver.

Cuando anocheció montamos el campamento y cenamos frente a la luz de la lumbre.

- Yo comenzaré la guardia y después me rebelaréis tú o James – le explicó John a mi hermano.

- ¿Y yo?

- Tú a dormir que aún nos queda mucho camino – me dijo.

- Quiero ayudar, no es justo que me trates como una niña chica, tengo diecisiete años.

- Por muchos años que tengas, no sabes disparar una pistola y no dejaré que hagas guardia con un cuchillo. Cuando te enseñe podrás vigilar.

- ¿Vas a enseñarla a disparar? - se horrorizó mamá.

- Sí, lo mejor es que nos podamos proteger mutuamente, si no la enseño su torpeza podría matarnos a todos.

No supe como sentirme, me gustaba la idea de que me enseñara a disparar pero me había insultado y no parecía arrepentido.

Hicieron la guardia como John había dicho y nosotras nos metimos en la tienda a dormir.

-¿Crees que será seguro?

Estábamos escondidos detrás de un coche, vigilando una gasolinera que había en medio de la carretera. Habían pasado días desde que salimos y la mayor parte de los alimentos que llevamos se pusieron malos por el calor y tuvimos que tirarlo todo. Tom era reacio a acercarse cargando conmigo, era la única que no llevaba pistola, pero no quería quedarme sola ni que me dejaran atrás. Había muchos coches parados por la carretera, con las puertas abiertas porque los ocupantes habían salido corriendo. Algunos estaban calcinados.

Después de reflexionar sobre lo que íbamos a hacer nos acercamos al edificio. Yo iba en medio, protegida por los otros que agarraban sus armas preparados para disparar. No vimos nada extraños y en pocos pasos estuvimos junto a la puerta. Entramos y revisamos la estantería. Ya debía haber pasado gente por allí porque faltaban muchas cosas. Nos abastecimos con las pocas botellas de agua que quedaban. Me acerqué a las chucherías, miré todas las bolsas intentando decidir qué coger.

- Cógelo todo, no tienes que pagarlo – James me sobresaltó. Cogió una bolsa de patatas y volvió junto a Tom.

Sonreí y cogí toda las chuches que cupieron entre mis brazos. Me miraron sorprendidos al verme con tantos caprichos. Salimos más tranquilos camino del lugar donde habíamos atados los caballos. Escuchamos unos gemidos y nos quedamos paralizados. Giramos hacia el lugar desde donde venían los ruidos. Un caminante nos miraba fijamente. Se me cayó todo lo que llevaba en las manos de la impresión. Nunca conseguí acostumbrarme a ver sus horribles caras y sus deformadas figuras. Se acercó a nosotros lo más rápido que pudo, emitiendo pequeños rugidos. John desenfundó un cuchillo que llevaba escondido pero no le dio tiempo a matarlo porque oímos un disparo. El caminante cayó frente a nuestros ojos. Miré a mi derecha, James mantenía la escopeta contra el hombro en posición de disparo.

- ¿Estás loco? - gritó John. De un manotazo le obligó a bajar el arma - ¿Sabes cuantos caminantes van a venir atraídos por el ruido?

- Iba a comernos – se defendió.

- ¡Era uno, podíamos haber terminado con él con un cuchillo!

John le agarró del cuello de la camisa y James respondió golpeándole. Tuvimos que separarles a empujones y nuestros gritos resonaron entre los metales de los vehículos.

- Vámonos de aquí antes de que aparezcan más caminantes – pidió mamá.

Los dos chicos se miraron con rabia contenida pero no volvieron a pelearse cuando les soltamos. John se volvió furioso y anduvo hacia los animales a grandes zancadas. Los demás le seguimos en silencio, sin atrevernos siquiera a respirar.

Decidieron cambiar de camino y nos desviamos atravesando el campo. Mi hermano no creía seguro seguir por la carretera con todo el ruido que habíamos hecho. El resto del día fue muy tenso, no se dirigieron la palabra y se miraban con odio. Podía sentir los nervios a flor de piel.

Por la tarde paramos para que los caballos descansasen. Revisé las herraduras de Zaina, estaban enrojecidas en algunas partes y no me gustaba su aspecto. Escuché como alguien se acercaba mientras acomodaba a la yegua para pasar la noche. John apareció a mi lado.

- Voy a ver si cazo algo, no te alejes del grupo – me besó suavemente, con mi madre y mi hermano siempre delante me daba vergüenza besarle.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - le miró suplicante, sabedora de que no podía negarme nada.

- Está bien, vamos.

Avisé a los otros de donde íbamos a estar y me adentré en el bosque tras John. Al principio fuimos cogidos de la mano, bromeando del tiempo que hacía que no estábamos solos y compartiendo cariñitos.

John me soltó y se puso a inspeccionar el suelo. Me reí y me pidió que me callase. Le seguí en silencio con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido ni pisar ninguna ramita. Examinaba las hojas y la hierba. Al poco rato me cansé de andar sin nada más que hacer que mirar la espalda de John.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - le pregunté molesta de que malgastara el poco tiempo que teníamos para estar solos.

- Sigo un rastro – ni me miró, cabreándome más.

- Llevas horas mirando el suelo, ahí no hay nada.

Se irguió y me miró, esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Qué tal si te enseño y vemos si tú consigues cazar algo?

Acepté el reto y me puse a su lado. Nos acuclillamos y me enseñó el rastro que se suponía que estaba siguiendo. Donde él veía pequeñas huellas y rastros de un conejo, yo, solo hierba, algunas piedras y algo de tierra removida. Presté atención a todo lo que me decía intentando memorizarlo. A partir de entonces, aprovechábamos cada parada para salir a rastrear y cazar. Con el tiempo y la necesidad, fui mejorando.

Volvimos al anochecer. Cuando nos sentamos a cenar les conté a todos lo que había aprendido con John añadiendo lo que se me olvidaba. Habíamos seguido el rastro del conejo que terminaba en una madriguera abandonada, también seguimos a unos erizos y los encontramos bajo unos matorrales. Mamá pareció divertirse y volví a escucharla reír como lo hacía antes.

Después de cenar lo recogimos todo y lo guardamos para el siguiente día. Fui a visitar a Zaina por última vez antes de acostarme. Cuando estaba con la yegua escuché a alguien maldiciendo en voz baja. Me acerqué a ver quien era. Pillé a James en una situación algo embarazosa.

- ¡Joder, Sue, que entre tu novio y tú no me dejáis ni mear tranquilo! - me di la vuelta avergonzada mientras se ataba el pantalón.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí.

- No, si últimamente nadie sabe nada – pasó por mi lado de vuelta al campamento.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - corrí a su lado.

- Tu novio es lo que me pasa. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Quién le puso al mando?

- Manda porque es el que sabe lo que está ocurriendo y porque es militar, y tiene mucha más idea de defensa y protección que tú – repliqué cada vez más enfadada.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿A dónde crees que vamos? Ese refugio del que habla no existe, es toda una invención para mantenernos en movimiento hasta que nos pillen los mordedores esos.

- Al menos tiene un plan, lo único que haces es quejarte sin poner soluciones. Si vas a seguir así quizás es que no te necesitamos.

Me di la vuelta cansada de sus lamentos. Tom me miró al llegar, era el primero en la guardia, supuse que lo había escuchado todo. Entré en la tienda y me tiré sobre el saco. Estaba muy furiosa y si hubiera tenido el saco de boxeo de casa me habría descargado con él. Al final, conseguí dormirme.

Movió la colita blanca nervioso. Se levantó sobre las patas traseras y miró en mi dirección con la orejas en alto. Movió el hocico cubierto por los bigotes. Sus ojitos negros me buscaron entre la maleza pero yo estaba bien escondida. Había estado siguiendo al conejo desde que amaneciera, me costó horas seguir el rastro y mucho más encontrar al bicho. De repente escuché un ruido extraño, como un soplido, y el conejo cayó al suelo como desmayado. Me levanté sobresaltada y me acerqué al animal. John salió de detrás del arbusto en el que estaba escondido con una pistola negra entre las manos. Lo miré horrorizada cuando cogió al conejo por las orejas.

- ¡Animal! Pobre conejo, con lo bonito que era – le regañé.

- Ya verás como luego te lo comes.

- Bestia. Bestia. Bestia.

Se lo repetí durante todo el camino de vuelta. Asaron el conejo en la hoguera, en un primer momento no quise comerlo pero el olor me atraía demasiado. Llevaba una semana sin probar la carne, nos habíamos alimentado de lo poco que nos quedaba y de sopas de las hierbas comestibles que encontraban. Le di un bocadito para probarlo. Estaba buenísimo y me comí el trozo que me tocaba. John rio con disimulo al verme comer la carne.

- Te lo dije.

Le fulminé con la mirada. Me sentí culpable de haber seguido al conejo y provocarle una muerte prematura pero se me olvidó rápidamente al segundo bocado.

Llevábamos tres días descansando en el claro, habíamos tenidos problemas con los caballos. La última semana habíamos caminado atravesando el bosque y las piedras les habían hecho heridas a los animales en las herraduras. El caballo de carga tropezó justo cuando subíamos una pendiente y rodó cuesta abajo, por suerte iba el último y nadie más salió herido. Era el más viejo de todos y las patas le fallaron al pisar unas piedras sueltas. Se rompió una pata trasera por lo que le era imposible seguir andando. Los gemidos de dolor del caballo me estremecieron hasta el alma y atrajeron la atención de varios zombies. Mi hermano me quitó el cuchillo de caza sin que me diera cuenta y se lo clavó al herido. Dejó de relinchar al instante. Tuve que darme la vuelta porque no soportaba la mirada vacía de sus ojos.

- Vámonos – propuso mamá.

Después de terminar de comer volvimos al camino. Esta vez John iba delante. Cogía las riendas con seguridad pero demasiado fuerte. Zaina cabeceaba molesta. Tuve que advertirle que le diera más soltura porque el animal tiraba de las bridas. En el bosque no se escuchaba nada excepto el piar de los pájaros y el vuelo de algunos insectos. Estábamos cerca de un pantano y por la noche había muchos mosquitos. Me picaba todo el cuerpo por culpa de sus picaduras.

Cabeceé cansada de montar durante horas y después dormir en el suelo. Añoraba mi cama más que nada en el mundo, eso, y una ducha de agua caliente. No habíamos visto un lago ni un río desde días atrás y el calor sofocante nos hacía sudar durante todo el día. Me daba asco a mi misma pero al final acabas acostumbrándote a todo.

Giramos hacia la derecha en un árbol, como si estuviéramos siguiendo un sendero invisible. Tom frenó al caballo de golpe y los demás animales se quejaron al chocarse entre ellos. Señaló delante de él y miramos en la dirección. Frente a nosotros se extendía una carretera llena de coches. Bajamos de los caballos y nos acercamos acuclillados, protegidos por la maleza. John cogió un rifle y utilizó la mira telescópica como prismático. Miró un momento y pasó el arma para que los demás también lo viéramos. Cuando me llegó el turno acerqué el ojo impaciente. Podía ver el interior de los coches más cercanos. No parecía que hubiera nadie cerca, ni supervivientes ni mordedores. De repente algo se movió cerca de un coche, solo pude ver la nuca de alguien. A su lado aparecieron dos más. Le pasé el fusil a John que miró de nuevo.

- Cuento tres, no, cuatro mordedores.

- ¿Crees que podemos acercarnos?

- No son muchos y tardaríamos demasiado en dar un rodeo. Lo mejor será que salgamos en silencio y atacarles por sorpresa.

Volvimos junto a los caballos para preparar las armas y tranquilizarlos. Acordamos que se acercarían los hombres y nosotras esperaríamos con los animales preparados para cruzar cuando no hubiera peligro. Vimos a los chicos salir del bosque y quedarse sin la protección de la maleza.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: Caravana

Se acercaron agachados al grupo. Aguardaron unos segundos escondidos detrás de un coche. Esperamos nerviosas a ver lo que pasaba, nos habían dejado una mira telescópica y nos la turnábamos para mirar. Me desesperaba quedarme quieta mientras otros se arriesgaban por mí. Contuve la respiración cuando les vi saltar detrás del coche y encararse con los muertos. Esperé escuchar los disparos o por lo menos algún sonido pero no nos llegó nada desde la carretera. Intenté agudizar la vista por si los veía pero no aparecieron por ninguna parte. Repasé la hilera de coches más cercana en busca de alguna señal de los muchachos. Miré a mamá alarmada.

- ¿Por qué no salen? ¿Y si les ha pasado algo?

- No te preocupes cariño, seguro están bien.

Me abrazó como solo lo hace una madre. De pronto salió Tom de detrás del coche y nos llamó con la mano para que nos acercásemos. Cogimos las riendas y tiramos de los caballos hasta la carretera. Cuando llegamos a su altura, le dediqué una mirada asesina a mi hermano para darle a entender que estaba cabreadísima.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado que os ha tenido tan ocupados?

- No eran caminantes, sino una caravana de supervivientes – le miramos con los ojos como platos. Supervivientes. Las primeras personas con las que nos topábamos desde que habíamos salido de casa. Entonces el mundo seguía hacia delante, no estaba todo perdido. Sonreí por el esperanzador pensamiento.

Seguimos a Tom que nos condujo hasta un pequeño grupo de personas. James y John hablaban con ellos. Nos acercamos y nos presentaron a todos. Comenzaron a hablar de adonde iban, de donde venían y cuantas personas iban en la caravana. Miré a mi alrededor, habían decenas de coches parados y personas caminando de un lado a otro, pequeños grupos hablaban dentro de los coches. Aburrida de la conversación que mantenían decidí darme una vuelta, se lo dije a mi madre en susurros y me pidió que no me alejara demasiado.

Caminé entre los coches observándolo todo, algunos se me quedaban mirando desconfiados. Vi muy pocos niños y algunas familias en las que faltaba alguno de sus miembros. Una mujer lloraba y dos hombres trataban de consolarla. Salí hacia el borde de la carretera, dos hombres uniformados de militares pasaron montados sobre motos. Les seguí con la mirada hasta que se metieron entre los coches. Seguí caminando y conforme avanzaba aumentó el número de militares. Delante de la caravana había coches y furgones del ejército con más gente, perros de protección que se movían nerviosos sujetos por los soldados, incluso había un tanque a la cabeza. Impresionada por todo lo que estaba viendo estuve mucho tiempo observando lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, memorizándolo para después contárselo a los demás. Me giré y caminé de vuelta.

Escuché el sonido de unos cascabeles a mi espalda. Una pequeña pelota venía rebotando hacia mí. Se paró al darme en los pies. Me agaché y la recogí del suelo. Pronto apareció una niña que venía corriendo, se paró al verme y miró la pelota que sostenía en mi mano. Se la ofrecí con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Se acercó lentamente. Se pasó la mano por su cabecita cubierta de pequeños rizos rubios. Me miró con unos ojos verdes enormes.

- Venga no tengas miedo – le dije.

Se ruborizó graciosamente y extendió el brazo para coger la pelota. Cuando la tuvo, se quedó examinándola detenidamente. Dejé a la niña y volví con mi grupo. No había dado dos pasos cuando tiraron de mi pantalón. Me giré sobresaltada. La niña me agarraba fuertemente, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Me tendió la pelota.

- ¿Quiere jugar persona mayor?

- Me encantaría. Me llamo Sue.

- Yo soy Mariam – me estrechó la mano seriamente, como si estuviera firmando un trato. Me hicieron gracia los ojuelos de la pequeña, se le formaron cuando me sonrió.

Me puse a jugar a la niña a lanzarnos la pelota. Era muy graciosa y me hacía sonreír con su risa contagiosa. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que, a pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado los últimos días y de todo el sufrimiento que teníamos a nuestro alrededor, la pequeña Mariam era capaz de reír con la inocencia que solo tienen los niños. Después de jugar a la pelota, desapareció, me preocupé al no verla volver y salí a buscarla. A los pocos minutos me la encontré que venía hacia mí con varias muñecas entre sus brazos. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de una rueda de coche, y se puso a peinar a una Barbie. Me contó la historia de sus muñecas, una de ellas había tenido una peluquería y un día aparecieron los soldados porque tenían que ir de misión secreta, pero como era muy buena peluquera, las mujeres de los soldados iban a que ella les peinara. La muñeca en cuestión era de trapo, con un vestido amarillo y el cabello hecho de hilos rojos. Me la dejó sostener mientras le cambiaba la ropa a un bebe-muñeco pero tuve que devolvérsela en seguida. Le gustaba mucho y no quería que nadie más la cogiera demasiado tiempo. Cuando empezó a anochecer decidí que era hora de volver.

- ¿Y tus papis, Mariam?

- No lo sé, a lo mejor han ido a la casa con el toldo azul.

Me pregunté si la niña no estaría viajando sola, era tan pequeña que eso no podía ser cierto. La cogí en brazos y fuimos en busca de sus padres. Ninguna persona a la que pregunté recordaba haberla visto con ningún adulto y otros ni la reconocían. Cansada de deambular entre los coches volví con los demás.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una lámpara de camping, con la misma gente con la que les dejé. John se levantó nada más verme y caminó hacia mí.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Tom fue a buscarte y no te encontró – noté la dureza en su voz.

- Fui a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Y esta niña quién es?

- Es Mariam, me la encontré por ahí. Estuve jugando con ella y ahora nadie recuerda donde están sus padres.

- Pequeña, ¿no sabes dónde están tus padres?

- Sí, en la casa con el toldo azul – le miré interrogativa y John asistió.

Fuimos con los demás y les pregunté si conocían a la niña. Negaron y dijeron que lo más probable era que hubiera llegado con los militares.

- Desde que salimos de Louisiana se nos han unido varias furgonetas del ejército que transportaban mujeres y niños, no sabemos donde están los hombres.

Esa noche dormimos entre los coches. Todo el mundo de la caravana se preparó para acostarse y los militares distribuyeron algunos sacos de dormir. Varios soldados pasaron durante su ronda, los perros jadeaban tirando de las cadenas en todas direcciones. Mientras los demás dormían nos contaron como habían llegado hasta allí.

- Venimos de un pueblo en el condado de Louisiana, en cuanto estalló la epidemia aparecieron los soldados del fuerte vecino y nos reunieron a toda la población. La alarma de evacuación sonaba por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, los muertos aparecieron de repente, durante la noche y asaltaron el refugio. Todo el mundo corrió en todas direcciones y las balas pasaban rozando nuestras cabezas. Fue horrible – contaba el padre.

Su historia me recordó lo que habíamos vivido antes de marcharnos, no por las balas o el ataque sino por el miedo a no conocer lo que ocurriría después. Me pregunté si mi padre estaría bien. Todas las noches rezaba para que hubiera encontrado un lugar seguro y que los mordedores, como John los llamaba, no pudieran acercársele.

- Volvieron a reunirnos a varios kilómetros del pueblo. Esperamos durante dos días a que los militares rastrearan el terreno para buscar a todos los supervivientes que quedasen, después de ese tiempo nos marchamos.

- ¿A dónde os llevan?

- Dicen que hay un refugio en Atlanta. Hasta hace una semana contactaban todos los días con ellos pero entonces les perdimos. Dicen que son nuestras radios las que están rotas pero no sabemos que pensar.

- Nosotros también vamos hacia allá. Deberíamos unirnos a la caravana – propuso John.

Me di la vuelta en el saco de dormir, realmente cansada de todo el día. Mariam dormía tranquilamente, no habíamos encontrado a sus padres, le aparté los rizos de la frente. Cerré los ojos y me dormí escuchando los ladridos de los perros y las voces de mis compañeros hablando en susurros.

Los militares nos levantaron al alba. Iban entre los coches golpeándolos y dando puntapiés a los que dormían en el suelo para levantarnos. Repartieron algunos paquetes de galletas y cereales. Varias patrullas distribuían leche entre los grupos que tenían niños pequeños. Nos dieron la leche justa para que Mariam bebiera un vaso.

- ¿Podremos viajar con la caravana?

- No lo sé, pregunten al general Macmillan, es el que está al mando. Suele estar en los furgones delanteros.

- Le reconocerán por el parche en el ojo – dijo la mujer.

Acompañé a John y a Tom a buscar al general mientras James y mamá se quedaban cuidando a Mariam. Había visto como John miraba a la niña, parecía que le entraba sarna con su presencia y la ignoraba completamente, también me había advertido que no la mimase tanto. No le entendía, Mariam era la personita más dulce que había conocido y era difícil no quererla.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la niña? Los Jefferson no pueden cuidar de ella, ya tienen cinco hijos.

- Pues dársela a cualquiera que se haga cargo de ella – dijo John. Le miré asombrada.

- No pienso darle a la niña a alguien que no conozcamos, a saber si no es un psicópata.

Se giró para quedar frente a mí. Me miró con una frialdad que jamás le había notado y el tono con el que me habló mostraba más desprecio que afecto.

- No vamos a cargar con una cría, primero, porque no sobreviviría al viaje y segundo, porque con sus pataletas nos pondría en peligro a todos.

- ¿Y yo qué? Porque según tú aún soy demasiada cría como para llevar un arma.

- No vuelvas a hablarme así ni a mencionar el tema. Os pondré a salvo a vosotros, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para encargarme con una niña que no me toca nada.

Su falta de escrúpulos me asqueó, apreté los dientes para evitar insultarle. Seguimos caminando en silencio. Tom no dijo nada de nuestra pelea pero cuando hablé después con él dijo que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que había decidido John.

Encontramos al general frente a un furgón, con un mapa del condado extendido sobre el capó y una cuadrilla de subordinados que le escuchaban atentamente. Un soldado nos indicó que esperásemos y fue a avisarle. Levantó la cabeza en nuestra dirección y se acercó.

- Díganme.

- Llevamos viajando varias semanas y ayer nos encontramos con su caravana y nos preguntábamos si podríamos ir con ustedes hasta Atlanta.

- Claro, cuantos más seamos mejor. Aún estaremos hoy aquí porque no ha vuelto el equipo que asegura en terreno pero estén preparados para salir en cualquier momento.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y volvimos. John intentó empezar una conversación pero le volví la cara enfadada, aún me dolía lo que había dicho. Cabreado bufó y apretó el paso. Tom lo presenciaba todo sin decir palabra. Cuando llegamos los hijos de los Jefferson estaban jugando con Mariam. James había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los caballos? - preguntó Tom.

Ya le habíamos contado a mamá la conversación con el general.

- Pues dejarlos aquí, ¿qué vamos a hacer si no? - dijo John como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

- No pienso dejar a Zaina sola para que se la coman los zombis – repliqué enfadada. Se podía poner como quisiera que no iba a obligarme a abandonarla.

- No podremos seguirles a caballo.

- Pues iremos por nuestra cuenta – puntualizó mamá – Hemos ido solos todo este tiempo y no nos ha ido tan mal. Podemos seguir así hasta Atlanta.

- ¡Estáis todos locos o qué! Centenares de mordedores andan por ahí sueltos y vosotros queréis dejar el único grupo militar que hemos encontrado. Ellos pueden protegernos.

- Tampoco me parece buena idea – miré a Tom alarmada de que estuviera a favor de John – Un grupo grande llama mucho más la atención que uno pequeño y a la hora de desplazarnos y huir nosotros tenemos más facilidad. Además hacen demasiado ruido por culpa de los tanques y las furgonetas.

Asentimos a lo que dijo mi hermano y John se vio superado en número. Su propuesta fue rechazada y se marchó enfadado, mascullando insultos contra todo el mundo.

El hijo mayor de los Jefferson sacó un juego de mesa y nos pusimos a jugar para pasar el rato. Mariam hablaba tranquilamente con sus muñecas a mi lado. Tenía una imaginación inacabable y les contaba historias sobre un país donde las casas eran multicolores y todo el mundo tenía un unicornio en el jardín.

Se acercó el hijo más pequeño, aunque tenía un año menos que yo, venía corriendo. Se paró jadeando y tuvimos que esperar a que recuperase el aliento antes de preguntarle.

- En la rulo de los Fisher, han conseguido contactar con Atlanta.

Salimos corriendo hacia la caravana que había nombrado. La multitud se agolpaba frente al vehículo, ansiosos de saber lo que estaba pasando. Varios soldados se abrieron paso hacia el interior con el general a la cabeza. La gente rumoreaba sobre las posibles noticias que transmitiría la radio.

Cogí a Mariam en brazos por temor a que la pisaran. Escuchamos varios rumores, cada cual más desalentador que el anterior. Finalmente, salió un amigo de los Jefferson que nos dijo lo que estaba pasando.

- No podemos hablar con ellos porque no tienen micrófono pero se les escucha hablar. Dicen que están bien, que hay un refugio con comida y protección. Pronto nos pondremos en camino.

Me giré y entonces alguien me tocó el hombro. Una mujer rubia, pálida y con facciones finas y perfectas, me miraba con unos enormes ojos verdes. Era muy guapa. En cuanto la vi, me recordó a la pequeña Mariam.

- ¡Mi niña preciosa! - la pequeña le tendió los brazos y ella la cogió. La abrazó aliviada de haberla encontrado - ¿Dónde estaba? Muchas gracias, llevamos todo el día buscándola.

- La vi ayer y como nadie parecía saber donde estaban sus padres, me la llevé conmigo. Lo siento.

- No, chica, muchas gracias por cuidar de ella tan bien. Te estoy muy agradecida.

Me dio las gracias varias veces más mientras mimaba a Mariam que se reía complacida con las caricias. Me despedí de ellas, triste de que ya no volvería a verla ni escuchar su risa libre de temor.

Volvimos al coche de la familia y se pusieron a recogerlo todo. Pensaban que el convoy empezaría a moverse en varias horas. Nosotros también preparamos los caballos pendientes de no quedarnos en mitad de la autopista, solos, cuando todos se fueran.

Ciertamente, dos horas después llegó el equipo que había ido a asegurar el terreno y el general dio orden de ponerse en marcha. Nos alejamos trotando. Paramos a varios metros, sobre una pequeña elevación, y observamos como los coches desaparecían en el horizonte. Aún se podía escuchar el rugido de las decenas de vehículos cuando ya no se les veía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: Olor a muerte

Después de nuestro encuentro con la caravana seguimos varios días sin encontrar a ningún otro superviviente. Los días empezaban a hacerse más cortos pero el calor aún era sofocante. Había veces que teníamos que esperar a que se hiciera de noche para seguir el camino. Los animales sufrían más que nosotros y teníamos que parar en el primer arroyo que veíamos para refrescarles.

- Se nos está acabando la comida – dijo mamá mientras servíamos la cena.

- A dos millas he visto una gasolinera, mañana iremos a saquearla – dijo Tom.

Nos fuimos a dormir nada más cenar. Nos levantamos antes de que amaneciera y andamos las dos millas a pie, tirando de las riendas de los caballos. Cuando ya estuvimos cerca, los atamos a un árbol y nos acercamos a la gasolinera, ellos con las armas listas y yo con el cuchillo fuertemente agarrado. Paramos escondidos tras la barrera quita-miedos.

- Hay demasiados. Es imposible que entremos.

Un grupo muy numeroso de caminantes se paseaban con paso vacilante, entre quejidos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. No me gustaba estar tan cerca, me incomodaban y me asqueaba su aspecto. Aún no me había acostumbrado a ver las deformaciones que presentaban. Le rogué a John que nos fuéramos de allí.

- Necesitamos las provisiones, casi no tenemos balas y no podemos cazar, podrían oírnos.

- Pero tienes una pistola con un silenciador de esos – refuté.

- Ya no me quedan balas de esa pistola.

Miramos de nuevo la escena que se extendía ante nosotros. Miré a mi novio suplicante. Veía la decepción en su cara. Acuclillados volvimos de nuevo al bosque junto a los animales. No podíamos arriesgarnos con tantos, era un suicidio. Contrariados por el fracaso de la expedición, montamos en los caballos. Un caminante se giró en nuestra dirección al escuchar el relincho de uno de los animales. Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros y algunos más le imitaron. Los caballos se movieron nerviosos y salieron galopando sin necesitar que nosotros se lo dijésemos.

Esa noche dormimos en un claro, habíamos dejado atrás los árboles, oculto entre varias rocas y colinas. Encendimos una hoguera para calentarnos, esta vez dejamos que las llamas crecieran y comieran los troncos tranquilamente. James fue el primero en montar guardia esa noche. Me metí en el saco de dormir pero me costó conciliar el sueño.

Me desperté en mitad de la oscuridad. Husmeé el ambiente, olía raro, fatal. Me levanté saliendo de mi tienda de campaña. James dormía sentado contra una piedra, con una pistola entre las manos. El olor era nauseabundo, olía a podrido y descomposición... olía a muerto. Me giré nerviosa y zarandeé a John para despertarle.

- John, despierta, John por favor.

Adormilado abrió los ojos y me miró confundido. Oí los gemidos. Paralizada por el miedo, observé como un zombi surgía de detrás de la roca y se abalanzaba sobre James. Chilló. Chillé y todos se despertaron sobresaltados. Más caminantes se acercaron. Cogieron las armas y dispararon contras ellos. Desenfundé el cuchillo y lo aferré fuertemente hasta que me dolieron los dedos.

Todo pasó a cámara rápida. Después, solo podría recordar imágenes vagas y borrosas por todo el movimiento. No recordaría haber sentido nada, ni siquiera miedo o confusión, cuando comenzó el ataque, tras los gritos todo se nubló. En los momentos de peligro el corazón late a mil por hora y la adrenalina inunda las venas, entonces el cerebro procesa con mayor rapidez todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. John, mi hermano y mi madre les disparaban sin cesar. El sonido llamaba la atención de los mordedores haciendo que apareciesen más. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a uno acercarse. Le encaré, blandiendo la daga delante suya pero no pareció inmutarse. Le corté el pecho, se echó unos pasos hacia atrás y siguió acercándose. Sin pensar, justo cuando sus manos agarraban mis hombros, se lo clavé bajó la mandíbula y le atravesé la nuca. Empujé el cadáver que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Dos, tres, cuatro. Los muertos se me acercaban y yo les atacaba con mi cuchillo. Jadeante paré y les dediqué una mirada asesina a los que me estaban rodeando. Parecían multiplicarse, cuando caía uno salían dos más. La anedralina empezó a abandonar y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por el miedo acumulado.

Me cogieron del brazo y me volví empuñando la hoja del cuchillo que tenía un brillo oscuro por la sangre. John paró el golpe que iba directo a su sien y tiró de mí hacia los árboles. Le seguí mecánicamente. Los gritos de los que quedaba de mi familia resonaron entre las rocas. Me tapé los oídos pero seguía escuchándolos. Nos alejamos con varios de los muertos corriendo tras nosotros. Podía oír sus gemidos y oler su tufo. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo, pero tuvo que ser bastante porque comenzaron a dolerme las piernas y me quedaba sin aire. Caí varias veces y John me levantó bruscamente.

Paramos bajo un enorme árbol, con el tronco redondeado por el peso de sus ramas. Me aupó y me agarré a una de las ramas más bajas. Escalé hasta sentarme en ella.

- Sue, escúchame. Sigue subiendo, dos o tres metros más. Quédate ahí arriba y no hagas ningún ruido, volveré en un par de horas. Si amanece y no he vuelto, vete, sigue hacia Atlanta.

Me miró seriamente antes de alejarse corriendo, sin dejarme tiempo a replicar.

Todo estaba oscuro. Había recobrado la conciencia hacia un par de horas. Temblaba aterrorizada por todo lo que había pasado, y lloraba con la mano en la boca para no hacer ruido. Intenté no mirar a abajo pero quería saber a que altura estaba del suelo, cerré los ojos mareada y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Estuve esperando lo que me parecieron siglos y nadie vino en mi rescate. Las primeras luces del amanecer aparecieron sobre las copas de los árboles. No pensaba moverme aunque amaneciese y no apareciera John. ¿Qué haría sin él? ¿Cómo llegaría hasta Atlanta? Era imposible, jamás lo conseguiría si iba sola. Estaba auto compadeciéndome cuando escuché unos ruidos. Miré hacia abajo y vi la figura de John que se dirigía hasta el tronco del árbol. Aliviada, intenté descolgarme hasta la rama que había debajo de mí.

- Sue, ¿estás bien?

No podía decir nada, no encontraba mi voz en ningún sitio. Torpemente y aún temblando descendí hasta el suelo y me tiré a sus brazos. Lloré todo el miedo que me quedaba en el cuerpo mientras me conducía fuera del bosque.

- Espera aquí un momento, ahora vuelvo – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Casi no le veía por las lágrimas.

- ¡No, no, yo no me quedo sola otra vez! - me agarré de su brazo.

- No es una escena que debas ver, quédate aquí y vuelvo en un segundo, te lo juro.

Negué con la cabeza y no le dejé irse sin mí. Finalmente, tuvo que aceptar mi cabezonería y le acompañé. Fuimos a donde habíamos montado el campamento la noche anterior. Me mentalicé durante el camino para lo que iba a ver, pero era una escena tan espeluznante, horrible y sanguinolenta, que no le deseo a nadie que lo vea.

Tuve que darme la vuelta y vomitar. Todo estaba lleno de sangre y de los cadáveres de los zombis, se habían caído las tiendas de campaña, los leños de la hoguera estaban esparcidos por toda la zona, el cuerpo de uno de los caballos estaba tirado a varios metros, totalmente mordido y destrozado, con las entrañas al descubierto. John pasó como si no se diera cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor y se puso a buscar entre lo poco que quedaba. Caminé entre los cuerpos, con la mano sobre el cuchillo por si a alguno de los cadáveres se le ocurría moverse. Tropecé con algo y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Me llevé la mano a la barbilla porque me había hecho daño. Cuando levanté la cabeza mi mirada se posó en un rostro que conocía. Mi madre me devolvió la mirada vacía y sin brillo, tenía todo el rostro cubierto de sangre, una mueca aterrorizada y habían desaparecido partes de su cuerpo por las mordidas. Sobresaltada y aturdida me arrastré hacia atrás para escapar, con un grito a punto de salirse por la garganta. Una mano me tapó la boca, impidiéndolo.

- Shh, shh, tranquila – John me agarraba por detrás – Mírame, mírame.

Tuvo que cogerme el rostro para que desviase la mirada. La mirada de mi madre se me había grabado en el cerebro y seguía viéndola aunque cerrase los ojos. Miré a John intentando descifrar lo que me decía.

- Escucha, vamos a recoger lo que podamos llevarnos y a salir de aquí pitando. Los mordedores podrían volver en cualquier momento.

Asentí lentamente. John me dejó para seguir recolectando. Me puse de espaldas al cuerpo de mi madre para evitar mirarla y recogí lo que veía que nos sería práctico.

Nos hicimos con dos mochilas donde lo metimos todo y John bajó la bolsa de las armas que había estado colgada sobre nuestras cabezas durante el ataque. No había ni rastro de los demás caballos, y nos alejamos de allí a pie.

Llevábamos un par de horas caminando cuando nos encontramos un río. Agradecidos por el agua fresca nos tiramos a la orilla para beber. Me separé del agua cuando hube saciado mi sed y mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada, una mirada con un extraño brillo suicida que deduje que se debía a los horrores que había visto. El pelo me había crecido y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, también se me había aclarado con el sol y era más rubio que nunca, mi piel estaba bronceada y también rojiza por la exposición al sol. Estaba mucho más delgada que cuando empezamos el viaje, antes había sido un poco regordeta, y bajo los ojos tenía marcadas ojeras. Tenía el rostro y la ropa cubiertos de sangre, que me concedían un aspecto salvaje y agresivo, o el de una loca que se acababa de escapar del manicomio. Miré a John, no me había dado cuenta de que también se había quedado muy delgado y tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

Lavamos y rellenamos las cantimploras de nuevo. Nos dimos un baño para quitarnos toda la suciedad que teníamos encima y para intentar borrar lo ocurrido, como si el agua pudiera crear un agujero en el que meter los recuerdos dolorosos. Dejamos que el sol nos secase y secase nuestra ropa, no habíamos conseguido quitarle las manchas de sangre pero al menos olían mejor. Oímos un relincho y levantamos la cabeza alarmados. Zaina se acercaba trotando alegremente cruzando el río. Solté el mango del cuchillo que había agarrado instintivamente y me acerqué a ella.

- ¡Zaina, preciosa! ¿Dónde te metiste?

Relinchó y pateó el suelo como si me pidiera perdón por la tardanza. Todo su cuerpo, antes color canela, había cambiado hasta ser de un color poco definido entre marrón y amarillo debido a la tierra y la sangre. Le quité trozos de hojas de la crin y de la cola y la empujé de vuelta al agua. La limpié lo mejor que pude hasta devolverle su color natural.

- Estupendo, así no tendremos que cargar con todo nosotros.

Hice un arnés con una cuerda porque habíamos perdido la silla de montar el día anterior, y le atamos las mochilas.

Iniciamos el camino de nuevo. Los sucesos recientes habían dejado huella en mi forma de pensar, decidí que no volvería a llorar y que jamás dejaría que otro arriesgase su vida para protegerme


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas, gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, son pocos pero cada uno maravilloso y sobre todo me dio gusto ver quienes fueron los que me escribieron porque entre ellos se encuentran grandes escritores y personas ^^Ellas saben de quien hablo.**

**Cualquier crítica es bien recibida porque me ayudan a mejorar. Me gustaría poder publicar algún día o ser guionista y las opiniones que tengan son muy importantes para determinar lo que hago mal. **

**Brofist.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Bollos Milkchoc

Al quedarnos los dos solos avanzamos más rápido.

John me enseñó a disparar, a armar y desarmar el arma, limpiarla y cargarla. Practicaba siempre que podía pero no nos sobraban las balas y únicamente teníamos una pistola con silenciador. Nos turnábamos para cazar y rastreábamos las huellas de grandes mamíferos como ciervos, pero siempre que los encontrábamos habían sido atacados por zombis. Nos alimentábamos sobre todo de aves y peces, y de hierbas que encontrábamos.

Siempre que tenía tiempo lo dedicaba a estudiar el libro de medicina de mi padre. Intentaba memorizarlo todo porque era muy pesado para estar llevándolo a todos lados. Conocía algunos de los procedimientos, sobre todo los de heridas menores porque había ayudado a mi padre en ocasiones en la clínica, solo a aquellas personas que accedieron, claro.

También aprendí las diferentes raíces medicinales que había en el bosque y para que funcionaban. Normalmente atrapábamos una rata de campo y la obligábamos a comer las hierbas antes de probarlas nosotros. Veía de primera mano lo que podía causar una hoja venenosa o un hongo alucinógeno. Me di cuenta de que empezaba a disfrutar con esos experimentos. ¿Me estaba volviendo sádica? ¿Disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno? La idea me repugnaba y quise que dejáramos de hacer aquello. John se empeñó en enseñarme a destripar un animal, cosa que no me agradaba para nada. Se reía de las caras que ponía y le dediqué la mueca más desagradable que pude.

Nos encontramos un par de veces más con grandes grupos de caminantes y los esquivamos, evitando que nos vieran. Desde el ataque cogimos la costumbre de dormir en los árboles, así no nos tomarían por sorpresa.

La calle estaba abarrotada de mordedores. Eché un último vistazo.

- Hay como quince, son demasiados – dije a John.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? Se nos acabó el agua potable hace dos días, no aguantaremos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que asaltar ese supermercado.

Me asomé sobre la valla. Estábamos frente a una bifurcación de dos calles. A la izquierda, varios metros más adelante, se encontraba el supermercado con los escaparates hechos añicos debido a la locura que desató la epidemia. Los coches estaban aparcados desordenadamente y había habido un accidente al final de la calle. Me fijé en la farola que había junto a las casas.

- Quizás podríamos escalar por esa farola y pasar por los tejados – le señalé el camino – Deberíamos encontrar alguna escalera por la que bajar en las casas junto al supermercado.

- Está bien, pero yo iré primero.

Echó una ojeada antes de salir. Me apoyé sobre el coche con un rifle en el hombro. Miré por la mirilla, apuntando hacia un coche en la calle contraria, disparé y el sonido del arma se disipó por la alarma del coche. El ruido llamó la atención de los caminantes mordedores y todos fueron en esa dirección. Aprovechamos la distracción para llegar a la farola y escalar. Dos de ellos, se dieron cuenta del movimiento y vinieron a por nosotros. Apremié a John a que subiera, los latidos del corazón me golpeaban la sien por la adrenalina. Me agarré al frío metal y escalé. Era más alta de lo que había pensado y tardé mucho en subir. Salté de la farola al tejado y durante el salto me di cuenta de que varios muertos se habían reunido al pie de la farola. Apoyé los pies en la pared de la casa y me impulsé para subir. Caí rodando sobre el suelo del tejado. John ya iba por delante.

Saltamos de tejado en tejado hasta las casas cercanas al supermercado. Miré hacia abajo asomándome por una de las barandillas. Los muertos no nos veían y andaban en distintas direcciones con sus andares cansinos. Bajamos por una escalera que daba al segundo piso de un dúplex. Saqué el cuchillo y cargué el rifle que llevaba para estar preparada para cualquier ataque. Un zombi miraba la pared en el pasillo, nos acercamos por la espalda pero no pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. John hizo el amago de ir a por él pero yo le paré. Me miró confundido. Alguna vez debía aprender a protegerme por mí misma, y dejar de lado la conciencia que me decía que no debía matar a nadie. Agarré el cuchillo más fuerte, su hoja brilló como si supiera que se iba a derramar sangre. Me puse frente a su espalda y con un movimiento rápido, y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, le clavé el cuchillo atravesándole la nuca. Se desplomó sin emitir ningún sonido. Volví a respirar al verle tendido en el suelo. John me llamó en susurros y fuimos hacia la salida. Agachados franqueamos la puerta. Protegidos por la verja caminamos hasta la pared que compartía la casa con el supermercado, se había caído en algún momento del pasado, y daba directamente en la sección de los congelados. Ladrillos y trozos de comida descongelados y podridos estaban esparcidos por el suelo. No nos entretuvimos y fuimos a la zona de las bebidas. Habían tapiado la parte delantera con vallas y palos de metal por lo que los caminantes no podían cruzarla. Abrí una botella de agua y bebí ansiosamente, John me imitaba a mi lado. Cogimos dos botellas cada uno y las echamos en las mochilas.

- Ojala pudiéramos llevarnos varias garrafas de agua, no sabemos cuándo volveremos a encontrarnos otro supermercado – deseó John.

- Sería imposible salir por el tejado con tantos litros.

Me dirigí hacia la salida pero algo llamó mi atención, sobre el estante de la panadería había un cartón promocionando unos bollos con chocolate en el interior. Recordé que mi madre me los compraba para comerlos en el fin de semana, y lo bueno que estaban mojados en leche. Cogí el cartón y me senté con él entre las piernas. Cogí uno de los envoltorios y lo abrí. John se me quedó mirando cuando apareció por uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Bollos Milkchoc. ¿Te acuerdas? - le tiré uno de ellos.

- Siempre los comía en tu casa.

Se sentó junto a mí, comiéndose su pastelito. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que entré en tu casa. Me ofreciste de estos bollos y tu madre nos regañó por comernos el paquete entero.

- Acababa de comprarlo y era para la fiesta de mi primo pequeño. Aunque creo que se enfadó más por enterarse de quien eras que por los bollos – mordí el envoltorio para abrirlo.

Recordé las peleas con mi madre cuando empecé a salir con John. Era cuatro años mayor que yo y mamá se escandalizó cuando le conté sobre él. Aún podía escuchar sus palabras resonando en mi mente "¡Solo tienes dieciséis años y él veinte! ¡Eres muy joven, no es una relación sana!" Ojala pudiera escuchar su voz de nuevo aunque fuera para regañarme.

- Siempre quise llegar al supermercado y poder comer todo lo que quisiera sin tener que pagarlo, pero ahora... preferiría que todo fuera como antes.

John me besó la frente.

El sonido del motor de un coche llamó nuestra atención. Nos levantamos y nos acercamos a la zona de los escaparates. El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más estruendoso. Por la esquina aparecieron varias furgonetas oscuras, dos de ellas llevaban incorporadas ametrallados en el techo y disparaban a los mordedores. Pararon frente al supermercado y se bajaron gritando instrucciones. Los de las ametralladoras no dejaban de disparar impidiendo que se acercaran los monstruos. John tiró de mí para salir por donde habíamos entrado. Cuando íbamos a cruzar el agujero de la pared, un hombre se apareció frente a nosotros. Nos miró sorprendido y gritó al recuperarse de la impresión.

- ¡Supervivientes, están saqueando nuestro supermercado!

Corrimos en dirección contraria y los recién llegados nos persiguieron. Recorrimos los pasillos intentando encontrar una puerta de salida pero no parecía haber ninguna. Nos rodearon y quedamos atrapados entre estanterías. Me lancé contra una de ellas e intenté escalarla pero dos hombres me cogieron de los pies y tiraron de mí hacia abajo. John luchaba contra otros dos que le agarraban de los brazos mientras llegó un tercero y le golpeó, dejándole inconsciente.

- Soltadnos, capullos. Soltadnos – luché contra mis opresores inútilmente.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una parejita de supervivientes.

Apareció el líder del grupo, vestido de oscuro e igual de grande que un armario, su rostro no era nada agradable y una cicatriz le recorría el cuello y terminaba bajo su camiseta.

Se acercó lentamente evaluando la escena.

- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

- Nos quedamos sin agua y vinimos a coger un par de botellas. No hemos cogido nada más – expliqué.

- Hay un problema y es que todo lo que entra en mis dominios pasa a ser de mi propiedad – me cogió la barbilla y note en su mirada un brillo enfermizo – Y últimamente me encuentro muy solo.

Su aliento olía fatal, una mezcla de tabaco y cebolla. Me recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada y me sentí en peligro inmediato. John estaba detrás, todavía sujeto por dos tipos e inconsciente.

Desde el exterior llegaron gritos y el sonido de una explosión.

- ¡Jefe, nos están cercando! ¡Han llegado más zombis y no podemos hacerles frente, nos escasea la munición, tenemos que salir de aquí en seguida!

- ¡Coged todo lo que podamos llevar en los coches! - ordenó.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? - preguntó uno de los subordinados. El líder se quedó pensándolo un momento y recé porque nos dejase a nuestra suerte.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo podéis contenerlos? – el alma se me cayó a los pies.

- Máximo quince minutos – dijo alguien.

- Bien, nos vamos en quince minutos, tenedlo todo preparado.

Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró por el pasillo hasta la puerta de un almacén trasero. La abrió de una patada y me arrojó al interior. Cerró la puerta al entrar y me miró con una mueca lasciva y asquerosa. Repté por el suelo sin darle la espalda y buscando una salida.

- Ven aquí zorrita.

Se abalanzó sobre mí e intenté salir corriendo. Le golpeé en la mandíbula con el codo, como me había enseñado John, así el golpe era más duro y te hacías menos daño. Se llevó las manos a la boca dolorido. Me arrastré por el suelo hacia la puerta, me cogió del pie y tiró de nuevo para quedar encima de mí. Grité el nombre de John, con el corazón encogido del miedo.

- Bestia, suéltame – dije con voz quebrada.

Le clavé las uñas en el brazo y le arañé dejándole marcas. Me golpeó en la cara con la mano abierta, todo se puso borroso y me mareé. Levantó la mano de nuevo y me abofeteó. Miré a los lados buscando algo con lo que golpearle, al alcance de mi mano había trozos de una ventana rota. Cogí un cristal y se lo clavé en el costado. Gritó de dolor y tuvo que soltarme, le golpeé en el esternón y cayó a mi lado retorciéndose de dolor. Corrí hasta la puerta pero me la encontré cerrada con llave, me volteó tirándome contra la pared. Tenía una barra de metal en la mano, el costado le sangraba abundantemente y se estaba poniéndose pálido. Descargó la barra contra mí, intenté esquivarla pero me dio en la espalda. Grité y caí al suelo. El dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo y a cada movimiento que hacía parecía darme de nuevo con la barra.

- ¡Jefe, no podemos aguantar más!

Alguien había abierto la puerta, no le pude ver porque le daba la espalda. Me mareé por el dolor y tenía enormes ganas de vomitar. Además, la zona que había sido golpeada me dolía como si alguien se estuviera entreteniendo en ponerme un hierro al rojo vivo.

- Vámonos, esta no merece la pena.

- Jefe, está sangrando.

Oí sus pisadas alejarse y cerrar la puerta. Intenté levantarme pero el dolor me hizo volver a tumbarme. Esperé unos minutos y me levanté con mucho esfuerzo y agarrándome la espalda. Llegué a la puerta y salí del almacén. Habían abandonado el supermercado, toda la comida estaba tirada y habían desaparecido un montón de bolsas. John estaba tirado en el suelo. Me acerqué con cuidado, observé por encima de las barricadas de los escaparates. Los zombis iban hacia el lugar por el que habían desaparecido los vehículos, a un lado de la calle había una furgoneta ardiendo, el fuego se estaba expandiendo al jardín de una casa vecina.

Teníamos que salir de allí antes de que notaran nuestra presencia. Me arrodillé junto a John e intenté despertarle.

- Venga, levántate, tenemos que irnos o vendrán a por nosotros – la espalda me dio una punzada de dolor y cerré los ojos conteniendo un gemido.

El suelo empezó a mancharse de sangre y temí que le hubieran herido de gravedad o lo hubieran matado. Rebusqué por si tenían alguna herida pero no encontré nada. El suelo se manchaba cada vez más y más. Me llevé las manos a la cara cansada, cuando las retiré me las encontré manchadas. Ese animal me había roto la nariz. Cogí a John de los brazos y lo arrastré hasta el hueco por el que habíamos entrado. Miré esta vez si había otros matones cerca y después salimos. Iba a necesitar un milagro para subir las escaleras cargando con John.

Mojé el trapo en el agua clara del lago. Me lo pasé por la cara para limpiarme el resto de sangre. El agua se tiñó de rojo. Rellené la cantimplora con agua y volví a donde estaba John, se la vacié sobre la cara y se despertó sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y los asaltadores? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué te ha pasado? - me miró confundido.

- Te golpearon y te quedaste inconsciente. Se fueron cuando empezaron a llegar más mordedores. Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad, tuve que sacarte de allí a rastras. Un capullo me golpeó.

Pareció asimilar todo lo que acababa de decirle. Se frotó los ojos cansado se secó la cara con la camiseta. Suspiró abatido.

Me senté en el suelo frente a él. Ahora me daba cuenta del peligro en el que habíamos estado, rodeados de muertos y con los asaltadores a punto de matarnos. Me parecía un poco surrealista que teniendo un enemigo común aún nos peleásemos entre nosotros, de verdad que somos el animal más estúpido del planeta.

John se acercó y me abrazó.

- Hoy has sido muy valiente, si no llega a ser por ti ahora mismo estaría muerto. Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

- Claro, lo que sea – contesté.

- Si me pasa algo y te quedas sola, prométeme que serás egoísta y no dejarás que nada te distraiga de tu camino hasta Atlanta.

- John, llegaremos juntos.

- Solo prométemelo. No intentes hacer nada que te ponga en peligro. Sé egoísta y cuida de ti misma.

Me dio un mal presentimiento que me dijera aquello pero asentí torpemente. Me abrazó más fuerte. Cerré los ojos y contuve las ganas de llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas, después de tanto tiempo desaparecida (en parte por los exámenes y la otra, por la vagancia de las vacaciones) he vuelto. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Brofist!**

CAPÍTULO 7: SOLEDAD

Los cascos de Zaina no emitían ningún sonido, amortiguados por la hierba sobre la que andábamos. El sol calentaba con fuerza y no corría ni una pizca de aire. Caminábamos en silencio, el calor nos quitaba las pocas ganas de hacer algo, si hubiera sido por mí me habría echado a dormir bajo la sombra de algún árbol, claro que tampoco había árboles cerca.

Zaina relinchó de cansancio y tiró de las riendas para que paráramos. Le acaricié el cuello y le di el último trozo de zanahoria que nos quedaba, estaba algo seca pero no pareció importarle.

De repente, escuchamos el pitido de un coche. Paramos y prestamos atención, parecía una alarma y sonaba a un par de kilómetros.

- Vamos a ver qué pasa.

Monté sobre Zaina y John, detrás de mí. Sin necesidad de ordenárselo, la yegua salió hacia delante trotando. Llegamos hasta lo alto de una colina, desde allí veíamos una carretera a los pies de la colina. Decenas de coches relucían bajo el sol como una riada metálica, de alguno de esos vehículos provenía la alarma.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - le pregunté a John.

Lo meditó durante unos minutos.

- Deberíamos bajar a ver que hay, quizás encontremos algo de valor.

Nos acercamos montados en la grupa de Zaina.

Los coches parecían abandonados, con las puertas abiertas y ventanillas rotas. Por los suelos estaban todas las maletas esparcidas, más hacia delante empezó a haber rastros de luchas, manchas rojizas había sobre los coches, armas por todas partes y cadáveres. Miré a John alarmada. Descargó la bolsa de las armas y cargó dos rifles y dos pistolas.

- Te acuerdas de disparar ¿no? Ten cuidado al hacerlo y contra el hombro.

Cogí la pistola y me la guardé en la cintura del pantalón. El rifle lo llevé frente al pecho, agarrado con las dos manos.

Nos separamos. Caminé entre los coches mirando el interior. Los cadáveres estaban recubiertos de moscas y por la apariencia hacía días que les habían atacado. Ninguno hizo el amago de moverse. Al frente de la comitiva había un tanque a punto de salirse de la carretera y varias furgonetas del ejército. Diez personas estaban tiradas tras los vehículos como si hubieran formado una fila, al acercarme me percaté del disparo que tenían en la frente, habían sido ejecutados. Reconocí la matrícula de uno de los furgones, era la misma caravana con la que nos habíamos encontrado hacía un mes. Retrocedí atemorizada y con ganas de ir con John y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Algo atrajo mi atención cuando volvía. Me giré con el arma lista para disparar. Un perro me miraba intensamente. Bajé el arma y me reí por mi propia estupidez. El perro bajó la cabeza y se acercó trotando tímidamente, traía algo en la boca. Lo tiró al suelo y me miró de nuevo. Era marrón y negro, un chucho mezcla de pastor alemán y rottweiler, con los ojos color avellana. Me acerqué, el chucho se echó hacia atrás.

- Tranquilo chucho, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir un perro – ironicé.

Me miró ladeando la cabeza. Cogí lo que había traído en la boca, era una muñeca con un vestido amarillo y el pelo rojo, estaba más raída que la primera vez que la vi. Recordé a la pequeña Mariam, tan dulce e inocente, no podía haber terminado así.

- Chucho, ¿de dónde sacaste la muñeca? - sacó la lengua – Llévame hasta donde la encontraste.

El perro salió corriendo y le seguí. Caminó entre los coches hasta un deportivo burdeos, los sillones de cuero blanco tenían una sillita de niño chico. No había ninguno de sus ocupantes cerca.

Gruñó y miré al perro, estaba husmeando el ambiente, el pelo del cuello erizado. Olí el aire, me vino un olor que reconocí, un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo y se me aceleró el pulso. Me di la vuelta, un caminante corría hacia mí varios metros a mi espalda. Me descolgué el rifle y apunté. El perro salió corriendo contra el zombi, este se agachó para cogerlo gimiendo aterradoramente, pero el animal se escabulló entre sus piernas y le mordió el tobillo. Cayó al suelo de boca y el perro se lanzó contra su cuello impidiendo que se volviera y gruñendo salvajemente. Me acerqué rápidamente, apunté a la coronilla y disparé. Me arrepentí al hacerlo porque el sonido rebotó entre los coches ampliándose, no le había puesto el silenciador al arma. El chucho soltó su presa al ver que no se movía. John apareció corriendo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó alarmado.

- Un muerto, salió de la nada y le disparé.

- Tendrías que haberle acuchillado si solo era uno – me regañó – El sonido podría alertar a otros que estuviesen cerca.

El perro volvió a gruñir. John subió al capó de un seat azul, le imité y me puse a su lado. Un gran grupo de caminantes se acercaba por la carretera, algunos iban delante como avanzadilla, aquellos que no tenían ninguna de las dos piernas rotas. Bajamos de un salto, el perro había desaparecido.

Corrimos para escapar de ellos. Recordé que Zaina se había quedado atrás, silbé y John me empujó.

- ¿Qué haces? Así llamas su atención.

- Con Zaina escaparemos más rápido.

Silbé de nuevo y la yegua apareció cabalgando. Paró a nuestro lado y montamos en ella. Al salir de la carretera vimos un segundo grupo de caminantes que venía en dirección contraria, tiré de las riendas y giramos para adentrarnos en el campo.

- ¡Cuidado, quieta!

Frené a Zaina, paró relinchando y sus patas resbalaron sobre la tierra. Nos encontramos tirados en el suelo, justo al lado de un acantilado. Los caminantes se nos acercaban corriendo torpemente. La yegua relinchó nerviosa y pateó el suelo, se escuchó un crujido y una grieta se abrió entre Zaina y nosotros. Intentó saltar pero el suelo bajo sus patas se hundió y cayó al vacío. Me arrastré hasta el borde rezando porque no se hubiera matado, al asomarme descubrí que solo había caído un par de metros y de pie. Levantó la cabeza y cabeceó diciendo que estaba bien.

A mi espalda escuché disparos, me levanté y empuñé el fusil. Corrí al lado de John y también disparé a los zombis. Fui contándolos conforme caían al suelo muertos, o lo que quisiera que hicieran ellos, así no pensaba en que fueron personas sino solo números, me lo tomaba como uno de esos videojuegos a los que solía jugar mi hermano.

Apreté el gatillo pero nada salió del cañón del arma, cargué de nuevo, no me quedaban balas. Tiré el rifle y saqué la pistola. Tenía un cargador con diez balas, la bolsa con los repuestos habían caído junto a Zaina. John me miró preocupado, no podíamos escapar, eran demasiados. Retrocedimos hasta el borde del acantilado, Zaina había conseguido descender hasta abajo entre las piedras.

- Tienes que bajar – me dijo John – Ve con la yegua y llega hasta Atlanta, ponte a salvo.

- Solo si vamos los dos – refunfuñé

- Sue, escúchame por una vez en tu vida y deja de ser una niña caprichosa – le miré lastimosamente, me dolió lo que me había dicho – Estos no se cansan, nos perseguirán a donde vayamos pero si los distraigo lo suficiente puedes alejarte y huir.

Los muertos estaban cada vez más cerca. Me agarré a su brazo.

- ¡No, no, John por favor, jamás conseguiré llegar sola!

- ¡Sue, vete! Y recuerda lo que me prometiste. No te fíes de nadie y escapa de los grupos de supervivientes. Toma, coge esto y cada vez que te desanimes míralo.

Me tendió su cadena con las placas del ejército, en ellas tenía su nombre grabado y su grupo sanguíneo. Las miré mientras las sostuve en la mano. Me abrazó y me besó por última vez, después me empujó y caí un par de metros. Rodé al caer para evitar hacerme daño. Escuché disparos y gritos de furia. Bajé hasta el fondo descendiendo por las rocas. Zaina me esperaba moviendo las orejas por todo el ruido que había a nuestro alrededor. Con lágrimas apunto de aflorar en mis ojos monté sobre la yegua, dejé que fuera ella la que me alejara de allí. Evité mirar atrás porque sabía que si lo hacía volvería para intentar salvar a John y entonces moriríamos los dos.

Me sentía culpable, porque si no hubiera sido por mí aún estaría conmigo, si no hubiera disparado, si jamás nos hubiéramos acercado a esa carretera, si tan solo me hubiera acordado de ponerle el silenciador, si...

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, sollocé en silencio por todo lo que había perdido y jamás recuperaría, toda la gente a la que había amado habían desaparecido. Maldije todo lo que había pasado, a los zombis y al mundo en el que tenía que vivir, la soledad que sentía me desgarraba el corazón.

Animé a Zaina a que cabalgara, se había hecho de noche sin que me diera cuenta, y a pesar de que me había alejado kilómetros me parecía seguir oyendo los disparos y a los muertos. Cabalgué hacia un horizonte incierto con el único objetivo de llegar a Atlanta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas ^^ Estos días subiré los capítulos seguidos, entre un par y cuatro, no lo he decidido. No estoy actualizando de seguido principalmente porque no veo demasiada aceptación de la gente por parte de la historia (vamos, que creo que me leen dos o tres personas... no una acaba de abandonar... ahora puedo decir cualquier cosa baubuaubaubaumeiuw) y porque tengo otra página en la que actualizo más de una historia. Estoy teniendo paciencia porque sé que en la otra página también le costo arrancar a la historia pero ahora los comentarios que me dejan son los mejores ánimos que podría tener.**

**Y después de mis reflexiones que nadie me pidió... gracias por los comentarios!**

**Brofist!**

Capítulo 8: Grupo de supervivientes de Atlanta.

Es curioso como siempre que pierdes a alguien echas de menos las cosas más tontas. Al estar con John siempre tenía algo que hacer o algo sobre lo que hablar, así nos distraíamos y no dejábamos que los malos pensamientos nos desanimasen. Pero ahora el silencio era mi compañero y los recuerdos me asaltaban a cada momento, recordándome lo que había tenido y lo que jamás había apreciado. Cuando pensaba en mi familia solo recordaba las peleas con Tom y como me escondía bajo su cama de pequeña cuando tenía miedo a la oscuridad, siempre se asomaba al no encontrarme, me sacaba de allí y me llevaba devuelta a mi habitación, se quedaba conmigo hasta que me dormía. Recordaba a mi padre trabajando en su clínica, yo me acercaba tímidamente y él me acompañaba fuera de la consulta cuando tenía algún paciente; de mi madre recuerdo como me despertaba todas las mañanas, me quitaba las sábanas y me hacía cosquillas hasta que me levantaba corriendo. Y John, la primera vez que nos vimos me había perdido durante una excursión con el instituto, estaba guapísimo con su uniforme militar y se acababa de licenciar, se ofreció a llevarme con los demás y le daba mal la dirección del teatro al que habíamos ido solo para pasar más tiempo con él, creo que se dio cuenta cuando pasamos por tercera vez por la misma calle pero no dijo nada. Sonreía al recordar alguna escena familiar pero los evitaba todo lo que podía para no estancarme en el pasado.

Todas las noches tenía pesadillas y los caminantes las protagonizaban todas, en ocasiones me despertaba a punto de caerme de la rama en la que dormía.

Esa noche también tuve una pesadilla. Bajé del árbol y me froté los ojos desperezándome. Zaina se acercó para que la acariciase. Saqué de la mochila un trozo de pan duro y la cantimplora de agua, rebusqué y encontré un paquete que contenía algo de jamón. Me senté a desayunar tranquilamente, con la pistola y el cuchillo sujetos a la cintura. Unos matorrales se movieron frente a mí y apareció el perro desaparecido. Le había visto seguirme los últimos días pero nunca se me había acercado, era la primera vez que se atrevía desde el ataque en la carretera. Se puso frente a mí y se sentó, me miró comer pero no cogió nada de lo que le ofrecí. Cuando me puse en marcha de nuevo me siguió y conforme avanzábamos se fue acercando más a Zaina, la yegua relinchó e intentó morder al perro pero este se lo tomo como un juego.

- Anda chucho, deja a Zaina en paz que ya está muy mayor para jugar contigo.

Me miró y movió la cola alegremente.

Cerca de la hora de comer el perro desapareció de nuevo y lo volví a ver horas después, volvía completamente mojado y se sacudió a mi lado. Le empujé riendo y se me intentó tirar encima, pesaba mucho y me lamió jugando mientras yo me arrastraba para escapar de él, me dio un ataque de risa y ya no puede contenerme cuando Zaina se acercó y le tiró de la cola al perro para apartarlo de mí, este se dio la vuelta y se puso a jugar intentando cazar la cola de la yegua. Zaina se encabritó e intentó patear al perro sin conseguirlo. Calmé a los dos animales. Le ofrecí al perro un trozo de pan que se comió rápidamente.

Monté en Zaina y le ordené que comenzase a andar. Cabalgamos también durante la noche porque la yegua no parecía cansada y yo fui dando cabezadas a ratos. Al amanecer llegamos a un rancho, parecía abandonado pero en buen estado. Me acerqué sigilosamente, el perro pasó corriendo junto a mí y subió al porche de la casa. Ladró en mi dirección y arañó la puerta.

- Chucho quieto, no hagas ruido.

Obedeció inmediatamente y se quedó mirando la puerta inmóvil como si fuera una estatua. Giré el pomo y la puerta se abrió. El interior de la casa estaba toscamente amueblado con cabezas de animales en las paredes, los muebles de madera y la cocina de mármol impoluta. Escuché atentamente pero el silencio era interminable, todas las habitaciones olían a desinfectante. No parecía que hubiera habido ningún caminante cerca. Hacía mucho frío en el interior de la casa como si no la hubieran habitado durante mucho tiempo. Salí al establo, una construcción igual a la casa pero de madera. En su interior no quedaban animales, las cuadras eran muy espaciosas y con puertas de maderas a través de las cuales no se veía el interior de los compartimentos. Acomodé a Zaina en la última de la izquierda, junto a la puerta trasera. Se echó sobre la paja contenta de un sitio calentito para dormir.

De vuelta en la casa revisé la cocina, el frigorífico seguía funcionando y la comida no se había echado a perder. Cogí un cuenco de uno de los armarios sobre el fregadero y le eché leche y cereales. Con mi cuenco y el perro pegado a mis talones recorrimos el resto de las habitaciones. En el cuarto de baño encontré productos básicos para una mujer y un paquete de cepillos de dientes sin estrenar. Cogí uno y le apliqué pasta de dientes en la boca al perro, el olor nauseabundo de su aliento me asqueaba siempre que me lamía. Se quedó muy quieto mientras le cepillaba los dientes, se le quedó un fresco aroma a chicle de fresa, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si quisiera comer aire. Limpié el cepillo y lo metí en la mochila.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos hoy aquí a dormir? - ladeó la cabeza y movió la cola – sí, sabía que esto te gustaría.

Bajé al salón y encendí la televisión, no se veía ningún canal. Puse la radio pero tampoco. Subí y rebusqué en los cajones, había ropa de mujer aunque era de un par de tallas más, cogí lo que iba a necesitar y fui a ducharme.

- A John le habría encantado esto.

Me miró con la lengua fuera y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo.

Dejé la toalla sobre un sillón. Reparé en una cadena que había sobre el aparador, era una correa de perro de metal.

- Ey, perro, mira lo que encontré – lo llamé pero no vino. Fui a buscarle por las habitaciones – oye, tú, perro – estaba sentado frente a la radio – chucho – solo entonces volvió la cabeza como si acabase de notar mi presencia - ¿chucho? ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

Meneó la cola levemente y se giró hacia la radio.

- Pues nada, chucho – le puse la correa sobre el cuello y se la até.

"... de emergencia. Hay un refugio en...anta con comida y protección... Atención, esto es un mensaje de..."

Se escuchaba entrecortado pero se podía descifrar el contenido del mensaje. Me dio un vuelco el corazón y sentí las esperanzas aflorar de nuevo. Aún quedaba gente en Atlanta, el refugio conseguía mantenerse, allí estaríamos a salvo. Me volví para llamar a John pero recordé que ya no estaba a mi lado. Toqué el colgante que me había dado, le debía mi vida y tenía que llegar como fuera al refugio.

- Chucho, cueste lo que cueste. Ya estamos cerca.

Me miró con sus ojos color avellana y descansó su cabeza sobre mi rodilla. Le acaricié su peludo cuello, sintiendo su calor en la palma de mi mano.

La autopista era muy larga. Los cascos de Zaina rebotaban contra el duro asfalto. Hacía horas que veía la silueta de Atlanta en el horizonte pero no parecía acercarme nunca, empecé a pensar que todo era un espejismo debido al calor. El cielo se estaba nublando y los truenos resonaban sobre mi cabeza, al poco rato comenzó a llover.

Llegué a la entrada de la ciudad cuando el cielo estaba completamente negro y la lluvia me había calado hasta los huesos. Desmonté y me quedé mirando los edificios que tenía frente a mí, un arco unía las dos construcciones sobre la carretera. ¿Dónde estaban los militares, los controles o cualquier señal de que eso era un refugio? Casi no veía cinco metros por delante por culpa de la oscuridad, no había ni una farola encendida.

- Quedaos aquí, si veis algo extraño, huid.

Había cogido la costumbre de hablar con los animales como si fueran personas, a veces me preguntaba si me estaba volviendo loca. Chucho bajó la cabeza y se alejó hacia un lado de la autopista, Zaina me miró y después siguió al perro. Sonreí, definitivamente parecían comprenderme a la perfección.

Rifle en mano me adentré en la ciudad. Me asomé por la esquina y no vi nada. Husmeé el ambiente pero la lluvia había borrado cualquier olor. Avancé unos metros y el estómago me dio un vuelco. Había escuchado un ruido, como si tirasen algo. Agudicé el oído pero el sonido no volvió a repetirse. Me dio mala espina seguir por las calle y entré en el primer edificio que encontré. La parte baja era una joyería, todo estaba intacto, en el fin del mundo el oro no sirve para nada. En la trastienda encontré una puerta que daba al bloque de pisos. Subí las escaleras, un gemido llamó mi atención. Miré por el hueco, dos pisos por encima un caminante se paseaba junto a la barandilla. Desenfundé el cuchillo y subí sigilosamente. Me daba la espalda. Me acerqué, con la mano libre le cogí de debajo del mentó para sujetarle y le clavé el cuchillo en la nuca. Cayó sin hacer ruido. Respiré aliviada. El sonido de pasos volvió a acelerarme el corazón, me pegué a la pared junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo. La figura de una anciana se asomó por el marco. Sin pensarlo le atravesé la garganta. La caminante me empujó con la boca por delante intentando morderme, tiré del cuchillo hacia arriba y cayó sobre mí inmóvil. Salí corriendo bajo el cadáver y le pegué una patada al alejarme. Creí que me iba a dar un infarto, el corazón me latía contra el pecho y me costaba respirar. Aspiré profundamente el aire pero el olor de los caminantes era tan penetrante que me hizo toser. Cogí el cuchillo y seguí subiendo mientras intentaba calmarme. Llegué hasta la puerta de la azotea, estaba cerrada con llave. Metí la hoja del cuchillo entre la puerta y el marco y la forcé. Se abrió con un ruido metálico. Salí a la lluvia agradecida por el frío. Me apoyé sobre la barandilla aturdida.

Un relámpago iluminó las calles. Bajo su luz distinguí miles de cabezas caminando bajo la lluvia. Tuve que esperar a otro relámpago para asegurarme de que lo que había visto era real. Miles de caminantes abarrotaban las calles.

Me dejé caer apoyada contra el muro. No existía el refugio de Atlanta y seguramente desde hacía bastante tiempo. Los mensajes de la radio habían sido una trampa, un cebo. Decepcionada estuve mucho tiempo mirando los cordones de mis botas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Debería estar llorando pero no podía, la confusión era demasiado como para derramar lágrimas también.

Empecé a sentir frío, ya no llovía. Me levanté lentamente. Debería haber guarecido el rifle en algún lugar seco, la pólvora estaba mojada. Me lo colgué a la espalda y entré en el edificio de nuevo. Bajé todos los pisos que había subido. Los dos a los que había matado seguían tirados en el suelo, eso era buena señal. Salí de la ciudad como había entrado, en silencio, pero una parte de mí había muerto junto con todos los habitantes de Atlanta, ya no había esperanzas. Tanto trabajo y tanto sufrimiento para nada. Me alegré de que John y los demás no hubiesen llegado, al menos murieron con la esperanza de que todo se podría arreglar.

Cuando me alejé de la entrada Chucho vino a recogerme.

- No existe el refugio, esto es un infierno – le expliqué – ¡como todo el maldito mundo!

Tiró de mi camiseta para que le siguiera. Trotó delante de mí y tuve que correr para no perderle de vista. La yegua estaba unos metros por delante. Un hombre calvo y enorme le sujetaba las riendas. Frené en seco, no era solo uno, eran hasta cinco, dos de ellos sentados en un jeep verde oscuro. Zaina comía de la mano del calvo. Retrocedí cuando un chico de color se me acercó.

- Tranquila, no somos asaltadores. Tu perro nos encontró hace horas y ladró tanto que tuvimos que quedarnos a esperarte. Sinceramente, pensé que ya te habrían matado.

- Hace falta más que unos pocos cachos de carne podridos para matarme – sonrió divertido.

- Tienes agallas, eso no hay que dudarlo. Y un fiel compañero – Chucho movió la cola contento de que lo nombrasen en la conversación – Vamos, te daremos algo de comer en nuestra casa.

Quise declinar la oferta, desconfiaba de los cinco, pero la expresión del hombre parecía sincera. Chucho corrió hasta el jeep y subió de un salto. El calvo me entregó las riendas y monté en Zaina. Dos de ellos fueron a pie y los otros tres en el vehículo.

Me llevaron hasta un edificio de ladrillos rojos a las afueras, un cartel rezaba el nombre que había tenido en una época pasada. Era un geriátrico. Entramos por la puerta de una cochera, de metal oscuro y muy sólido. Desmonté y una chica vino para hacerse cargo de la yegua.

- No te preocupes, le daremos de beber y de comer – me sonrió amistosamente.

Me reuní con el grupo que me había recogido. Les acompañé hasta la zona del comedor.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - le pregunté.

- Mejor presentarnos primero ¿no? Soy Guillermo.

- Me llamo Sue – le estreché la mano que me tendía.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en la que ya había más gente comiendo. Nos pusieron delante dos platos de pasta. Seguramente los ojos se me tuvieron que poner como platos, era la primera vez que iba a comer algo hecho en una cocina de verdad. Guillermo se rio de mi expresión.

- Puedes comer cuanto quieras, debes de estar hambrienta.

- Pues bastante – pinché la comida y me la llevé a la boca, me pareció la cosa más deliciosa que había probado jamás.

- ¿Desde dónde vienes?

- De un pueblo cerca de Charlotte, Carolina del Norte.

- Vienes desde muy lejos tú sola.

- Salí con mi familia – fue a decir algo pero cerró la boca - ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿No había un refugio?

- Que va. Hace meses sí que intentaron formar un lugar seguro, sitiaron la ciudad y había militares por todas partes, pero los infectados consiguieron entrar y la gente empezó a morir y despertarse como caminante. Entonces bombardearon el centro y desalojaron a todos los que pudieron.

- Luego el refugio no existe – suspiré desalentada - ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

- Todos se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos para ayudar a los ancianos, la mayoría de ellos no pueden valerse por sí mismo por lo que no podemos alejarnos de aquí. Este es un sitio seguro y tenemos alimentos suficientes para todos.

- ¿Qué pasó con la otra gente? ¿Adónde fueron?

- Creo que se dirigieron a Fort Wallas, está de camino a Canadá, cerca de la frontera.

Después de comer, me acompañó a la zona de las habitaciones. Me ofreció quedarme en un cuarto.

- No es un hotel de cinco estrellas pero al menos no pasas frío durante la noche.

- Gracias, de verdad que has sido muy bueno conmigo.

- Solo ofrecemos asilo a los supervivientes que encontramos – esperé que saliera pero se quedó junto a la puerta – Puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres. No tenemos mucho pero es mejor que lo que hay ahí fuera.

- Lo siento, pero le prometí a alguien que conseguiría llegar a un refugio. Si llego a Fort Wallas les diré que estáis aquí y volveré con ayuda.

Asintió tristemente y cerró la puerta al salir. Fui a la cama y me metí bajo las sábanas. Chucho se acostó a mis pies, suspiró profundamente y todo quedó tranquilo. Le acaricié la cabeza antes de taparme hasta el cuello y cerrar los ojos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: Meses de camino.

Desayuné con el mismo grupo que me había traído al geriátrico la noche anterior. A pesar de que era primera hora de la mañana ya había mucho movimiento y los ancianos caminaban de un lado para otro acompañados o solos.

- Parece que no aguantan mucho en la cama – observé.

- Son más activos que nosotros, a veces nos cuesta mantener su ritmo – sonreí.

- Siempre necesitamos un par de manos más para ayudar – me miró de reojo.

Le tiré un trozo de jamón a Chucho debajo de la mesa.

- Saldré después de desayunar, cuando el sol esté un poco más alto y no haga tanto frío.

- Claro, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Recogimos las cosas del desayuno y después, Guillermo me guió a la cochera. Ya había recogido todo y llevaba la mochila a la espalda y la bolsa con armas sobre el hombro. Escuché a Zaina darme los buenos días relinchando y Chucho salió corriendo en su dirección. Guillermo extendió un mapa de los Estados Unidos sobre el capó de uno de los jeep que tenían allí guardados. Varios curiosos se acercaron para ver qué estaba pasando.

- Aquí está Fort Wallas, más o menos – hizo un círculo entre el estado de Dakota del Norte y la frontera de Canadá, pasando Minot a unos ciento sesenta millas – deberías poder llegar en pocos meses si no te entretienes. Recuerda evitar las grandes ciudades.

- ¿Pocos meses? Tengo que atravesar todo el país – me asustó la distancia – Vale, vale, no me entretendré.

- Si puedes alejarte de las carreteras también deberías hacerlo – intervino un segundo hombre – los caminantes las usan porque es más fácil desplazarse por ellas y casi siempre les conducen hacia comida.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Si no encuentras a nadie allí, ve hacia el sur. Pasa por aquí y si no estamos sigue hasta Florida – mientras hablaba iba dibujando el trayecto en el mapa – Dicen que hay una base de la marina en Jacksonville pero no es nada seguro. Lo mejor es ir hacia el norte.

Empaqueté el mapa en la mochila. Me trajeron a Zaina y salí al descampado que había frente a la entrada. Guillermo apareció con una bolsa.

- Espera, deberías llevarte esto – la ató junto a la bolsa con las armas – lleva munición y algo de ropa de abrigo, pronto empezará a hacer frío y más si vas hacia el norte.

- No creo que pueda agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí.

- Llega a Fort Wallas y envíanos ayuda, con eso nos damos por satisfechos.

- Dalo por hecho y cuidaos.

Monté en la yegua y me despedí de todos. Chucho ladró un par de veces y se reunió conmigo trotando alegremente. Miré por última vez hacia atrás, estaban cerrando la puerta, Guillermo levantó la mano como despedida final.

Al parar a cenar cogí la bolsa de plástico que me habían dado y la abrí. En su interior había cajas de cargadores, dos sudaderas y unos guantes. Pasé todos los cargadores a la bolsa con las armas y miré las sudaderas, las dos eran una talla por encima de la mía, una era azul oscuro con el dibujo de una carita sonriente y la otra, gris con el emblema de una universidad del condado. Dentro de la sudadera gris encontré una nota de Guillermo en la que me deseaba suerte junto con una navaja multiusos.

Preparé una trampa con la bolsa de plástico y una cuerda, después me subí a uno de los árboles para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fui al lugar en donde había preparado la trampa. Chucho, que iba a mi lado, empezó a gruñir al llegar al sitio, el aire volvía a oler a podrido.

- Venga ya, no me...

Un caminante colgaba del árbol, había mordido la comadreja que había caído en la trampa y los dos se habían elevado por los aire. Al acercarme, el caminante intentó girarse y venir a por mí. Le miré hastiada. Chucho saltó y se engancho a su pie gruñendo. Tocaba el suelo con la punta de las garras.

- Que asco, eres un guarro. ¿No ves que está colgando y no puede hacernos nada?

El perro se soltó y saltó de nuevo para morder la pantorrilla. La pierna del caminante se desmembró y quedó dividida a partir de la rodilla. Me tapé la boca para no vomitar, Chucho salió corriendo con media pierna en la boca.

- ¡Chucho! Joder, que asco.

Enrosqué el silenciador a la pistola y le disparé en la frente, dejó de moverse en el momento.

Fui a buscar al perro. Recogí el campamento y lo até a la grupa de Zaina. La yegua fue olisqueando el suelo hasta dar con Chucho. El perro mordía la pierna que sangraba.

- Chucho, deja eso, no me seas cochino.

Movió la cola alegremente. Le cogí de la correa y le quité la pierna, la tiré todo lo lejos que pude y Chucho intentó salir corriendo detrás pero le paré.

- Te apesta el aliento, ahora mismo te lavo la boca con jabón.

Saqué la pasta de dientes, el cepillo y la cantimplora. Me senté y agarré al perro con las piernas. Abrió la boca obedientemente y dejó que le cepillara los dientes. Cuando terminé de limpiarle la boca volví junto a Zaina. Tuve que atarle con una cuerda porque quería ir en busca de la pierna amputada.

Pasamos por el lugar donde colgaba el caminante, parecía un cacho de cerdo colgando en un matadero. Sentí de nuevo arcadas y azucé a Zaina para que fuera más rápido.

Dos días después las sudaderas me fueron muy útiles, las noches eran cada vez más frías y los días fueron nublados y con viento. Caminábamos por encima de una ladera, a mi derecha se extendía una carretera, sé que me habían dicho que me alejase de ellas pero me era más fácil seguir una ruta si conocía los nombres de las ciudades junto a las que pasaba. No intenté volver a entrar en ninguna población por miedo a volver a encontrarme con asaltadores.

Chucho levantó las orejas, paró y miró hacia la carretera. Zaina paró y también miró en esa dirección, relinchó y pateó el suelo nerviosas, todos los ruidos la asustaban últimamente. A lo lejos vi un destello del sol sobre alguna superficie metálica. El ruido de varios motores rebotaba contra las colinas y las rocas y lo escuchaba amortiguado. Descolgué el rifle y utilicé la mira telescópica para ver qué vehículos eran los que se aceraban. Durante un momento pensé que podrían ser César y su grupo pero solo eran cuatro vehículos, distinguí una caravana blanca, una ranchera burdeos, un Peugeot beige y una moto ruidosa, no distinguí a ninguno de los conductores.

- Serán estúpidos, con el ruido que están armando me sorprende que no les sigan toda una manada de caminantes.

Observamos como desaparecían los cuatro vehículos y solo entonces volvimos a ponernos en camino. Tiré de las riendas para no seguir la misma dirección que los otros y fuimos hacia el noroeste. La brújula que tenían en la mano oscilaba a cada paso de la yegua.

Miré hacia atrás al no ver a Chucho delante de mí, el perro seguía mirando la carretera. Le llamé con un silbido y vino corriendo hasta mi altura.

Paramos en un claro en mitad de un bosque cerca de Tennessee. Todas las hojas de los árboles estaban cambiando del verde al marrón amarillento del otoño y el suelo ya se empezaba a llenar de las hojas que se caían. El cielo llevaba dos días nublado aunque no había caído ni una gota de agua, un trueno retumbó anunciando una tormenta. Cada vez llovía menos pero cuando lo hacía era de forma tormentosa.

Encontramos una cueva en la que guarecernos. Recolecté las pocas ramas que pude encontrar y las guardé antes de que se mojaran, al encender el fuego se iluminó las paredes de la cueva y varios murciélagos despertaron asustados por la luminosidad. Volaron sobre nuestras cabezas en dirección al exterior, Chucho saltó intentando cazarlos y consiguió coger uno entre los dientes. Vino a mi lado y lo soltó.

- Muy bien, chucho, pero mejor quédatelo tú.

Empujé el cuerpo sin vida de esa rata aérea y el perro lo cogió para llevárselo un poco más lejos y despedazarlo en paz.

Reflexioné sobre lo que había visto en Atlanta y lo que me había contado César. Inmediatamente, me acordé de la pelea que tuvieron James y John y en lo que decían, James estaba seguro que no había nada en la ciudad, que todo era un pérdida de tiempo y acabaríamos muriendo en el camino, hasta ahora había tenido razón en todo, la ciudad era una maldita trampa y todos estaban muertos, enterrados en algún hoyo o comidos por los caminantes. ¿Y si en Fort Wallas tampoco había nada? ¿Y si también estaban infectados? Tenía un plan B por si eso pasaba pero, ¿y si para cuando volviera al geriátrico no encontraba a César ni a los demás? Iría a Florida, ¿y si habían muerto por el camino o tampoco estaban allí? Entonces se me terminaban todos los planos alternativos, no tendría ningún sitio al que ir, solo vagar por un jodido mundo infectado de caníbales a la espera de encontrar un sitio seguro. Acaricié el cuchillo que llevaba a la cintura. Cuando llegase ese momento no tendría sentido seguir intentándolo, habría hecho todo lo posible y John estaría de acuerdo conmigo, solo entonces me plantearía el suicidio.

Dormí acurrucada entre el cuerpo de Zaina y Chucho, no pasé frío esa noche.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas ^^ Sinceramente que no recordaba que fuera tan largo. Muchas gracias a Carmen, que emigraste desde Potterfics y ahora te encontré aquí, leyendo de nuevo la historia. Significó mucho para mí. Alex si estás por estos lugares... iré ahora a ver si actualizaste ^^**

**A todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, gracias y espero les guste.**

**Brofist!**

Capítulo 10: Plumas rojas.

Avancé sigilosamente entre los matorrales. Podía oírlo caminando a varios metros delante de mí, escondido entre la maleza. Cuatro kilómetros llevaba persiguiendo al maldito zorro, su carne no era demasiado blanda ni sabrosa pero con los tiempos que corrían no se podía ser tiquismiquis con la comida.

Aparté unas ramas y me tiré al suelo, protegida por la hierba alta. El zorro se había parado a husmear el ambiente. Movió la cabeza nervioso y miró fijamente hacia el este. Cargué el rifle con manos expertas, me lo coloqué contra el hombro para que no retrocediera con el disparo y miré por la mirilla. Aspiré y contuve el aire mientras acariciaba el gatillo con el dedo índice. El zorro levantó la cabeza gruñendo y cayó al suelo en silencio.

Me levanté sorprendida, yo no le había disparado. Miré por la mirilla y descubrí una flecha clavada en el costado del animal. Tenía los alerones de plumas rojas. Fui a levantarme pero volví a esconderme al ver a un hombre andando hacia el zorro. Se colgó la ballesta que traía a la espalda y se agachó. Cogí el arma preparada para disparar y me acerqué con sigilo. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que le coloqué la boca del rifle sobre la oreja.

- No te des la vuelta – dije cuando intentó volverse – Aleja tus manos de mi almuerzo. ¡Ya!

Obedeció lentamente. Le puse el pie en la espalda para derribarlo si se movía. Pensé en dispararle al recordar a los asaltadores que nos habían atacado a John y a mí hacia tiempo. Escuché ruido entre los árboles, lo que atrajo mi atención. Una mujer estaba llamando a alguien, quizás al hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a mí. No podía irme sin más, podrían tenderme una trampa, pero tampoco podía dispararle porque escucharían el tiro y vendría todo el grupo.

Levanté el arma y le di con la culata en la cabeza. Se desplomó inmediatamente sobre el suelo. Le di la vuelta, rondaría los veinti-muchos años, castaño oscuro con el pelo corto y barba de varios días, le tomé el pulso en el cuello. Su corazón aún latía. Le toqué allí donde le había golpeado y un poco de sangre manchó la punta de mis dedos. No estaría mucho tiempo inconsciente, no le di muy fuerte, pero se levantaría con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Recogí el cuerpo del zorro y salí corriendo hasta donde me esperaban Zaina y Chucho. Me habían seguido durante mi caza y les había ordenado que esperasen algo lejos. Até el zorro a una de las cuerdas y monté sobre Zaina.

- Vámonos pequeña, tenemos que encontrar un sitio para pasar la noche.

Relinchó como si me entendiese y partimos con Chucho a la cabeza.

Dejé que Zaina anduviese por donde quisiese y terminamos en una zona donde había menos maleza. Desmonté y preparé todo para pasar la noche, subí la bolsa con las armas al árbol en el que iba a dormir, encendí unas ascuas para calentarme y cocinar la carne del zorro.

Zaina se puso a pastar al otro lado de los árboles, y Chucho olisqueó la madriguera de un conejo. El ambiente se llenó del olor de carne amarga al poner el zorro sobre el fuego. Lo toqueteé para saber si estaba hecho, arranqué un trozo y lo probé. No estaba muy hecho pero era comestible.

Escuché ladrar al perro, seguramente habría encontrado una madriguera con conejo incluido.

- Chucho, ven a comer y deja al conejo en paz – de nuevo le escuché pero esta vez aullaba de dolor – Chucho, no intentes meterte en la madriguera que no iré por ti otra vez – le amenacé.

Presté atención pero no volví a escucharle, ni sus pisadas acercándose corriendo. Me preocupé al escucharle gruñir y como arrastraba las zarpas sobre la tierra. Me levanté y caminé hacia donde provenían los ruidos. Me encontré al perro atado a un árbol, con una cuerda como bozal, gruñendo salvajemente y tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Chucho!

Alguien me agarró por detrás tapándome la boca para que no gritase. Con una mano intenté apartar la suya de mi cara y con la otra empuñé el mango del cuchillo. Lo dirigí hacia donde se suponía que estaba el costado de mi agresor, pero paró el golpe y me apretó la muñeca hasta que tuve que soltarlo por el dolor. Me tiró al suelo, boca abajo, y se puso encima. Me colocó las manos a la espalda y sentí la cuerda aferrando mis muñecas, impidiéndome moverlas. Me quejé y le pegué patadas en la espalda con los talones. Tenía miedo porque ya había visto antes como actuaban los bandidos pero pensaba vender cara mi vida. Me desarmó y buscó más cuchillos que pudiera tener escondidos en el cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame maldito, juro que te mataré y arrastraré tu cadáver kilómetros para patearle el culo cuando quiera!

- ¡Cállate o le pego un tiro a tu chucho entre los ojos! - me amenazó.

Supe por la voz que era un hombre. Me levantó del brazo, me dolió por la brusquedad, y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Reconocí al hombre al que había golpeado horas antes por querer llevarse mi presa, era más alto que yo. Me empujó hacia la hoguera. Chucho aulló a nuestras espaldas.

- Suéltalo, suéltalo porque se esta haciendo daño con la cuerda.

- Ni de coña, para que me muerda. Vaya uñas que se gasta el maldito perro – me enseñó los brazos con marcas de arañados.

- No te morderá si se lo digo yo – las quejas del animal se me clavaban en el corazón – Suéltalo.

Dudó unos minutos y luego se acercó al árbol. Chucho se le lanzó en cuanto lo vio cerca. El hombre me miró como diciendo ya te lo dije.

- Chucho, quieto, sienta.

El perro me obedeció pero no perdió de vista al hombre. Este cortó la cuerda que lo mantenía sujeto al árbol. En cuanto se vio libre, Chucho corrió a mi lado y le gruñó cuando se acercó.

- Muévete – ordenó con una voz grave que no admitía réplicas.

Caminamos de vuelta a donde tenía la hoguera. Mi agresor me empujaba de vez en cuando para que no me parase y Chucho gruñía amenazadoramente, pero yo le impedía atacar por miedo a que le pegara un tiro.

Cuando llegamos apagó el fuego y se sentó a comer el zorro. Lo hizo delante de mí y le dediqué la mirada más agresiva posible. Se iba a enterar ese prepotente cuando fuera libre. Cuando terminó de comerse mi almuerzo metió todas mis cosas en la mochila y se la colgó a la espalda. Esperé que no encontrase la bolsa con las armas pero se paró justo debajo del árbol y miró hacia arriba. Descolgó la bolsa y también se la echó sobre el hombro. Zaina apareció entre los árboles y se quedó mirando la escena. Relinchó nerviosa y pateó el suelo cuando se le acercó el desconocido. Este le acarició el cuello y montó en su grupa.

- Eh, tranquila, tranquila – el tono de su voz se volvió suave.

La yegua cabeceó y trotó nerviosa. Él la dejo hacer para que se cansara. Luego se me acercó y ató una segunda cuerda a mis esposas. Tiró de la cuerda suavemente.

- Vamos, anda delante de mí.

Comencé a andar encabezando el grupo, con Chucho pegado a mis piernas. Me dirigía con la cuerda tirando hacia el lugar al que quería que fuese, como si fuera una mula. Mi odio hacia él crecía a cada paso que daba, por humillarme de esa manera. Anduvimos varias horas y se acercaba el crepúsculo cuando divisé hacia donde nos dirigíamos. En mitad del campo había una caravana enorme y blanca, a su lado una ranchera burdeos y un Peugeot beige, los mismos vehículos que había visto días antes en la carretera, también había cinco tiendas de campaña azules. Varias personas caminaban por las cercanías, dos mujeres hablaban sentadas entre las tiendas, el hombre más viejo estaba encima del techo de la caravana con una rubia y un fusil en las manos, tres hombres hablaban apoyados contra el Peugeot y un niño pintaba en el suelo con un palo. La pareja de la caravana fueron los primeros que nos vieron y avisaron a los demás.

- Chucho – el perro levantó las orejas al escuchar su nombre – ayúdame a huir.

No quería llegar junto al grupo porque entonces podrían ayudarle. Me tiré al suelo de rodillas. Escuché como se acercaba para ayudarme a levantarme, dos de los hombres andaban hacia nosotros, uno con el pelo rapado y otro con rizos castaños vestido de policía.

- Ahora.

El perro obedeció la orden y se volvió rápidamente. Saltó sobre mi espalda para lanzarse contra el hombre que cayó del lomo de Zaina. Me levanté y salí corriendo en dirección contraria al grupo. Zaina pasó por mi lado asustada por los movimientos bruscos, oía a Chucho gruñendo a mi espalda y el otro maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Sentí un tirón y caí de espaldas al suelo. Me hice daño en el hombro al caer y el dolor me nubló la vista. Me giré pero sentí pinchazo y tuve que ponerme bocabajo. Atrás el hombre había inmovilizado a Chucho con la rodilla y lo mantenía sujeto contra el suelo. Los hombres se acercaban corriendo y los otros se habían alineado para ver lo que estaba pasando. Debía de ser un espectáculo encantador, la humillada y apaleada Sue entreteniéndoles antes de cenar. Deseé tener mi cuchillo cerca para librarme de mis ataduras.

- ¡Daryl! ¿Qué estas haciendo? - le gritó el policía al pasar por el lado del hombre que sujetaba a Chucho.

- Esta fue la que me golpeó en el bosque y su perro no paraba de atacarme. Jodido animal – se defendió con voz fiera.

- Es solo una niña – le haría tragarse sus palabras.

Se acercó y me desató. Chillé de dolor cuando me movió el hombro derecho. Me levantó con ayuda del rapado. Intenté librarme de sus manos pero cuanto más me movía más sentía el dolor.

- Tranquila, no temas, no te haremos nada.

- Suelta al perro o te juro que te arrancaré los dos brazos y te abofetearé con ellos – le grité al que habían llamado Daryl.

- Joder con la niña, no tiene la lengua afilada ni nada – rió el rapado.

Le dediqué una mirada de despreció e intenté quitarle el arma al poli para amenazar a Daryl, pero vio mis intenciones y no me dejó. Soltó al perro que se levantó rápidamente y corrió para lanzarse contra los otros que me sujetaban. Con una orden se lo impedí y se quedó mirando como avanzábamos. Miré por encima de mi hombro, Chucho nos seguía y varios metros por detrás lo mismo hacía Zaina.

Cuando llegamos con los demás me recibieron con miradas curiosas.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó una mujer con el pelo largo, castaño y ondulado. El niño estaba a su lado cogiéndola de la mano.

- No lo sé, no me dijo su nombre – dijo mi captor.

- Porque lo primero que hiciste fue inmovilizarme contra el suelo y atarme las manos.

- ¿Tengo que recordar quién golpeó a quien primero? Porque aún me duele – se llevó la mano al lugar en donde le di con la culata del rifle – La cría estaba bien armada.

Soltó la bolsa con las armas que se desparramaron por el suelo. Cajas de cargadores quedaron desperdigadas por doquier. Se quedaron mirándolas admirados.

- ¿De dónde ha salido todo eso? - preguntó un chico de aspecto asiático.

- Creo que antes de las preguntas deberíamos ayudarle – dijo el anciano.

Todos me miraron. Miré hacia donde me dolía, el hombro me colgaba de forma poco natural.

- Creo que aún nos quedan calmantes, Glenn ve a buscarlos – el asiático salió corriendo hacia la caravana – Podría estar roto.

El anciano se me acercó tímidamente.

- No está roto, solo dislocado – refuté su diagnóstico – Necesito algo que pueda morder, una cuerda y una bebida con alcohol.

Parecieron reacios a darme lo que pedía pero el poli ordenó que me lo trajeran todo. El asiático apareció con los calmantes y se desanimó cuando lo volvieron a enviar a por lo otro.

- Átame la muñeca a la puerta.

El policía obedeció con algunas dudas.

- Me llamo Rick Grimes, y soy policía. No tienes que tenernos miedo, no somos bandidos.

- No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso.

Cogí la botella que me ofrecía Glenn, la etiqueta ponía que era whisky. Le di un trago largo y sin respirar, para que sus efectos se propagasen con mayor rapidez. Tiré la botella que la recogió rápidamente el rapado, le vi darle un trago y se la pasó a Daryl que también bebió. Me preparé cuando noté que mi lucidez empezaba a flaquear por el alcohol. Mordí el trapo que me habían dado y puse la mano izquierda sobre la carrocería del coche. Solté el aire en tres veces cortas y tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas. Un pinchazo de dolor me recorrió todo el hombro hasta la muñeca haciendo que se me saltasen las lágrimas, el trapo ahogó mi chillido y me derrumbé. Rick se agachó a mi lado y me preguntó si estaba bien. La mujer castaña también se había acercado, no pude evitar fijarme en el abombamiento de su barriga. Rechacé sus ayudas y me levanté por mi propio pie. Repetí el proceso, exhalé en tres ocasiones y tiré hacia atrás. Lo hice tan fuerte que se me resbaló la mano de la atadura y caí al suelo. Me agarré el hombro gimiendo por el dolor tan fuerte que sentía, se me nublaba la vista y sentía gotas recorriéndome el rostro pero no sabía si eran de sudor o lágrimas. Vi como se agachaban a mi lado y me hablaban pero los oídos me pitaban y no les entendía. Se quedó todo negro y me desmayé.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré un techo blanco sobre mi cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en la habitación dentro de la caravana, tumbada en la cama. La puerta del pasillo estaba abierta y veía el resto del vehículo, la cocina estaba justo al lado de la puerta y la mesa de comer justo enfrente, todo el interior estaba forrado de madera y muy bien ordenado. Al moverme sentí el dolor del hombro, retiré las sábanas, no tenía camiseta y me habían vendado el brazo al torso. Rápidamente cogí la sudadera que colgaba del perchero de la pared y me levanté. Salí de la rulo, era por la mañana según la posición del sol. Había dos personas más a parte del grupo de ayer, un chico grandote de color y una mujer con el pelo castaño corto. Escuché el ladrido de Chucho, estaba a varios metros corriendo tras una pelota que le había lanzado el niño. La mujer con el pelo corto al estilo muchacho se me acercó al verme.

- Ya te has despertado, estábamos preocupados de que tardases tanto.

- ¿Quién me vendó el brazo? - pregunté más rudamente de lo que pretendía.

- Fui... fui yo, algunas veces hice de voluntaria en los servicios sanitarios de Atlanta.

Asentí incómoda por como me miraban todos, como una simple curiosidad.

- Así que la bella durmiente ya se despertó ¿eh? - el rapado venía con leños en los brazos.

Le dediqué una mueca y se rió. La mujer volvió con un plato en la mano.

- Es un guiso con un poco de carne de conejo, no parece muy apetitoso pero está bueno – dijo amablemente.

- Ahora mismo no tengo hambre.

Giré y entré de nuevo en la caravana. Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me apoyé en ella. Tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes, eran un grupo demasiado grande, me sorprendía que hubieran aguantado tanto tiempo. Me quité la sudadera para librarme de la venda. Tenía el final de esta en la espalda y no podía llegar con la mano izquierda.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Se abrió la puerta a mi espalda y me tapé corriendo con la sudadera.

- Lo siento, solo quería saber si estás bien.

- Sí, perfectamente – ironicé.

- Aún no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Carol – se me quedó mirando esperando que le dijera mi nombre, al ver que no lo hacía cambió de tema – Deja que te ayude.

Me quitó la venda y fue enrollándola. No podía mover el brazo y me picaba como cuando se te duerme, me tiré pellizcos pero casi no sentía el dolor. Cogí la sudadera para vestirme, Carol fue a ayudarme pero me retiré al sentir su contacto. Bajó la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación.

- Espera – se dio la vuelta – No... no puedo ponerme la sudadera sola.

Lo dije de carrerilla, sin respirar. No dijo nada, solo asintió y me ayudó a ponerme la ropa. Con un trozo de la venda me la pasó por el cuello para colocar el brazo. Después salimos y fuimos a donde estaban los demás, comiendo. Cogí el plato que me tendía el rapado y me apoyé en el árbol. Costaba comer con la mano izquierda.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Rick se había sentado a mi lado.

- Sue.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De muy lejos – Rick asintió pillando la indirecta de mi silencio voluntario.

Rick asintió. Procedió a presentarme a todo el grupo, saludé a cada nombre que dijo con una amabilidad forzosa y dejé el plato a medio comer sobre la mesa de camping que tenían.

- ¿Y mis armas?

- Dale es el encargado de guardar todas las armas del campamento.

- ¿Dónde están? - me volví hacia Dale. Miró interrogativamente a Rick. Bufé y fui a la caravana.

Rebusqué por los armarios sin encontrar nada. Me agaché bajo la cama y saqué dos bolsas, una de las cuales era la mía. Recogí la mochila que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y volví al exterior. Se me quedaron mirando mientras andaba hacia Zaina.

- ¡Chucho, nos vamos!

Monté en la yegua con la ayuda de un tronco y la azucé para que caminara. Rick se acercó corriendo y algunos se levantaron para ver mejor lo que pasaba.

- Espera, ¿adónde piensas ir?

- Lejos de vosotros, me sorprende que hayáis durado tanto vivos – mis palabras parecieron herirle – se os escuchaba a kilómetros cuando ibais por la carretera.

- Sue, estás herida, por favor quédate – imploró Carol acercándose.

- Tiene razón, no creo que sobrevivieras mucho sin poder usar el brazo derecho ni disparar – dijo Shane.

- Mira, quédate solo hasta que te recuperes, en dos o tres días estarás bien y podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana – propuso Rick.

Sopesé su propuesta. Tenía razón el rapado, había estado a punto de morir en más de una ocasión, y ahora no podía disparar. Solo serían un par de días.

- Vale, pero con una condición, las armas son mías y las guardo yo...

- Es más seguro para todos que estén las armas en un solo lugar – dijo Dale.

- Son mías y yo las guardo – le miré esperando que volviera a replicar, no dijo nada.

- Está bien, pero no dejes ninguna cargada.

Apoyada contra una verja veía como Chucho saltaba entre la hierba alta.

- Buenas.

Su voz me sobresaltó y me aparté de la valla. Shane sonreía divertido por mi reacción.

- ¿Te gusta ir por ahí asustando a las mujeres indefensas?

- No creo que seas una mujer indefensa, precisamente – saltó la valla y se puso a mi lado – entonces te gusta el campamento ¿no? Se ve que eres una chica muy sociable.

- No deberías burlarte de una persona que va armada con un cuchillo – acaricié su empuñadura.

- Vale, bromas cero. ¿Ya conoces a todo el mundo?

- Más o menos.

- ¿Quién es Glenn? - preguntó al ver que no seguía hablando.

- ¿En serio pretendes que te describa a todo el mundo? - asintió – Glenn es el chico asiático, con la gorra de repartidor de pizza. Andrea es la mujer rubia, no parece demasiado amable. Dale es el más viejo, el dueño de la caravana. Rick, el poli, el "súper" líder, Lori, la mujer... castaña, con el pelo largo, su esposa y Carl, el niño es su hijo.

- ¿T-Dog?

- Sí, el hombre de color. Maggie, la castaña del pelo corto, la novia de Glenn. Carol es la mujer que me estuvo ayudando, parece la madre del grupo, siempre preocupándose por todos. Daryl es el cateto que casi mata a mi perro. Y tú, Shane.

- ¿Para mí no hay una descripción objetiva?

- El rapado militar, parecido a Rambo.

Rió por mi ocurrencia. Nos quedamos en silencio. Chucho corrió de vuelta, le acaricié la cabeza peluda. Shane extendió la mano y fue a tocarle pero el animal gruño amenazadoramente.

- No le gustan los extraños – dije.

- ¿Adónde vas? - ignoró los gruñidos del perro.

- Voy a Fort Wallas. Llegué a Atlanta porque escuchamos los mensajes en la radio que decían que allí había un refugio, pero aquello era un infierno, caminantes por todas partes.

- Lo sé, nosotros también lo vimos.

- Bueno, pues allí había un grupo que vivía en un geriátrico, ellos me dijeron que todos se habían mudado a Fort Wallas. Hay un fuerte en el que los militares han formado un segundo refugio.

- Nosotros vamos a Fort Beining. Supongo que en algún momento nos separaremos.

- Más pronto que tarde, eso tenlo por seguro – le aseguré.

Escuchamos un relincho de Zaina a nuestras espaldas. Me levanté y caminé hasta ella con Shane siguiéndome. Carl estaba junto a la yegua acariciándole el cuello, Lori estaba de pie un poco más lejos observando la escena. El niño llevaba un sombrero de policía que le quedaba grande y una camisa de cuadros.

- Pareces todo un vaquero con el sombrero y la yegua al lado – le bromeé.

Pegó un salto al escucharme y dejó de acariciar al animal. Me miró como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo. Zaina me dio con el morro en la mano para que le hiciese caso.

- Yo solo... me gustaría que me enseñases a montar – me lo pidió con voz suplicante.

- Claro – sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Genial! Shane ayúdame a subir.

- Eh, tranquilo niño. Ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que empecemos mañana. Te quiero despierto a primera hora.

- Por supuesto.

Se alejó corriendo y fue junto a su madre para contárselo. Me despedí de Shane y monté en Zaina, me acerqué a la caravana. T-Dog estaba sobre el techo de esta, sentado en una silla de playa bajo una sombrilla, vigilando el campamento. Carol estaba preparando la cena junto con Dale y Maggie. Glenn luchaba con Chucho, al perro le encantaba tirarse sobre el asiático.

- Dale, pásame mi bolsa.

Entró en la caravana en busca de lo que le había pedido.

- ¡Sue, llama a tu bicho! - gritó Glenn. Maggie y Carol miraban la escena preocupada y Shane y los demás se reían.

- ¡Chucho, vamos de paseo! - levantó las orejas, lamió por última vez al chico y vino corriendo a mi lado.

- Aquí tienes.

Cogí la bolsa que me tendía Dale y me despedí de todos.

Dirigía a Zaina lejos del campamento. Encontramos un camino de tierra que pasaba cerca y lo seguimos, estaba oculto por la maleza en algunos sitios porque no se había usado en mucho tiempo. Chucho corría de un lugar a otro husmeándolo todo, un conejo salió de entre los matorrales y el perro corrió detrás. Suspiré y no le llamé, no iba a estar a todas horas preocupándome por lo que hacía. El camino descendía hasta un pantano de agua estancada, era un buen lugar para esconder las armas. Miré hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no me seguían, no confiaba en ellos. Desmonté. Caminé hasta un árbol que estaba al filo del pantano. Até una piedra al extremo de la cuerda y el otro a la bolsa, lo tiré intentando pasarlo por encima de una rama, cosa muy difícil con la mano izquierda cuando eres zurda.

Al quinto intento lo dejé. El hombro me dolía horrores, jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Pateé la bolsa furiosa y me hice daño en el pie.

- ¡Me cago en...!

Me senté sobre una roca agarrándome el pie. Eso que dicen de que solo te puede doler una parte del cuerpo es mentira. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a una persona acercándose. Me giré en su dirección.

- ¿Es que no me dejáis en paz nunca? – le grité a lo que me respondió con un gruñido.


	12. Chapter 12

El individuo avanzaba trastabillando hacia mí. La carne a medio descomponer, le faltaba medio brazo, sin duda un caminante. Me levanté y desenfundé el cuchillo, si solo era uno no había de que preocuparse. Mierda. Detrás del primero aparecieron dos más. Me agaché junto a la bolsa para coger alguna arma. Intenté mover la mano derecha pero la sentía como helada y me costaba incluso abrir la cremallera. Los zombis se acercaban lentamente aunque verlos cada vez más cerca me producía una sensación de terror.

- A la mierda – murmuré, pensé en que habían sido esos monstruos los que habían matado a John y a mi familia y deseé matarlos a los tres, aunque la vida me fuera en ello – Zaina, vamos.

La yegua se movía nerviosa a mi lado. Si solo conseguíamos separarlos todo sería más fácil. Caminé a la derecha, empuñando el cuchillo con la izquierda y llamando al caminante que tenía más cerca.

- Eh, tío feo. Si tú, al que se le sale el ojo de la cara.

Gruñó y no supe si era porque quería comerme o porque me había entendido. ¿Eran tan estúpidos como pensaba? Zaina trotaba hacia el segundo caminante para después volver hacia atrás, relinchaba y le pegó una coz cuando se acercó demasiado. La forma de la herradura se quedó impresa en las costillas del zombi, que se quebraron con un ruido parecido al de ramitas al romperse. Me eché hacia atrás y caí al tropezar con la bolsa.

Detrás de los caminantes apareció una cuarta figura. En realidad me alegré de ver a Daryl aparecer, habría estado en serios apuros si hubiera sido un cuarto zombi. Se acercó corriendo al último caminante y le atravesó el cráneo con una de sus flechas.

El que estaba junto a mí se tiró para morderme. Le dí una patada en la cabeza y me coloqué a su lado. Le hundí el cuchillo en una de las cuencas de los ojos, enseguida empezó a brotar sangre negra de la herida. Retiré la daga y levanté la cabeza. Daryl se había cargado al último y lo tiró sin miramientos al suelo.

- ¿Es que siempre necesitas que te salven el culo? – me regañó furioso.

- Habría podido con ellos. Si un cateto puede, yo voy sobrada – le piqué. Me miró con odio por el mote que le había puesto.

Limpié la hoja del cuchillo en mi camiseta. Recogí la bolsa y sentí un pinchazo al levantarla. Me la arrebató de las manos y cogió el extremo de la cuerda que estaba atada a la piedra. La tiró sobre una rama, a la primera, la recogió de nuevo e izó la bolsa. Ató la cuerda al tronco del árbol. Le miré recelosa durante todo el rato, habría preferido que se fuera y me dejara en paz, no me gustaba que supiera donde escondía mis cosas.

- No pienso robarte nada, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, pequeñaja – resaltó la última palabra porque sabía que no me gustaba que me tratasen como una niña.

- Seguro que ya le has echado el ojo a otra persona a la que maltratar – ataqué.

- Que te den, solo quería ser amable.

Enfadado se marchó del pantano. Me sentí bien al picarle. Caminé hacia Zaina y monté aupándome sobre una roca. Pasé por su lado trotando y tiré de las riendas para empujarle con la pierna. Llegué al campamento cuando los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban en el horizonte. Ya habían encendido una hoguera. Desmonté y Shane se acercó para ayudarme. Rechacé la mano que me ofrecía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bajé la vista hacia mi camiseta, a donde él miraba, me había olvidado de que estaba manchado con la sangre del caminante.

- Nada, unos caminantes con ganas de guerra – me miró sin comprender. En ese momento se acercaron los demás que me preguntaron lo mismo. Daryl pasó por mi lado sin pararse.

- ¿Cuántos eran? - preguntó Dale.

- Tres, Daryl mató a dos de ellos.

No podía olvidar que estaba en deuda con él, por muy mal que me cayera, y le debía algo de reconocimiento por mi parte. No pareció enterarse de lo que acababa de decir.

- Es propio de él, siempre está ahí para ayudar – dijo Carol, creí distinguir algo de admiración en su voz.

Retiré las sábanas y me levanté. Miré por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo. No aguantaba más en la cama, llevaba horas despiertas dando vueltas. Me daba miedo dormirme porque revivía una y otra vez los últimos momentos de mi familia y John, para luego ver como morían y verles convertidos en caminantes. No sabía qué era peor, la realidad que estaba viviendo o la que me esperaba todas las noches bajo la cama. Salí en silencio de la caravana, Dale dormía en el sofá.

Al ambiente era fresco en el exterior. Chucho salió de debajo del vehículo al escucharme, no quería dormir dentro y Dale lo agradecía ya que no le gustaban demasiado los perros.

Miré hacia arriba. Andrea me miró fijamente antes de girar la cabeza para vigilar el horizonte. Bufé y eché a andar con Chucho siguiéndome. Fui sin rumbo fijo y paré al final del campamento. Miré el cielo que cambiaba de naranja a azul.

- Sue.

Me volví, Carl me miraba sonriente, totalmente vestido.

- Me prometiste enseñarme a primera hora.

- No recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa – le pinché. Frunció el ceño desilusionado – anda vamos.

Fuimos junto a la caravana. Zaina pastaba tranquilamente detrás de esta. Le puse las riendas y la guié lejos, pasando la verja. Aun recordaba las clases de equitación a las que había ido y le fui explicando todo lo que me habían dicho a mí, sin embargo como no teníamos silla de montar iba a costarle más.

- Tienes que agarrarte con las piernas a su cuerpo. Si quieres que avance dale suavemente, cuanto más fuerte le des más rápido irá. Agarra con la izquierda las riendas, así, y con la derecha cógete de la crin.

Carl seguía todas mis instrucciones obedientemente y con cara de concentración. Me hizo sonreír y en parte me recordó a Mariam, ninguno de los debería haber vivido lo que estaba pasando. Caminé en círculo y la yegua me seguía.

- ¡Sue, mírame, estoy montando! Oh.

Caminé de espaldas. Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba el rostro del chico. No tendría más de doce años. Lori se acercó al escuchar los gritos. Carl la llamó para que también lo viera. Dimos dos vueltas más y luego me puse en el interior del círculo que habíamos hecho al pasar siempre por el mismo sitio. Zaina paró.

- Dale en el costado – le ordené.

Carl le dio suavemente con el zapato, demasiado suave, el animal solo cabeceó y bajó la cabeza para comer.

- Tira de las riendas, no le dejes que tenga la cabeza baja.

- Eso intento.

Zaina tiraba de las riendas para comer y el chico tiraba hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas. Vi como la yegua pateaba el suelo con la pata trasera, mala señal. Cabeceó con más fuerza y comenzó a andar hacia atrás.

- ¡Carl suelta las riendas, déjala!

Obedeció pero Zaina ya se había puesto de mal humor. Trotó sobre sí misma haciendo un círculo. Tuve que acercarme y sujetar las riendas con firmeza.

- Baja.

Carl medio se tiró de la grupa, pero cayó de pie al suelo. Zaina se echó hacia atrás ignorando mis intentos de calmarla. Relinchó enfadada e hizo amago de levantarse sobre las patas traseras. Solté las riendas pero no me aparté. La yegua se irguió hasta sacarme medio metro y movió las patas delanteras sin llegar a darme. Chucho se puso debajo ladrando furiosamente, a lo que la yegua intentó pillarlo bajo sus patas. Me aparté corriendo y me llevé a Carl junto al grupo. Chucho ladraba atemorizando a la yegua y esta se revolvía intentando morder al perro.

- ¡Chucho, ven aquí!

El perro se apartó unos metros de la yegua. Zaina salió cabalgando en dirección al bosque. Chucho se me acercó con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Fuera, no quiero verte en todo el día.

Se alejó lentamente, miró hacia atrás. Avancé hacia él amenazadoramente y salió corriendo bajo la caravana.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo ese ruido? - Rick, Shane y Daryl llegaron en ese momento.

- Nada, Chucho que es un poco tonto.

- Podrías habernos puesto a todos en peligro – saltó Andrea.

- Andrea, por favor... - le pidió Dale.

- Ni por favor ni leches. Con todo ese ruido van a venir caminantes de todos lados.

- Pues mueve tu culo y coge las armas para defender el campamento – la reté con la mirada.

- Vamos, no creo que haya caminantes cerca – puso paz Rick.

No dejamos de mirarnos esperando que fuera la otra que apartase la mirada. Finalmente yo me retiré, ella tenía pinta de ser demasiado cabezota y habríamos estado todo el día mirándonos de no haberme quitado yo.

- Venga, vamos a desayunar y nos tranquilizamos todos – propuso Carol.

- Yo no tengo hambre.

Me dí la vuelta y eché a andar.

Me quité la venda y extendí el brazo, cada vez me dolía menos. Abrí y cerré la mano varias veces. Después la sumergí en la helada agua del río. Había ido hasta el pantano y explorado la zona, el agua de este debía proceder de algún sitio y, efectivamente, había encontrado un riachuelo un poco más arriba. Distinguí algunos peces nadando, demasiado pequeños para cogerlos con la mano. Paseé la mano por la superficie describiendo círculos.

- ¿Sue?

La voz de Carol me distrajo de mis pensamientos. La miré un momento y volví a concentrarme en el agua, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Vino y se sentó a mi lado.

- Perdona a Andrea, puede ser muy cabezota cuando quiere pero es muy buena gente, solo se estaba preocupando por el grupo.

- Lo entiendo, pero como me hable así de nuevo se va a enterar.

- No pareces de esas personas agresivas – puntualizó. Me miró cálidamente, justo como lo hacía mi madre cuando le contaba algo importante.

- No solía ser así, supongo que todo esto cambia a la gente.

- Lo sé, hemos cambiado mucho desde que todo empezó. Yo, por ejemplo, antes siempre dependía de mi marido pero ahora estoy aprendiendo a quererme y ser más independiente.

- ¿Tu marido?

- Sí, murió durante un ataque de los caminantes – se quedó mirando el río, tenía algo más que decir pero no parecía encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Yo también perdí a mi familia, salimos todos juntos excepto mi padre, él se quedó para ayudar a los enfermos, era médico. Les perdí a todos en meses, uno detrás de otro – me miraba la punta de los pies.

No quería contarlo pero al hacerlo me pareció que la carga que llevaba encima se hacía menos pesada con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- Sophia – dijo el nombre con tanta dulzura que tuve que mirarla, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas – era la niña más guapa del mundo y tan dulce y cariñosa. Estuvo perdida en el bosque muchos días y cuando la encontramos... la habían mordido.

Guardamos silencio. No sabía qué decir, una mordedura era lo peor que podía pasarle a alguien y encima ella tuvo que ver a su hija convertida en una de esas cosas. Yo me habría pegado un tiro si me hubieran mordido, todo antes que volver convertida en zombi.

- Todos se volcaron para buscarla pero el que más me ayudó fue Daryl, salía todos los días a recorrer el bosque por si la veía y nunca me dejó perder las esperanzas – no me coincidía esa descripción con el Daryl que yo conocía – mi pobre Sophia, seguro le habrías caído bien si la hubieras conocido.

Se pasó rápidamente la mano por los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Me produjo una tristeza inmensa verla así, no era justo lo que estaba pasando. Me puse enfrente y la abracé, sus sollozos se hicieron más intensos. Necesitaba llorar, a mí me había ayudado mucho y era la mejor terapia para superarlo. Me sentí mal porque yo no sentía ganas de compadecer a mis muertos, pero habían sido demasiadas noches en vela llorándoles y no volvería a deprimirme pensando en sus muertes, les recordaría mientras vivieron: felices y con sueños que ya nunca se cumplirían.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol realmente se había ganado el título de madre del grupo, siempre estaba pendiente de las necesidades de los demás y tenía palabras de aliento para todos. Rick era el líder indiscutible, todos le querían y obedecían sin preguntas, era amable pero sabía imponerse, conforme le fui conociendo mi respeto por él aumentó. Glenn era un chico muy divertido y su novia Maggie me caía muy bien. Shane y Lori no parecían llevarse demasiado bien, en verdad Shane no parecía llevarse bien con casi nadie del grupo a excepción de Rick, de Andrea y de mí.

A pesar de llevar varios días con ellos seguía sintiéndome incómoda, como si no hubiera encontrado mi lugar y en mi conciencia me parecía estar traicionando a John, le había prometido que nada me distraería de llegar a un refugio. Dos días después me quité la venda, la hinchazón me había bajado y había salido con Shane a practicar la puntería pero seguía haciéndome daño cuando el arma retrocedía por el disparo.

Las cuatro latas seguían intactas sobre las rocas. A mi lado Shane dejó tres armas contra el tronco de un árbol, Daryl estaba sentado sobre un trozo de valla con Chucho a sus pies. Las latas estaban a unos diez metros de distancia, elegí el rifle y lo cargué con la munición que me dio Shane. Un calambre de dolor me recorrió el brazo al cargarla. Disimulé al igual que lo había hecho los días anteriores y me coloqué apuntando a las latas. Miré por la mirilla y me fijé en una lata roja que en su día había contenido algún tipo de legumbre. Acaricié el gatillo, el brazo me tembló por la tensión que estaba soportando y el dolor. Disparé, el arma reculó hacia atrás clavándoseme en el hombro. Acerté pero no conseguí verlo. El arma se me cayó de las manos. Shane se agachó a mi lado y Daryl también se acercó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, vale, ¡déjame! - de un empujón aparté a Shane de mi lado.

- Creo que será mejor volver – apuntó Daryl.

- No pasa nada, he dicho que estoy bien.

- Voy a ver si a Dale le quedan calmantes.

Shane se alejó corriendo. Me levanté y cogí el rifle, Daryl me observó en silencio. Intenté cargarlo de nuevo.

- Espera – cogió una escopeta y me la tendió – Te será más fácil cargar esta con la mano izquierda.

Le cambié el arma. Tenía razón, me fue más fácil cargar la escopeta. Apunté, me la puse contra el hombro derecho, pesaba menos que el rifle. La segunda lata salió volando por los aires cuando la bala impactó contra ella.

- Mierda – susurré agarrándome el hombro dolorido. Daryl cogió la escopeta que había caído al suelo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, pequeñaja? - ¿por qué me tenía que llamar así? Lo odiaba.

- No – me levanté y puse cara indiferente a pesar de que sentí las palpitaciones de mi corazón en la zona del dolor. No dijo nada más y guardó las tres armas - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué me has dejado disparar de nuevo?

- Porque lo habrías intentado aunque te lo hubiera prohibido – respondió - ¿O no? Eres muy cabezona, y no me refiero al tamaño de tu cabeza – me llevé las manos a mi cabeza preocupada por lo que había dicho.

Me senté mientras le miraba recoger y descargar las armas. Cuando terminó se volvió, Chucho se acercó para ponerse a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué no esperas a que se te recupere el hombro para empezar a disparar? - me preguntó.

- Quiero poder disparar cuanto antes para seguir a Fort Wallas.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir tú sola para allá cuando podrías venir con nosotros? - la pregunta me pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad por lo que vaya a hacer? - pregunté desconfiada.

- Solo intento comprender ese afán suicida.

- No creo que un grupo sea mejor que ir por ahí sola. Vosotros avanzáis más lento que yo y hacéis mucho más ruido.

- Si no hubiera sido por nosotros aquellos caminantes del pantano te habrían comido, pequeñaja.

- No necesitaba que nadie me protegiera, sé cuidarme solita, cateto.

Nos quedamos mirándonos seriamente, esperando que fuera el otro el que se rindiera. Debía de admitir que era muy rudo y violento, en algunas ocasiones incluso imbécil, pero tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, siempre me gustaron los ojos claros. Shane apareció en ese momento desviando nuestra atención hacia él. No traía nada en las manos.

- Dale no tiene más calmantes. T-Dog y Carol están viendo si queda algo en el campamento pero deberíamos volver.

Se echó las armas al hombro y volvimos con el grupo.

T-Dog había encontrado una caja de analgésicos medio llena. Cuando llegamos estaban todos reunidos junto a la ranchera de burdeos. Sobre el capó del coche habían extendido un mapa.

- Estamos cerca de esta población, deberíamos poder ir para conseguir suministros – decía Rick.

- Glenn y yo iremos. No parece demasiado difícil – propuso Maggie.

- Necesitamos medicinas y la comida que podáis encontrar. ¿Estaréis bien los dos solos?

Miré la cara de todos, estaban preocupados, pero por lo que me había contado Glenn, ellos siempre se encargaban de hacer la compra para el grupo. Daryl me miraba.

- Yo voy, mi padre era médico y conozco la mayoría de las medicinas que podamos necesitar – me uní al grupo.

- No creo que sea buena idea, no podrían estar pendientes de ti para protegerte – dijo Rick.

- Pero que...

- Yo también voy, así Glenn y Maggie no tiene que estar pendientes de ella – dijo Daryl cortando mi queja. Le fulminé con la mirada.

- Y yo – se unió Shane.

- No Shane, amigo, mejor quédate. Debemos proteger el campamento también.

Shane no se quejó pero vi la decepción en sus ojos. Me había comentado lo aburrida que era la vida en el campamento sin nada que hacer, yo misma lo estaba viviendo, y quería algo de acción.

Finalmente, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl y yo iríamos a buscar suministros. Andrea se nos unió en el último momento y cogimos la ranchera porque era el vehículo más grande. Glenn conducía y las tres chicas íbamos detrás. Pasé en silencio todo el camino, en parte enfadada porque Rick me consideraba una carga y en parte por tener que soportar a Andrea. Miraba por la ventana viendo como el paisaje cambiaba, de campo a casas aisladas y después al polígono industrial. Había algunos caminantes por las calles, demasiado lentos para seguirnos.

Me llamó la atención una enorme construcción a un lado de la carretera. Tenía un cartel en el que ponía que era un centro comercial.

- Glenn, va hacia allá – le indiqué.

- ¿Seguro?

- Haz lo que te digo, confía en mí.

Giró en la salida hacia el centro comercial. No había ni un coche en el parking y los cristales más bajos estaban rotos por los saqueos.

- Iremos por parejas y no os separéis – dijo Daryl.

Entramos los cinco por una ventana rota. El interior estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba por el techo de cristal. Estábamos en un pasillo central que recorría todo el edificio conectando las tiendas, tenía dos pisos y las escaleras estaban junto a un ascensor parado. Glenn y Maggie subieron al segundo piso y nosotros tres nos quedamos en el primero.

- Debería haber una farmacia por algún lado – dije.

- Id a la izquierda y yo iré a la derecha.

Me horrorizó saber que me iba a quedar sola con Andrea. Daryl se acomodó la ballesta sobre el hombro se alejó caminando. Miré de reojo a mi compañera, tampoco parecía hacerle gracia quedarse conmigo.

Eché a andar y oí que me seguía. Pasamos tiendas de ropa y una joyería, el pasillo desembocaba en una especie de plaza. Tenía una fuente aún con agua en el centro junto a las escaleras para bajar al parking. Un letrero de farmacia, con las letras verdes, resaltaba enfrente de nosotros. Su escaparate estaba intacto, los saqueadores solo se habían llevado televisiones o aparatos eléctricos, no se habían dado cuenta de que la comida era mucho más importante.

Yo forcé la puerta mientras Andrea vigilaba. Todo en el interior estaba intacto. Salté el mostrador y pasé a la trastienda.

- ¡Me cagó en...!

Saqué el cuchillo y me lo cargué. Andrea apareció al escucharme gritar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El farmacéutico, que me ha pedido la receta – ironicé.

Retiré el cuchillo de la boca del caminante, iba vestido con una bata y por la ficha identificativa supe que se llamaba Wilson. Limpié el cuchillo en su bata y lo guardé. Andrea se quedó un momento en la puerta antes de decirme que iba a vigilar fuera. Abrí la mochila y me puse a buscar medicinas. Oxitocine, Ibuprofeno, Amoxicilina, paracetamol, morfina... Intenté coger variedad de todos losa tipos de medicamentos; analgésicos, sépticos, antibacterianos, antiinflamantes, antibióticos, anestésicos... Llevaba la mochila a reventar incluso me costó cerrarla. Salí para pedirle a Andrea la suya pero no la vi.

- ¿Andrea?

No me contestó. Salí de la farmacia y tampoco estaba por el pasillo.

- Será cerda la tía. Mejor para mí, así no tengo que cargar con ella.

Sin saber qué hacer, fui a las escaleras del segundo piso. Me encontré con Glenn a los pocos minutos.

- ¿Y Andrea?

- Y yo que sé, cuando salí de la farmacia ya no estaba. Supongo que andará con Daryl.

- Maggie está en esa tienda de la esquina, ve con ella mientras estoy en el baño.

Fui a donde me dijo, la tienda era de ropa, una tienda a la que solía ir con mis amigas antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Entré y me sentí como si nada hubiera cambiado, miré la ropa y busque la talla de aquella que me gustaba. Vi unos tacones que me encantaron, además eran de mi número. Miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie. Me quité los botines y los sustituí por los tacones. Fui corriendo a mirarme a un espejo.

- ¿Sue?

Maggie apareció a mi espalda asustándome.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, menudo susto me has dado – solté el mango del cuchillo que había agarrado inconscientemente.

- ¿Qué haces con esos tacones?

- Los vi y me gustaron. Hacía tiempo que no me ponía unos.

- Yo solo me puse tacones dos veces. En mi pueblo no había muchas oportunidades para ponérselos, fue en la fiesta cuando terminé la secundaria y en la boda de mi hermana mayor.

- Yo me los ponía todos los fines de semana, aunque fuera para andar por la casa. Hubo una vez que me fui con ellos a montar a caballo y perdí uno por el camino, no veas la bronca que me echó mi madre – nos reímos por la anécdota - ¿qué tal si nos cambiamos de ropa y sorprendemos a Glenn cuando vuelva?

- Venga.

Fuimos juntas a elegir ropa. No sabíamos si elegir pantalones, faldas, vestidos, todo era nuestro y podíamos llevarnos lo que quisiéramos. ¿Pero para qué? No podíamos cargar con cosas innecesarias, me decía esto cada vez que pensaba en llevarme alguna prenda. Nos pusimos dos conjuntos de vaqueros y camisetas con abrigos incluidos, yo elegí unos tacones y Maggie unas botas que le encantaron.

- Te sienta muy bien el azul – le dije.

- Gracias. Nunca había hecho esto, las tiendas de mi pueblo no tenían mucha variedad.

- En mi ciudad tampoco pero íbamos a la capital dos veces al mes. ¿Glenn también vivía en tu pueblo? - me picaba la curiosidad por la historia de esos dos.

- No, llegó con los otros cuando ocurrió la epidemia. Yo vivía con mi padre, mi hermana y su novio, y los hijos del vecino, en la granja de nuestra familia. Un día aparecieron Rick y Shane que traían a Carl porque mi cuñado le había disparado sin querer. Todo el grupo se instaló en la granja y entonces conocí a Glenn.

- ¿Porqué os fuisteis de allí? Por lo que cuentas parece un lugar seguro.

- Mi padre estaba convencido de que los caminantes eran personas y no toleraba que los matasen. En el granero escondíamos a todos nuestros vecinos que se habían transformado y un día se enteraron los demás. Shane forzó la puerta y los mataron a todos. Mi padre no pudo con ello y les echó de sus tierras. Yo me fui con Glenn porque aquello ya no me parecía seguro.

- He notado que Shane no le cae demasiado bien a la gente.

- No es alguien con el que quiera tener una relación estrecha, y tú tampoco deberías confiar tanto en él. No es bueno.

- No creo que... - algo llamó mi atención.

- ¿Qué?

- Shh – la mandé callar.

Husmeé el ambiente y arrugué la nariz asqueada por el olor. Me asomé un poco por un lado de las estanterías que tenían colgada la ropa. Una cabeza desfigurada caminaba entre las perchas. Me agaché rápidamente y tiré de Maggie para que me imitase.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó alarmada por mi reacción.

- Hay un caminante ahí detrás.

Fue a asomarse pero la frené. Le señalé un espejo en la pared, en él estaban reflejado el caminante que olisqueaba la ropa.

- Es solo uno, podemos matarlo rápidamente – susurró sacando su pistola.

- No, tienen que ser más, un solo caminante no huele tan fuerte.

Miré al espejo, efectivamente, tres zombis más aparecieron detrás del primero.

- ¿Los reconoces por el olor?

- Más o menos. Vámonos de aquí.

Agachadas nos retiramos al final de la tienda. Rodeamos las cajas registradoras y volvimos a la zona de los escaparates. El olor a putrefacción se hizo más fuerte. En el pasillo había otros cinco caminantes parados.

- ¿Pero de dónde han salido tantos?

- Mira, los centros comerciales tienen un falso techo por donde pasan los conductos del aire acondicionado. Si entramos en ellos podemos recorrer todo el edificio y salir al exterior – expliqué en susurros.

- ¿Y como llegamos hasta ellos si están en el techo? Porque saltando no llegamos.

- Vamos, nos subiremos sobre las cajas registradoras.

Volvimos al interior de la tienda, a la zona de pago. No se veían zombis por ningún lado pero el olor se me había metido en la nariz. Encima de una caja había una rejilla de ventilación. Miramos por última vez que no hubiera ninguno cerca. Maggie se subió sobre el mueble y retiró la rejilla con la mano. Saltó para impulsarse y subir al interior del falso techo, después subí yo. Uno de los caminantes se dio cuenta y fue a por nosotras, pero era demasiado lento.

Ya dentro del conducto, avanzamos arrastrándonos.

- Espera, tengo que avisar a Glenn.

Maggie sacó un walkie-talkie e intentó contactar con el chico. A la segunda llamada, contestó. Le contó lo que había en la tienda.

- Sí, aquí en el baño han entrado otros dos. ¡Mierda! - se oyeron golpes y gritos - ¡Están intentando entrar, no puedo salir!

- ¡Glenn, mira el techo, puedes escapar por las rejillas de ventilación!

- Sí, un momento – escuchamos ruidos y golpes antes de que todo se quedara en silencio, preocupadas prestamos atención – Vale, ya estoy dentro de los tubos.

- Nos vemos en el coche – se despidió Maggie.

- Espera, tenemos que avisar a Daryl y Andrea – le dije.

Les llamó por el walkie-talkie pero no contestó ninguno de los dos. Acordamos ir a buscarles. Nos arrastramos tragando polvo. Vimos una rata corriendo por delante de nosotros y una sensación de asco me invadió. Íbamos parando en cada rejilla para ver a donde daba. El edificio era más grande de lo que habíamos pensado, eso o que nos costaba más recorrerlo con la barbilla tocando el suelo. Al asomarnos por una que daba a una tienda de maquillaje, reconocimos a Andrea de espaldas.

- Andrea, Andrea – la llamamos. Miró en todas direcciones antes de darse cuenta de que estábamos en el techo.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí arriba?

- Hay caminantes por todo el centro comercial, rápido sube aquí.

- Estáis locas o...

Se quedó callada y se agachó rápidamente. Gateó hasta quedar debajo de nosotras. Retiramos la reja, aprovechando que estaban distraídos, Andrea saltó intentando agarrar nuestras manos. La animamos a saltar más y al segundo salto nos tocamos los dedos. Fue al cuarto salto cuando pudimos cogerla de las manos y la alzamos usando todas nuestras fuerzas. El conducto era muy pequeño y tuvimos que avanzar de una en una. El extremo del tubo daba a las escaleras para bajar a la primera planta. Salimos mirando a nuestro alrededor por si había caminantes cerca, les vimos al final del pasillo pero no parecieron percatarse de nuestra presencia. Bajamos las escaleras corriendo y saltamos los últimos escalones. También había zombis aunque estaban muy dispersos.

- Son lentos, avanzad rápido y matad solo aquellos que estén solos. No disparéis o llamaréis la atención de los demás – les dije.

Saqué el cuchillo y eché a correr. A todo aquel que se me acercaba se lo hincaba y lo retiraba inmediatamente para ir a por el siguiente. Miraba al interior de las tiendas para ver si veía a Daryl. Un cartel anunciando la venta de armas para cazar me llamó la atención. Me dirigí hacia ella con las otras dos mujeres siguiéndome.

- No, salid vosotras. Nos veremos en el coche.

- No puedes ir sola Sue.

- Podría haber muchos ahí dentro, nos necesitas.

- No, os he dicho fuera. Puedo protegerme yo sola, lo he estado haciendo todos estos meses. No quiero tener que preocuparme por proteger tu culo también – dije mirando significativamente a Andrea.

Dentro dos caminantes andaban hacia el final del establecimiento. Distinguí a Daryl atacando a otros dos un poco más delante. Uno se le acercaba por la espalda.

- ¡Daryl detrás de ti! - le grité.

El zombi al que estaba siguiendo se dio la vuelta al escucharme. Le clavé el cuchillo en la sien, el compañero también se había vuelto. Intenté sacar el arma pero se había enganchado con el hueso.

- Maldita sea.

El otro se estaba acercando. Daryl le arreó un golpe a uno que tenía enfrente con una estantería. Le pegué una patada al cadáver pero el cuchillo no se movió. Al mirarme los pies me dí cuenta de que aún llevaba los tacones. Me quité uno y se lo clavé. Me quité el otro y corrí hasta donde estaba el caminante acosando al hombre. Le atravesé la coronilla con él. Daryl se me quedó mirando, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado por el esfuerzo.

- Para que luego digan que los tacones son inofensivos – bromeé.

- Ayúdame a coger todo lo que podamos.

Creo que era la primera vez que le escuchaba pedir ayuda para algo. Cogí tantas cajas de munición como me cupieron en los bolsillos, dos pistolas en la cintura y dos escopetas colgadas. El hombro derecho me molestaba desde hacía rato, saqué un bote de analgésicos y tomé varias pastillas a la vez, me fijé en que no me diera una sobredosis por la medicina. Le seguí al exterior de la tienda. No aparecieron zombis cerca pero les oíamos acercarse. El pasillo sí estaba infectado por ellos por lo que tuvimos que salir por una ventana. Daryl se vendó la mano derecha con un trapo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

- Estás loco, te vas a hacer polvo la mano.

- Es esto o recorrer el pasillo hasta la puerta principal.

Lo pensé un momento.

- Mejor reviéntate la mano – le sonreí inocente.

Levantó una ceja y se volvió hacia la ventana. Creí ver un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. Golpeó la ventana que solo se agrietó. Lo golpeó dos, tres veces. Agitó la mano dolorida, el trapo estaba oscureciéndose. Miré la bolsa con las armas. Que tontos habíamos sido al olvidarlas. La inteligencia humana. Estúpida inteligencia humana. Cogí una escopeta y golpeé la ventana con la culata. Se hizo añicos y el ruido del cristal al caer al suelo alertó a los caminantes del pasillo. Quitó los trozos del marco de la ventana con el pie y saltó al exterior. Me aupé sobre el marco y le seguí. Noté su mano sobre la mía, ofreciéndome apoyo para que saltara.

Sin mirar atrás corrimos hacia el aparcamiento. Había algunos zombis sentados o quietos en el camino. Nos siguieron con la mirada en nuestra carrera. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde habíamos aparcado el coche no estaba.

- ¿Pero qué coño...? - se enfureció Daryl.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes – propuse.

Miró a su alrededor como si esperara verles aparecer de repente. Yo sabía que no lo harían, habían elegido vivir aunque tuvieron que dejarnos atrás, si hubiera estado en su lugar yo habría hecho lo mismo. Le cogí de la camiseta y tiré de él, o salíamos de allí ya o nos rodearían. Volvimos corriendo a la autopista, al llegar a la entrada a la carretera volví la mirada, a lo lejos podía ver a los caminantes saliendo del parking del centro comercial. El motor de un coche sonó acercándose. La ranchera apareció a toda velocidad y frenó en seco delante de nosotros.

- Llegáis a iros sin nosotros y os pego una patada en vuestros culos blancos al llegar al campamento – rugió Daryl al entrar en el coche.

Entré en el vehículo tras él. Glenn arrancó rápidamente, las ruedas chirriaron contra el suelo dejando marcas. Respiré tranquila cuando entramos en la autopista y nos alejamos de allí. A mi lado Daryl se frotó los pantalones con la mano que tenía libre, me fijé que la sangre se los había manchado.

- Para, déjame ver.

Le retiré el pañuelo que se había puesto, tenía la mano ensangrentada con numerosos cristalitos clavados.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ignoró la pregunta de Andrea y yo no pensaba contestarle por nada del mundo. Le quité aquellos trozos qué eran más grandes y los tiré por la ventana. Le vendé la mano con las vendas que había robado.

- En el campamento intentaré quitarte los cristales más pequeños – le dije.

El coche comenzó a hacer ruidos raros al llegar al sendero de tierra. Glenn no quiso pisarle más por si nos dejaba tirados. Justo cuando estuvimos junto a la caravana, la ranchera empezó a echar humo y se paró en seco. Hizo un ruido extraño como si algo en el motor se hubiera caído.

- Que suerte hemos tenido – concluyó Glenn antes de bajarse.

- Hemos traído lo que hemos podido, el lugar estaba infectado y no nos dio tiempo de bajar al supermercado.

- Había hijos de puta por todas partes. Mamones de mierda – Daryl se alejó susurrando insultos contra los caminantes.

Se lamentaron de que no trajésemos comida pero recibieron alegres las armas y las medicinas que habíamos traído. Chucho me saludó alegremente al verme volver. Después fue a tirarse sobre Glenn y demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía.

Estaba guardando los medicamentos en un armario de la caravana cuando entró Daryl. Me mostró la mano vendada como saludo.

- Siéntate – le ordené.

Cogí lo que iba a utilizar y me senté frente a él en la mesa. Le quité las vendas, parecía que se le había hinchado un poco. Con unas pinzas le saqué todos los cristales que se me habían resistido en el coche, contenía la respiración cada vez que le hacía daño. Le desinfecté las heridas y le apliqué un antiséptico.

- Tienes cojones para ser una cría y pegas muy fuerte – se llevó la mano sana al sitio donde le había golpeado la primera vez que nos vimos.

- ¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido o una disculpa por haberme maltratado? - pregunté sin mirarle.

- ¿Quién te dijo que tenía que disculparme? – me dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Pensaba que te disculparías por pegar a una mujer, que tonterías ¿no? – sonreí cínicamente. Le vendé la mano con vendas limpias – Que buen paciente, que pena que no tenga una piruleta que darte – bromeé, me dedicó una mueca que pretendía ser desagradable.

Shane entró en la caravana llevando unos zapatos en la mano.

- Sue, Carol me ha dado estas botas para ti – me las dio y me las puse al momento, se me habían quedado los pies fríos - ¿qué pasó con tus botines?

- Es una larga historia.

- Y la moraleja de esa historia es que no te metas con ella cuando lleve tacones – le dediqué una mirada asesina a Daryl pero no pude disimular la risa. Shane no pareció pillar la broma.


	14. Chapter 14

La pieza amarilla amenazaba a mi ficha roja. Si conseguía sacar un dos podría ponerla a salvo. Agité el dado y lo tiré cobre el tablero. Dos. Bien, puse mi ficha en una casilla segura a salvo de la muerte. Carl miró mi jugada concentrado. Cogió el dado y lo tiró también. Cuatro. Metió su ficha amarilla en la casilla ganadora, después la siguieron las dos fichas que le quedaban fueran. Asombrada observé como el niño me ganaba la partida.

- ¡Sí, gané! - se felicitó él mismo.

- No vale, seguro hiciste trampa – le reté.

- Vamos a echar otra, el desempate.

- No, Carl por dios, que ya llevamos cinco partidas seguidas.

El chico tenía un vicio con el parchís increíble y retaba a todo el mundo a jugar. Yo me había ofrecido días atrás, por supuesto nadie me había advertido del peligro que ello conllevaba, y ahora jugaba con él todos los días entre cuatro y seis partidas. Me pareció divertido las primeras veces pero es que últimamente no conseguía ganarle nunca. Andrea nunca me explicó qué estuvo haciendo el tiempo que me abandonó y me dio igual, aunque me lo hubiera dicho no la habría creído.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a montar a caballo? - me preguntó Carl.

- Pregúntale a tu madre si te deja.

Se alejó corriendo en busca de Lori. Shane y Daryl habían salido hacía varias horas de caza, Glenn andaría por ahí con Maggie, T-Dog y Dale estaban intentando arreglar la ranchera y Rick se había ido con Andrea, Lori y Carol a la zona de tiro.

Carl volvió corriendo pocos minutos después. Me dijo que sus padres le dejaban montar un rato. Fuimos donde Zaina, que pastaba tranquilamente, y aupé a Carl y monté detrás de él en la grupa de la yegua. El chico cogió las riendas y golpeó a la yegua para que cabalgara. Zaina saltó hacia delante contenta de algo de acción por una vez. A toda velocidad recorrimos la llanura para entrar en el bosque, saltamos sobre troncos caídos por una tormenta pasada y cruzamos un río. Las gotas de agua que levantaba Zaina a su paso nos mojaron. Carl aún no sabía manejar las riendas y en ocasiones yo llevaba a la yegua disimuladamente. Volvimos al campamento después de dar una vuelta por el interior del bosque. Antes de llegar había una valla que sorteamos por un lado, era más alta que los saltos que solía practicar con Zaina en mi casa. Cuando llegamos los cazadores y el grupo de Rick ya habían vuelto. Carl llevó a la yegua junto a su padre y le mostró lo bien que montaba ya. Se acercó y ayudó a su hijo a bajar.

- Gracias por cuidar tanto de Carl.

- Es un buen niño, se hace querer con facilidad.

Llevé a Zaina junto a la caravana. Estaba cansada pero no tenía ganas de quedarme en el campamento sin hacer nada y mucho menos jugar de nuevo con Carl al parchís. Entré en la rulo y saqué la bolsa de las armas. No creí que me fueran a decir nada si las cogía. Salí con un rifle en la mano y suficientes cartuchos para tumbar una manada de elefantes. Monté de nuevo sobre Zaina y la azucé para que trotara. A medio camino entre el campamento y el camino de tierra me encontré con Daryl, aún iba armado con el rifle de caza. Paré a Zaina para esperar que se pusiera a mi altura.

- ¿Adónde vas? - me preguntó.

- Esto es muy aburrido, voy a ver si encuentro algo a lo que disparar.

- Si nosotros no hemos podido cazar nada. No creo que tú tengas más suerte.

- Debe de haber más cosas aparte de animales en ese bosque – pareció pillar la metáfora algo tarde - ¿Vienes o eres solo un cateto asustado? – añadí al ver que dudaba, lo mejor para convencer a Daryl era llamarle cobarde.

- Está bien, veamos que podemos cazar por ahí.

De un saltó, montó detrás de mí. Espoleé a Zaina y salió al galope. Recorrimos el bosque hasta salir por el otro lado. Estábamos sobre un terraplén y bajo nuestros pies había una urbanización. Sabía que estaba allí, igual que también sabía que estaba lleno de caminantes, porque ya había ido antes. Tenía una casa favorita para estar, junto a la parte trasera de la urbanización y al final de una calle, desde ella practicaba el tiro contra los zombis. Zaina ya se sabía el camino por lo que no titubeó al avanzar hacia la urbanización.

- Esto puede ser peligroso – advirtió Dary receloso.

- ¿Asustado? – Me dedicó una mirada que me heló la sangre - Ya estuve aquí antes. Venía cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Te voy a enseñar mi casa favorita.

La yegua trotó hasta el muro que limitaba la urbanización. Me puse de pie sobre su grupa y me aupé. Salté al otro lado del muro. Escuché como Daryl me seguía y segundos después caía a mi lado. Caminamos por el jardín hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, él me seguía con el rifle cargado y preparado para disparar si era necesario.

- No te preocupes, no pueden entrar aquí, está totalmente fortificada.

Forcé la puerta, siempre la cerraba con llave por si acaso, y entramos. La casa estaba amueblada pero la habían saqueado en numerosas ocasiones. Daryl fue a la cocina, yo le seguí, pero no encontró nada comestible. Le llamé y subimos al segundo piso, había acomodado la habitación delantera para poder usarla de mirador colocando una silla frente a la ventana para poder apoyar el arma y disparar más cómodamente. También había puesto una manta tras la silla para arrodillarme, solo una de las ventanas estaba abierta, las otras estaban con las persianas echadas para impedir que los caminantes de la calle vieran el interior. Le enseñé dicha habitación. Al entrar cerré la puerta y la bloqueé, por si acaso conseguían entrar en la casa, no quería invitados sorpresa. Nos arrodillamos y preparé mi rifle.

- Así que venías aquí cuando desaparecías – comenzó – Rick pensaba que nos ibas a abandonar cada vez que te veía irte.

- Ya no falta mucho, no te preocupes – miré por la mirilla del rifle, me fijé en mi primera presa - ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? Cinco cajas de cargadores para quien mate a más caminantes.

- Mejor tres rifles y los cargadores – negoció.

- Un rifle, una escopeta y tres cajas.

Lo pensó un momento y aceptó, nos estrechamos la mano para cerrar el traro. Confié en que no me fallara mi puntería, pero confié demasiado. Daryl resultó mejor pistolero de lo que había pensado y podía cargar más rápido que yo. Le empujé para desconcentrarle, al principio me miró enfadado pero después me empujó él a mí. Conseguí fijarme en que si le disparaba a un zombi que estaba justo en frente de otro, la bala los mataba a los dos. También me dí cuenta de que comenzó a cargar a la misma vez que yo, para que así los dos tuviéramos las mismas oportunidades de tiro.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí pero debieron de ser horas porque se nos terminaron las balas cuando empezaba a anochecer. Los disparos habían atraído a más caminantes que andaban la calle buscando el lugar donde se producían.

Cansada, me recosté contra la pared. Dejé el rifle a mi lado, con el cañón humeante por la acción. Daryl se sentó a mi lado y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared un momento. Me entró frío y cogí la manta para taparme.

- Entonces ¿gano yo? - preguntó.

- Ni en tus sueños, dejémoslo en empate.

- Los dos sabemos que soy mejor tirador, pequeñaja – le miré enarcando una ceja, lo que pretendía ser una mueca cínica - ¿Cómo descubriste este sitio?

- Fue gracias a Chucho, un día se perdió y fui a buscarle. Me lo encontré junto al muro por el que hemos subido – guardamos silencio de nuevo, me arrebujé en la manta en busca del valor para preguntar – Me dijeron que tenías un hermano – tanteé el terreno, me miró sin decir nada – Yo perdí al mío en un bosque, nos atacaron, lo de siempre.

- Mi hermano se llamaba Merle – empezó – Se quedó en un tejado de Atlanta, Rick lo esposó allí porque se peleó con T-Dog y al capullo ese se le cayó la llave por el desagüe. Cuando fuimos a rescatarle ya no estaba, el muy cabrón se había cortado la mano para escapar de allí – medio rio – Así es, o era, Merle. Si se comía un martillo te cagaba clavos.

- ¿Le echas de menos? - le miré tímidamente, era la primera vez que compartíamos una conversación tan íntima.

- Creo que le echo de menos porque era sangre de mi sangre. El único que me quedaba de mi familia.

- ¿Y a tus padres?

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora con la vida de los demás? Ni que fueras un puto teléfono al que llaman los fracasados para consolarse.

- Todos hemos perdido a la gente que amábamos.

No entendía por qué pero sentía que con él podía hablar de mi familia. Quizás así dejaran de atormentarme en mis sueños. Era como un especie de cura, excepto por los insultos y mundano que era y porque, con toda seguridad, había realizado la mayoría de los pecados capitales, un pueblerino violento y mal hablado, seguramente conocía más palabrotas que adjetivos. Pero aparte de todo lo anterior, confiaba en que si le contaba algo no lo diría por ahí.

- Vi como moría la mayoría de mi familia – respiré hondo y le conté todo por lo que había pasado hasta que les encontré.

Me escuchó sin interrumpirme, mirándome siempre a los ojos y me hizo sentir como si lo que estaba contando fuera lo que nos salvara la vida. Yo retiraba la mirada en los momentos más dolorosos por miedo a echarme a llorar frente a él. También le hablé de John, sentí como si estuviera calumniando su memoria porque no conseguía recordarle con nitidez. Lo cierto es que los recuerdos felices estaban desapareciendo y ya solo percibía sus sombras. Cuando terminé, esperé unos segundos antes de mirarle. Respiré hondo, y me enjuagué las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Cuando me sentí con fuerzas levanté la cabeza.

- No sé que querías conseguir contándome eso, si querías compasión deberías habérselo contado a alguna de las mujeres.

- Una historia por otra, yo te he contado mi pasado, ahora te toca a ti – lo dije con dureza.

- Deberíamos irnos – se levantó.

- Pues adelante, yo de aquí no me muevo – se volvió para mirarme – Si nos metemos ahora en el bosque nos perderíamos, y paso de andar en círculos en medio de la oscuridad.

Resopló y se puso a andar por la habitación. Me levanté y dejé la manta en el suelo. Me asomé a la ventana, toda la calle estaba llena de caminantes atraídos por el ruido de nuestros disparos, posiblemente a la mañana siguiente hubieran desaparecido la mayoría, o eso esperaba. Me senté de nuevo y me tapé con la manta. La oscuridad reinaba la habitación y solo estaba un poco iluminada por la luz de la luna. Estaba muy cansada después de todo el día, me tumbé sobre el frío suelo protegida por la manta, si Daryl tenía frío que se aguantara.

- Por lo menos esto es mejor que la caravana – se tumbó pegado a la pared.

- Allí hace más calor – suspiré con añoranza.

Debido a las bajas temperaturas habíamos empezado a dormir todos en el interior de la caravana, no pasábamos frío pero solo había una cama, que compartían tres personas y un sofá en el que entraban dos, el resto teníamos que dormir en el suelo y en los sillones del conductor y el copiloto, era muy incómodo, y tampoco olía demasiado bien, once personas en diez metros cuadrados es lo que tiene.

Me tapé hasta la cabeza y cerré los ojos, no se escuchaba nada. Intenté agudizar el oído pero tampoco me llegaron los gemidos guturales de los caminantes que se suponía que había en la calle, solo escuchaba la respiración del hombre.

- Yo era el pequeño de mi familia – su voz que cogió por sorpresa, quizás pensara que me había dormido. No dije nada por si acaso – Merle es siete años mayor que yo. Mi madre murió cuando cumplí los tres años y mi padre era un borracho cabrón, casi nunca estaba en casa. Crecí bajo la influencia de Merle, al menos siempre que no estaba en algún correccional. Era el único que se preocupada por mí, supongo. El cabrón me enseñó todo lo que sé, a cazar, a rastrear y a disparar, a que el mejor camino para conseguir algo era la violencia y que la sangre es el vínculo más fuerte que existe. No creo que fuera demasiado bueno como hermano mayor pero era el único al que tenía.

Su historia me conmovió, me recordaba a esas películas en la que el protagonista vivía en los barrios pobres y había tenido una infancia difícil y al final todo le iba bien en la vida. Pero esta vez las cosas no habían mejorado. Me giré para mirarle, estaba tumbado en perpendicular a mí con las manos bajo la cabeza como almohada. Me acerqué hasta que mi frente tocó su coronilla. Le pillé desprevenido porque pegó un bote. Se levantó separándose de mí.

- Si le cuentas esto a alguien, te mato – dijo.

- Lo sé – no pude evitar sonreír consciente de que hablaba en serio.

Me giré hasta darle la espalda para dormir y esa noche no soñé con nadie ni tuve pesadillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo conseguí dormir toda la noche sin despertarme asustada.

Por la mañana abandonamos aquella casa y aquella habitación a la que ya nunca volveríamos, y que había sido testigo de nuestro intercambio de pasados. Daryl escaló el muro en primer lugar y luego me ayudó a subir. Zaina nos esperaba al otro lado, levantó la cabeza y relinchó como saludo. El hombre se tiró y cayó sobre la grupa del animal, me dejé caer y monté detrás de Daryl. Dio la vuelta a la yegua y la azuzó para que cabalgara. Era muy bueno montando y llevaba a Zaina por donde quería sin apenas tirar de las riendas, la yegua parecía leerle el pensamiento. Cabalgaba animosamente contenta de que no fuera Carl el que la guiase. Poco después atravesamos el bosque y salimos por el lado del campamento. Daryl animó a Zaina a que fuera más rápido y ella obedeció. La tierra volaba bajo los cascos de la yegua y tuve que agarrarme a él para no caer. Levanté la cabeza y vi a donde nos dirigíamos.

- ¡Daryl, frena ahora mismo, para! - le grité.

- Confía en Zaina, puede saltarlo fácilmente.

- ¡No, es demasiado alto, para! - le golpeé la espalda pero no aminoró el paso.

Mis gritos atrajeron la atención de los que estaban junto a la caravana. Veía la valla cada vez más cerca, Zaina resoplaba por la carrera y Daryl le metió más prisa. Le soltó un poco las riendas y la yegua bajó la cabeza. Al llegar junto a la valla, saltó. Sus patas pasaron por encima sin titubear, y caímos de vuelta al suelo con un golpe seco. Zaina levantó la cabeza y cabalgó hacia delante la distancia que nos faltaba para llegar al campamento. Daryl tiró de las riendas para que fuera aminorando el paso. La yegua pasó totalmente junto al árbol que daba sombra sobre la hoguera. Él bajó y se volvió como si me fuera a ayudar. Le miré enfadada.

- ¡Si te digo que no es que no! - le grité. Cogí las riendas y tiré furiosa para alejarme. Zaina caminó lentamente, jadeando por la carrera que le había obligado a correr.


	15. Chapter 15

Carl desmontó de un saltó. Sonriente me contó lo guay que era montar por fin solo y lo bien que se lo había pasado. Zaina resoplaba porque habían ido cabalgando todo el rato y poco después apareció Chucho, que se tumbó a la sombra para recuperar el aliento. Había enviado al perro porque no confiaba demasiado en que no se fueran a perder y porque era un gran guardaespaldas. Shane se acercó y le revolvió el pelo al niño.

- Ey, Carl, ¿por qué no vas a ver qué quiere tu madre? Te estaba llamando – el chico le miró receloso pero se fue en busca de Lori. – Parece que está muy cansada.

- Bueno, Zaina ya no es tan joven, tiene once años – le hice mimos a la yegua que movió las orejas contenta.

- Voy a ir a disparar un rato, ¿quieres venir?

- No tengo muchas ganas, y me duele un poco la cabeza – me excusé.

- Si después te entran ganas, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Asentí y le despedí con la mano. En ese momento se me acercó Dale.

- Shane y tú parecéis buenos amigos – tanteó el terreno – No creo que sepas quien es en realidad.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo intenta advertirme sobre él?

- Quizás porque no es tan bueno como piensas. Ven – le seguí y nos separamos del grupo. Caminamos unos metros y nos sentamos entre la hierba – Shane tiene una personalidad muy caprichosa, no creo que considere a nadie su amigo sino solo se aprovecha de los demás. Debes tener mucho cuidado con él.

- ¿Por qué? Todos parecéis saber algo pero nadie me lo cuenta – suspiró y miró a su alrededor por si alguien nos estaba escuchando.

- Shane casi dispara a Rick – me sorprendió esa afirmación – Antes de que todo esto ocurriera Rick y Shane eran muy amigos, los dos eran policías y siempre patrullaban juntos pero un ladrón al que perseguían disparó a Rick y quedó en coma. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió todo lo de los caminantes y Shane cogió a Lori y a Carl y los llevó a Atlanta. Nos conocimos en el camino y cuando cerraron la ciudad empezamos a viajar juntos. Creo que Lori y Shane ya estaban liados, esto no lo sabe nadie en el campamento – me miró a los ojos y le dije que guardaría el secreto – Y después apareció Rick de nuevo. Supongo que Shane no le quería cerca y empezó a cambiar al llegar su amigo. Durante una bronca, sacó su pistola y apuntó a Rick pero no disparó.

- Todos tenemos malos momentos – intenté defenderle pero no porque le creyera incapaz de hacer eso.

- Eso no es todo – prosiguió - ¿Maggie te ha contado como nos conocimos? Bien, pues Shane fue con Otis, el cuñado de Maggie, a conseguir el equipo quirúrgico necesario para extraerle a Carl la bala pero Otis nunca volvió. Había demasiados caminantes en la zona y solo pudo escapar Shane, en mi opinión, le disparó a Otis para conseguir huir mientras los otros se lo comían.

Aquello me pareció asqueroso y rastrero, pero presentí que Dale decía la verdad, no tenía ninguna razón para ponerme en contra de Shane, no ganaba nada con ello, y toda la gente huía de él. También me había dado cuenta de como miraba a Lori y de sus escapadas con Andrea, la única mujer que parecía quererle cerca.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - le pregunté.

- En parte por lo que nos contó Rick al llegar, y la otra parte por lo que he podido averiguar a través de suposiciones. Espero que reflexiones sobre ello.

Se levantó y volvió con los otros. Me quedé allí sentada mirando el horizonte y pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Dale. No le creía capaz de contar tales mentiras y yo me había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con Shane. Enrollé algunas hierbas entre mis dedos y las arranqué del suelo, Chucho se acercó para sentarse a mi lado, apoyó la cabeza sobre mi rodilla. Se la acaricié y le pregunté qué pensaba él de todo esto. Me miró silenciosamente sin contestarme, y menos mal, si hubiera hablado habría pensado que estaba loca.

- ¿Admirando el paisaje, pequeñaja? - reconocí la voz.

- ¿Tú también vienes a advertirme de Shane?

Daryl se sentó a mi lado y acarició el cuerpo del perro.

- No creo que necesites que te digan que no te conviene estar cerca de alguien. Pareces lo suficientemente lista como para averiguarlo por ti sola – acepté el cumplido con una sonrisa – Además, no me importa con quien te vayas juntando.

- ¿Qué es lo que más echas de menos? - cambié de tema, cansada de hablar siempre de lo mismo.

- Lo que más echo de menos... una ducha de agua caliente y una cama, estoy harto de dormir en la caravana.

- Suena muy bien, yo, ir al cine y comer pizza.

- Pues para mí, con comer cualquier cosa que no venga en lata me conformo. Una botella de vodka, mataría por algo de alcohol.

Me tumbé sobre la hierba y cerré los ojos. El sol me calentaba y casi no parecía otoño. Escuché como la hierba crujía bajo el peso de Daryl al acostarse.

- Estoy muy cansada de ir siempre huyendo – abrí los ojos y me deslumbró la luz del sol – Tengo ganas de llegar a Fort Wallas y que exista un refugio de verdad.

- ¿Sigues pensando en ir sola hasta allá, pequeñaja?

- Le prometí a alguien que llegaría a un lugar seguro fuera como fuera – reconocí.

- ¿A tu novio John?

Me giré para mirarle, me gustaban sus ojos azules. Asentí. La brisa movía la hierba a nuestro alrededor. Chucho se movió buscando una posición más cómoda entre nosotros. Me pegó una patada y me quejé, le empujé contra Daryl. El perro se revolvió enfadado de que le empujásemos y nos gruñó a los dos. Me eché a reír, Chucho se levantó y se quedó muy quieto. Movió las orejas de atrás hacia delante. Mala señal. Me senté a su lado y miré en dirección al bosque. Husmeó el ambiente y gruñó amenazadoramente. Olí el aire y me llegó un hedor, suave y disimulado entre el olor a bosque, pero inconfundible.

- Caminantes, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente

Me levanté y Daryl me siguió.

- ¿Cómo sabes que vienen?

- ¿No los hueles? Es como si se acercara la propia muerte – le dije.

- ¡Dale, ¿ves algún caminante cerca?! - le preguntó cuando llegamos junto a la caravana.

- No, nada en el horizonte. Espera – cogió unos prismáticos y miró - ¡Sí, están saliendo del bosque, un rebaño!

Rick se acercó corriendo seguido de Glenn y T-Dog. Carl, Lori y las demás mujeres se levantaron al oír los gritos de alarma y empezaron a recogerlo todo. Dale bajé del techo de la caravana para ayudar. Agarré un rifle y miré por su mira telescópica, el grupo era cada vez mayor.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya, cargarlo todo en la caravana! - ordenaba Rick.

- ¿Crees que estaremos seguros en la carretera? - Chucho me miró antes de correr al lado de la rulo, se quedó mirando el camino de tierra que entraba en el bosque por el lado derecho, ladró salvajemente y volvió a mirarme.

- ¡Callad a ese perro o nos oirán! - gritó Andrea.

- No podemos ir a la carretera, está infectada también. Rick tenemos que entrar en el bosque.

- No, esas cosas están saliendo de allí, no podemos ir directos a ellos – rechazó Andrea.

- Rick, créeme, si vamos a la carretera moriremos todos – le miré poniendo la cara más convincente posible.

- Rick, deberías escucharla – me apoyó Carol.

- Yo también estoy con ella – Carl se puso a mi lado – Si ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo será por algo.

El hombre se lo pensó un momento antes de darme la razón. Lo dejamos todo y repartieron las armas antes de correr hacia el bosque. Los caminantes ya nos habían visto y venían hacia nosotros. Chucho iba delante guiándonos.

El bosque estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, de repente hubo un revuelo a nuestras espaldas y cientos de ellos volaron sobre nuestras cabezas. También huían de la muerte. Chucho frenó delante de un árbol enorme y lo rodeó olisqueándolo. Ladró mirando en dirección a la copa.

- Tenemos que subir, los caminantes no podrán escalar por él – dije.

- No me parece buena idea, podríamos quedarnos atrapados arriba y morir de hambre – dijo Rick.

- Hazme caso, si hemos llegado hasta aquí ya no podemos darnos la vuelta.

Asintió y la gente empezó a subir. Daryl y Glenn subieron los primeros para ayudar a elevar a los de abajo y Rick, Shane y T-Dog aupaban a los demás. Miré entre los árboles intentando distinguir alguna figura. Algo se acercaba corriendo, pero era algo demasiado corpulento para ser un caminante. Zaina saltó entre la hierba, parando en seco al llegar a mi lado. Se movió nerviosa a mi alrededor cabeceando pero sin hacer ningún ruido.

- Tranquila, pequeña, shh – la calmé.

- Sue, vamos – me llamó Rick, éramos los únicos que quedábamos abajo. Miré a Zaina y a Chucho, no podía dejarles aquí abajo sin protección.

- Sube tú, yo puedo cuidarme solita – monté sobre la yegua que se movió nerviosa queriendo alejarse de allí.

- ¡Sue, no, ven!

- Rick, sube ahora mismo, estaré bien. Nos vemos en cuanto pasen.

Miré hacia las ramas del árbol. Los otros parecían haberse dado cuenta de que ya no iba a subir pero no decían nada. Observé como Rick subía antes de darme la vuelta e irme. Los cascos de Zaina no hacían ruido sobre la hierba pero no me atrevía a cabalgar. Trotando nos alejamos de allí. Todo el aire a mi alrededor parecía viciado con el hedor de los zombis. El perro se dio la vuelta y miró el camino que habíamos recorrido, gimió nervioso y arañó el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa chico?

Agudicé el oído, no escuchaba nada. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Cogí el rifle con la mano derecha y lo cargué. Espoleé a Zaina y volvimos hacia atrás, esta vez dejé que cabalgara. Me encontré con que los caminantes habían rodeado el árbol sobre el que se habían subido. Disparé contra ellos y la yegua saltó al claro dejándonos ver. Se volvieron locos y gimieron amenazadoramente. Chucho se lanzó contra un zombi que estaba en la primera línea. Le mordió de un pie y lo arrastró hasta el interior del bosque, desaparecieron entre la maleza. Los caminantes se volvieron hacia mí. Zaina se encabritó y se levantó sobre las patas traseras, le arreó una coz a los que tenía más cerca. Empezó a retroceder al verse rodeada de zombis. Disparé a los que aún permanecían bajo el árbol intentando llegar a las ramas. Grité llamando su atención. La yegua quería retroceder a toda costa pero yo la obligaba a entrar de nuevo para tentar a los muertos. Cuando me concedieron toda su atención dejé que Zaina huyese de allí.

El interior del bosque estaba oscureciéndose a una velocidad alarmante, las hojas no dejaban pasar la luz del sol que ya se estaba ocultando. A los minutos ya no podía ver más de tres metros por delante. Zaina relinchaba nerviosa y atemorizada, los caminantes parecían salir de todos lados y las balas se me estaban terminando de forma alarmante. Chucho apareció de repente, ladrando para que le siguiésemos. Zaina corrió detrás del perro que nos sacó del bosque. Ya había anochecido. Miré a mi alrededor pero no reconocí donde estábamos y tampoco pensaba entrar de nuevo en el bosque para volver. Chucho siguió adelante y dirigí a la yegua para seguirle. Rodeamos los árboles, el perro se metió de nuevo entre ellos. Paré a Zaina recelosa de meterme en aquella trampa. Chucho salió y nos ladró para anduviésemos.

- ¿De verdad crees que es seguro entrar con todos esos caminantes por ahí? - ladeó la cabeza y ladró de nuevo – Lo suponía.

Azucé a Zaina y entramos detrás del perro. Recorrimos el camino de vuelta a oscuras, en ocasiones oí pisadas, o creí oírlas, ya no confiaba en mi imaginación. Distinguí el árbol bajo el que habían montado la hoguera justo al salir de la maleza. Animé a Zaina y galopó hasta el lugar. Un sentimiento de angustia se instaló en mi estómago al ver que la caravana, el Peugeot beige y la moto de Daryl habían desaparecido. Chucho recorrió el perímetro oliéndolo todo. La ranchera era lo único que quedaba para dar testimonio de su presencia. Apreté los dientes y observé unos minutos al perro correr de un lado a otro intentando encontrar un rastro.

- Nos han abandonado, Chucho – le dije, me ignoró – Deberíamos saber que esto pasaría, debería haberme dado cuenta antes. No estamos en un mundo como para hacer amigos. John tenía razón, no tendría que haberme quedado tanto tiempo con ellos. Vamos, tenemos mucho camino por delante aún.

Llamé al perro pero no me hizo caso. Me ardían los ojos por las lágrimas que contenía. Había sido una imbécil al haber confiado en ellos, debería haber seguido hacia Fort Wallas. Eran iguales que los asaltadores, o incluso peor. Ahora estaba sola de nuevo, en medio de la oscuridad y únicamente armada con un cuchillo.

- ¡Vamos, perro estúpido, joder! - grité insultándolos a todos. Liberando mi rabia y el dolor que sentía por el abandono.

Golpeé el costado de la yegua que saltó hacia delante, asustada por mi brusquedad. A mi espalda, Chucho tuvo que esforzarse para llegar a nuestra altura. No dejé que aminorara el ritmo, la llevé siempre al galope y solo cuando la sentí jadeante y exhausta, le permití que fuera al trote. Los kilómetros pasaban incesantemente bajo las patas del animal. El aire secaba las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas, me mantenía sobre su grupa sin saber muy bien como, con ganas de dejarme caer al suelo y descansar. Olvidarme de todo, del miedo al futuro, del miedo a los caminantes, del miedo a volver a confiar en alguien y que te traicionase, del miedo mismo.

Chucho saltó sobre el lomo de Zaina y lo cogí al vuelo. Lo senté delante y le estreché entre mis brazos. Gimió consolándome y me lamió la cara. Me miraba como si dijera que no me preocupara, que él iba a cuidar de mí.

- Gracias, Chucho. Eres el único en el que puedo confiar.

Ladró suavemente y volvió la mirada al horizonte oscuro, levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Todo lo que nos quedaba era seguir avanzando, avanzar y rezar porque hubiera un refugio en alguna parte.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15: Les estás condenando a morir

Había amanecido. Estuvimos toda la noche caminando, solo paramos un par de horas después de que amaneciera para que Zaina descansase un rato. Estaba sin comida, ni agua y con un arma sin balas, tendría que encontrar alguna casa que saquear si quería comer algo.

El problema del agua me preocupaba bastante, en realidad, me preocupó hasta que comenzó a llover. Observé maravillada como caían las gotas.

Me recogí el pelo en una coleta, quise hacerme una trenza pero no sabía hacérmela de espaldas. Me puse un gorro de lana para protegerme del frío. Cogí las gafas de sol de John, siempre las llevaba encima hasta que las perdí semanas después, y me las puse. Me miré en la hoja del cuchillo, parecía una famosa que acababa de salir para comprar el pan.

- ¿Qué te parece Chucho? Si nos encontramos algún paparazzi se pensara que soy una famosa escapada de Hollywood – reí, sacó la lengua y pareció que sonreía – Anda, vámonos.

Tras descansar, cogí las riendas de Zaina e hicimos el resto del trayecto caminando.

Un poco después descubrí un camino de tierra, decidí seguirlo porque todos los caminos llegan a algún sitio. No dejó de llover en el resto del día, y al final ya había una fina capa de agua sobre el suelo. Paré para recoger el agua que se había depositado sobre las hojas y la metía en la cantimplora, cuando encendiera un fuego la herviría y podríamos beber.

Escuché el rugido de un motor conocido. Me levanté y presté atención, sí, lo había escuchado antes pero ¿dónde? Intenté recordarlo hasta que me vino a la memoria. Silbé llamando a Zaina que vino corriendo. Chucho miró hacia atrás, de donde venía el ruido y ladró.

- ¡Vámonos!

Monté en la yegua sin necesitar que parase, me subí a su grupa de un salto. Agarré las riendas y la golpeé en el costado para que fuera más rápido. Miré hacia atrás, se estaba acercando porque iba más rápido que nosotros. Salí del camino y recorrimos los campos cultivados que estaban al lado. También se metió en ellos y aceleró. Al frente había una cerca, animé a la yegua para que fuera más rápido y saltase, un cosquilleo de temor me revolvió el estómago. Antes de llegar a la cerca Zaina relinchó asustada y frenó en seco. No me caí de milagro. Un caminante había surgido de detrás de la cerca asustando al animal. Chucho saltó con la boca abierta y gruñendo terroríficamente. Cogió el cuello del zombi entre los dientes y lo despedazó. Entre la confusión del momento, el vehículo paró a mi lado.

- ¡¿De qué coño huías?! - gritó furioso, me arrebató las riendas para evitar que me fuera de nuevo.

- De ti, ¿es que no te quedó claro? ¡Suéltame! - se apartó cuando intenté quitárselas.

- Todos están muy preocupados por ti.

- Y una mierda, me abandonasteis. Déjame irme.

El Peugeot beige frenó detrás de la moto. T-Dog y Rick se bajaron del coche.

- No te abandonamos, fuimos a buscarte y no te encontramos – me explicó Daryl – Llevamos desde ayer rastreando tus putas huellas.

- ¡Sue, menos mal que estás bien! - dijo Rick al llegar a nuestro lado.

- Pues ahora que me habéis encontrado, ya me puedo despedir. Adiós, me voy a Fort Wallas

- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso – se negó el policía.

- ¿Por qué no? No os debo nada y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Estoy harta de tener que dormir en la caravana y comer de lata, yo sola avanzo mucho más rápido.

- Sue, por favor, te necesitamos. Eres la única persona que sabe de medicina en el grupo y Lori está embarazada, no puedo permitir que te vayas. Ella podría morir si no recibe atención médica.

Retiré la mirada porque no podía soportar la mirada suplicante de Rick.

- Tengo que mirar por mí misma, no puedo estar salvándoos el culo a cada cinco minutos – dije, pero sabía que al final no podría negarme a permanecer con ellos.

- Por favor, solo serán varios meses, después puedes hacer lo que quieras – concluyó.

Me mordí el labio inferior, no quería volver con ellos pero mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquila si no ayudaba a Lori. Además echaba de menos el cariño de la gente. Tuve que recordarme que era más peligroso viajar con ellos que sola, éramos un blanco más grande y lento, hacíamos más estupideces por culpa de las relaciones de afecto que se creaban en un grupo. "Debemos prestar ayuda a todas las personas, por muy malos que hayan sido, porque el mundo está lleno de segundas oportunidades" decía mi padre. Finalmente, acepté quedarme algunos meses más con ellos.

Al llegar junto a los demás me recibieron con abrazos, la primera fue Carol, vi en sus ojos lágrimas pero no dije nada. Carl también me abrazó, no me había dado cuenta de lo que había crecido en este tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, ya me llegaba por los hombros. Me desconcertó el saludo y se me ablandó el corazón al verles tan felices por mi vuelta, por lo que tuve que recordarme que hacía unas horas había estado sola.

Conseguí alejarme del grupo en un descuido de Rick. No me dejaba alejarme porque pensaba que me iba a escapar de un momento a otro y siempre tenía a alguien vigilándome. Me estaba sacando de quicio con su paranoia y tuve que asegurarle que no me iría a ningún lado hasta que Lori diese a luz.

Me escondí tras un muro de piedra. Estábamos parados junto a lo que había sido un antiguo caserón que ahora se caía a pedazos. El muro sobre el que estaba apoyada limitaba el terreno de la finca y nos ofrecía protección contra los caminantes. Miré fijamente al cielo cubierto por estrellas, no recordaba haberlas visto antes tan brillantes. Escuché pisadas pasando el muro. Me separé y caminé en dirección contraria.

- Pequeñaja – me giré molesta porque hubiera sido él el que me encontrase.

- Cateto – respondí a su saludo bufando - ¿Por qué no le dices a Rick que me deje en paz y te largas de aquí?

- No me envía Rick sino Carol. Está muy preocupada porque no hablas con nadie.

- Pues dile a ella que tampoco se preocupe, que estoy bien.

- No creo que estés bien. Por lo menos deberías intentar mostrarte amable para no preocupar a los del grupo.

- Perdona por ser tan borde, tienes razón debería ser más sociable con la gente que me dejó tirada en mitad de la nada – ironicé dolida por la dureza con la que me hablaba.

- No te abandonamos, volvimos a buscarte y no estabas. Rick tenía que pensar en lo mejor para el grupo y nos fuimos.

- ¡Me dejasteis atrás! – grité furiosa. Sentía los ojos irritados por las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

- ¡Mierda! ¡No te abandonamos! ¡Y si no quieres entenderlo que te den! – se giró para irse.

- ¡Sí, lárgate! ¡Eso es lo único que sabéis hacer! – las lágrimas consiguieron salir y me limpié rápidamente con el puño de la chaqueta – Además, a ti que te importa. Nunca haces nada por nadie.

Se quedó parado, mirándome. Había una frialdad increíble en su mirada, como si se tratara de un glaciar, me taladraba con sus ojos azules.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes si me preocupo por los demás o no? Eres tú la egoísta del grupo, siempre pensando en ti y en tu mundo.

- ¡Mentiroso! Me da igual. ¡Déjame!

Me volví dispuesta a irme pero me agarró del brazo para impedírmelo. Me obligó a girarme para que le mirase. Le grité que me soltase pero apretó más fuerte, llegando a hacerme daño, claro que jamás lo admitiría frente a él.

- Que te quede claro que no te abandonamos. Deja de vivir en tu planeta de fantasía en el que todo el mundo debe adorarte. Eres la única con conocimientos médicos del grupo y tenemos una embarazada, si nos dejas les estás condenando a la mayoría – no se me pasó por alto ese "les", él no se incluía en el grupo que necesitaba mis conocimientos. Él podía cuidarse solito.

- ¡A ti que te importa lo que haga o piense! – me intenté soltar pero su agarre era firme.

- Ellos no te abandonaron.

- Suéltame – con la otra mano me limpié el rostro. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas y caían libremente por mis mejillas.

- Jamás te abandonamos. Nunca lo haríamos, pequeñaja.

Me agarré a él llorando intensamente. Se quedó paralizado, con los brazos caídos al lado de su cuerpo. Cerré los puños agarrando la espalda de su camiseta, escondí la cara en su pecho. Levantó los brazos pero los dejó caer de nuevo, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer para consolar a una chica llorona.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16: Un lugar seguro.

La caravana avanzaba sobre la carretera lentamente. Daryl pasó con su moto al lado de la ventana por la que estaba mirando. Intercambiamos una mirada rápida y adelantó al vehículo. Desde mi escena de lloriqueos se había mantenido un poco lejos de mí. Eso me aliviaba y me disgustaba a la vez, realmente sentía cosas muy contrarias dentro de mí. Habían pasado tres días desde que intenté escapar de ellos.

El viaje fue muy aburrido. Carol me pidió que la ayudase a ella y a Lori a coser algunas de las prendas. Me senté irritada al ver a Andrea que no hacía nada y seguía al lado de Dale observando el paisaje. Miré a Glenn y a Maggie que jugaban con el niño al parchís. Para variar, Carl iba ganando.

Varias horas después paramos. Habíamos llegado a una urbanización vallada. Rick se había adelantado con Glenn para revisarla y volvieron muy contentos, transmitiéndonos las esperanzas de poder crear un hogar en ese lugar.

- Es genial, está completamente vallado, tiene muchas casas e incluso una pequeña tienda de comestibles – narraba Glenn – Sería el lugar perfecto para ir.

- Incluso tiene un parque para niños. Podríamos crear un verdadero hogar – Rick miraba con cariño a Lori mientras le tocaba la barriga.

Lori estaba de seis meses pasados, según sus cuentas aunque no estaba segura. Un lugar con esas características sería genial. Al menos, viviendo allí no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la seguridad y seguro que podría instaurar alguna habitación bien iluminada para hacer un paritorio y almacenar las medicinas. Sería todo un descanso para nosotros. Un sitio al que llamar hogar.

La simple idea de poder volver a la normalidad nos hacía sonreír a todos. El grupo entero no paró de hablar esa noche sobre lo que pensaban hacer, la suerte que teníamos, lo bien que podrían cuidar a su familia. Pero yo ya no tenía familia. ¿A quién iba a cuidar? Ese lugar podía resultar muy bueno pero me parecía deprimente que llegara la noche y meterme a dormir a una casa vacía, sin más calor que el de los dos animales que eran todo lo que tenía.

Eso me puso triste. Me encontré con la mirada de Daryl que me escrutaba en silencio, comiendo un poco de carne reseca. Pareció leer mis pensamientos en mis ojos, se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. Chucho lo recibió con un ladrido lastimero, reclamando un poco de atención.

- ¿Crees que estaremos bien en ese lugar? – le pregunté.

- Todos parecen muy felices de conseguir un sitio estable. Debe de ser bueno. Dejar de huir de los malditos muertos vivientes.

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando se nos termine la comida? Cada vez tendremos que hacer expediciones más lejanas, ponernos más en peligro.

- Estaremos bien. Somos un grupo unido y nos protegeremos mutuamente. Ahora todos somos una familia, pequeñaja – me miró significativamente por unos segundos.

Sus ojos me parecieron muy profundos pero cálidos. Me gustaron y me hicieron sentir como si fuera verdad lo que me estaba contando. Se levantó para hacer la primera guardia mientras todos los demás nos íbamos a dormir al interior de la caravana.

A la mañana siguiente llegamos a la urbanización que decían. Realmente tenía unos muros de piedra enormes, imposible de saltar y menos si estás medio podrido. La cancela también estaba cerrada y tuvieron que forzarla.

- Glenn, Shane, Daryl examinad las casas de la izquierda. T-dog, Andrea y yo iremos a la derecha – dividió Rick.

Los tres hombres se alejaron mirando a todas partes. Daryl iba en cabeza con la ballesta preparada, actuaba como cazador y me recordaba a un lobo acechando a su presa. El grupo de Rick avanzó más rápido pues las casas de su lado estaban más lejos.

Me molestaba el modo del que me apartaba de todas las misiones. Entendía que tenía que ayudar a su mujer a tener un hijo pero me parecía innecesario que me tratase como una niña. Dale se sentó a esperar y se entretuvo en mantener las herramientas limpias, Maggie estaba vigilando los alrededores y Lori se había acostado porque estaba muy cansada. Caminé en paralelo al muro con Carl pegado a mis pies ya que se había ofrecido a protegerme. Muy mono el niño.

- ¿Crees que habrá más gente ahí dentro?

- No sé, puede.

- ¿Habrá más niños con los que jugar? – me conmovió su preocupación.

- Claro. Y aunque no los haya, pronto tendrás un hermanito o hermanita a la que podrás enseñarle todos los juegos que sepas.

Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención. Estaba detrás de un arbusto. Lo quité con el pie para ver lo que era.

- ¡Me cago en…!

Salí corriendo de vuelta a la entrada, dejando tras de mí un cartel en el que nos advertía del peligro de entrar por la cantidad de caminantes que había. En cuanto llegué a la caravana me miraron sobresaltados Dale y Maggie, Carl corría detrás de mí resoplando.

- ¡Maggie llama a los demás por el walkie-talkie, hay caminantes allá dentro! – entré en la caravana para coger las armas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – tanto Dale como Maggie me siguieron al interior de la urbanización armados. Carol trataba de llamar a los otros.

- Había un cartel que ponía que no entráramos porque estaba infectado.

Escuchamos algunos gritos y pisadas que se acercaban corriendo. Glenn y Shane aparecieron por detrás de una casa. Al otro lado de la calle hubo disparos, Rick y T-dog caminaban hacia atrás disparando a los caminantes que se acercaban demasiado. Andrea corría hacia nosotros.

- ¡¿Dónde está Daryl?! – pregunté a Glenn

No tuvo tiempo de contestarme cuando apareció el mencionado arrancándole una flecha de la cabeza a un zombi. Como siempre, escupió varios insultos contra el zombi que trataba de cogerle hasta que lo derribó. Me alivió verle de pie y con tan mal humor como siempre.

- ¡Quién cojones dijo que era buena idea quedarse aquí! ¡Esto es el puto infierno! – dijo cuando llegó a nuestra altura.

Más caminantes aparecieron atraídos por el jaleo que habíamos montado. Corrimos de vuelta a la caravana, algunos muertos se interpusieron en nuestro camino y tuvimos que gastar balas para derribarlos.

- No son tantos, creo que podemos acabar con ellos – replicó Andrea.

No eran muchos, al menos los que estaban a la vista, pero era una tontería gastar tanta munición en aquellos seres cuando necesitábamos cazar la comida. Rick empezó a gritarle que se alejará de allí pero Shane se puso a su lado apoyándola. Tuvimos que dejar de retroceder para que no les matasen.

Los caminantes salían de todos lados, parecían multiplicarse. Se me acercó uno de frente y le amenacé con mi escopeta, pero al ir a disparar no había ninguna bala en la recámara. Nerviosa rebusqué en mis bolsillos pero no encontré ningún repuesto. El zombi se acercaba y empuñé el arma a modo de garrote. Una figura negra se tiró contra el caminante, atrapando su cabeza entre los dientes. Con mordiscos rápidos terminó con él.

- Chucho nunca me he alegrado tanto de verte – movió la cola feliz por el halago.

- ¡Vámonos!

Ante la orden de Rick retrocedimos, Shane y Andrea fueron los últimos porque seguían queriendo matarlos a todos. Me giré y salí corriendo detrás de Glenn y Rick. Escuchamos un grito femenino que distinguí como Andrea, varios ladridos y un aullido de dolor. Asustada me volví para ver que había pasado. Andrea estaba en el suelo siendo remolcada por Shane. T-dog y Daryl atacaban a los zombis que se acercaban. Vi demasiado tumulto tras ellos y me fije en los caminantes, parecían estar peleándose entre ellos.

Sorprendida me alegré de que se matasen mutuamente. A mi alrededor no encontré a Chucho. Otro alarido de dolor y pánico, como un animal que se sabe enjaulado y lucha por su vida. Entonces distinguí al perro entre las manos de los caminantes.

- ¡No! ¡Chucho!

- ¡Sue, no, no vayas! – T-dog me había cogido de la cintura y tiraba de mí hacia la caravana - ¡Es un suicidio, morirías!

Grité para que me soltara, pegué patadas, arañazos y chillé para que me dejara ir a salvarle. La angustia que sentía en el pecho crecía al ver como los caminantes se manchaban con la sangre del perro. Me dolía la garganta de gritar, estaba llamando la atención de otros zombis que no habían podido acercarse al animal. Luché con fuerza, dispuesta a perder la vida por el perro. Era mi mejor amigo, la única familia que había conocido desde que perdí a todos los que quería. El animal se había colado en mi corazón poco a poco y no podía concebir la vida sin él. Sus alaridos fueron bajando de intensidad pero se me clavaban igual provocando que enloqueciera de dolor.

Daryl se acercó corriendo para ayudar a T-dog que ya no podía conmigo. Me atrapó entre sus brazos para que me calmara. Me inmovilizó y dejé de rebelarme cuando ya no escuché Chucho. No quise moverme de allí, permanecí inmóvil, impidiendo que él también avanzara.

- Shane, lleva tú la moto – gritó.

Me cogió en brazos, pasando mis piernas por su cintura. Me agarré a su cuello para evitar caerme. Sentí como subíamos los escalones de la caravana y eché una última mirada antes de que cerrasen la puerta. La muerte de Chucho había distraído a los caminantes que luchaban por su carne y se habían quedado atrás.

Yo lloraba sobre el hombro de Daryl. Perdió un poco el equilibrio al poner la caravana en marcha pero Carol le sostuvo para que no cayéramos. Me acarició la espalda para que dejara de agarrar al hombre pero yo estaba en pleno ataque de sollozos y no quería que nadie lo viera.

- Por favor, no me sueltes – susurré para que solo él lo escuchase.

Caminó varios pasos y escuché cerrarse una puerta tras nosotros. Yo aguantaba mi cara contra su hombro para que nadie viera las lágrimas. Con suavidad se deshizo de mi abrazo y me dejó sobre la cama de la única habitación del vehículo. Me acurruqué en posición fetal, dándole la espalda, para terminar de llorar. No escuché que abriera la puerta para irse, se sentó bloqueándola para que nadie me molestase.

¿Porqué sería que estos días siempre estaba llorando? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que verme cuando más vulnerable me sentía? ¿Por qué era el único que conseguía consolarme con su sola presencia?


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17: ¿Caballo negro?

Paramos junto a la carretera porque nos quedamos sin gasolina. La caravana y el Peugeot habían estado conduciendo en reserva durante kilómetros y al final nos habíamos quedado sin combustible. Glenn y Maggie habían salido a buscar alguna gasolinera y los demás nos quedamos montando una hoguera. A los pocos minutos Daryl me dijo que se llevaba a Zaina para salir a cazar.

- No tardéis mucho, cateto.

- Pequeñaja – quise pensar que sonrió tras la despedida tan normal entre nosotros. Aunque posiblemente no lo hizo.

Ojala volviera con un conejo, una cabra o lo que fuera, me había cansado de tanta sopa de hierbas y ardillas. Zaina me miró lastimosamente cuando el hombre la montó. Era más lenta que los vehículos y solo hacía dos horas que había llegado después de cabalgar varios kilómetros. Estaba ya mayor, era algo que no podía olvidar y cada vez le costaba más seguir el ritmo. Hacía tan solo dos días, el día anterior a los sucesos de la urbanización, que había notado que respiraba raro. Al pegar el oído a su costado escuché como un susurro, lo más seguro es que tuviera un soplo en uno de los pulmones por donde se le escapaba el aire.

Pasé junto a la hoguera para dejar las ramas que había estado recogiendo con Carol y Carl.

- Menos mal que el perro estaba allí, si no se lo hubieran comido ahora estaríamos muertos.

Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron mirando a cualquier lado incómodos. Andrea no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba detrás cuando habló. Se volvió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con gesto de culpa.

- Sue, yo… lo siento, pero es la verdad.

- ¡Si no hubiera sido por tu estúpida idea de quedarte Chucho estaría vivo!

- Pero…

No dejé que replicara y me tiré sobre ella. Dale me sujetó a tiempo y Shane vino a ayudarle. Me revolví gritando que me dejaran golpearla. Rick se acercó y me amenazó con esposarme si no me tranquilizaba.

- ¡Cuando le borre la cara a esa tía a guantazos me tranquilizaré!

- ¡Sue, para, estás fuera de control! ¡Te voy a esposar!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Me cogió de la muñeca y me acercaron a la caravana. Me esposó a la escalerilla que subía al tejado. Le miré furiosa mientras se alejaba. El grupo se disolvió rápidamente porque todos querían olvidar el altercado. Tiré de mis ataduras varias veces sin conseguir soltarme, al final desistí porque me estaba haciendo daño en la muñeca.

Al poco tiempo se acercó Lori con una botella de agua. Me la dio para que bebiera con una sonrisa amable.

- Siento mucho lo de tu perro – me limité a tragar más agua – Andrea es una mala bicha. A mí tampoco me gustan los aires que se da.

- Si solo me dejaran un guantazo – soñé.

- Pero no debes comportarte así, nos asustas y asustas a Carl. Son momentos difíciles, para todos.

- ¿Cómo va el embarazo? – cambié rápidamente de tema.

- Bueno, este bebe no me ha molestado tanto como Carl pero creo que bien. Con las molestias normales. Creo que soy una carga para el grupo, no puedo hacer nada – me dijo buscando consuelo.

- Pues con sinceridad, seguramente lo seas – me miró dolida – Pero haces mucho más que nadie por nosotros, con este bebe traes esperanza de una vida mejor.

- ¿Pero qué pasa si no puedo protegerlo? ¿Y si nos falta la comida? – incluso empezó a agobiarme.

- No te preocupes por nada, le protegeremos, le alimentaremos, conseguiremos ropita caliente, porque somos una familia – me apropié de las palabras de Daryl.

Me sonrió más calmada y se levantó para irse.

Al poco rato vino Rick para liberarme. Al quitarme las esposas me froté las muñecas doloridas por el metal. Se disculpó por haberme tenido tanto tiempo atada.

- No pasa nada, pero la próxima vez al menos déjame golpearla antes.

- Entiende que tenemos que estar unidos ahora, no puede haber peleas cada dos por tres. ¿Qué tal está Lori?

- ¿No deberías preguntarle a ella? – le interrogué.

- Quiero una opinión médica. La verdad.

- Bien. Bien – me miraba fijamente, consciente de que le había mentido – Está demasiado delgada para su estado, lo más probable es que se adelante el parto y el bebe necesitará una incubadora cuando nazca. No tenemos los medios necesarios para un parto, no quiero pensarlo pero podrían morir ambos.

Vi el dolor en la mirada de Rick pero él me había pedido que fuera sincera. La verdad a veces puede doler, casi siempre duele. Le palmeé el hombro y me alejé para dejarle pensar en paz.

Carol estaba sentada dentro de la caravana remandando la ropa para que durase más. Sonrió al verme entrar y me recordó cuando mi madre cosía mis vaqueros porque me había caído y los había roto. En silencio me senté a su lado y la ayudé. La primera camiseta que cogí era negra y le faltaba una manga, la otra estaba a punto de separarse del resto de la tela. La reconocí al instante, era de Daryl. La miré unos momentos, la toqué con cuidado como si fuera a evaporarse. La dejé a un lado nerviosa por quien era el dueño.

Al poco rato se acercó Maggie, tras haber vuelto de la expedición, y también nos ayudó. Contó que le gustaba mucho coser y que de pequeña ella le hacía ropita a sus muñecas.

- A Glenn los bajos de los pantalones le duran poquísimo – contó Maggie – siempre que sale a buscar suministros se tira por los suelo o se tiene que esconder y vuelve con los pantalones fatal. La última vez tuvo que tirarlos porque le faltaba la parte de atrás.

Nos reímos y más aún cuando Carol empezó a contar anécdotas de cuando Sophia era pequeña. Por algún motivo la mujer tuvo que salir y nos quedamos solas Maggie y yo.

- ¿Qué tal está Daryl?

- Eh, pues bien, supongo. ¿Por qué? – creí distinguir una segunda intención en su pregunta pero la ignoré.

- No, por nada. Últimamente está más calmado que antes – me miró de reojo. Me concentré en la tarea de coser.

- Sí, tiene menos broncas con los demás.

- Está de mejor humor, ¿quizás algo de ejercicio extra? – para entonces me miraba fijamente y yo ya había pillado a donde quería ir a parar.

- Si estás intentando que te diga que estamos juntos te vas a llevar una desilusión. No hemos estado, estamos o estaremos juntos nunca.

- ¿Pero por qué? – dijo con el tono de una niña chica que le quitan un caramelo – todos pensamos que hacéis buena pareja.

- ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos? – se arrepintió nada más decirlo - ¿Habláis de nosotros a nuestra espalda?

- No, haber… es que… nosotros solo decimos que se os ve muy bien juntos. Ya sabes, Daryl parece menos distante ahora y tú más feliz con él.

- ¡Pues eso nunca va a pasar, jamás seré feliz con él ni con nadie! – exploté con rabia.

Me levanté enrabietada y salí del vehículo. ¿Por qué tenían que estropearlo todo haciendo estúpidas suposiciones? Daryl y yo. Jamás habría un nosotros. Éramos amigos, no, conocidos, no, compañeros forzosos. Ninguno de los del grupo era mi amigo. Somos supervivientes, sin familia, sin futuro. Debía dejar el grupo cuanto antes. Nada más Lori diera a luz me iría. Daryl. Eso nunca. No después de lo de John.

Le pegué una patada a una piedra furiosa. Respiré hondo para calmarme. Maggie debía de haberse quedado impresionada, no debería haberle saltado así pero… Me fijé en lo bajo que estaba el sol. Daryl. ¿Dónde estará? Miré hacia el bosque por donde había desaparecido sin distinguir ninguna figura. Se estaba haciendo tarde y no regresaba. Sentí un nudo en la boca del estómago y unas repentinas ganas de salir corriendo a buscarlo. Tenía que estar bien, sabía cuidarse solo, por Dios que estuviera bien.

- ¡Rick, ven! – Dale gritó de pie sobre la caravana. Con los prismáticos miraba el horizonte.

Todos nos acercamos alarmados por el grito y escrutamos la linde del bosque. La luz del sol nos dificultaba la vista pero podíamos ver una figura acercándose velozmente. Escudriñé los ojos para intentar ver mejor.

- ¡Es un caballo! - ¿Zaina? ¿Pero por qué iba sin jinete? - ¡Es un caballo negro! – añadió Dale.

El animal iba directo a nosotros. Le vi cojear de la pata delantera derecha. Un cojeo familiar. No era un caballo negro. Era Zaina pero ¿negro? En pocos segundos llegó a nuestra altura. Venía jadeando ruidosamente, parecía haberse tragado un tractor por el ronroneo constante de su respiración. La confusión del color quedó al descubierto pero la respuesta no me gustó nada, todo el lomo de Zaina era oscuro a causa de estar cubierta de sangre seca. Sangre que descarté como suya después de una rápida observación. ¡Daryl!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there! Gracias por todos los comentarios de esta historia. Se me hizo y se me hace mucho más difícil abrirme camino en este mundo repleto de escritores maravillosos (entre los que encontré a dos de las mejores escritoras que jamás leí *-*) y me encanta porque es mi motivación para seguir y mejorar.**

**Brofist!**

Capítulo 18: Mordida.

- ¿Pero qué coño le habrá pasado? – preguntó T-dog como si de verdad creyera que sabíamos la respuesta.

- Tenemos que salir a buscarle ahora mismo – determinó Rick.

Yo estaba demasiado ocupada para entrar en la conversación. Observaba el bosque en el que había desaparecido el hombre. Los demás estaban hablando de los pros y contras de salir a buscarlo. Shane opinaba que era peligroso ya que estaba anocheciendo y Rick quería ir de inmediato. El grupo estaba empezando a dividirse como consecuencia de las constantes peleas entre Shane y Rick.

- No podemos dejarle solo.

- Es un suicidio salir ahora, debe de haber caminantes por todos lados – contraatacó Shane.

- Con más razón para encontrarle y traerle de vuelta a casa – intervino Maggie.

- Ya habéis visto el caballo, lo más probable es que sea uno de ellos o esté muerto – dijo T-dog. ¿Muerto? ¿Daryl, muerto? No podía ser cierto. El nudo en el estómago se hizo más fuerte llegando a cortarme la respiración – Lo siento Rick, pero estoy con Shane en esto. No me parece bien que tengamos que arriesgarnos todos por una persona.

- ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? – incredulidad en la voz de Dale – Daryl arriesgó su vida en la carretera para salvarte, no puedes dejarle tirado ahora.

- Ese hombre ha hecho más por este grupo que cualquiera de nosotros – la voz de Carol interrumpió la discusión, el tono con el que habló hizo que los demás se sintieran culpables, bajaron la mirada – Siempre que le hemos necesitado ha estado a nuestro lado. No podemos fallarle ahora.

- Todos los que quieran salir a buscarle que den un paso a delante, los demás que se queden – ordenó Rick con una mirada fiera fija sobre Shane.

A excepción de T-dog, Shane y Andrea, todos dimos un paso. Rick asintió complacido con nuestra respuesta, sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.

Hicimos dos grupos, Rick, Carl, Carol y yo, y Dale, Glenn y Maggie en el otro. Lori no podía ir por su embarazo y Carl no quiso quedarse atrás para nada.

- Ya sabéis lo que pasó con Sophia – Shane nos interceptó al paso. Casi todo el grupo le miró con odio por sacar ese tema ahora – No esperéis tener más suerte esta vez.

Rick echó a caminar y todos le seguimos. Al pasar por su lado los dos policías chocaron midiéndose en silencio. No me gustó nada la rivalidad que se estaba creando entre ellos, pero en ese momento solo me importaba encontrarle y que estuviera bien.

Anocheció rápidamente y la oscuridad nos envolvió. Solo llevábamos dos linternas encendidas para ahorrar las pilas de las otras, por si se nos gastaban las primeras. Seguir un rastro durante le noche era muy complicado por lo que teníamos que andar a ciegas y suponiendo el lugar por el que podría haber ido Daryl. Todos caminábamos en silencio. Hacía un frío increíble y nos abrazábamos con nuestros propios brazos. A Carl le castañeaban los dientes pero no dejaba que Carol le rodease con su brazo para darle calor.

- Papá, vamos a encontrarle ¿verdad? – la pregunta del niño hizo que parásemos. Rick se volvió y nos miró a todos – O sea, no le va a pasar como a Sophia ¿no?

- Claro que vamos a encontrarle. Seguro que está persiguiendo algún ciervo o incluso volviendo al campamento – sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Pero sus palabras no me calmaron. No mientras siguiera desaparecido. Carol me cogió la mano y me la apretó, supongo que para darme fuerzas. No me gustó la alusión de Shane a la historia de Sophia. Era imposible que él terminase así, quiero decir que, era un superviviente, sabía cazar y disparar mejor que nadie, eso tenía que mantenerle vivo ¿no? El silencio del bosque y la oscuridad me daban escalofríos, ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a hacer ruido por culpa de los caminantes. Respiré hondo para mantenerme serena y no derrumbarme durante la búsqueda. Escuchamos unos ruidos, como si se pisaran hojas secas, y nos inmovilizamos al instante. Miramos a todos lados sin ver el causante de esos ruidos. Una voz conocida sonó, pero distante y lejana, con interferencia. Rick cogió el walkie-talkie que llevaba y pidió que repitieran lo que habían dicho.

- ¡Lo hemos encontrado! – la voz de Maggie sonó más clara ahora - ¡Lo hemos encontrado pero le han mordido!

El mundo se derrumbo a mi alrededor y lágrimas silenciosas salieron sin que pudiera remediarlo. Todos nos quedamos en estado de shock hasta que Rick dio la orden de volver corriendo al campamento.

Llegamos a la misma vez que los otros. Cargaban a Daryl entre Glenn y Dale mientras Maggie iba alumbrando el camino. Rick y Carol salieron corriendo para ayudarles a llevarlo porque los dos hombres se estaban quedando sin fuerzas. El grupo de Shane observaba desde la distancia y junto a ellos había aparecido una tienda de campaña que hacía tiempo que estaba guardada. Yo observaba la escena junto a Lori y Carl, incrédula de que el hombre ensangrentado e inconsciente que transportaban fuera Daryl, el mismo que horas antes había estado de pie con su mirada intimidante sobre todo el grupo.

- ¡Sue, el botiquín ya! – jadeó Rick viendo que no me movía.

Corriendo entré en la caravana a buscarlo todo. Mientras recogía escuché voces y gritos. Al salir, me encontré con la espalda de Shane franqueándome la entrada. Discutía con Rick para variar.

- ¡No puede entrar aquí, no me apetece que se convierta en una de esas cosas mientras dormimos y nos coma a todos!

- Shane, no podemos dejarle fuera. Morirá por el frío – intentaba Dale que razonase pero el otro se negaba en redondo. Rick miraba alrededor con mirada culpable.

- Vamos a la tienda.

Sorprendidos de la decisión y de que no hubiese presentado más batalla, llevaron a Daryl a la tienda y les seguí aferrándome al botiquín. Lo dejaron en la cama plegable y salieron para dejarme entrar. Estaba cubierto de sangre y barro, con cortes por todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más miedo me daba era la camiseta de Glenn, totalmente oscurecida y mojada, que cubría parte de su pantorrilla, donde estaba la mordedura.

- Encontramos un caminante a su lado, muerto. Daryl debió de matarlo antes de desmayarse – explicó Maggie que estaba junto a mí en la tienda. Todos los demás miraban desde afuera.

Sin mediar palabra se acercó y cerró la tienda para darnos intimidad. Maggie ya me había ayudado antes en alguna ocasión pues su padre había sido veterinario y le ayudaba con los animales. En esos momentos tuvo que ser ella la que se encargó de curarle los pequeños cortes, porque yo solo era capaz de mirarle a la cara esperando que se despertase, se riese burlonamente como siempre hacía y me dijera que era una estúpida por creer que podría morir. Lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.

- Sue, por favor, necesito que me ayudes – me pidió Maggie.

Cogí un trapo y lo humedecí un poco con el agua de una botella que siempre guardábamos en el botiquín. Le limpié la cara, no tenía cortes ni moratones, pero despedía muchísimo calor. Tenía fiebre.

Le dije a Maggie que le pusiera el trapo mojado sobre la frente y el cuello y lo cambiase cuando se calentase para bajarle la fiebre. Mientras me concentré en la mordida. Tiré la camiseta de Glenn a un lado, chorreando sangre. La mordida era feísima. Tuve que pasarle varias veces el trapo para poder verle la piel. Totalmente hinchada alrededor de la herida y con un aspecto nada bueno. Se le estaba infectando. El contorno de la herida era regular, simétrico y presentaba varias zonas más profundas. Limpié la herida como pude y le puse un vendaje limpio. Recordé varias vacunas que guardábamos y las examiné todas, quizás alguna podría serme de utilidad. Seleccioné la del Tétanos, pensé que era la única que se ponía al clavarse algo, los dientes en una mordida, y que contrarrestaba el efecto de cualquier cosa que entrase en el cuerpo, la infección que te transformaba en caminante. Recé porque sirviera de algo.

Después de media hora rodeadas de medicinas y trapos que después tuvimos que tirar, salimos de la tienda. Todos estaban esperando afuera con semblante serio. Rick y Shane se levantaron nada más vernos, el primero para que le negásemos la evidencia y el segundo esperando la confirmación.

- Le han mordido – susurró Maggie, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran.

El silencio se hizo más notable. Shane se volvió hacia los demás.

- No podemos tener un infectado en el campamento – se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué decir. Le miré sintiendo un odio infinito – Todos sabéis lo peligroso que es tener un caminante cerca.

- Pero no es un caminante, es Daryl – hablé por primera vez.

- Está mordido, solo es cuestión de tiempo que muera y se transforme – más silencio. Sabíamos cual era la única manera de terminar con todo pero la idea de una pistola apuntando a su cabeza me era imposible.

- Quizás no se transforme – dijo Dale, esperanzado.

- Vamos, viejo, todos sabemos lo que pasa después. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor – Shane agarró la culata de la pistola que llevaba encima - ¿Cuántos queréis dormir en la caravana cuando el caminante se puede levantar en cualquier momento y atacarnos?

- Shane…

- No, Rick, esta vez no puedes contradecirme. Toda tu familia está aquí, no dejarías que les pasase nada ¿verdad? – tanto Lori como Carl miraron al policía. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

- Es Daryl, no podemos hacerle esto. Es fuerte y cuando se levante te pateará el culo por tratar de asesinarlo – dije con rabia. Shane me miró seriamente.

- Eso ya no es Daryl, pequeña. Daryl ya ha muerto.

Sus palabras me dolieron más que cualquiera de los sufrimientos por los que había pasado. Ya había perdido a toda la gente que me había importado alguna vez, no iba a perderle a él también. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi profundo deseo de plantarle cara a Shane, veía como los demás se inclinaban por este. Estaba perdiendo la batalla y Daryl terminaría con una bala en la cabeza.

- Vamos, antes dijisteis que Daryl siempre os había ayudado a todos. Ayudadle a él ahora – pedí, más bien supliqué.

Miré a cada uno del grupo pero todos terminaban apartando la mirada. Solo Carol me la sostuvo más tiempo, pues ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Maggie se pegó más a mí para mostrarme su apoyo, Dale también se levantó y formó barrera a mi derecha. Éramos tres contra los demás, estábamos en minoría y nuestro grupo era una democracia. Mierda de votación.

- Es demasiado tarde para resolver este asunto ahora – sentenció Rick – mañana por la mañana haremos un consejo y decidiremos.

Shane no estaba nada contento con el aplazamiento pero se lo agradecí inmensamente. Se levantaron y todos entraron en la caravana. Me ofrecí a hacer la primera guardia, por si Daryl se despertaba siendo caminante, y Shane también se quedó, pero a una distancia prudencial de la tienda. Yo entré para resguardarme del frío. Daryl seguía dormido, igual que lo habíamos dejado. Estaba pálido por toda la sangre que había perdido.

Era muy raro verle así, tan quieto y vulnerable. Me acerqué al catre y junté las manos como siempre hacía antes de rezar.

- Por favor, despiértate – nada, no se movió – No volveré a quejarme de que me llames pequeñaja nunca más, dejaré que saltes con Zaina todas las vallas que quieras, te daré todas mis armas, jamás me quejaré si eres borde, pero por favor despiértate.

Terminé con voz de súplica, ahogada por las ganas de llorar, pero solo su pecho se movía por la respiración. Ni movió los párpados ni la mano que le tenía cogida. Tenía la palma llena de ampollas y durezas consecuencias de la larga vida de cazador que había llevado. Le pasé la mano por la cara y le acaricié el pelo, más largo de la primera que nos vimos, apartándole el flequillo de la frente. La fiebre le había subido y le estaba consumiendo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19: Dame la escopeta.

Escuché pasos fuera de la tienda. Agarré la escopeta por si era Shane que venía a matar a Daryl mientras los demás dormían. La cabeza de Carol se asomó por la abertura de la tienda, me relajé al verla y solté el arma.

- Toma, te he traído una manta. Está empezando a hacer mucho frío - cogí la manta y me enrollé en ella dándole las gracias - ¿Aún no se despierta?

- No. He estado hablándole pero no se ha movido ni nada.

Se acercó a él para tomarle la temperatura. Sentí ganas de apartarle del cazador por la familiaridad con que le tocaba pero no hice ni dije nada.

- Está muy caliente, tenemos que bajarle la fiebre. Hay que desnudarle.

- ¿Desnudarle? – pregunté cohibida, la simple idea de verle en cueros hizo que me sonrojase.

- Claro, cuanto más frío pase antes le bajará la temperatura.

Carol empezó a levantarle la camiseta. Yo no le ayudé, demasiado concentrada en observar cada centímetro de piel que aparecía al retirar la tela. Pronto me dí cuenta de que no podría terminar su tarea. Daryl pesaba demasiado para que lo levantásemos entre las dos y mucho menos ella sola. Me acerqué con unas tijeras y la aparté suavemente. Corté el bajo de la camiseta y subí hasta el cuello con cuidado de no hacerle ningún corte. Mientras lo hacía fui acariciando su piel, ardiente por la fiebre, deseando que respondiera ante mi tacto. Cuando le retiramos la camiseta quedó al descubierto un tatuaje que tenía sobre el pezón izquierdo, en el cual ponía su apellido Dixon. Los pantalones fue algo más difícil, por lo menos para mí, porque me daba una vergüenza increíble. Carol fue la que le desabrochó los botones. Cuando se quedó en calzoncillos le pusimos una manta muy fina hasta la cintura para no sentirnos incómodas ante su desnudez. Volvimos a ponerle trapos mojados sobre la frente, cuello y pecho.

Los ojos se me cerraban sin yo quererlo. Nos habíamos tapado con la manta las dos para darnos calor mutuamente. Por todos los medios trataba de mantenerme despierta pero me pesaba muchísimo todo el cuerpo.

- Vete a dormir, si quieres. Yo me quedaré cuidándole – me propuso Carol.

- No, no tengo sueño – dije, no creía que Carol pudiese enfrentarse a Shane si se daba la situación.

Sin querer, me apoyé en el hombro de Carol y cerré los ojos. Me desperté sobresaltada por el tacto de su mano en mi cabeza. Se disculpó por haberme despertado. Miré un momento a Daryl antes de acurrucarme en el suelo para dormir. Empezaba a hacer calor por estar tres personas en un espacio tan pequeño. Me producía un ligero sopor y me dormí prestando atención a la respiración de los otros dos.

- Sue, venga, despierta – me zarandearon para que despertase – Rick quiere celebrar la votación cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté aún algo adormilada.

- No lo sé pero es muy temprano, hace una hora que amaneció.

Maggie salió de la tienda. Miré a Daryl pero seguía en la misma posición que antes de que me durmiera. Me reuní con los demás que formaban un corro alrededor de la hoguera, algunos estaban desayunando aún. Me alarmé al no ver a T-Dog, pensando que podía ser una emboscada para matarle mientras deliberábamos, pero al recorrer el campamento le vi a pocos metros de la tienda con un rifle en la mano, a la vista de todos. Al volver la mirada al grupo descubría a Rick mirándole nada contento.

- Tenemos que resolver esto aquí y ahora, no podemos ir cargando con un caminante – empezó Shane.

- No es un caminante, es Daryl – rechacé con firmeza.

- Rick, sabes que es lo mejor para el grupo.

- No, ya estuvimos en una situación como esta antes y entonces me apoyaste. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no matamos a los vivos y por lo que sé, Daryl aún respira – respondió.

- ¡¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que durará?! – saltó - ¡Acuérdate de lo que dijo, que si le mordían le hacíamos un favor disparándole!

- ¡No puedes hablar de lo que quiere cuando está inconsciente, puede que cambie de opinión! – me apoyó Maggie.

- Rick, por favor, entra en razón. Ya sabes lo peligroso que es, podría despertar en cualquier momento – Lori se acercó a su marido – Te lo pido por favor, termina con esto de una vez.

- No pensaba que, precisamente tú, estuvieras a favor de Shane – dijo con dureza.

- ¡Vamos con la votación ya! ¡Estoy harto de esperar! Que levanten la mano los que quieran que Daryl descanse en paz, antes de que se convierta.

Ambos hombres compartían una mirada fiera, fija en el otro. Shane, Andrea y T-Dog, desde la distancia, fueron los primeros en levantar la mano. Lori lo hizo después y le pidió a Carl que la imitase. El niño se alejó de ella y fue corriendo a refugiarse en su padre.

- Daryl no se va a convertir en uno de ellos. Es muy fuerte, él va a sobrevivir – dijo con determinación mirando a Rick.

El hombre le dedicó una mirada triste, ojala sintiera la misma esperanza que Carl pero yo no veía tan seguro que Daryl viviera, y menos con Shane detrás y armado. Glenn también levantó la mano. Lo miré sorprendida, era mi mejor amigo, no creía que me pudiera estar haciendo esto. Miró a Maggie disculpándose, ella se levantó de su lado separándose.

- Cinco contra seis. Esperaremos a que se convierta antes de hacer nada – sentenció Rick.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, dando por zanjado el asunto.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Rick! ¡Tú no eres el líder del grupo! – Shane corrió detrás de él con el puño en alto.

Rick se volvió justo a tiempo para parar el golpe. Empezaron a pelearse aplicando llaves que solo ellos conocían por su entrenamiento policial. Los demás gritábamos para separarlos. Dale, Glenn y T-Dog sujetaron a Shane, impidiendo que volviera contra el otro.

- ¡Nos llevarás a todos a la muerte! ¡Recuérdalo Rick, nos matarás a todos! – gritó furioso, tratando de zafarse de los otros tres.

Se volvió y la expresión de su cara daba miedo, la mirada que le dedicó a Shane consiguió callarlo. Se me puso la piel de gallina. Lo miraba con un odio increíble, con un brillo asesino que jamás le había visto. Inconscientemente me junté con Maggie. Se acercó lentamente al hombre, que ahora se había quedado inmóvil.

- Óyeme bien porque solo te lo diré una vez, en este grupo mando yo, y digo que se hace lo que quiera la mayoría. Hemos votado y se ha decidido esperar – su voz era suave pero intimidaba a todos los que estábamos escuchando, había una amenaza muy real en su tono de voz – Si no estás de acuerdo con esto es mejor que te largues porque si te veo acercarte a esa tienda, ya sea de camino a cualquier otro lado, te mataré. Cogeré la pistola y te pegaré un tiro entre los ojos y me da igual que me escuchen todos los caminantes del mundo.

No me di cuenta de que había contenido la respiración hasta que me faltó el aire. Todo era silencio, mirábamos a los dos hombres que mantenían una batalla de miradas. Shane tuvo que rendirse porque la determinación y el odio de Rick eran casi palpables, tenía un brillo de locura en los ojos. Sabiéndose ganador se retiró, yéndose quien sabe a donde. Los demás nos quedamos unos minutos más inmóviles, observándonos.

- Creo… creo que voy a recoger algo de madera – dijo Dale.

- Yo voy contigo – se unieron Carol y Andrea queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes.

Todos se pusieron en camino, cuchicheando sobre lo que había pasado. Yo volví a la tienda lo más rápido posible, con T-dog pegado a mis pies.

- Oye, Sue, espera – me volví irritada porque no me dejara entrar con Daryl.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo quería que supieras que no hago esto por maldad ni nada. Sé que quieres mucho a Daryl… como amigo me refiero – se corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada que le eché – Pero también sé que quieres a los demás del grupo y que no quieres que les pase nada malo. Piénsalo, un caminante como Daryl sería muy peligroso y casi no nos queda munición para protegernos.

Asentí. Claro que sabía que no nos convenía mantenerle con vida pero si le disparábamos era como quitarle la última oportunidad de que viviera. Entré en la tienda reflexionando sobre la conversación. En parte tenía razón, Daryl era muy fuerte, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo solo Shane o Rick podrían ganarle. Además, parecía estar sufriendo por la fiebre, quizás lo mejor sería que se fuera ya al cielo o lo que fuera que hubiera más allá. Y sin embargo, presentía que me sería imposible mirar como le disparaban, jamás dejaría que lo hicieran, esa no era una solución válida.

- ¿Cómo está? – Glenn entró en la tienda. Ya no sentía enfado hacia él, no después de razonar sobre su elección. Posiblemente si no hubiera sido Daryl yo habría votado igual que él.

- Igual, aguantando.

- Siento mucho lo de la votación, de verdad pero…

- Lo sé – le corté – Estabas pensando en Maggie, te entiendo. Yo también habría hecho lo mismo – nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio incómodo - ¿A qué se refería Rick con que habíais vivido una situación semejante antes?

- Oh, bueno, fue justo después de salir de Atlanta. Nos atacaron un rebaño de caminantes y mordieron a varios de los nuestros. La hermana pequeña de Andrea murió entonces – sentí empatía por Andrea, yo también había perdido a mi familia pero ello no quitaba lo mal que se había portado conmigo – Jim, otro hombre, también fue mordido. Se produjo una situación similar a la de ahora, unos querían matarlos, entre ellos Daryl, y otros preferían esperar. Cuando Amy se convirtió Andrea fue la que le disparó. A Jim no pudimos dispararle, tratamos de llevarle al Centro de Control de Epidemias, por una cura, pero no llegó, estaba muy mal. Le dejamos junto a un árbol, apunto de morir.

Dejarle. Era una solución menos dolorosa que matarlo pero tampoco era viable. Yo no querría convertirme en uno de ellos y seguro que él nos odiaría por hacerle eso. Glenn se despidió y salió dejándome sola.

Me trajeron una baraja de cartas y pasé el tiempo jugando al solitario. Por el día se estaba bien dentro de la tienda pues conservaba el calor de la noche. Estaba terminando una partida cuando escuché unos gemidos. Levanté la cabeza rápidamente para ver como Daryl se movía. Abrió la boca y de ella salió un nuevo gemido. Me entró miedo y agarré la escopeta contra el pecho. Sería imposible escapar si se levantaba, sería un caminante de un metro ochenta y cinco, fuerte y hambriento, y yo era una renacuaja que llegaba por los pelos al metro setenta, con una escopeta sin cargar como arma. El miedo me atenazaba los músculos y no llegué a recordar sacar las balas de mi bolsillo e introducirlas en el cañón. Giró la cabeza en mi dirección y tosió. Hasta lo que sabía los caminantes no tosían ¿o sí? Abrió los ojos lentamente y un gran alivio me recorrió el cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de azules que siempre, sin la sombra gris que nublaba la vista de los muertos. Me acerqué corriendo al catre y le cogí la mano.

- Daryl, ¿cómo te encuentras? – pregunté preocupada.

- Como un puto enfermo – tosió de nuevo. Le acerqué una botella con agua que bebió con sed - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te encontraron en el bosque, junto a un caminante muerto.

- Sí, me acuerdo de todo. Estaba buscando comida cuando noté como si me cayera un chorro de agua encima. Era la sangre de uno que se había colgado encima de donde yo estaba. El cuerpo se soltó, o algo así, y cayó asustando a la yegua que me tiró – tosió roncamente, me preocupé al verlo tan débil. Fui a tocarle la frente pero hizo ademan de apartarse - Se me acercó un maldito bicho tratando de morderme pero lo maté – le costaba hablar por la sangre que había perdido, estaba muy cansado pero afortunadamente no tenía fiebre - ¿Qué hago en una tienda?

- Bueno… es que… - esto iba a ser muy difícil – Tu pierna.

Se levantó un poco para ver la venda que le cubría la pantorrilla izquierda.

- Mierda – dijo simplemente antes de tumbarse – El cabrón me mordió ¿no? – no fui capaz de contestar pero mi silencio lo dijo todo – No quiero ser uno de ellos, acércame la escopeta.

- No – negué rotundamente.

- Sue, dámela – extendió la mano pero estaba muy débil, no podía ni sostenerse por sí mismo.

Busqué en mi mochila unos tranquilizantes. Agarró el arma y se lo puso bajo la mandíbula. Rebusqué con más rapidez, observándole ansiosa. ¡¿Dónde estaban los tranquilizantes?! Puso el dedo en el gatillo y apretó. Me lancé hacia él para apartarle el arma. Sonó un clic metálico pero no había bala en la recámara, se me había olvidado por completo. Mientras se revolvía en busca de munición, le calvé la aguja en el hombro. Me insultó y me apartó de él. Inútilmente, trató de ponerse recto pero la medicina actuó rápidamente y se desmayó. Suspiré aliviada de haber podido pararle, pero era consciente de la elección que él había hecho. Debía hablar con Rick.

Me acerqué al policía que estaba ayudando a Dale a cortar la madera que había traído. Le pedí que nos alejáramos para hablar a solas. Nos miró curioso pero no hizo ninguna pregunta. Eso me gustaba de Dale, era un gran confidente y muy discreto, no trataba de enterarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor si no iba con él.

- Hace varias horas Daryl se despertó.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Porqué no has venido antes a contármelo? ¿Qué ha pasado? – arrugó la frente preocupado y miró hacia la tienda como si el cazador fuera a salir de un momento a otro, transformado y tratando de morder a la gente del grupo. Me fijé en que llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su revolver.

- No pasó nada, aún no se ha convertido – le calmé - Me daba miedo ir a buscarte por si T-Dog o Shane le veían y le disparaban sin pararse a ver si seguía siendo él mismo – suspiró aliviado – Le conté que le han mordido. Trató de levantarse y agarrar la escopeta pero le inyecté un calmante para que durmiera.

- ¿La escopeta? ¿Te pareció que estaba lúcido?

Estaba cuestionando su cordura por culpa de le fiebre. Si le mentía Daryl viviría y si le decía la verdad seguro querría cumplir sus deseos de inmediato. Rick se fiaba de mí, jamás dudaría de mi palabra.

- Sí, estaba lúcido. Me pidió que le matásemos, no quiere ser uno de ellos – mi boca me traicionó.

- Bueno – resopló – Supongo que él eligió por todos nosotros.

Se encaminó hacia el campamento, seguramente para reunir a la gente y comunicarles todo lo que le había dicho.

- Rick, espera. Esto no se parece a ninguna trasformación que haya visto antes, la herida está limpia y se está curando, ya no tiene fiebre, ha recuperado el color. Creo que puede recuperarse por completo de la mordida.

- ¿No tiene fiebre? Eso es raro, lo normal sería que la fiebre lo hubiese matado ya – se quedó pensativo unos momentos - ¿Te cercioraste de que era una mordida de verdad?

- Sí, claro – pero dudé, no recordaba bien el momento en el que le curé la herida. Todo estaba borroso en mi mente – Bueno, realmente no lo vi bien. Maggie fue la que me dijo que era una mordedura.

- ¡¿Pero porqué no te aseguraste tú misma?!

Salió corriendo y le seguí. No había visto la mordida, al menos no con todos mis sentidos actuando, había estado muy confusa y asustada en ese momento. Una nueva esperanza creció en mi interior, podría ser una herida parecida o la mordedura de una animal.

Los demás se preocuparon al vernos correr hasta la tienda. En cuanto entramos empecé a quitarle la venda de la pierna sin ningún miramiento, tirándola a una esquina. Con palabras rápidas Rick explicó la situación. Todos se habían reunido junto a la puerta y miraban el interior de la tienda. Retiré el último trozo de gasa y la herida quedó al descubierto. Todos suspiramos aliviados a la vez. Sentí como un enorme peso desaparecía de mi corazón.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20: Errores.

- ¿Cómo pudisteis confundir una puta mordida con la herida de un cepo? – Daryl se acercó cojeando al grupo, cabreado por la confusión que hubo.

Llevábamos una semana parados, descansando y reuniendo más suministros para seguir el camino. Se había pasado cuatro días durmiendo, en parte por lo cansado que estaba y por las medicinas que le daba para la herida, que lo adormilaban. Ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado pero cojeaba por el dolor al andar.

- Fueron momentos muy difíciles para todos. Es normal – concilió Rick.

- No, fue mi culpa por no fijarme bien – le defendí.

- Eso no es cierto, yo dije que le mordieron – saltó Maggie.

- Ya basta, es cosa del pasado. Nadie tuvo la culpa – nos calló a todos Dale – Además todo ha terminado bien ¿no? Pues dejadlo pasar.

Daryl se sentó a mi lado y Carol le tendió un plato con algo de comida. Estaba hambriento después de pasar cuatro días sin comer y terminó con su parte rápidamente. Le tendí mi plato casi sin haberlo tocado, me miró unos segundos antes de aceptarlo y devorarlo. Luego se levantaron, cada uno para ir a hacer sus tareas. Acompañé a Maggie y Carol para lavar toda la ropa. Con la llegada del invierno necesitábamos más ropa de abrigo, muchas de las prendas estaban para tirar por los desgarros que tenían. Mientras las limpiábamos soñábamos con poder ponernos algo nuevo y que no oliera a sudor o suciedad.

Me cogí una coleta y traté de hacerme una trenza hacia atrás. El pelo me había crecido muchísimo en todo este tiempo y lo llevaba por la cintura. Estaba muy orgullosa de su largura y del brillo que tenía, aunque tardaba horas en secárseme después de ducharme. No podía hacerme la trenza bien y me dolían los brazos de mantenerlos en alto. Bufé y me deshice todos los enredos para empezar de nuevo. A mi espalda escuché pasos y alguien se sentó detrás de mí. Pensé que era Maggie pero fue el pie de Daryl el que asomó por mi lado izquierdo, con la pantorrilla aún vendada. Me apartó las manos del pelo con delicadeza y empezó a trastear.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté recelosa, no fuera a ser que me lo enredara después del trabajo que me había costado peinarme.

- Te estoy haciendo una trenza. ¿O no era eso lo que intentabas antes?

Asentí y me regañó por mover la cabeza. Me quedé muy quieta mientras él terminaba. Cuando la trenza estuvo lista me la pasó por el hombro hacia delante para que la viera. Tuve que admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo. Sentí sus labios contra mi cuello. Me quedé inmóvil, sorprendida, y un calor poco conocido me invadió haciendo que me sonrojase. Me dio un pequeño mordisco, tan leve que no me dejaría marca y pensé que eran ilusiones mías. Se levantó tan rápidamente como le permitía su herida.

- Estaban terminando de empaquetar las cosas. Glenn ha encontrado un lugar en el que poder dormir esta noche – dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Sí, vale – fue lo único que pude exclamar, mirando al suelo por la vergüenza.

Echó a andar delante de mí, a pocos pasos. No podía apartar la vista de él, más bien no podía dejar de mirarle el culo, tenía un buen culo. Se giró bruscamente, haciendo que casi chocara contra él. Levanté la cabeza dispuesta a quejarme pero me lo encontré muy cerca. Bruscamente me cogió de la cintura, me atrajo hacia él y me besó salvajemente. Estaba sorprendida, confusa, cohibida y realmente rendida a su brutalidad. No quiero decir que me hiciera daño, solo que era su forma de ser, suave pero seguro, cogía lo que quería y cuando quería. La presión de su lengua en mi boca era fascinante, me nublaba el sentido tenerle tan cerca, olor el aroma a sudor, a hormonas, a hombre, a masculinidad, que despedía cada poro de su piel. Y tan repentinamente como empezó, terminó. Se separó sin decir nada, con una mirada como despedida mientra caminaba hacia el grupo, dándome la espalda.

- …por aquí, bajando a la derecha – terminó de explicar Glenn cuando llegamos a la altura de los demás del grupo.

- Glenn nos estaba explicando que hay un hotel a poco tiempo bajando la carretera, unas tres o cuatro horas de camino – me puso al corriente Maggie en susurros. Me miró con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Dónde estabais Daryl y tú?

- Luego te cuento, quiero enterarme de la reunión – vi el disgusto en su cara.

- También hay un centro comercial, bastante grande, yendo en la misma dirección pero un poco antes – T-Dog intervino en la conversación – Shane y yo hemos estado allí mirando y no parece que hubiera muchos caminantes.

- Bien. Haremos dos grupos, uno al centro comercial a coger todo los que podamos y los demás al hotel – Rick señaló la trayectoria en el mapa – Si encontramos que es peligroso quedarse en el hotel volveremos hacia atrás hasta el centro comercial, si ambos lugares son peligrosos nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo. Los del centro comercial, si veis muchos caminantes seguid hacia delante, en el peor de los casos nos vemos aquí esta noche.

- Yo iré con Andrea y T-Dog al centro comercial – dijo Shane.

- Yo también quiero ir - intervine.

- No. Lori está apunto de dar a luz y te necesito cerca por lo que pueda pasar – me regañó Rick.

- Por eso mismo. Necesitaré algunas medicinas más para ese momento. Maggie y Carol también saben como funciona un parto, ellas podrían ayudar mientras yo vuelvo con las medicinas.

Rick estuvo pensativo unos momentos antes de asentir.

- Yo también voy con el segundo grupo – se unió Daryl.

- ¡No, eso sí que no! No podemos quedarnos sin gente para ir al hotel, además estás herido.

- Dime lo que quieras pero iré al centro comercial aunque sea a patita – fulminó con la mirada a Rick.

Acordamos que T-dog se quedaría con los otros e iríamos los cuatro al centro comercial. No era cierto que necesitase medicinas, se me habían terminado las típicas para el dolor de cabeza o para una hinchazón, el verdadero motivo por el cual quería ir era para asegurarme de coger ropa para todo el mundo, dando prioridad al futuro bebe.

Montamos en el peugeot y nos pusimos en camino. Daryl iba en la moto con la ballesta, que siempre llevaba, al hombro. Tras dos horas de conducir nos separamos de la caravana saliendo de la carretera por la izquierda. Media hora después vimos el centro comercial, que era una enorme estructura de cemento que contenía un sin fin de tiendas.

Nos acercamos en silencio. Shane lideraba el grupo con la escopeta lista para disparar. Yo aferraba mi pistola y tenía muy presente el cuchillo que me colgaba del cinturón. Daryl entró el primero por una de las ventanas. A los pocos minutos nos hizo una señal para que entrásemos. Todo estaba desierto, las tiendas no habían sido saqueadas ni parecía que hubiera habido nadie cerca en mucho tiempo. Andamos por los pasillos escrutando cada esquina hasta que dimos la vuelta a todo el edificio.

- No parece haber nadie. Tened mucho cuidado y no os vayáis muy lejos. Si ocurre algo corred hasta el coche – dijo Shane.

Avanzamos formando un abanico y nos dividimos para entrar en las tiendas. Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme con Andrea al supermercado. Mientras ella entraba yo cogí un carro y volví por donde había venido. Entré en la primera tienda de ropa que vi y cogí ropa de abrigo para todos. Me paré en una tienda de bebes, toda la ropita era monísima, tan pequeña y suave. Cogí todos los colores que vi porque no sabíamos si iba a ser niño o niña. Vi una chaqueta vaquera, forrada en pelo de oveja por dentro, tirada en un banco, no recordaba que hubiera estado antes ahí. Miré a mi alrededor pero no vi a nadie. Me acerqué y la cogí entre mis manos. Se parecía muchísimo a la que tenía mi hermano antes de el apocalipsis. Adoraba esa chaqueta, con capucha para protegerte la cabeza si llovía. Me la puse, me quedaba grande. La olisqueé e incluso pensé que olía a Tom. Deseché esa idea con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, apuntando con la pistola a quien fuera que se me acercaba por la espalda. Daryl me miró seriamente. Apartó la pistola de un manotazo. Me atrajo hacia él. Me levantó del suelo, poniendo sus manos en mi culo y buscó mi boca. Me sentí extraña porque de repente me tratara de forma tan confiada, no me sentí realmente a gusto con su tacto. Sin embargo, el movimiento de su boca sobre la mía, no quería que terminase nunca. Era raro besar a alguien que no fuera John, me sentí como si le estuviese siendo infiel y tuve que recordarme que estaba muerto. Anduvo conmigo encima y me dejó sobre el carro con toda la ropa. La aparté para poder sentarme.

- ¿Para qué tanta ropa?

- La que tenemos está hecha un asco. Además necesitaremos más ropa para cuando nieve con fuerza y para el bebe.

Llegamos hasta el supermercado. Andrea y Shane cuchicheaban en una esquina. Me devolvieron una fugaz mirada cuando pasamos por su lado, yo dentro del carro y Daryl empujándolo. Paró en la entrada y acercó un segundo carro vacío. Me cogió de nuevo y me metió en el otro.

- Espera – me bajé y corrí al carro de la ropa. De él saqué una cazadora negra de cuero, típica de las que llevaban los motoristas. La había cogido porque supuse que le gustaría – Esto es para ti.

- Nunca pensé que una mujer me regalaría ropa – se la puso nada más dársela, con gesto serio.

- Ahora sí que pareces un macarra de verdad – reí, pero era cierto.

Con la cazadora parecía mucho más peligroso e intimidante. Pero en el fondo era bueno, siempre que no se cabrease. Me besó ávidamente cogiéndome la cara con la mano. No sabía que ocurría después. Que significaba todos los besos y la atención que me prestaba ahora, pero no podía negar que me gustaba. Me hacía sentir bien, feliz como hacía meses que no me sentía. Aunque tenía miedo de que para él no significasen lo mismo.

Me volví a subir al carro y me empujó por los pasillos del supermercado. Cogimos los alimentos no perecederos como legumbres, leche en polvo, especias, frutos secos, más legumbres. Daryl parecía saber donde estaban todas las cosas y a veces opinaba sobre que cosas sabían mejor. No era la primera vez que hacía la compra.

- Con mi padre perdido siempre y mi hermano en el correccional aprendí a valerme por mí mismo – me contestó cuando pregunté.

- ¿Y ese tatuaje que tienes en el pecho? – recordé cuando nombró a su hermano.

- El regalo de Merle cuando cumplí los dieciocho. "Para que nunca te olvides de tu familia ni de a quien le debes la vida" me dijo – imitó la voz de Merle, o eso pensé porque yo no le había conocido – Creo que es suficiente, vamos.

Pasamos por la sección de higiene y le obligué a parar. Me acerqué a donde estaban los productos de higiene femenina y cogí todas las compresas y tampones que pude llevar en los brazos. Al volver al carro Daryl no estaba. Me encogí de hombros y seguí llenando el carro. Escuché un gemido a mi espalda. Me volví esperando que fuera el hombre pero me encontré de frente con un caminante bastante entero. Antes de que se me pudieran caer las cosas, la punta de una flecha sobresalió por su frente. Daryl se acercó corriendo y retiró la flecha del cráneo del bicho.

- Maldito mamón. Vámonos.

Volvimos al carro y corrimos de vuelta a la entrada. Shane y Andrea empujaban el otro carro, andando por delante. Shane nos dijo con la mano que fuéramos rápido.

La alarma de incendios saltó haciéndonos daño en los oídos. El ruido era muy agudo y chirriante. Me tapé los oídos tratando de escapar de la alarma, los demás hacían lo mismo. Shane gritó algo pero lo entendí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – miré fijamente una de las cámara de seguridad, ¿se había movido?

- Vámonos, esto atraerá a más caminantes – Andrea empujó a los hombres para que se movieran.

- ¿Quién será el gilipollas que accionó la alarma? – preguntó Daryl al aire mientras corríamos. Bufó molesto por el dolor de la pierna pero mantenía el ritmo a nuestro lado.

Shane forzó una puerta para que saliésemos. Dejaron los carros junto al coche y volcaron todo el interior en el vehículo. Observé el edificio mientras lo hacían, la alarma seguía sonando y se repetía. Puede que fuera un mensaje, o quizás yo quería que lo fuese. En un descuido de los demás corrí hasta el lateral del edificio. En el horizonte veía figuras moviéndose. Cogí los prismáticos que llevaba Shane en el coche y volví para ver que eran esas figuras. Donde esperaba ver caminantes acercándose por la música, descubrí un grupo grande de hombres, armados con cuchillos y palos que golpeaban a los zombis que encontraban en su camino.

Miré a mi grupo que terminaba de reunir la comida en el interior del coche y después al edificio. Nosotros no habíamos hecho saltar la alarma y los que se acercaban tampoco ¿entonces quién? Les observé de nuevo con los prismáticos, era un grupo numeroso y parecían sanos, quizás una colonia con recursos. Eso podría suponer la salvación para todos nosotros. Sin embargo, había algo que no me gustaba en todo aquello.

- ¡Sue, nos vamos! ¡¿Qué estás mirando?! – gritó Shane con el motor a encendido.

- ¡Caminantes! – mentí corriendo hacia él.

- ¡En el coche no hay sitio, sube!

Daryl paró junto a mí y me subí tras él en la moto. Aceleró y el vehículo saltó hacia delante rugiendo. Pasamos por delante de Shane y Andrea y volvimos a la carretera.

Una hora después llegamos al hotel que nos había dicho Glenn. Era un motel de carretera con dos construcciones pequeñas de dos pisos, las habitaciones y recepción. Detrás tenía una piscina y por delante un aparcamiento en donde estaba la caravana de Dale. El motel estaba rodeado por una valla metálica no demasiado alta. Habían improvisado unas puertas con paneles de madera, T-dog y Maggie las abrieron al vernos.

- ¡Alegraos porque os traemos la compra! – gritó Andrea sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla.

Sonreí por los gritos de júbilo de los demás al ver la cantidad de comida que traíamos. Empezaron a sacar cajas y cajas de alimentos. Me bajé de la moto antes de que pudiera parar el motor para ir a ayudar. Carol me abrazó agradeciéndome lo que habíamos traído. Rick palmeó el hombro de Shane como los viejos amigos que eran, ambos sonrientes.

Tardamos un par de horas en sacarlo todo y meterlo en las despensas del motel. Glenn había hecho el descubrimiento de su vida, teníamos electricidad, agua potable y caliente para ducharnos y calefacción. Durante el día los hombres trabajaron en construir una valla de madera más fuerte, por lo menos alrededor del aparcamiento, y las mujeres examinamos las habitaciones y elegimos. Decidimos coger únicamente las habitaciones del piso de arriba y cerramos todas las de abajo. Lori fue a acostarse a la habitación más cercana a las escaleras porque le dolía la espalda del embarazo. Estaba durando más de lo que me esperaba y eso me alegraba, no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer cuando llegase el momento pues nunca había ayudado a mi padre en un parto pero Maggie y Carol se ofrecieron a ayudarme cuando les comenté mis temores.

Arreglamos las habitaciones y cambiamos todas las sábanas. Cogimos toda la ropa y la metimos en las enormes lavadoras del motel. Carol casi se desmaya al ver la cocina, totalmente equipada.

- Madre mía, hemos encontrado el cielo – susurró tapándose la boca por la emoción.

Hicimos la cena para todos en la cocina y comimos en el comedor. Incluso Lori bajó para celebrarlo con nosotros.

- Por Glenn, que ha encontrado un buen refugio para todos – Rick alzó la copa – Gracias Glenn, eres nuestro héroe.

- ¡Viva Glenn! – gritamos todos y vaciamos nuestras copas del vino que había encontrado T-Dog.

Maggie miró a su novio orgullosa mientras que él estaba un poco avergonzado de todas las felicitaciones. Fue la primera noche que todos reímos y comimos lo que nos dio la gana, sin miedo a tener que racionar o a sufrir un ataque durante la noche. Nunca había probado el vino y no me gustó, únicamente brindé con ellos y pasé al agua, como había añorado ese líquido tan insulso.

- Buenas noches, Andrea – me despedí de la mujer que iba a hacer de vigía. Con el estómago lleno incluso sentía cierto aprecio por ella, ya mañana sería otra historia.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y me despidió con la mano. En cuanto entré en la habitación corrí a la ducha y estuve media hora bajo el agua caliente. Terminaba de ponerme un pijama de invierno y de secarme el pelo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir todavía pasándome la toalla por la melena. Daryl esperaba al otro lado.

- Hola, venía a ver si necesitabas algo antes de irme – se pasó la mano bajo la nariz. ¿Podía Daryl Dixon ponerse nervioso?

- No todo está bien. Es una habitación muy grande para una persona. Creo que echaré de menos dormir en la caravana con los demás – le sonreí tratando de parecer dulce.

No sabía a donde iría a parar la relación que manteníamos, muy extraña siendo sincera, pero no era tiempo de estar pensando en las contras de hacer algo. En ese momento tenía ganas de estar a su lado, aunque también me daba una vergüenza horrible cagarla y que lo viera.

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se acercó para besarme, pegándome contra su cuerpo. Olía a jabón y toda la ropa era nueva, con olor a tienda, me fijé en que seguía llevando la etiqueta de la camiseta.

- Llevas la etiqueta – reí cuando me dejó respirar – Trae que te la corte.

Le empujé para llegar a su espalda pero fue más rápido que yo y se quitó la camiseta tirándola a una esquina. Me levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la cama sin dejar de besarme. Me dejó de rodillas y me tumbé mientras apagaba la lámpara. Quedamos a oscuras con la única luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. Agradecí la oscuridad para que no viera como me sonrojaba por su tacto. Le oí moverse y trastear en la oscuridad. El sonido de un cinturón desabrochándose me puso nerviosa. Entró en la cama y se puso encima de mí. Ahora podía tocar toda su piel sin tener ropa de por medio. Se levantó, sentado a horcajada sobre mí. Solo llevaba los calzoncillos, estilo boxer, y la luna teñía su piel de un suave color plateado. Sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca. Suavemente me levantó, subí los brazos y deslizó la camisa del pijama por encima de mi cabeza. Volví la cara avergonzaba por mi desnudez pero me buscó para besarme. Se inclinó sobre mí, acariciando mi piel desnuda. Se alejó para respirar un momento y me pegué contra él para sentirlo más cerca. Fue un movimiento automático, lo hice sin pensar. Le cogí del culo y le empujé contra mí, dejándole espacio para que se acomodara entre mis piernas. Ronroneó complacido, como un tigre que se convierte en gatito por un momento, un tigre que busca que le mimen un poco. Sus manos bajaron de mi torso por el estómago y más abajo. Acarició el borde de mi pantalón antes de retirarlo y buscar la piel que tapaba mi ropa interior.

- Para – jadeé cogiendo su mano con fuerza.

Me había entrado el pánico por tanto contacto con el hombre, por como estaba evolucionando la situación. Notaba su respiración acelerada y casi podía oír los bombeos de su corazón mandando sangre a la parte baja de su vientre.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – su voz era más ronca.

- No puedo, no ahora – se me ahogó la voz. ¿Y si después de eso ya no quería volver a verme? ¿Y si se iba a dormir a otro lado? Andrea estaba despierta también, ¿y si iba a ella para desfogarse? Se levantó y saltó fuera de la cama - ¿A dónde vas?

- A la maldita ducha. Así ya no voy a poder dormir.

Estaba enfadado. Quise decirle que volviera que siguiéramos pero no me sentía a gusto, había algo que no terminaba de funcionar. Cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo. Cuando no conseguía lo que quería se comportaba como un niño, pataleaba y se ponía de morros, o se pelaba con quien fuera. Me puse el pijama al completo y me tapé con las mantas a esperar que volviera. Desde la cama escuchaba el agua caer. No sé cuanto tiempo tardó pero a mí me pareció muchísimo. Afuera escuché como Dale reemplazaba a Andrea en la guardia. Daryl volvió poco después. Pasó tan en silencio que solo noté su presencia cuando entró en la cama y se tapó. Sonreí complacida de que se hubiera quedado. Me volví hacia él, me atrapó con el brazo y me pegó a su costado. Cerré los ojos y me dormí.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21: Nueva vida, nuevo hogar, nuevos problemas.

Fueron días muy buenos en el motel. No volvimos a ver caminantes y la comida era abundante. Todos estábamos de buen humor e incluso Shane y Rick no peleaban, al menos no demasiado. Empezó a nevar suavemente todos los días y una capa de nieve cubrió el suelo. Tuvimos que quitarla con palas de aquellos lugares por los que pasábamos con frecuencia. Construyeron una barrera provisional pero estaban tratando de mejorarla con todas las planchas de madera que encontraban. Shane había explicado cómo la quería, una valla de madera, rellena en su interior con bloques de piedra, de dos metros de alto y alambre de espino en la cima. Daryl, Glenn y Maggie hacía incursiones al bosque de vez en cuanto para derribar algún árbol y traer bloques de madera sólidos. T-Dog estaba trabajando en una alarma con latas que nos avisara si se acercaba alguien. Dale reparaba la caravana por onceava vez. Yo estaba cuidando a Lori casi todo el tiempo, midiendo las pulsaciones e inspeccionando su barriga. El bebe parecía estar totalmente sano y ella había recuperado algo de peso. Le di las buenas noticias a Rick que se mostró muy positivo.

- Esto era lo que necesitábamos, un lugar donde para a descansar. Glenn es un verdadero héroe.

- Tú también has ayudado. Nos animas a seguir a delante. Si no fuera por ti, muchos de nosotros ya nos habríamos rendido – observé como trabajaban los demás. En una esquina Daryl bromeaba con T-Dog. Miré la escena extrañada pero el segundo también se divertía con la broma del cazador, por lo que no había dicho nada hiriente.

- Rick – Dale llegó corriendo, asfixiado por el esfuerzo – Tienes que venir a ver esto. Tenemos un problema.

Rick se alejó tras Dale. Les seguí. Escuché un relinchó y me acordé de Zaina, había desaparecido los últimos días y acababa de llegar al motel. Le dediqué una mirada fugaz mientras le abrían la puerta para entrar.

Entramos en la recepción y bajamos al sótano. Glenn, Maggie y Carol también estaban allá observando unos enormes generadores cuyas turbinas daban vueltas rápidamente. Había barriles acumulados a los lados de las máquinas.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Rick.

- Los generadores funcionan con gasolina – explicó Glenn – Deben de haber estado funcionando todo el tiempo porque no queda demasiado combustible.

- ¿Gasolina? ¿Entonces para qué sirven los paneles solares del tejado?

- Son para calentar el agua – intervino Carol – En mi casa tenía uno igual.

Rick se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto cansado.

- ¿Son los últimos barriles? – asintieron.

Salimos de nuevo al aparcamiento del motel. Rick nos pidió que no dijéramos nada hasta esta noche en la cena. Se alejó para hablar con Shane. Carl vino corriendo hasta mi altura gritando mi nombre.

- ¡Sue, Sue! Zaina está aquí pero le pasa algo.

Maldiciendo no haber ido a verla nada más llegó, seguía al niño. La yegua estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la caravana. Respiraba con dificultad y haciendo un ruido parecido al de un motor estropeado. T-Dog me miró con pena al llegar. Daryl estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto al animal, escuchando sus latidos. Sentí que me ponían la mano en el hombro, Maggie o Glenn, no me fijé en quien fue. Me acerqué despacio y me arrodillé junto al hombre.

- Tiene la pata rota – señaló la derecha delantera –Y creo que un soplo en el pulmón.

Asentí sin mirarle. Se levantó para dejarme algo de espacio. Acaricié el cuello de la yegua, relinchó suavemente y volvió sus orejas hacia mí. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y cayó sobre su piel. No sobreviviría. No con una pata rota y mucho menos con un soplo. Un hilillo de sangre salía por su hocico, debía de tener el pulmón inundado ya. Si no la hubiera dejado sola, si la hubiera dejado descansar más tiempo, podría haberme quedado con ella y llegar después al motel. Me reprochaba muchas cosas que podría haber hecho y que no hice.

- Sue, está sufriendo – dijo a mi espalda.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?

Me levanté y me giré hacia Carl. Se asustó al verme llorar. Carol lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó para calmarlo. Maggie se acercó y me cogió la mano con fuerza. Daryl volvió con la ballesta en la mano. Evité mirar mientras la cargaba con una de sus flechas.

El sonido de la ballesta disparando y el último relincho de Zaina se me repetían en los oídos. No podía dejar de oír al pobre animal muriendo, y eso me trajo dolorosos recuerdos, los gritos de mi familia al ser despedazada por los caminantes y los aullidos de Chucho. Estaba sentada sobre la cama con la barbilla apoyada sobre las rodillas, llorando. Tocaron a la puerta y Maggie se asomó. Me sonrió amablemente y se acercó.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó suavemente.

- Cansada. Siempre que encontramos algo bueno muere alguien.

- No digas eso – me limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta – Ahora las cosas van a cambiar, ya lo verás. Todo va a ir bien.

Sonreí para contentarla. Era una mentira muy gorda que todos tratábamos de creer pero me parecía imposible que se cumpliera tal y como estaban las cosas. Maggie recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

- Tú no te preocupes – me abrazó – Y por lo que veo no te faltan distracciones.

Miré hacía donde ella señalaba con una risa pícara. Los pantalones de Daryl colgaban del armario, sobresaliendo por uno de los lados. No pude evitar reírme. Dormíamos juntos todas las noches desde el primer día. Nos besábamos, nos acariciábamos, cada día descubriendo algo más de su piel pero siempre le frenaba cuando quería quitarme las braguitas. El pobre estaba que se subía por las paredes pero siempre se quedaba, muy cabreado en algunas ocasiones.

- El primer día tocó a mi puerta y le dejé entrar, desde entonces duerme conmigo – evité su mirada un poco avergonzada por lo que pudiera pensar.

- ¡Eso es genial! Mi mejor amiga se acuesta con Daryl Dixon, no sé que le ves a ese bruto pero bueno – la miré molesta de que dijera eso - ¿Cómo es en la cama?

- Es que… aún no nos hemos acostado – se sorprendió y muchísimo.

- ¿Y lo tolera? Pensaba que era de esos que sin sexo no hay nada. ¿A qué estás esperando?

- No sé. Siempre que empezamos todo va bien pero luego me bloqueo. Es como si algo me impidiese hacerlo.

- ¿Ya lo has hecho antes? – negué cohibida - ¡No! Madre mía, será tu primera vez. A saber con cuantas ha estado ese antes. Mira por lo menos tiene algo de experiencia y no te hará demasiado daño.

- Sí, eso, tú mete más presión. Joder – refunfuñé, un nuevo miedo me asaltó - ¿Y si no le gusta como lo hago?

- Primero tendrás que hacerlo. No te preocupes, estas cosas vienen por sí solas pero tenemos que encontrar eso que te bloquea. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede ser?

- No.

- ¿Qué collar es ese? – se acercó y cogió las chapas de John. Se lo expliqué – Quizás es el recuerdo de tu antiguo novio el que te impide hacerlo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Puede ser. Aún no has pasado página y quizás tu subconsciente piense que puedes volver a encontrarte con él, por eso si te acuestas con Daryl sería como serle infiel. Deberías despedirte simbólicamente de él.

Me quedé callada pensándolo, no se me había ocurrido que el recuerdo de John, que tanto me asaltaba por la noche y en mis sueños, pudiera ser el culpable del fracaso de mi vida sexual.

- Pero si lo hago, será como darme por vencida, reconocer que tanto él como todos a los que quise murieron – dije.

- Debes hacerlo para seguir con tu vida. Además, ahora hay mucha gente a la que quieres ¿no?

Tocaron de nuevo y Glenn abrió la puerta. Nos dijo que ya habían hecho la cena y que Rick quería hablar con todo el mundo. Yo decliné la comida porque no tenía hambre. Maggie quiso quedarse conmigo pero la rechacé, prefería que se fuera y poder pensar con tranquilidad.

Cuando se fueron todo quedó en silencio. La conversación con Maggie me rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez. Me levanté de la cama y salí. No había nadie vigilando, no querían perderse la reunión por ninguna causa. Caminé detrás del motel, pasando la piscina, hasta un pequeño jardín. Junto a la pared de recepción había un gran bulto cubierto de nieve. Me acerqué y desenterré una pata. Corrí a la caravana de Dale y tomé prestado un destornillador. Me arrodillé y le quité una herradura al cuerpo de Zaina. Volví a cubrir la pata con nieve. Querían quemar el cuerpo del animal antes de que empezase a pudrirse, yo había dado mi consentimiento porque sabía que sería muy costoso enterrarla.

Caminé hasta el lugar más apartado. Excavé un pequeño rectángulo, poco profundo. Me dolieron las manos por el frío y lo dura que estaba la tierra. Deposité la herradura, las chapas de John, el libro de medicina que me dio mi padre, el anillo que me regaló mi madre por mis dieciséis cumpleaños, la única foto de mi hermano que había conservado, el collar de Chucho. Lo miré unos momentos, era todo cuanto me quedaba de ellos, lo único que me unía a sus recuerdos. Cogí un puñado de tierra y lo tiré diciendo una oración. No sentí ganas de llorar, ya no les echaba de menos, siempre estarían conmigo. Terminé de enterrar los objetos y me levanté. La tierra batida guardaría mi secreto, y sobre ella me hice una promesa, jamás perdería a otra persona a la que amase.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Daryl se volvió furioso al verme entrar en la habitación – Te fuiste sin decir nada. Ni Maggie ni Glenn sabían tu paradero.

- Estaba dando una vuelta, tranquilo – su enfado me pareció irracional - ¿Qué ha pasado en la reunión?

- Al parecer no queda demasiado combustible en los barriles. Se ha decidido apagar la calefacción para ahorrar, lo mismo que las lavadoras y esas cosas mientras no se estén usando.

Se puso de nuevo la cazadora y me ofreció la mano para que me levantase del sofá. Desde que se la regalé llevaba la cazadora y me enorgullecía que hubiera sido yo quien la encontrase. Siempre que le veía con ella pensaba que era como un símbolo, la llevaba para hacerme saber que era mío, como cuando John me dio su collar.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Algunos vamos a jugar a las cartas en la cafetería.

Cerró la puerta y me arrastró antes de que pudiera decirle que no tenía ganas de ir. Tampoco le pareció importarle cuando se lo dije. Siguió tirando de mi mano hasta que llegamos al comedor con los demás. Era la única habitación iluminada del edificio. Maggie, Carol y Glenn ya estaban jugando a las cartas mientras T-Dog, Dale y Andrea discutían sobre alcohol.

- Vamos, dos copas de este whisky te tumbarían antes de que te llegasen al estómago – decía T-Dog a Andrea.

- Subestimas mi tolerancia al alcohol. Seguro que aguanto bebiendo mucho más que tú.

Fui a sentarme junto a Carol mientras veía como Daryl se acercaba a los otros. Carol me acarició el pelo con gesto materno y me tendió las cartas.

- No quiero jugar, gracias.

Volví a mirar a los otros que se habían sentado en la mesa de al lado. Habían sacado varias botellas de distintas bebidas alcohólicas y cuatro vasos de chupitos esperaban frente a cada persona. Entre risas se sirvieron la primera ronda y bebieron todos a la vez. Me acerqué a ellos sentándome junto a Daryl.

- Vamos, el primero que se retire es un pringado – dijo Andrea llenando los vasos.

- También quiero beber – dije. Me miraron sorprendidos, Shane no pudo evitar reírse.

- Pero, hija, si no te gustó el vino. Esto es mucho más fuerte – se opuso Dale con tono paternal.

- He dicho que me sirvas – le miré seriamente y los demás le animaron a que me dejase jugar.

- No tenemos más vasos – intentó objetar.

- Déjala, comparte el vaso conmigo – me sorprendió el comentario de Daryl y que pusiese su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla.

- Bueno, como queráis – terminó por rendirse.

Brindamos por Glenn y porque hubiera encontrado el motel y bebimos, primero ellos y luego me llenaron el vasito a mí. El líquido me raspó la garganta y sentí como si me quemara por dentro, pero no dije nada. En la otra mesa, el chico saludó como si fuera el rey de todo y nos hizo reír.

- ¡Por T-Dog, que ha encontrado las bebidas! – bebimos - ¡Por los vasitos de chupito! – bebimos - ¡Por el puto agua caliente! – bebimos - ¡Por Carol, que nos hace de comer siempre! – bebimos - ¡Por Dale y su caravana estropeada! – bebimos.

Glenn, Maggie y Carol hacia un par de horas que se habían ido a dormir. T-Dog reía convulsivamente, Dale no había bebido demasiado, sabía contenerse. Daryl aún estaba lúcido, algo contento por las bebidas y Andrea empezaba a desvariar. Yo estaba totalmente desinhibida, el alcohol me inundaba las venas eliminando la vergüenza y acalorándome.

La cabeza me daba vueltas pero me lo estaba pasando en grande. No recuerdo quien decidió que la fiesta había terminado y salimos de la habitación. Sentí como me cargaban. Tenía mucho sueño y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Escuché abrir una puerta y el frío de la calle se convirtió en calor de un sitio cerrado. Me dejaron con cuidado en una superficie horizontal y me giré, arrugando las sábanas bajo mi cuerpo. A mi lado se tendió alguien en la cama. Mis sentidos despertaron de repente y se me quitó el sueño de golpe. Le busqué en la oscuridad hasta encontrarle. Me levanté y gateé hasta él, hasta ponerme encima. Olía todas las bebidas en su aliento y al besarle me pareció que estaba volviendo a beberlas.

- ¿Qué haces? Venga, duérmete – me cogió de los brazos y me empujó hacia atrás.

- No, no. Daryl, quiero hacerlo, quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora – reí tontamente, era una suerte que luego no me acordase de la mitad de lo que dije.

- No. Duérmete – tuvo que ponerse encima mía para que dejase de moverme.

- Vamos, lo estás deseando. ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo? Porque a mí me encanta tu culo.

- No, no voy a fo... hacer el amor, acostarme contigo o como quieras llamarlo.

- Pero yo sé que quieres hacerlo conmigo – refunfuñé.

- Si lo hacemos ahora, tal y como estás, jamás me perdonarás y volveré a estar a dos velas para el resto de mi vida. Maldita sea, no quiero una vida sin sexo.

- Pero yo quiero ahora – pataleé intentando liberarme de su cuerpo.

- Demonios, JC si esto es un castigo lo estás haciendo de puta madre – miró al cielo como si estuviese hablando con alguien del piso de arriba – Duérmete, no te lo repito más.

Arrugué la boca y le empujé inútilmente. Se levantó poco a poco para darme más sitio en la cama. De pronto me volvía a sentir muy cansada y ya no me importaba acostarme con él, solo quería dormir. Me volví de lado y cerré los ojos. Lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme es el tacto de una sábana que me tapaba.


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias a toda la gente que comentó en la historia. Me subió un montón el ánimo al ver la crecida de los reviews después de haber estado liada con cadenas de ADN ¬¬''.

Brofist!  
*-*

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Estuve varios minutos mirando el techo hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas. Extendí el brazo pero no encontré a nadie durmiendo a mi lado. Caminé hasta la ventana y descorrí las cortinas. Todo el cielo estaba nublado y hacía algo de viento. Me vestí y salí al aparcamiento. Glenn recibía una de sus clases de mecánica con el maestro Dale. Ambos me saludaron al pasar junto a ellos.

- Buenos días – contesté - ¿Qué hora es?

- Media mañana. Has dormido bastante – me sonrió Dale.

- Lo necesitaba. Lo siento. ¿Y Maggie?

- Se fue con Shane, Carol y Andrea a buscar más madera.

- Sue, ya veo que despertaste – Rick caminó hasta nosotros llevando una caja de cartón – Toma Dale, son todas las herramientas que he encontrado.

- Gracias.

- ¿Ya has visto a Lori?

- No, iba a ir ahora mismo.

- Entonces te acompaño – nos despedimos de los otros y fuimos a su habitación - ¿Es normal que no haya dado a luz todavía?

- Creo que sí, ya que el bebe recibió poco alimento antes. Quizás ahora esté recuperando el tiempo pero si vemos que esta noche no empieza podría provocarlo con algún medicamento.

Lori esperaba de pie, apoyada contra la barandilla y mirando al horizonte. La barriga sobresalía de entre su chaquetón pero seguía siendo pequeña para una mujer que estaba a punto de tener un hijo. Nos sonrió al vernos y besó a Rick. Le tomé el pulso y le acaricié la barriga.

- Todo parece estar en orden. ¿Te molesta con patadas o sientes algún dolor?

- No, no. La verdad es que es un bebe muy tranquilo – rió – No como Carl, cuando estaba a punto de tenerlo se pasaba el día revolviéndose. Quizás tengamos una niña tranquila – la cara se le iluminó al hablar del bebe.

- Entonces será la niña más mimada del mundo – le sonreí, claro que sería la más mimada, a saber si aún quedaba algún bebe en el planeta - ¿Sabéis donde está Daryl?

- Shane lo envió a buscar gasolina, volverá en un par de horas supongo – me contestó Rick palmeando la barriga de su mujer.

Me alejé de allí en busca de algo de alimento y un analgésico. La cabeza me iba a estallar como no tomase algo, no volvería a beber, al menos no tanto como la noche pasada. No entendía como Dale y Daryl habían aguantado tanto. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me asaltaron entonces, imágenes confusas y palabras de una conversación que no tenía sentido, pero hubo algo que sí recordé claramente, mi intentó de acostarme con Daryl y su negativa. Sin quererlo me puse roja de la vergüenza, nada más por pensar en el ridículo que había hecho. Me tapé el rostro, no creía que pudiera mirar a Daryl a la cara nunca más. ¿Por qué me rechazaría? Lo había intentado desde que llegamos, ¿por qué la noche que me ofrezco a hacer lo que quiera me dice que no? No es tan macarra como quiere aparentar, hay algo bueno en su interior, aunque trate de ocultarlo. Sonriente por el nuevo descubrimiento sobre la personalidad del hombre, fui a la cafetería. Allí Carl estaba terminando de tomarse un vaso de leche y unas tostadas.

- ¿Tú también te has dormido esta mañana? – le revolví el pelo.

- Sí, es que anoche no me podía dormir. Tuve una pesadilla.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – pregunté extrañada, por lo que sabía Carl nunca soñaba con nada.

- Sí, era en un lago y había mucha gente hablando y haciendo ruido. Después oí disparos y todo el mundo corría a todos lados.

- Pues sí que es extraño – me senté a su lado con un vaso de leche frío y una aspirina.

- ¿Qué crees que será el bebe? ¿Niño o niña?

- Ni idea, pero desde luego es una esperanza – mi miró sin entender – Anda, termina de desayunar.

Salimos de la cafetería justo para ver el peugeout entrando. De él bajaron todos los que habían ido a cortar madera. Traían el maletero lleno de troncos y les ayudamos a vaciarlo. Shane rió cuando Carl trató de llevar un montón de leños sin poder con el peso.

- ¡Sue! De borrachera ayer ¿no? – Maggie rió maliciosamente.

- La próxima vez ocúpate de que no haga una tontería semejante – le dediqué una mueca – Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Me miró interrogante pero no le dije nada. Cuando terminamos de apilar los troncos y se dispersó el grupo me acompañó a mi habitación. Allí le conté lo pasado la noche anterior.

- Al final resultará que tiene principios y todo – dijo cuando terminé de contarle.

- Claro que tiene principios. No entiendo que todos piensen que es un animal – refunfuñé.

- Es que hay veces que se comporta como uno. Debes admitir que tiene muchos arrebatos y es un poco malhumorado – enarqué una ceja, esa era su opinión y yo no la aceptaba – O que no le conocemos demasiado.

- Será que no le conoces – me levanté sin ocultar mi enfado.

- Vamos Sue, no te pongas así.

Cerré de un portazo y bajé las escaleras. El aire frío me calmó un poco pero seguía irritada. Caminé hasta la vaya, donde T-Dog trasteaba con la caja de fusibles. Un montón de herramientas estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor.

- Hola – pegó un brinco al escucharme, asustándome, y nos echamos a reír.

- La próxima vez avísame por carta antes y no me pegues estos sustos.

- Perdona. Necesitaba tomar el aire. ¿Qué haces?

- Bueno, ya que no vamos a quitar la valla de metal he pensado que podría electrificarla, para protegernos un poco más. Antes era electricista – explicó. Asentí sin prestar demasiada atención - ¿Cómo estás?

- Pues bien, creo. Aguantando, como todos – suspiré.

- Es lo que nos queda, aguantar hasta que nos cojan – su tono fue de tristeza – No debes pensar en lo que ocurre, en las muertes al menos. Hay que distraerse con cualquier cosa, como con la borrachera de ayer – rió – Ese Daryl no sabe que inventar ya.

- ¿Fue idea de Daryl? – le interrogué extrañada, por lo general no organizaba fiestas con los demás.

- Sí, dijo que todos necesitábamos distraernos, por lo que había pasado con el caballo.

No intenté corregirle. Le observé unos minutos como trabajaba en silencio. Actuaba con seguridad, como solo sabía hacer un buen electricista. Me daba mucha envidia todos sus conocimientos, que hubiera podido estudiar lo que le gustaba. Yo siempre había querido ser médico o veterinaria, no lo tenía muy claro, pero me habían quitado esa oportunidad, todo mi futuro se había desvanecido entre los caminantes.

A lo lejos escuchamos unos disparos. Levantamos rápidamente la cabeza para ver una bandada de pájaros saliendo espantados del bosque que había frente al motel. Todos los del grupo salieron a ver qué había pasado pero nadie sabía lo ocurrido. Nuevos disparos se escucharon y me entró miedo, miedo de que Daryl estuviera peleando, de no saber su paradero, de que volviera herido y ensangrentado como la última vez.

- ¡¿Es Daryl?!

Rick y Shane corrían hacia la caravana, seguidos de Andrea. T-Dog y yo fuimos a reunirnos con ellos lo más deprisa posible. Algunos estaban en el segundo piso mirando hacia fuera de la valla pues desde el aparcamiento no se veía nada.

- Imposible, solo se llevó la ballesta – Dale bajó del techo del vehículo por la escalerilla – Las armas siguen en su sitio.

- ¿Quién puede ser entonces? – hubo más disparos.

- Tenemos que ir a parar esto. Todos los caminantes en kilómetros habrán oído el estruendo – dijo Andrea.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? No podemos arriesgarnos. Es mejor quedarse, los disparos suenan a varias millas de aquí, los caminantes no se acercarán – refutó Shane.

- No, tener caminantes cerca es un peligro ya sea a varias millas. T-Dog, Andrea, Glenn, tú y yo iremos a ver que pasa – ordenó Rick.

Los cinco hombres y la mujer se prepararon para irse. Dale repartió más munición y armas. Me acerqué a Rick mientras cargaba su revolver.

- Quiero ir – le dije. Me miró seriamente, ya sabía cual iba a ser su repuesta.

- No irás. Necesito que te quedes con Dale y Maggie para proteger el campamento.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, obedece – dijo con autoridad. Cerré la boca con fuerza disgustada.

- No te preocupes – Andrea se me acercó - Si Daryl está en la pelea debe ser el que más guerra esté dando, nadie puede tocarle sin recibir una buena paliza.

Me palmeó el hombro y forcé una sonrisa, extrañada y sorprendida a partes iguales de que se portase tan bien conmigo. Me prometió que si le veía le vigilaría y lo traería de vuelta. Sospeché de sus intenciones, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, no la creía capaz de hacer algo por mí sin que eso la beneficiara.

El grupo montó en el peugeout, completamente armado la mitad de nuestro arsenal, y abrimos las puertas para que pudiesen salir. Rick aceleró al entrar en la carretera y se perdieron camino arriba.

- Bueno, solo nos queda esperar – dijo Dale a mi lado.

Subí a lo alto de la caravana con el hombre para tener una mejor visión de lo que ocurría fuera. Ya no se oían disparos, había una quietud tensa, parecida a la calma que precede a la tormenta. El cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido, densas nubes grises ocultaban el sol y en pocos minutos se puso a nevar. Apoyé la barbilla en las rodillas buscando una posición más cómoda.

- ¿Cómo está Lori? – me preguntó Dale sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿La versión que le cuento a Rick o la verdadera? – inquirí. Podía confiar en él, hasta ahora jamás contó nada de lo que le dije en secreto.

- La verdadera. La cosa no pinta bien ¿no?

- No. Es muy extraño que el bebe no se mueva, lo normal es que hubiera estado pataleando estos días atrás para colocarse en buena postura. Además la barriga la tiene demasiado alta, si no empieza con las contracciones esta noche deberemos provocarle el parto. No sé lo que nos encontraremos cuando tenga al bebe pero no creo que sea nada bueno, y me da miedo porque jamás he asistido en uno. Maggie y Carol dijeron que me ayudarían pero si las cosas se complican y salen mal las culpas serán para mí.

- ¿Eras estudiante de medicina?

- Mi padre era médico y le ayudé varias veces. Mi sueño era ser como él, ayudar a todo el mundo y curarles, jamás pensé en lo complicado que podía llegar a ser.

- Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad – me sonó a una película de algún superhéroe ya olvidado. Le sonreí agradeciendo que me hubiese escuchado - ¿Qué es eso?

Escuché con atención, era como un ronroneo lejano que subía de volumen. Reconocí el sonido del motor del vehículo que se acercaba. Me puse de pie para ver mejor la carretera, Dale también se levantó a mi lado. Pronto apareció la moto en la carretera. Se acercaba veloz, con las luces encendidas por la oscuridad del día. Bajé por la escalerilla y corrí a la puerta.

- ¡Maggie, ayúdame!

Entre las dos abrimos la puerta justo a tiempo para que entrase la moto, aminorando la velocidad. Cerramos rápidamente a su espalda y me acerqué mientras aparcaba el vehículo al lado de la rulo. Tras un vistazo rápido y asegurarme que estaba bien, no pude más que admirarle. Seguía sentado en la moto, con el semblante muy serio quitándose los guantes, llevaba la cazadora puesta, la ballesta a la espalda atada al pecho, su pañuelo rojo atado al cuello para protegerle del frío y unas gafas de sol que habría robado de algún sitio. Con el pelo alborotado y barba de varios días, parecía un auténtico motero escapado de algún antro de mala reputación. Solo una palabra me cruzó la mente al verlo, sexy. Me acerqué a él y me pegué a su cuerpo, pasando mis manos bajo la cazadora.

- Me pones, Daryl Dixon, y me pones mucho – le miré lo más seductoramente posible. Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

Reaccionó rápido. Se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la moto, me agarró con fuerza y me besó, violentamente, apretándome contra él como si quisiera que nos fundiésemos.

- ¿Y los otros? – preguntó mirando a Maggie al separarnos. Ella estaba con la boca abierta, balbuceando una respuesta ininteligible.

- Se fueron al oír disparos en el bosque. Quería averiguar quién estaba provocando tanto ruido – respondió Dale, recuperándose de la impresión más rápido que mi amiga.

- Voy para allá – encendió de nuevo la moto.

- No, no puedes ir ahora que acabas de llegar – me puse delante para evitar que se fuera.

- Daryl, no quedan hombres en el campamento. Si te vas y nos atacan no podremos protegernos – me apoyó Dale.

Miró primero al hombre y después a mí. La moto seguía rugiendo entre sus piernas, esperando para ponerse en movimiento. Bufó y apagó el motor.

- Maldita sea. Siempre soy el capullo que se queda al cuidado de las nenas – se cabreó

Se alejó para buscar algo de comer. Golpeó una caja que había junto a la pared furioso. No me importó su enfado porque estaba seguro, en un lugar donde podía vigilarlo. En ocasiones era como un niño grande, un niño peligroso al que le gustaba jugar a quemar cosas, pelearse y disparar a lo primero que veía, pero dulce en lo más fondo de su ser.

Entramos en la cafetería, en donde Daryl terminaba de comerse un sándwich que se había preparado con lo poco sólido que quedaba y que no eran legumbres. Carl fue corriendo a ver si quedaban las barritas de chocolate que había traído Shane días atrás de una tienda de chuches.

- ¿Encontraste la gasolinera? – preguntó Dale antes de sentarse. Daryl le escrutó mientras masticaba tranquilamente el trozo que tenía en la boca.

- Sí, la encontré pero aquello estaba muerto. No quedaba nada, totalmente saqueada.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no encontramos más gasolina? – se preocupó Carol.

- Rick lo solucionará, no os preocupéis – aseguró Maggie.

- Pues espero que el policía mee gasolina porque si no estamos bien jodidos. Estuve revisando los coches cercanos y ninguno tenía combustible. Seguí un poco más lejos pero la siguiente gasolinera estaba a un par de horas conduciendo – explicó Daryl.

- Aguantaremos el invierno sin calefacción, mientras tengamos comida y agua potable no importa lo demás. Es una suerte que el agua caliente vaya con paneles solares – comenté.

- Espero que tengas razón. Vamos Carl, tu madre estaba llamándote – Carol se llevó al niño fuera de la cafetería.

- No quería decirlo delante del crío pero en el pueblo había unos encapuchados muy armados ejecutando gente – dijo Daryl apartando lo que le quedaba de comida de su lado – Si son del mismo grupo que los del bosque están en un lío muy gordo.

- Iré a ver si vienen por la carretera – dijo Dale levantándose rápidamente – Deberíais tener las armas preparadas por si acaso.

Asentimos. Esta iba a ser una espera muy larga y angustiosa. Les pedí que no dijeran nada a Lori para no alterarla.

Metí las manos bajo el chorro de agua caliente que salía del grifo. Me dolían los dedos después de haber estado retirando la nieve de la entrada del aparcamiento. Escuché pasos a mi espalda, en la habitación. El sonido de unas botas al caer al suelo. Se abrió la puerta, miré el espejo, sus ojos azules me devolvieron la mirada. Sonreí volviendo a concentrarme en mis manos doloridas. Me cogió de la espalda, me giró para que quedase frente a él y buscó mi boca. Me besó, me mordió el labio y la mandíbula. Me estremecí cuando sus manos me tocaron la piel. Estaban muy frías. Se las cogí con cariño y las llevé bajo el agua caliente. Se las froté para que entrara en calor. Me lamió el cuello provocándome cosquilla y haciéndome reír. Cerró el grifo de un golpe y me cogió en volandas, sus manos mojaron la parte trasera de mis pantalones.

- Me mojaste los pantalones – reí.

- Me tenía que secar las manos – me tiró en la cama, me quitó los zapatos y deslizó los pantalones hasta quitármelos – Asunto arreglado.

Se echó encima de mí de nuevo. Él no llevaba la camiseta desde que había entrado. Busqué el tacto de su pecho, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su espalda. Era ancha y fuerte, los músculos se le marcaban bajo la piel. El tacto de su cuerpo sobre el mío provocó que mi temperatura aumentara varios grados. Me sentía sofocada como jamás había estado en mi vida pero era un calor agradable, un ansia de su esencia y de él mismo. Me liberé de la camiseta con su ayuda. Me observó unos minutos, comiéndome con los ojos. Sentí el impulso de taparme pero me lo impidió.

- Eres muy hermosa – primer cumplido directo y sin palabrotas que me decía desde que nos conocíamos.

- Eres sexy – la acaricié la espalda.

- Lo sé.

Le empujé fingiendo enfado pero no se dio por enterado. Se levantó poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama. Yo esperaba atrapada entre sus piernas, nerviosa por todo lo que me hacía sentir con el simple hecho de tenerle cerca. Se llevó las manos a la hebilla del cinturón, desabrochándolo lentamente. Me desesperó tanta lentitud, todos sus besos y caricias habían sido impacientes desde que entró por la puerta y ahora frenaba en seco. Una luz se encendió en mi cabeza, metafóricamente hablando de la aparición de una idea, estaba dándome la oportunidad de echarme para atrás antes de que él no pudiese hacerlo. Me recosté, le llegaba por debajo del pecho. Le besé ligeramente y miré hacia arriba. Se olvidó de la lentitud y con dos movimientos rápidos se liberó del cinturón y los pantalones. Volvió a ser el Daryl que conocía, impulsivo, duro, viril, masculino. Todo su aroma a macho excitado me confundía y me hacía desearlo más ardientemente. Le toqué, le acaricié, ningún trozo de su piel quedó fuera de mi exploración. Y todo mi cuerpo quedó bajo su hechizo. Y me abandoné a él y a la fuerzo con la que me arrastraba a sitios que experiencias que jamás había vivido.


	24. Chapter 24

- ¡Ya han llegado! ¡Volvieron!

Dale nos avisó con gritos que los demás habían llegado. Lori me pidió que la ayudase a levantarse para verles llegar. No creí que hubiera problema en que se levantase y saliera un momento a ver a su marido, a pesar del frío que hacía.

Abrieron la puerta pero por donde debía pasar un solo coche aparecieron dos, el peugeout y un furgón policial. Nos miramos extrañadas por el suceso. En el aparcamiento Maggie y Dale sostenían las armas con fuerza, Daryl apuntaba directamente con la ballesta buscando una excusa para disparar. Shane se bajó del primer coche, visiblemente enfadado por el portazo que dio. Glenn se bajó del asiento del copiloto y Maggie corrió a abrazarle. Rick venía en el furgón policial, el cual era conducido por un desconocido, de piel oscura, con el pelo rapado del color del carbón y alto, más que cualquiera de los hombres de mi grupo. Hubo un chasquido y se abrieron las puertas traseras del furgón, salieron dos niñas pequeñas seguidos de T-Dog. Todos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial de los recién llegados. Las dos niñas corrieron a esconderse tras las piernas del desconocido. Eran dos niñas, una negrita, con todo el pelo lleno de trenzas, parecida al hombre; y la otra era mulata, delgada y pequeña, con el pelo alborotado y una gorra de baseball.

- Estos son Tyro y su hija Asia. La pequeña es una amiga, Clementine – les presentó Rick.

- Hola. Muchas gracias por ofrecernos un refugio. Hace mucho que no encontramos un grupo de gente en la que poder confiar – la voz del hombre era grave y poderosa.

Shane bufó y se alejó pateando una lata perdida. No estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Carl se acercó corriendo a las niñas que lo miraron asustadas al principio. Se oyeron gemidos en el interior del furgón. Volvieron a levantar las armas, preocupados porque fuera un zombi. En lugar de un muerto salió Andrea empujando a un hombre delgado y desgarbado, atado y con los ojos y la boca amordazados.

- ¿Pero qué…? – oí que exclamaba Lori a mi lado.

- Daryl, llévalo a un lugar seguro – dijo Rick.

El aludido se acercó al prisionero y lo empujó de malas maneras fuera del aparcamiento. Rick vino a reunirse con su esposa, que le agradeció al cielo que hubiera vuelto sano y salvo. Se tiro a sus brazos olvidando por un momento la barriga que los separaba.

- Rick, menos mal que estás bien. ¿Qué pasó?

- Era una emboscada. Deja que reúna a los demás y os lo cuento todo. Sue, acompaña a Tyro y su familia a una habitación y ven después a la cafetería.

- Vale.

Salí corriendo a buscar al hombre y las niñas. Tyro estaba con Dale hablando sobre el campamento y las chicas estaban a pocos metros con Carl. El niño estaba encantado con la llegada de las dos niñas.

- Tyro, voy a enseñaros vuestra habitación – le dije.

- Clementine, Asia, venid. Adiós Dale – se despidió.

Hecho a andar delante de mí y me fije en los tres, estaban muy delgados, las ropas les quedaban enormes. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue la delgadez de las piernas de Clementine, debían de llevar días sin comer. Tyro paró para esperar que me pusiese a su altura.

- Parecéis buena gente, mejor que la que hemos encontrado hasta ahora. Desde que salimos de casa nos han asaltado los bandidos en muchas ocasiones – sonrió pero sus ojos parecían muy tristes, sin el brillo de esperanza que deberían tener por haber sido rescatados.

- Aquí estaréis seguros. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada – le apreté el brazo tratando de consolarle - ¿De dónde venís?

- De una base militar en la frontera con Alaska.

- Eso está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Estabais en un refugio?

- No, era piloto militar. Mi familia estaba de visita en la base cuando todo comenzó. La primera vez que vi a esas cosas en las noticias pensé que me había equivocado de canal y estaba viendo una película de terror. Una pena que no fuera así, porque me encantaban las películas de zombis.

- ¿Y tu familia? ¿Se quedaron en Alaska? – la curiosidad pudo más que la discreción. Tyro se quedó callado, anduvo más lento para que las niñas se adelantasen.

- Hace dos meses llegamos a Fort Bening, nos dijeron que allí había un refugio pero no era cierto. Aquello estaba desolado. Sufrimos un ataque y murieron mi cuñado y mis dos hermanos. Mi esposa y sus padres no pudieron soportarlo, se suicidaron cuando salí en busca de provisiones – respiró hondo para serenarse – Los padres de Clementine la habían dejado al cuidado de mi mujer y por eso viaja con nosotros. Hoy sufrimos un nuevo ataque de asaltadores, mataron a la viuda de mi hermano menor y a mis sobrinos. Si no llega a ser por Rick y los demás, habríamos muerto.

- Rick tiene el don de la oportunidad. Si no fuera por él no existiría el grupo – nos sonreímos compartiendo su dolor por las personas queridas.

- Papi, vamos – le reclamó Asia – Quiero jugar con Carl después.

- Jugaremos a las damas – propuso el niño, lo que abrió un debate sobre a lo que iban a jugar pues las pequeñas no sabían las reglas de las damas.

- Carl, ven aquí – Lori llamó a su hijo desde el final del balcón. Nos miraba seriamente. No se fiaba de los nuevos y no se lo reproché, no eran tiempos de andar invitando a desconocidos a nuestra casa.

- ¿Está embarazada? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí. Esta es vuestra habitación – abrí la puerta y entraron los tres – Os avisaremos cuando esté la comida preparada.

Cerré a mi espalda y corrí hacia el comedor para reunirme con el grupo.

Ya se estaban sentando todos cuando llegué. Lori también había acudido. Carol le acercó una silla para que estuviese lo más cómoda posible. Rick estaba de pie frente a nosotros con Shane a su lado, visiblemente cabreado y disgustado.

- ¿Qué pasó en el bosque? – Dale abrió la conversación ya que parecía que nadie más quería hacerlo.

- Eran un grupo de encapuchados, bandidos. Estaban atacando a Tyro y su familia. No eran demasiados pero iban muy armados. Al principio no sabíamos lo que pasaba pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que estaban asaltando un pequeño campamento de tres tiendas de campaña – explicó Rick.

- ¿Y el prisionero?

- Matamos a unos cuantos pero ese sobrevivió – habló Shane – Está herido en el costado por una bala. Lo dejaron atrás, abandonándolo. Uno de los bandidos volvió para ejecutarle pero Rick le salvó la vida.

- Le hablé a Tyro del refugio. Me preguntó si podían quedarse con nosotros – dijo Rick – Somos un grupo, le dije que lo hablaría con todos.

- Cariño, sé que te sientes responsable de esas personas, pero pronto tendremos problemas para alimentarnos a nosotros mismos – dijo Lori – No podemos hacernos cargo de todo el mundo con el que nos encontremos.

- La comida aún nos durará un par de meses – dijo Carol – Maggie y yo estuvimos ordenando esta tarde. No tenemos que preocuparnos, al menos hasta la mitad del invierno, lo preocupante es el combustible que nos queda.

- Daryl, ¿encontraste gasolina? – Shane pareció recordar entonces la misión que le había encomendado.

- Nada. La gasolinera está vacía y los coches del pueblo también. La siguiente estación de servicio está demasiado lejos.

- Podemos aguantar sin luz. Seguiremos teniendo agua caliente y potable sin que funcione la instalación eléctrica – objetó Rick.

- Pero sin electricidad no funciona la cocina. No podemos cocinar en invierno en la calle, está nevando cada dos minutos, todo está mojado. Para cuando encendiéramos una hoguera que aguantase habríamos muerto de hambre.

- ¿Por qué no sacamos la gasolina de los vehículos? – propuso Glenn.

- Ni de coña. Como vea a alguien cerca de mi moto me lo cargo.

- No – rechazó Shane – Si nos atacan y tenemos que salir rápidamente no quiero tener que hacerlo a pie.

- Lo siento Glenn, pero esta vez Shane tiene razón – dijo Rick – Los vehículos son demasiado importantes.

- No podemos dejarles en la calle a Tyro y su familia – intervine – Tiene dos niñas pequeñas a su cargo, si les echamos los estamos condenando a que mueran.

- No es nuestro problema, lo más importante es que sobreviva el grupo – me contestó Shane.

- ¿Y cuando se nos termine la comida qué harás? ¿Iremos desterrando a la gente uno a uno para que sobreviva el grupo? Sin gente no hay grupo que proteger ni alimentar.

- Son tres bocas que alimentar y dos de ellas no pueden usar armas ni trabajar. Sería acelerar nuestra ejecución. Rick, con la llegada del bebe gastaremos más comida, tendremos que estar más atentos y sanos para protegernos. No pueden quedarse – por momentos la vena del cuello de Shane iba a aumentando de tamaño.

- Tú lo has dicho. Deberemos protegernos y estar atentos. Tyro tiene formación militar, podría sernos de gran ayuda – con ese alegato, todo el mundo asintió a favor de que se quedasen – Los nuevos se quedan.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer con el prisionero? – preguntó Andrea – Sus compañeros podrían venir a por él.

- Imposible, como dijo Shane volvieron para rematarle – negó T-Dog.

- ¿Por qué quisieron matarle? – el tono de preocupación de Carol me conmovió, no concebía la crueldad de esa gente. Por mi parte, ya había sufrido los abusos de asaltadores antes y no me sorprendió su comportamiento.

- Esos hijos de puta deben de tener un buen escondite – comentó Daryl – Si trataron de ejecutarle será para que no nos diga donde se esconden.

- Si le torturamos podría decirnos el lugar donde están sus amigos – propuso Shane.

- ¿Torturarle? ¿A eso hemos llegado? No estamos en la Edad Media, debe haber otros métodos antes que la tortura – se horrorizó Dale.

- Con esos tíos no se puede razonar. Dejadme un par de hora con él a solas y después cantará como un puto canario – dijo Daryl mirando fijamente a Rick, esperando su aprobación.

- Cállate, cateto. Eres demasiado bruto, lo matarías antes de que abriese la boca – saltó Shane enfadado.

- ¿Qué me has llamado, gilipollas? – Daryl avanzó peligrosamente, mirándole fijamente. Todos nos levantamos, esperando una pelea. Había tensión en el ambiente.

- Calmaos. Shane cierra la boca de una vez – puso orden Rick – Daryl se encargará de averiguar donde se esconden los asaltadores. Puede que si les encontramos, descubramos suministros y combustible.

- ¿Eso piensas hacer? ¿Dejarle el trabajo sucio a tu cateto esclavo? – rugió Shane.

- ¡Oye! – Daryl se cabreó. Casi podía mascar la tragedia en la sala. Todo el grupo empezó a ponerse nervioso por el cariz que tomaba la situación.

- No tienes huevos de mancharte tus preciosas manos con la sangre del prisionero, eso se lo dejas a los demás, que hagan el trabajo sucio por ti – le escupió a Rick – Eso no es ser un buen líder. No proteges el campamento, mandas que lo hagamos nosotros.

- ¡Shane, cállate! – más enfado. Rick estaba poniéndose rojo de ira.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué harás cuando nos diga donde están los bandidos?! ¡¿Enviarás a tu cateto amaestrado?!

- ¡Ven aquí que te cierre la boca de un puñetazo!

Daryl saltó hacia delante, tratando de alcanzar a Shane con el pie. Este lo esquivó por poco y le agarró para impedir que le golpeara. Corrieron a separarles y les sujetaron moviéndoles hasta colocar una mesa entre los dos. Yo había gritado del susto y me tapaba la cara con las manos, no había podido reaccionar. Los dos hombres se miraban con odio. Se soltaron de las manos de sus opresores.

- Shane, Daryl, quietos – les ordenó Rick – No podéis estar peleando cada dos minutos. Ahí fuera hay una banda de asaltadores esperando que nos derrumbemos para atacar, no vamos a pelearnos entre nosotros cuando tenemos un enemigo en común.

- No vuelvas a tocarme – el tono de Daryl, bajo y ronco, expresaba una violencia que consiguió ponernos los pelos de punta.

Por la tensión podíamos notar que iba a empezar una nueva pelea. Rick les llamó otra vez a la calma pero escondió a Lori tras su espalda, no se fiaba de ellos. Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente, escrutando en el alma del contrario, esperando a que el otro empezase la pelea. Shane sonrió burlonamente. Me acerqué suavemente y la rocé el codo a Daryl tratando de cogerle para alejarle de allí. Ante el roce de mi piel, todo su cuerpo pareció saltar y con un movimiento brusco se apartó de mi mano.

- ¿Y si te toco qué? – Shane aprovechó la distracción de Daryl y le empujó con el dedo índice.

El cazador le miró con una mirada agresiva y un brillo suicida en la mirada. Antes siquiera de que nadie pudiera moverse para detenerle, puso las manos sobre la mesa y la apartó con un empujón violento. Rick alejó a Lori para que no chocara contra ella, T-Dog y Maggie tuvieron que saltar a un lado para quitarse de la trayectoria del mueble. Daryl saltó sobre Shane y ambos cayeron al suelo. Todos se pusieron a gritar que parasen pero los dos estaban sordos para nuestros reclamos. Glenn me cogió para que no fuera a separarlos, me habría llevado más de un golpe si lo hubiera hecho.

Shane era más grande que el cazador, le sacaba veinte kilos fácilmente y tenía entrenamiento policial. Temí por Daryl pues ambos habían tenido broncas durante los últimos días. Los hombres trataban de parar la pelea sin conseguirlo. Rick nos ordenó echarnos para atrás. El policía empujó al cazador contra la pared pero cuando fue a golpearle con el codo, Daryl se agachó y chocó con un golpe seco. Jadeaban cada vez más sonoramente por la lucha. La angustia y la frustración que sentía contra el policía crecían en mi pecho mientras Glenn me sostenía para que no me acercase. Rick intentó acercarse pero recibió un puñetazo perdido y se echó hacia atrás. Daryl descargó varios puñetazos contra el costado de Shane y un codazo contra la parte de atrás de la rodilla que le hizo caer al suelo con un grito de dolor.

El policía atrapó a Daryl contra el suelo y le golpeó con el puño en la cara hasta partirle la nariz. Daryl frenó los puñetazos, le cogió del cuello de la camisa y con un movimiento rápido le dio un cabezazo que hizo que cayese de costado. Shane se agarraba la cara con dolor. El cazador se arrodilló a su lado y levantó el puño para descargarlo con fuerza contra el cuerpo del policía pero T-Dog y Rick consiguieron apartarle de él. Le cogieron de los brazos y Rick lo inmovilizó con una llave. Glenn, Dale y Andrea sujetaron al otro contra el suelo intentando que se calmase.

- ¡BASTA YA! ¡Somos personas, no animales para que os estéis pegando de esta manera! – Rick se puso entre los dos hombres, respirando con fuerza. Yo ayudé a T-Dog a inmovilizar a Daryl. Maggie también le sostenía pues no dejaba de revolverse - ¡Estoy harto de vuestras peleas y caprichos! Shane, harás lo que se te diga y cuando se te diga y si no estás contento peor para ti pero a mí no me contestas. Daryl – se volvió hacia este – Deja ya de agredir a todo el mundo. Así no se resuelven los problemas.

- Qué coño sabrás tú lo que son problemas – se sacudió con violencia liberándose de nosotros – Malditos cabrones. ¡Que os den a todos!

Y con estas palabras de despedida salió del comedor, derribando varias sillas y tirando una estantería a su paso. Miré a Rick que me devolvió la mirada muy seriamente, estaba preocupado, el grupo tenía crisis internas y él, como líder, debía detenerlas. Yo también estaba preocupada pero no por el grupo, por algo mucho más específico y particular. Y era un problema que no podía hablar con nadie y cuya solución escapaba de mis manos.


	25. Chapter 25

- ¿Estás bien, hija? – se sentó a mi lado en el suelo. No debería hacerlo, no tiene edad para coger frío y mucho menos por mí.

Asentí sin dejar de mirar la improvisada tumba de mi familia. La había señalado colocando un palo en vertical con un pañuelo viejo atado. El pañuelo ondeaba al viento, me parecía algo triste, no sé por qué pero eso me puso peor. Estaba sentada sobre la nieve, ni me había molestado en quitarla y ahora me mojaba el culo mientras se derretía. Sentí un cosquilleo en la mejilla, me miré las manos entrelazadas, una lágrima cayó mojándome la palma.

- No creo estar bien. A todos les pongo buena cara pero estoy muriendo por dentro – le dije – No me gustan nada como están las cosas ahora mismo. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a perder a las personas que más quiero.

- Eso no va a pasar. Vamos, estamos en este motel, seguros de todo lo que pasa afuera. Ningún caminante podrá atravesar la verja. No vas a perder a nadie más – me consoló.

- Créeme que los muertos son los que menos me preocupan en estos momentos – reí amargamente – Ya has visto como se pelearon en el comedor. Shane es un tipo muy peligroso Dale, tú mismo me lo dijiste y Daryl me lo contó la otra noche también. Nadie en este grupo parece quererle cerca pero le seguimos aguantando porque se atreve a hacer el trabajo sucio de todos. Shane sobrevive como sea y por encima de quien sea y ahora mismo solo Rick y Daryl se atreven a hacerle frente. No me gustaría ver como termina una pelea así porque siempre perderemos.

- Si Shane tratase de hacer algo en contra de cualquiera del grupo, nos levantaríamos todos contra él. Yo mismo avisé a Rick de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser y lo tiene en cuenta.

- Pero Rick no podrá hacer nada si hay un enfrentamiento entre Daryl y Shane. Los dos irán a matar al contrario, uno por tratar de sobrevivir y el otro… - me callé apretando los labios. Había estado apunto de contar un enorme secreto que llevaba varias noches guardando.

- Supongo que el que quiere sobrevivir es Shane. ¿Por qué pelearía Daryl contra él a muerte? ¿Por qué se enfureció tanto cuando le tocó? – Dale me miró inquisitivo. No se le escapaba una al viejo.

- Ya sabes como es, si se enfurece ataca – traté de escabullirme por las ramas, dando una razón que cualquiera que conociera a Daryl daría por verdadera, al menos cualquiera que no le conociera en profundidad.

- Vamos hija, soy viejo pero no imbécil. Algo debe de estar preocupándote para que estés así – me miró como solo sabía hacerlo él, con ojos bondadosos, como miraría una persona a su mejor amigo cuando necesita apoyo en el fin del mundo.

- ¿Qué pasa si conoces un secreto sobre alguien, un secreto tan oscuro, que no sabes como ayudarle a curar todo el mal que le hizo? – respiré hondo para calmarme. Dale me pasó la mano por la mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas.

- Pienso que si se lo contarás a alguien de confianza no tendrías que buscar la solución al problema tú sola.

- Creo que sé la causa de que Daryl sea tan violento, impulsivo y desconfiado. Y me da miedo que siga siendo así porque… algún día se peleará y terminará muerto – le miré sin ocultar mi angustia.

- Vamos, puedes contármelo. Te prometo, te juro que no diré nada y que haré lo posible para ayudarte en todo.

- Su padre abusó de él en la infancia.

No miré a Dale mientras lo dije. Después de la confesión reinó el silencio. No sabía como sentirme al habérselo contado, ¿bien, mal? Me aliviaba haberlo dicho y me atormentaba que nada iba a cambiar. Cuando me enteré todo cobró sentido, era como si la última pieza del rompecabezas hubiera encajado de repente. Toda su intimidación y recelo tenía un sentido lógico, un desencadenante. Lo que pedía ahora era que tuvieran un fin. No podía cambiar el pasado, muy a mi pesar, pero esperaba poder cambiar el futuro que le esperaba si seguía tratando de matar a todo el mundo y rechazando la ayuda.

Me giré hacia Dale que seguía callado. Estaba con la boca abierta, mirando el suelo que tenía delante de él. Temblé por el frío. Si Daryl se llegaba a enterar de que le había contado eso a Dale me mataría, y no se lo reprocharía.

- ¿Te lo contó él mismo? – consiguió articular.

- No, claro que no. Daryl jamás contaría algo tan personal, ni a mí ni a nadie.

- ¿Entonces como te enteraste?

- Una noche empezamos a hablar de la infancia – respiré hondo antes de volver a hablar – Me dijo que, después de que su madre muriera empezó a pegarle a Merle. Pero jamás me dijo que le maltratasen.

- Un momento, estás partiendo de la suposición de que su padre agrediera a sus dos hijos, quizás solo lo sufrió Merle.

- Su hermano se pasó la mayor parte de su adolescencia de reformatorio en reformatorio, ¿quién se quedaba entonces en casa solo? No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba – discrepé – Además solo tienes que observarlo, presenta la psicología de un hombre del que han abusado durante su niñez; provocador, violento, receloso, reservado, individual, reacciona ante las muestras de cariño de mala manera. Recuerda como se comportó cuando Shane le tocó con el dedo, al encontrarse en una situación de peligro lucha hasta la muerte.

- Pero contigo no reacciona así – objetó.

- Porque, no sé en qué momento, decidió confiar en mí.

- Igualmente, ¿cómo sabes todo esto? No creo que en el libro de medicina de tu padre pusiera todos los trastornos mentales que existen.

- No, claro que no, pero en mi pueblo mi padre era de los únicos con carrera en medicina. A él le llegaban todos los casos, incluso los de abusos a menores. Recuerdo a un chico que iba con frecuencia a su consulta porque su tío le forzaba.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – le dediqué una mirada de tristeza.

- Se suicidó – volvió a implantarse el silencio entre nosotros – Lo que más miedo me da es que me confesó que Shane le había recordado a su padre en varias ocasiones, me dijo que era igual de violento que él. Por eso me aterra que se pelean, porque Daryl no lucha contra un hombre sino contra su pasado.

Dale suspiró a mi lado.

- No te preocupes hija. Ahora cuidaremos los dos de él, no dejaremos que se meta en líos. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Me sonrió conciliadoramente e incluso llegué a pensar que las cosas se pondrían bien para todos. Nos levantamos del frío suelo y nos alejamos en silencio de la pequeña tumba. Volví la cara hacia atrás. El pañuelo hondeaba al viento, parecía que nos despedía. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y volví a sentirme intranquila.

El agua caliente caía por mi cuerpo. Mis manos se apoyaban contra la pared evitando que cayera. Me eché el pelo hacia delante y lo peiné con mis dedos. Escuché abrirse la puerta y como alguien entraba en el baño. Al poco tiempo apartaron la cortina y alguien entró en la ducha conmigo. Me abrazó y me mordió el hombro. Me giré para quedar frente a él. Tenía un corte en el puente de la nariz por los golpes que había recibido y la piel se le volvía morada entre los ojos. Me besó voraz, probando mi piel salpicada de gotas de agua. Me levantó del suelo y me agarré a su cintura con las piernas. Levanté la barbilla, escapando de su lengua, para poder respirar. Sus ojos azules miraban los míos fijamente. Quería decirme algo pero no sabía cómo empezar.

- Yo… perdí los nervios en el comedor – evitó mirarme al decir su torpe disculpa.

- No pasa nada. Pero prométeme que tratarás de ser más paciente y no pegar a nadie más.

Lo pensó unos segundos y asintió lentamente. Sonreí y le besé. Quiso atrapar mi labio pero no le dejé, quería un beso lento y dulce. Le rocé, le acaricié y comprendió lo que le pedía. Salimos de la ducha, él todavía me cargaba, y fuimos hasta la cama. Nos tumbamos sobre ella sin importarnos que pudieran mojarse las sábanas. Rodamos hasta que me coloqué encima de él. Me miró esperando, con sus manos sobre mis caderas. Sonreí y me incliné sobre él buscando el sabor de todo su cuerpo. Y sabía muy bien.

Me desperté desorientada, mirando el techo verde de la habitación. La luz del cartel luminoso que señalizaba el motel entraba a través de las rendijas de las cortinas. T-Dog aún no había conseguido encontrar el fusible que lo desconectaba y ese cartel absorbía mucha electricidad. Miré hacia la derecha. Daryl dormía boca abajo, como siempre, con medio cuerpo tapado por las sábanas y un pie por encima. Miraba hacia el lado contrario al que me encontraba. Retiré las sábanas y me vestí con ropa interior limpia y el pijama de invierno, ya no tenía sueño pero el pijama era muy calentito. Me volví para mirarle, estaba muy guapo cuando dormía, se le veía tan tranquilo y feliz. Me acuclillé y le acaricié el pelo.

- Te quiero, Daryl Dixon – no sé porque pero tenía que decírselo.

Respiró profundamente pero no se despertó. Cogí algo de abrigo y salí por la puerta tratando de cerrarla sin hacer ruido. Afuera hacía frío, no nevaba pero el aire era helado. Me coloqué bien la ropa y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho para darme calor. Me apoyé en la barandilla mirando hacia fuera. Sobre la caravana no había nadie. Me preocupé al ver que no estaba ninguno del grupo haciendo la guardia. Miré en todas direcciones pero no pude descubrir a ninguna persona.

- Buenas noches – su voz me sobresaltó. Me giré hacia él con un brinco.

- Me has asustado Shane. No sabía que estabas haciendo la guardia – le fulminé con la mirada.

- Así que, tú y Daryl ¿eh? – sonrió de una manera que no me gustó nada. Me fijé que miraba el abrigo que llevaba, había cogido la cazadora de Daryl porque mi chaqueta estaba guardada en el armario.

- ¿Por qué no estás sobre la caravana vigilando el patio? – cambié de tema rápidamente. Apoyó la espalda en la barandilla sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Se colgó el rife que llevaba al hombro.

- Estaba dando una vuelta. Venía a ver si tenías alguna aspirina, me duele un poco la cabeza – se tocó allá donde había recibido un cabezazo, le estaba saliendo un buen chichón.

- Creo que tengo alguna en la mochila, en la habitación, pero Daryl está durmiendo y no quiero despertarle por algo tan banal.

- Siempre tienes respuestas a todo ¿eh? Quería hablar una cosa contigo.

- ¿Sí? Suéltalo ya que quiero volver a la cama, aquí hace frío – dije algo irritada por el tono de voz que había usado.

- ¿Qué opinas del grupo? – la pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, no entendía a qué venía eso.

- Eh… Y yo que sé, no es una pregunta para hacer de madrugada en pleno invierno.

- Vamos, sé que no eres tonta. También te has dado cuenta de que ya no somos un grupo fuerte.

- No, Shane, tú eres el único que trata de destruir el grupo – le corté.

- Yo no lo destruyo, intento que sobreviva – dijo con dureza – Siempre tengo que ser yo el que toma las decisiones más duras. Rick no se atreve a hacer nada que esté fuera de las leyes, pero las leyes que él defiende no sirven en este mundo.

Habló con rabia, mirando al horizonte y apretando los puños. La vena de su cuello volvía a crecer igual que en el comedor. Me aparté disimuladamente de él un poco, dejando un poste de la barandilla entre nosotros.

- Rick es un gran líder. Consigue mantener el grupo unido y toma buenas decisiones – le defendí.

- No, eso no es cierto. Muchas de sus decisiones nos hacen más débiles, él fue el que arriesgó la vida de tres hombres para ir a buscar al gilipollas de Merle, no tuvo huevos para plantarle cara a Hershel y poder quedarnos en la granja, no llevó por carretera y nos atacó un rebaño, por su culpa Carol perdió a su hija. ¿Eso es ser buen líder?

- Eso ocurrió mucho antes de que me uniera a vuestro grupo. Cometió errores pero todas las personas los cometen.

- Pero por su culpa estuvimos en peligro demasiadas veces. Yo siempre trato de hacer lo mejor para el grupo, aunque sean situaciones difíciles y conlleven medidas desesperadas que a nadie le gustan.

Tenía razón, no en todo, pero tenía razón cuando decía que había situaciones difíciles que conllevaban medidas desesperadas. Yo también había estado en contra de algunas de las decisiones de Rick, pero era el líder del grupo y debíamos apoyarle. Soportaba un enorme peso sobre sus hombros al tratar de mantenernos con vida a todos.

- Sé que no soy popular pero desde siempre mi máxima preocupación ha sido mantener a todos a salvo – continuó Shane.

- Deberías trabajar en equipo con Rick. Toma decisiones muy importantes aunque no sean las acertadas pero un hombre solo no puede llevarlo todo – propuse.

- No, no, no. Yo me he cansado de ser el perrito faldero del sheriff – se negó – He estado pensando que este grupo ya no es seguro.

- Debes de estas de coña – reí – Tenemos un techo bajo el que guarecernos, comida, agua caliente y potable. En estos momentos no podemos pedir más.

- ¡Abre los ojos! Vivimos en un motel a la vista de todo el mundo, con unas maderas simulando ser un muro y la valla electrificada en la que trabajaba T-Dog está desconectada porque el "líder" – hizo comillas con los dedos – piensa que consume mucha energía mientras un enorme cartel luminoso pende sobre nuestras cabeza. Para un buen invento que tenemos y lo jode. Pronto nos quedaremos sin electricidad, sinónimos de volver a comer cualquier cosa que consigamos sin garantías y encima adopta a tres desconocidos. Estamos viviendo en una trampa mortal, con unos bandidos tratando de matarnos. Esto no es sobrevivir, a esto se le llama ser carne para otros.

- No eres justo con él, hace todo lo que puede – respondí preocupada porque tenía razón. Debíamos movernos ya y encontrar otro sitio.

- Pues parece que eso no es suficiente. Yo, como líder, sí podría protegerlos a todos, a Carl, a Lori, a Maggie, Glenn, a Daryl – hizo hincapié en este último consciente de que era mi punto débil – A ti te hacen caso los demás, tienen tu opinión en cuenta, solo necesito que me ayudes un poco. Apóyame en las votaciones.

- No puedes hacerme eso, no puedes pedirme que apueste por alguno de los dos – rechacé. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, temblando por el frío.

- Tú verás lo que haces, pero he estado pensando en largarme de aquí y entonces ya no os quedará nadie que os haga el trabajo sucio, a ver cuanto duráis – se pasó la mano por el pelo rapado y se puso recto – Si te quedas lo más seguro sería que murieras, por un caminante o un bandido, pero si vinieras conmigo sería más fácil que sobrevivieras. Andrea también vendría, ya lo hablé con ella.

- No podría, jamás dejaría el grupo.

- Como quieras.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, me costaba ver sus sentimientos pero supuse que se sentiría frustrado y cabreado. Me separé de la barandilla dispuesta a entrar en la habitación de nuevo y acurrucarme en la cama junto a Daryl. Al otro lado del edificio se escuchó un grito femenino y a gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Shane se volvió rápidamente y los dos miramos en la dirección. Rick apareció por la esquina corriendo, vestía solo unos pantalones y parecía alarmado.

- ¡Sue, rápido, Lori ha roto aguas! – gritó antes de volver por donde había venido.

- Mierda – dije tirándome contra la puerta de mi habitación.

Shane salió corriendo detrás de Rick, a saber lo que pensaba hacer. Dejé la puerta abierta para salir cuanto antes y encendí la luz sin preocuparme del hombre que seguía durmiendo. Gruñó, revolviéndose en la cama, y levantó la cabeza mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa de la luz.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa? – me observaba buscar mi mochila del armario. Dejé su cazadora sobre la mesa y cogí mi chaqueta.

- Lori se ha puesto de parto – fue lo único que le dije.

Se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa por la habitación. Salí sin esperarle y corrí hasta la habitación de Lori.


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas; un millón de gracias a Sujetodepruebas1, Jummii1447, Fenilbenceno (mola tu nombre, estudias química por casualidad?), daryldixonlove, Only1Sacha y todos aquellos que me acompañan y comentan en esta historia. Me alegra cada uno de sus comentarios. Espero que os siga gustando durante muuuucho tiempo porque es bastante larga xD**

**Brofist!**

- ¡Llamad a Carol y Maggie, las necesito aquí ya! – despejé la entrada para poder pasar.

Rick estaba junto al cabecero de la cama de su mujer, Carl estaba en una esquina mirando toda la situación con los ojos como platos y Shane taponaba la puerta. Me arrodillé junto a Lori y le tomé el pulso, estaba acelerado por el parto. Respiraba rápidamente pero siguiendo un ritmo marcado, se notaba que no era su primera vez, pero yo estaba que me subía por las paredes. Hice algunas pruebas básicas para saber su estado general pero cuando terminé no sabía como continuar. Miré hacia la puerta al escuchar pasos acercarse corriendo pero en lugar de ver a alguna de las dos mujeres apareció Daryl.

- ¡¿Dónde están Carol y Maggie?! ¡Las necesito aquí! – grité asustada de que no hubiera nadie a mi lado que me pudiera ayudar.

- ¡Daryl, Shane, por favor, id a buscarlas! – pidió Rick también algo nervioso.

- Yo voy – Daryl salió corriendo de vuelta por donde había venido.

- ¡Sacad al niño! ¡Shane!

- Carl, vamos, venga – le llamó el hombre pero el pequeño no quería moverse – Vamos.

Al final salieron de la habitación. Lori estaba empezando a sudar.

- Lori, tienes que ponerte atravesada en la cama para que no nos moleste el cabecero cuando nazca el bebe – dije.

La mujer asintió y entre los dos la ayudamos. Rick acomodó las almohadas bajo el cuerpo de su esposa para que estuviese más cómoda. Acerqué mi mochila y saqué aquello que creía que podría necesitar. En ese momento llegó Daryl seguido de las dos mujeres y Glenn.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Carol arrodillándose a mi lado.

- Bien, Maggie necesito que te quedes aquí con Lori. Daryl sal y cierra la puerta, que nadie entre – asintió y cerró la puerta al salir, al menos así no nos molestarían – Carol ven conmigo a lavarnos las manos.

Fuimos al cuarto de baño. Cuando entramos la miré, no parecía asustada ni nerviosa, yo me sentía como si el mundo fuera a derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Le dije que no podía hacerlo, que yo no entendía de partos ni bebes, que no podría hacer nada por ella. Me eché a llorar sin poder contenerme, hasta ese momento había evitado pensar en lo que pasaría durante el parto y no me había preparado para ello. Carol me cogió la cara y me obligó a que la mirase.

- Escúchame, todo saldrá bien y Lori tendrá a su hijo. Nosotras te ayudaremos en todo, no es la primera vez que asistimos en un parto pero necesito que te serenes, si Rick te ve así se pondrá mucho más nervioso ¿vale?

Asentí aliviada por sus palabras, al menos no tendría que pasar por esto sola. Respiré hondo varias veces y me limpié la cara para disimular mi llanto. Terminamos de lavarnos las manos y salimos.

En la habitación nada había cambiado, Maggie y Rick ayudaban a Lori a mantener un ritmo constante en la respiración.

- Muy bien, sigue así – Maggie nos llamó con la mano para que nos acercásemos.

- Venga, tú puedes – me animé a mí misma.

Me arrodillé junto a la cama, le flexioné las piernas y la cubrimos con una sábana. Me sentía un poco incómoda por tener que ver sus partes femeninas, la verdad es que siempre me había sentido cohibida ante la desnudez de los demás, exceptuando claro al cuerpo de Daryl. Respiré hondo y le retiré la ropa interior a la mujer, Carol estaba a mi lado ayudándome. Traté de pensar que solo era una simulación y empecé a sentirme mejor. Puse la cara más profesional que pude.

Lori empezó a empujar y a los pocos minutos apareció una pequeña protuberancia saliendo de su cuerpo. No teníamos guantes por lo que tuve que ayudarla con las manos desnudas. Me daba un poco de asco, estaba mojada por el líquido amniótico y también salía un poco de sangre. Rick gimió de dolor asustándome, su mujer le había cogido de la mano y le apretaba hasta hacerle daño. Maggie la animaba a que empujase con más fuerza.

- Un poco más, el bebe ya está en camino, está a punto de salir – le decía.

- Por Dios, que alguien me ponga algo de morfina – pidió empujando con fuerza.

El bebe ya tenía la cabeza afuera y empezaban a vérsele los hombros. Le cogí con delicadeza y ayudé a la madre tirando de él. Carol sujetó las piernas de Lori cuando se movió incómoda por la presión en su parte inferior. Yo estaba alucinando, un bebe estaba naciendo delante de mis narices. Ya no me sentía asqueada, bueno un poco solo, ni incómoda, era algo bonito pensar que estaba ayudando en un parto. Salieron los hombros y después todo fue más rápido, el resto de su cuerpo era pequeñito y se deslizó con facilidad fuera del cuerpo de Lori. Eso que dicen de que los bebes son todos guapos es una mentira muy gorda, sí era maravilloso el nacimiento pero arrugué la boca por la apariencia del pequeño. Estaba cubierto de sangre, morado e hinchado por estar metido en líquido tantos meses. Carol lo cogió rápidamente mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical. Tiré un poco y terminó de salir la placenta totalmente desprendida. Me había aprendido el procedimiento de memoria para asegurarme de que no existía el riesgo de infección, afortunadamente todo había salido bien. Exclamé de asco al ver aquel trozo de carne caer al suelo, casi me entraron ganas de vomitar.

- Sue, creo que tenemos un problema – me llamó Maggie. Miré a donde ella miraba, Carol sostenía al bebe y le daba en el culo pero no lloraba.

Me quedé en blanco, asustada. Por supuesto sabía el procedimiento que seguir para reanimar a un recién nacido pero simplemente… se me olvidó todo. Miraba a la mujer, de pie, sosteniéndolo y haciendo lo posible para que respirase y yo no podía ni moverme. Era como si me hubiesen clavado al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? – Rick me miraba esperando una respuesta que no pude darle, también se me había ido la voz.

Carol actuó con rapidez y sujetó al pequeño con la cabeza más baja que el resto del cuerpo. Le hizo la respiración asistida y presionó su diminuto pecho con dos dedos, con delicadeza. Lo observé todo como si fuera una película, algo ajeno a mí. Después de varios tormentosos segundos el bebe lloró con fuerza expulsando lo que le quedaba de líquido en los pulmones. Rick sonrió aliviado y besó la frente de su mujer que lloraba en silencio.

- Enhorabuena, tenéis un niño precioso – Carol les entregó a su hijo. Lori lo acunó sobre su pecho con cariño y amor.

- Bienvenido al mundo, Connor – dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

- Es un nombre precioso – susurré antes de levantarme.

Salí dejando a los demás felicitándoles. Los que esperaban fuera se lanzaron sobre mí al verme salir y me interrogaron a preguntas. Les dije que todo había salido bien, el sexo y el nombre del recién nacido. Después dejé que entrasen a verle. Evité las miradas de todos. Me cogió de la muñeca impidiendo que me alejase, levanté la cabeza y le miré.

- Por favor – musité esas palabras Entendiéndome, me dejó ir. Sus ojos azules no dejaron de buscar los míos mientras me daba la vuelta.

Fui hasta mi habitación, realmente sin sentir nada. Entré y cerré la puerta. Daryl debería buscarse otro sitio en el que dormir esa noche, no quería ver a nadie. Me desnudé, me limpié las manos y me metí en la cama. Solo entonces pude llorar de verdad, como hacía tiempo que no lloraba.

Me despertó la luz del sol entrando por las cortinas que la noche anterior había olvidad echar. Me levanté con dolor de cabeza y me tomé una aspirina antes de bajar a desayunar. En el comedor estaban Tyro y las niñas con Carl, T-Dog, y Dale. Cogí un vaso me puse un poco de leche para sentarme con ellos. Al poco tiempo entraron Andrea y Shane. Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina, solo la mujer nos saludó. Clementine se levantó y fue a por otro vaso. Shane la fulminó con la mirada y retiró el bote de leche en polvo cuando lo iba a coger.

- Lo siento pequeña pero no puedes beber más – la regañó con dureza. La niña le miró asustada y corrió de vuelta a la mesa.

- Shane, eres un capullo – le dijo Andrea – Toma Clementine, puedes beberte esto – le dio su bebida.

- ¿Qué haces? La leche es demasiado valiosa ahora mismo, hay un bebe al que tenemos que cuidar. No puedes estar regalando nuestra comida – saltó enfurecido. Los hombres se levantaron por si había una nueva pelea.

- Shane, cálmate – dijo Dale.

- ¡No me digas que me calme viejo!

- Amigo, tranquilo, no hemos venido a quitaros la comida. Hoy mismo puedo salir a buscar algunos suministros – propuso Tyro. Las dos niñas se habían refugiado tras él.

- ¡No me llames amigo porque no me conoces de nada!

Cabreado salió del comedor. Nos miramos entre nosotros un poco alarmados, Shane estaba totalmente en contra de acogerlos y no se molestaba en disimular. El día anterior había estado hablando con Dale sobre el embarazo de Lori y sobre Tyro y su familia, según él, Shane consideraba al bebe suyo y por eso era tan reacio a darles de comer a los demás. Yo estaba de acuerdo con su opinión.

Afuera, en el aparcamiento, Rick examinaba un folleto con el mapa de la región que había cogido de la recepción de motel, junto a él estaban Glenn, Maggie y Daryl con su famosa ballesta a la espalda. Me miraron un momento mientras me acercaba.

- El pueblo no está lejos pero parecía totalmente saqueado – decía Daryl.

- Maggie y yo nos acercaremos a ver qué cosas podremos coger para el bebe y los demás.

- Yo podría daros una listo con varias vitaminas para recién nacidos, también harían falta cereales infantiles y muchos pañales – dije – Mi madre tenía embarazos difíciles y los médicos tuvieron que darnos algunas vitaminas a mi hermano y a mí de bebes – les expliqué.

- Muy bien, entonces acercaros al pueblo. Lo de siempre, si creéis que es muy peligroso volved rápidamente – les aconsejó Rick.

- Yo seguiré varias millas más adelante, hasta la próxima gasolinera – Daryl hizo el recorrido sobre el mapa con el dedo – Puede que allá combustible allí.

Rick asintió y dobló el papel. La pareja se alejó para hacer la lista de lo que iban a traer, Daryl me apretó la mano antes de irse a por alguna arma.

- Sue – me llamó Rick, me acerqué con la cabeza gacha, su hijo casi moría por mi culpa – Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado ayer, si no llega a ser por ti quizás mi hijo no habría nacido.

- Pero… yo no hice nada, fue Carol la que lo reanimó – dije perpleja.

- Pero tú también estuviste allí y ayudaste en el parto. Muchas gracias, Sue.

Seguía confusa, no entendía que me diera las gracias cuando no hice nada. Asentí y le sonreí para agradecerle que me tuviese en tan alta consideración. Era una gran persona, alababa los más mínimos detalles para que supieras que estaba orgulloso de ti y que Rick me felicitara por mi trabajo, por poco que fuera, siempre conseguía ponerme contenta.

Fui hasta donde estaba Daryl preparándose para salir. Quedaba tapado por la caravana y al otro lado de la misma Glenn y Maggie entraban en el coche. Estaba atándose su pañuelo rojo al cuello cuando me acerqué. Le retiré la mano y terminé de atárselo yo.

- Siento haberte cerrado la puerta anoche, necesitaba estar sola – dije.

- Dormí en la caravana – me dijo.

Me miró unos segundos, se levantó de la moto y abrió los brazos. Le abracé feliz de volverle a sentir cerca de mí. Me besó la coronilla. El coche arrancó y paró frente a la puerta a que la abrieran. Nos separamos, me prometió que no volvería tarde. Arrancó y la moto rugió con fuerza. Salió del motel siguiendo al coche, en busca de suministro y algo de ayuda.


	27. Chapter 27

Subí a ver como estaban la madre y el bebe, les habíamos cambiado de habitación mientras limpiábamos la otra. Entré sin hacer ruido por si estaban durmiendo. Lori acunaba a Connor en sus brazos y le observaba dormir. Levantó la cabeza hacia mí y me sonrió.

- Ven, acércate – me invitó. Fui hasta su lado y me senté en la cama – Ya ha comido y está durmiendo. Nacer debe de ser muy cansado – rió.

- Sí, debe de serlo – acerqué mi dedos a una de sus manitas, su piel era suave y sonrosada - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

- Al principio no quería – el pequeño abrió la boca bostezando, Lori lo acunó dulcemente – Tener un bebe cuando el mundo había llegado a su fin, incluso traté de abortar pero no podía. Supongo que solo me quedaba seguir adelante y rezar porque no ocurriera nada malo.

- Siento decirte esto pero… me parece una mala decisión. No es justo traer a un niño a este mundo sin saber si llegará a sobrevivir.

- Yo también pensaba lo mismo, la verdad es que sigo pensándolo pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Hay veces que la esperanza supone un grave riesgo.

Me levanté y fui a la puerta. Cuando iba a salir Lori me llamó de nuevo.

- Sue, yo no quería que esto pasase pero ocurrió y es algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. Le pediré al cielo que jamás tengas que verte en una situación como la mía.

Asentí para despedirme de ella y hacerle saber que la había entendido.

Era día de colada y estábamos Carol y yo, únicamente, para lavar toda la ropa del campamento. Me cabreaba que Andrea siempre se librase de las tareas porque tenía que vigilar que no se acercase ningún caminante. Todo era una excusa para no tener que mover un dedo. Entré en mi habitación buscando la ropa sucia, estaba completamente desordenada. Daryl no era un maestro en la limpieza y a mí nunca me había gustado recoger. Retiré la ropa del escritorio y la tiré al suelo, fui haciendo un montón a los pies de la cama para llevármelo después toda junta. Solo podíamos usar las lavadoras porque pensábamos que las secadoras eran una pérdida de electricidad. Aprovechando que salía el sol tendimos la ropa en las cuerdas que había puesto T-Dog.

Después de comer me tocó a mí hacer la guardia. Estaba sentada sobre la caravana, con un rifle en la mano cuando el peugeout apareció en la carretera. Di una voz y corrieron a abrirles. Seguí mirando por si veía la moto pero no apareció nada, tampoco se escuchaba el rugido característico del motor. Bajé junto a los demás para recibir a la pareja. Traían todo lo que habían podido conseguir.

- Los artículos de bebes estaban casi todos pero de comida o medicinas había poco – explicaba Maggie.

- Era como dijo Daryl, estaba todo saqueado – Glenn me tendió una caja llena de pañales.

Lo colocamos todo en el almacén, justo al lado de la cocina, y Rick llevó algunos artículos de cuidados infantiles a su habitación. Shane se acercó a nosotros.

- Esta noche no vamos a encender la cocina para hacer la cena, haremos una hoguera en el aparcamiento.

- ¿Lo has hablado con Rick? – le pregunté extrañada.

- Sí, lo he hablado con él y está de acuerdo. Voy a salir a buscar madera seca y necesito que me acompañe alguien.

- Yo voy. Nos llevaremos el furgón policial – propuso Tyro.

Shane le dedicó una mirada nada amistosa pero no le rechazó. Acordamos que iríamos Dale, Andrea, Carol, Tyro y las niñas, ya que no querían alejarse de su padre. Rick quería venir pero tenía que cuidar de su mujer y su nuevo hijo y Carl estaba embobado con Connor. Tyro conducía y las niñas iban delante junto a él, los demás nos sentamos en la parte trasera del furgón. Era un vehículo muy robusto y todos los cristales, excepto el delantero, estaban cubiertos con una reja metálica. Condujo por la carretera un rato y después nos metimos en el bosque por una comarcal. Llegamos hasta un claro y aparcamos frente a un lago. Toda su superficie estaba helada.

- ¿Podemos patinar papá? – le preguntó Asia a Tyro.

- No cariño. Quedaros aquí mientras estamos fuera y cerrad el coche.

Las pequeñas asintieron y escuchamos los cierres accionarse cuando nos alejamos. Nos separamos en grupos pequeños, Andrea, Dale y yo seguimos un sendero que se adentraba por la derecha del lago, Carol y Tyro volvieron por la carretera por donde habíamos venido y Shane se alejó solo.

Llevábamos dos hachas, Dale y yo, Andrea caminaba con una escopeta en las manos. Encontramos un árbol caído y decidimos sacar algo de madera. El sonido de las hachas sobre el tronco parecía amplificarse sobre cada árbol.

- ¿Miras bien desde ahí o me aparto un poco? – le dije con ironía a la mujer que nos observaba.

- Estoy vigilando que no haya caminantes cerca – me respondió.

- Si ya has visto que no hay ninguno cerca podrías ayudarnos.

- Chicas, por favor, no os peleéis.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo con el único sonido de las herramientas y nuestros resoplidos por el esfuerzo.

- Shane me dijo que había hablado contigo – paré y miré a Andrea recuperando el aliento – Me contó la conversación que tuvisteis anoche y que te dijo que vinieras con nosotros.

Dale me miraba confuso, esperando que le contestara a la mujer.

- Pues también sabrás que le dije que no me iría del grupo. No entiendo qué puede querer Shane de mí.

- Supongo que tus conocimientos médicos – contestó - ¿Ni siquiera te planteaste la idea?

- ¿Para qué? Mi respuesta habría sido la misma – descargué el hacha contra el tronco.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Y qué pasó con lo de largarse a Fort Wallas cuando naciera el crío? – respiré hondo y me pasé el brazo por la frente para secarme el sudor. Hacía mucho que se me había olvidado mi destino.

- Eso ya pasó. Es mejor seguir juntos.

Volví mi atención al trabajo de nuevo. No volvimos a hablar pero al mirar a Dale veía como un montón de preguntas se juntaban en su mente.

- ¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDA! – era la voz grave de Tyro.

Dejamos la madera que habíamos cortado y salimos corriendo hacia la voz. Sonaba desde el lago. De lejos se oyó un rugido acercándose y de repente paró. Ya no se oyeron los gritos pidiendo ayuda sino un jaleo de órdenes y gente corriendo. Saltamos un tronco y llegamos al claro. Andrea iba a la primera porque solo llevaba la escopeta mientras que nosotros cargábamos las hachas.

El furgón había desaparecido de donde debía estar y se había desplazado varios metros hasta quedar sobre el lago helado. En su interior las dos pequeñas golpeaban los cristales. La moto de Daryl estaba aparcada poco antes de llegar al claro. Le vi junto a Tyro y Carol en la orilla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntamos al llegar a su altura. Shane se acercaba corriendo desde el otro lado.

- No lo sé. Escuchamos un pitido y cuando llegamos el furgón estaba ahí – dijo Carol angustiada.

- Voy a ir para allá – Tyro hizo el amago de saltar hacia delante pero Dale le frenó.

- No puedes ir. El hielo podría romperse bajo tu peso.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? No podemos dejarlas allí.

- ¿Qué coño hace el furgón sobre el hielo? – exclamó Shane al llegar junto a nosotros.

- Yo iré, soy la que menos pesa del grupo.

- No, es muy peligroso – me detuvo Daryl.

- Es peligroso pero tenemos que hacer algo. El hielo podría romperse en cualquier momento, debemos darnos prisa – dijo Dale.

Reacio me soltó y dejó que anduviese hacia el vehículo. Les gritaron a las niñas que se estuviesen quietas y obedecieron. Me miraron fijamente, asustadas. Lentamente y con cuidado de no caerme, llegué hasta las puertas delanteras del furgón. Miré el interior, las llaves estaban puestas en el contacto. Les indiqué a las niñas que se acercasen para abrir las puertas. Asia estaba llorando y Clementine se acercó zigzagueando a los asientos de delante. Cuando saltó sobre el respaldo del conductor se escuchó un crujido bajo nuestros pies. Nos quedamos todos inmóviles pero el hielo aguantó el peso. La niña siguió avanzando con más precaución que antes.

- ¡Cuidado!

Sentí que perdía pie y caí de espaldas. Me alejé arrastrándome por el hielo que se quebraba ante mis ojos. Me cogieron de los hombros y tiraron de mí hasta la orilla. El furgón tenía el morro dentro del agua y bajaba lentamente hacia el fondo. Tyro gritó asustado y corrió hacia el vehículo pero le pararon para que no se acercase. El auto entraba en diagonal en el agua, con las dos niñas en su interior. Podíamos escuchar sus gritos de terror.

- ¡Tenemos que sacarlas de ahí! – gritó Dale.

Shane fue corriendo seguido de Tyro. Daryl le quitó el hacha a Dale y golpeó las ventanas traseras sin conseguir nada. Los tres hombres se afanaban en romper algún cristal pero al estar protegidos por las rejillas no podían ni abollarlos. El vehículo se hundía cada vez más en el lago. Shane se retiró cuando el agua empezaba a llegarle por las rodillas.

- ¡Parad, echaos atrás u os hundiréis! – les gritó. Los dos hombres pararos y miraron hacia atrás. Tyro lo hizo con rabia.

- ¡Vamos, tienes que ayudarnos! – le gritó volviendo a golpear el cristal.

- Si seguimos el agua terminará tragándonos y moriremos por hipotermia – dijo.

- Quitad de en medio – Andrea apartó a Shane y apuntó a las ventanas. Daryl y Tyro se agacharon para que no les diera.

- ¡No! – con los disparos rompió el cristal de la ventana pero la rejilla siguió intacta - ¡Ahora el agua entrará más rápidamente!

Shane le quitó el arma de un manotazo. Los gritos de las niñas se oían mejor por que el vehículo no estaba totalmente cerrado. Miré asustada a mi alrededor sin saber qué hacer. A mi lado, la expresión de terror de Carol reflejaba a la perfección como me sentía. Daryl salió del lago mientras Tyro seguía golpeando las puertas. Tenía los pantalones mojados y las botas inundadas. Se empezó a desnudar ante nuestros ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le espectó Shane.

- Si voy a meterme ahí dentro quiero tener algo seco que ponerme después – contestó sin mirarle.

- ¿Qué? No, Daryl, por favor, podrías morir – me cogí de su brazo intentando detenerle.

- Escúchala. No podemos perder dos hombres – le dijo Shane.

- Si me dices que me quede y no trate de salvar a esas niña lo haré, pero debes pensar que estás decidiendo sobre sus vidas – me miró seriamente.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para salvarlas? – le dijo Shane.

- Forzaré la puerta. Tú decides ¿qué hago?

Me miraba esperando una respuesta. Tyro gritaba al fondo, con el furgón casi desaparecido bajo el agua. Sentía la mirada de los demás sobre mí, Shane no quería arriesgar su vida y yo tampoco. La presión de todo el grupo mirándome podía con mis nervios. El nudo des estómago me apretó más como si intentase partirme en dos.

Asentí, dándole mi consentimiento para que ayudase. Terminó de quitarse las camisetas y volvió corriendo al lago. Apartó a Tyro y le ordenó que volviera la orilla con voz fiera. Se subió sobre las puertas del furgón, que ya estaba totalmente en vertical a ras del nivel del agua, sacó su cuchillo de cazador y trató de forzar la cerradura.

Observamos como el cazador trataba de abrir las puertas. El auto descendía lentamente y el agua comenzaba a cubrir a Daryl. Primero las pantorrillas, rodilla, cintura. Se tenía que sumergir para poder seguir con su trabajo. El tiempo pasaba y las posibilidades de que las niñas siguieran vivas disminuían considerablemente. No me di cuenta de la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños hasta que me hice daño. Cuatro pequeñas heridas en cada palma. Y la ansiedad ni desaparecía.

- ¡Vamos, ¿vas a dejarle morir?! ¡Dile que vuelva! – el vehículo había desaparecido hacía rato.

- ¡Son dos niñas las que se están jugando la vida! – gritó Tyro enfurecido.

Ambos hombres se peleaban a gritos y a cada palabra me sentía peor. Quería que Daryl volviese pero no podíamos abandonarlas. Si ellas morían me lo reprocharía toda la vida y los demás también. Si él moría, ellas morían, me sentiría culpable y no habría podido salvar a nadie. Si él moría… jamás dejaría que eso pasase. Corrí hasta la orilla, con el corazón encogido, esperando que Daryl saliera a la superficie.

- ¡Daryl, vuelve, déjalo! – le grité. No pareció oírme porque volvió a sumergirse.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Dale se puso a mi lado.

- Puede que suene muy egoísta pero no quiero que se arriesgue más – trataba de aguantar las lágrimas – Lo siento, Tyro, pero si tengo que elegir entre las niñas y Daryl… lo elijo a él.

- ¡No, son mis hijas! – dijo Tyro.

- Lo siento de verdad – la angustia que me embargaba era tan grande que ni siquiera encontraba las fuerzas para llorar - ¡Daryl, vuelve, Daryl!

El hombre no salía. Algunas pompas subían desde la profundidad rompiendo la quietud de la superficie del lago. Todos aguantábamos la respiración esperando ver a alguien subiendo a la superficie.

Me parecía que habían pasado horas y Daryl seguía sin dar señales de vida. Los ojos me picaba por las lágrimas contenidas y el nudo que sentía en la garganta me impedía respirar. Si moría, si no podía volver a verle, si no podía escuchar su voz llamándome en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación nunca más me tiraría al lago y me dejaría morir con tal de ir al lugar a donde él fuera.

Miré a los demás esperando encontrar las esperanzas que no me quedaban. Todos evitaban mirar a la persona que tenía al lado. Tyro se derrumbó sobre la nieve llorando. Esto era mi culpa, yo le había empujado a que salvase a las niñas. Había muerto como un héroe pero eso no acallaba la voz en mi interior que me reprochaba que le hubiera puesto en peligro. Daryl había dejado que decidiera para salvarme de la culpa que sentía por no haber podido ayudar a Connor en su nacimiento, para que no me arrepintiera de las decisiones que había tomado hasta entonces y que me sintiera parte importante del grupo. Sin embargo, eso solo había servido para que muriese al arriesgar su vida para salvar mi conciencia. Hacía mucho tiempo me había prometido a mí misma que jamás dejaría que nadie arriesgase su vida por mí pero había roto mi promesa y provocado una muerte, no, tres muertes.

Shane se rascó la cabeza mirando al suelo, intercambió una mirada con Andrea. Tyro lloraba y Carol le abrazaba para consolarle. Dale se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me revolví, rebelde contra el significado de ese abrazo. Me estaba dando el pésame.


	28. Chapter 28

**Buenas, siento la desaparición pero los estudios... ya me entienden. Subiré un par de capítulos para que me perdonen :D**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me suben un montón el ánimo ver que cada vez más gente comenta que le gusta la historia y que quieren que la siga. Ojalá pudiera contestarles a todos pero no puedo por falta de tiempo (y en parte pereza, el peor de mis defectos)**

**Brofist!**

Me agarré a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

- Yo… Debemos irnos – dijo Shane.

Dale trató de alejarme de la orilla pero yo no quería moverme. Intenté andar hacia el lago para buscarle yo misma. A mi espalda escuchaba a Carol intentando convencer a Tyro de que se fueran.

- No, déjame. Voy a sacarle del agua aunque no queráis ayudarme – grité revolviéndome en los brazos de Dale.

- Vamos hija.

- No, por favor. ¡Daryl! Daryl – lloriqueé su nombre hasta que mi voz se convirtió en un susurro.

Me tiré al suelo para que no pudieran moverme. Andrea vino a ayudar a Dale mientras Carol y Shane tiraban de Tyro. Entonces escuchamos un burbujeo y toda la superficie de las aguas dejó de estar tranquila para dejar paso a multitud de ondas. Apareció la cabeza de una persona, boqueando desesperadamente por encontrar aire.

- ¡Clementine! – Andrea me soltó y corrió al lago.

La niña nadaba como podía hasta la mujer. La cogió y la llevó fuera del agua. Detrás de ella apareció una segunda figura. Daryl tosió varias veces, ahogado por la falta de aire. Aliviada me llevé las manos a la cara y me limpié las lágrimas. No me importó que me vieran llorar, estaba demasiada agradecida por poder verle otra vez. Corrí para ayudarle a salir del agua. Cuando salió un poco más del lago vimos que llevaba a la otra niña en brazos. Tyro casi se tiró sobre él para coger a su hija. Abracé a Daryl para que no cayera al suelo pero pesaba mucho y Dale tuvo que ayudarme. Los tres estaban muy pálidos, con los dedos y los labios morados por las bajas temperaturas.

El cuerpo del hombre estaba helado y su piel parecía un témpano. Temblaba como jamás había visto a nadie temblar y me preocupaba el color de sus extremidades. Debíamos hacer que entrasen en calor cuanto antes o podrían perder algún dedo.

- Tenemos que ponerles ropa seca ahora mismo.

Vestimos a las niñas con nuestros chaquetones. Había sido una buena idea dejar la ropa, así, Daryl pudo ponerse prendas secas de su talla.

- Cogeré la moto y me llevaré a las dos niñas al motel. Les diré que traigan al coche para recogeros – propuso Shane.

Para disgusto de Tyro aprobamos su decisión. Sería la forma más fácil de ponerles a salvo a todos. Montó en la moto y se llevó a las pequeñas. El padre de la niña les siguió con la mirada, enfurruñado y contrariado, no se fiaba del policía. Echamos a andar cargando a Daryl. Tyro se ofreció a llevar al hombre pero yo me negué claramente. Me iba a asegurar personalmente de que se recuperase.

Daryl empezó a murmurar algo, podía oís sus susurros pero no lograba entenderlo. Dijo algo de su hermano.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Dale.

- No lo sé. Creo que está desvariando. Puede que tenga fiebre.

Le agarré la mano para sostenerle mejor. El camino se me hizo larguísimo, a cada paso que dábamos me parecía retroceder dos. Me cansé rápidamente y tuve que dejar que fuera Tyro quien llevase a Daryl. Al poco tiempo Dale también se cambió por Andrea.

Escuchamos un motor de coche y a los minutos apareció el peugeout conducido por Glenn delante de nosotros.

- ¡Vamos, subid!

- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? – le pregunté enfadada.

- ¿Y mi hija? ¿Cómo está? – Glenn arrancó velozmente, las ruedas patinaron un momento sobre el suelo antes de lanzarse hacia el motel.

- Cuando llegó Shane no contó lo que había pasado y vine lo más rápido que pude. Las niñas se las llevaron, no sé que pasó con ellas.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, esperándonos. El coche chirrió al frenar y se paró con esfuerzo junto a la caravana. Bajamos y sacaron al hombre. Parecía más recuperado pero seguía muy pálido.

- Hemos preparado la bañera con agua caliente para cuando llegaseis – nos recibió Maggie – Clementine está en mi habitación y Asia en la tuya – dijo refiriéndose a Tyro.

Carol fue detrás de Tyro para ver a la niña. Maggie envió a Glenn a su habitación para cuidar de Clementine junto con T-dog y los demás subimos a Daryl a la habitación. Todo el cuarto de baño se había caldeado con la temperatura del agua. Le metimos con ropa incluida a excepción de los zapatos. Saqué a Andrea y a Dale porque el baño no era tan grande como para contener a cinco personas. Entre Maggie y yo le frotamos los dedos y las extremidades para que entrase en calor más rápidamente. Las partículas de nieve de su cabello se fundían por el calor. Pronto recuperó el color normal de su piel pero seguía temblando.

- Joder, que frío hace hoy ¿no? – intentó bromear pero los dientes les castañearon.

- Calla. Menudo susto nos has dado. ¿Por qué no salías? – le regañé fingiendo enfado.

- Parecíamos menos jodidos dentro del agua.

- Anda – hice un cuenco con las manos y le eché agua sobre la cabeza.

- ¡Sue, te necesitamos! – Carol irrumpió en el baño gritando - ¡Asia no puede respirar!

- Hazle la respiración asistida – le dije.

- Se la están haciendo pero no reacciona. Tienes que venir – me cogió del brazo y tiró para levantarme.

- Pero… - me volví hacia Daryl, no quería dejarle hasta saber que estaba completamente recuperado.

- Ve tranquila, me quedó cuidándole – me dijo Maggie.

- ¡Rápido, por favor! – tiró más de mi brazo.

- Vete, no me moriré porque no estés – soltó Daryl pasándose las manos mojadas sobre la cabeza.

Reacia, tuve que levantarme y correr detrás de Carol hasta la habitación de Tyro. Lori estaba en la habitación con Connor en brazos y Carl a su lado abrazado a su padre. Entré en el baño, Asia estaba en el suelo tumbada y T-dog trataba de reanimarla. Tyro miraba impotente desde la entrada. Tuve que apartarle para poder pasar.

- Carol, sustituye a T-dog. Mojad toallas en el agua caliente y cubrid sus manos y pies – Tyro ejecutó mis órdenes aliviado por poder hacer algo por su hija.

La examiné minuciosamente. No tenía pulso y su piel seguía helada aunque la habían metido en la bañera. Los dedos se le habían puesto de color oscuro y toda su piel tenía un aspecto azulado que no auguraba nada bueno. Le hice masaje en las piernas para favorecer la circulación. Nada estaba funcionando y Carol se cansaba al hacerle las reanimaciones. Se cambió por T-dog de nuevo al poco rato. Tyro cambiaba las toallas cuando se enfriaban. Le tomé el pulso nuevamente. Saqué mi cuchillo de cazador y corté su brazo desde el codo hasta antes de la muñeca. Tuve que apretar para que saliera la sangre. Con el filo del cuchillo recogí algo del líquido, saqué pequeñas coagulaciones sanguíneas. Al tocarlas con las uñas su tacto era el mismo que el del hielo. Se le había helado el sistema circulatorio.

- No podemos hacer nada por ella. Lo siento Tyro – evité mirarle. Era algo extraño, creo que incluso antes de verla sabía que estaba muerta y eso me producía una sensación de extraña irrealidad, como si yo no fuera la que decretase la muerte.

Me levanté. Todos quedaron en silencio mirando el suelo y evitando observar directamente al padre de la chica que lloraba desgarradoramente. Apreté la mandíbula, consciente del pequeño cadáver de la niña. Miré su rostro. Era como si durmiera, inexpresivo, no reflejaba ningún dolor. Me di la vuelta en silencio y salí de la habitación. Intercambié una mirada con Lori al pasar a su lado.

Entré en el cuarto de baño. Daryl seguía en la bañera, relajado, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor del agua. Su ropa estaba empapando el suelo bajo el lavabo. Traté de que no me oyera al entrar pero abrió un ojo y me miró.

- No eres nada silenciosa. Respiras muy fuerte ¿sabías?

- Y aún así soy mejor cazadora que tú – le piqué - ¿Y Maggie?

- La eché para desnudarme. Me dijo que iría a buscarte.

- Pues por mí no fue, no la he visto. Pareces un niño chico tomando un baño, solo te falta el barquito y el submarino – reí.

- Báñate conmigo, soy igual de inofensivo que un bebe – sacó una mano y me la tendió.

- Querrás decir inofensivo como una cría de tiburón.

Me miró. Sus ojos azules parecían tener alguna especie de poder sobrenatural sobre mí. Sonrió, complacido con el poder de convicción de su mirada, cuando me quité la chaqueta y la camiseta. Me desnudé y me deslicé dentro de la bañera. El cuarto de baño podía no ser muy grande pero había que admitir que la bañera era perfecta para dos personas.

Me mojó todo el cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando mi piel. Me atrajo hacia él para besarme. Me dejé llevar, que me guiara por todo su ser, volver a descubrir sus secretos más oscuros. Me gustaba todo de él, sentía una atracción física que jamás habría creído poder sentir por nadie. Ni siquiera John había conseguido que naciera en mí el deseo que sentía por Daryl. Era algo más que simple sexo, le necesitaba para vivir, tenerle a mi lado era como respirar, igual de sencillo y doloroso cuando no lo tienes. Cada una de sus palabras, de sus roces, de sus dedos buscándome en la soledad de nuestra intimidad, me producían escalofríos y calor, mucho calor y su cuerpo parecía ser el único alivio posible. Y lo quería cada vez más cerca. Le llamaba. Me contestaba con el tacto, con un nuevo estremecimiento. Me llamaba y el sonido de su voz pronunciando mi nombre, ronco, ahogado por los sentimientos y el deseo, me parecían la música más hermosa del mundo.

El agua ya había desaparecido por las cañerías. El espejo seguía empañado por el vapor del ambiente. Sus brazos me rodeaban, sujetándome contra él, como si me fuera a escapar de un momento a otro. Pensaba que se había dormido hasta que empezó a hablar.

- ¿Cómo están las niñas? – recordé todo lo que había pasado antes de que volviera con él.

- Clementine está bien, ha perdido un par de dedos del pie derecho pero se recuperará. Asia ha muerto. Estuvo demasiado tiempo y se congeló – nos quedamos en silencio, como una señal de respeto para el joven cadáver – Me asusté mucho al no verte salir a la superficie. Incluso estuve pensando en el suicidio – sentí como se tensaba a mi espalda – Pensé en tirarme al lago pero Dale me lo impidió.

- El suicidio es demasiado fácil, una salida para los cobardes.

- Pues a mí no me pareció mala idea. Fue la segunda vez que pensé en matarme en estos meses, la primera fue cuando perdí a John. Entonces no tuve la valentía suficiente o no era tan cobarde como para matarme, como prefieras verlo.

- No me gusta que pienses en eso. Si a mí me llega a pasar algo debes sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste, ya lo hiciste antes – me levanté y me giré para mirarle – Es una gilipollez rendirse tan pronto.

- Fue tu culpa. Estoy harta de que muera toda la gente a la que quiero. Mi muerte sería preferible a ver como mueren otros – repliqué por la dureza que teñía sus palabras.

- ¿Mi culpa? Yo no te empujé ni te convencí del suicidio, ni siquiera te hablé de él – se levantó para salir de la bañera. Yo también me levanté.

- Sí, tu culpa. ¿A qué venía eso de darme a elegir entre que las salvases o no? ¿Sabes la situación en la que me pusiste? Todos me miraban esperando que dijera algo y Tyro estaba fuera de sí. Era su hija, eran unas niñas, no podías pedirme que decidiera sobre sus vidas.

- Lo hice porque sabía como te sentías por lo de Connor. Si te di a elegir fue porque así te darías cuenta de que siempre tratas de hacer lo mejor para todos, de ayudarles. Y no te amargarías por un fallo que tuvieras.

- ¡Pues eso no me ayudó en nada! – le grité por la idiotez que había dicho – Me ayudas apoyándome, aconsejándome cuando te pido opinión pero no arriesgando tres vidas. Si llegas a morir sería mi culpa, por empujarte a salvarlas, todo el campamento me criticaría, y si hubieran muerto porque te dije que no entrases en el lago jamás me lo podría perdonar y los demás tampoco lo harían. Tu estupidez no me ayudó en absoluto.

- ¡Sabía que harías lo mejor para las pequeñas, confiaba en ti! – estábamos en la habitación. Estaba vistiéndose para largarse y en ese momento me parecía lo mejor, estaba muy cabreada con él - ¡La has salvado y eso es lo que cuenta!

- ¡No, porque arriesgué tu vida! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- ¡Deja de ser una niña mimada! – me gritó – Esto no va sobre ti o tu sufrimiento, ni sobre mí. El mundo se va a la mierda y sigues centrada en ti misma, como si tus decisiones pudieran salvarnos. Todos hemos sufrido, hemos perdido a la gente a la que queríamos y el dolor no es algo extraño en nuestra vida. Deja de preocuparte de lo que piensen los demás o del futuro porque ninguno de los que estamos aquí tenemos uno. Solo podemos vivir el presente y esperar poder sobrevivir un día más – me giré buscando mi ropa, no quería escucharle más, quería que se callase y se fuera de una maldita vez - ¿Crees que salvamos a esas niñas? Solo alargamos el sufrimiento, a esto no se le puede llamar vida. Pero seguimos aquí, luchando, porque no nos rendiremos ante unos hijos de puta muertos. Y no vuelvas a repetirme que arriesgaste mi vida porque ya soy mayorcito como para hacer lo que me de la gana sin que tú influyas en mis decisiones.

- ¡Vete, lárgate de una vez! – le lancé una de mis botas. La esquivó rápidamente.

- ¡Vale, me voy de este maldito antro! – cogió la cazadora y la ballesta que esperaba junto a la puerta.

- ¡Y no vuelvas luego buscando una cama!

Tiré la otra bota y cerró la puerta de un portazo. El zapato dio contra la madera y cayó al suelo con un sonido seco. Me senté en el suelo, con la cara entre las rodillas. Ese tonto me había echado en cara que era una egoísta, que solo pensaba en mí misma cuando todo lo había hecho por los demás. Seguí adelante por la promesa que le hice a John, aprendí a cazar y rastrear por alimentar a los demás, quise aprender a disparar para proteger a mi familia, después quise llegar a Fort Wallas para poder enviar ayuda a Guillermo. Para una vez que me había parado a pensar en mí misma y me lo había tenido que restregar, como si todo lo que hiciese fuera quejarme y comer. Maldito Daryl. El idiota sabía como herir a la gente.

Me levanté después de un rato de silencio. No había llorado, no por él, no quería que sus palabras consiguieran que derramase más lágrimas. Me felicité por ello. Me rugió el estómago, recordándome que hacía horas que no comía nada. Fui directa a la cafetería para conseguir algo que llevarme a la boca. Rick, Tyro y Dale estaban allí sentados, hablando. Se callaron al verme entrar. Tyro me miró, vi el dolor en su rostro y algo más ¿odio? ¿Me culpaba por la muerte de Asia? Pasé de largo del grupo y fui a buscar comida.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Con las nevadas de estos días las carreteras deben estar cortada por la nieve – sus voces me llegaban susurrantes a través de las puertas.

- Lo mejor sería quedarnos hasta que pase el invierno. En un par de meses llegará la primavera y todo será más fácil – inconfundible la voz de Rick – Podremos seguir hasta Fort Bening.

- Pero los bichos serán también más activos. Ahora se están congelando.

- No podemos ir a Fort Bening, aquello no existe – la voz de Tyro era inexpresiva.

Si no había refugio en Fort Bening entonces debían ir a otro lado. Fort Wallas sería un buen sitio, podríamos ir todos juntos, podría ir Daryl también y no rompería la promesa que le hice a John. Sentí el impulso de salir corriendo a buscarle para decirle que iríamos al refugio, juntos, pero recordé que estábamos enfadados. Igualmente, no quería perder la oportunidad de llevar a todo el grupo al mismo sitio al que iría yo. Salí de la cocina y caminé decidida hacia la mesa. Los hombres me miraron inquisitivos.

- Si ya no existe Fort Bening lo mejor sería ir a Fort Wallas. John era militar y escuchó hablar de un refugio que iban a montar allí para distribuir a la gente y que no se saturase lo demás.

- Eso es muy al norte, queda mucho tiempo para llegar hasta allá.

- Pero al estar al norte siempre hará más frío y los caminantes serán menos que en otros lugares.

- Eso es una ilusión – nos paró Tyro – Fort Wallas quedó reducido a cenizas días antes de que nosotros pasásemos. Me he recorrido todos los fuertes y bases militares de Alaska hasta aquí y en ningún sitio había un refugio.

Todas nuestras esperanzas se hicieron añicos. Había luchado tanto tiempo, tanto sufrimiento para descubrir que había estado persiguiendo una alucinación. No había ningún sitio seguro en ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Dale.

- No lo sé – Rick se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensativo – Por el momento nos quedaremos aquí. Cuando llegue la primavera, ya veremos.

Se levantó la reunión y nos dispersamos, con menos esperanzas y algo más de temor. En el aparcamiento, Daryl limpiaba su ballesta y se aseguraba de que las flechas estuvieran listas por si acaso. Levantó la mirada al sentirse observado. Nos miramos unos segundos pero la retiró para volver a concentrarse en su tarea. No dijo nada y yo no pensaba acercarme tampoco. T-dog y Shane aparecieron cargando un saco oscuro, una bolsa de basura que parecía llevar algo muy pesado.

- Te lo dije y al final mira lo que ha pasado – decía T-dog.

- ¡Cállate! Como si tú hubieras podido haberle sacado algo – los gritos hicieron que los demás salieran de sus habitaciones y se asomasen a ver que ocurría.

- Si no le hubieras pegado en el pecho no le habrías hundido la costilla, ni habría muerto.

- ¡Cállate!

Shane soltó el cadáver que iba escondido en la bolsa de basura, este cayó al suelo pesadamente. Se lanzó sobre el otro hombre con el puño en alto. Corrieron a separarlos y sostuvieron a Shane, Rick tuvo que inmovilizarlo con una llave hasta que se calmó. Después se alejó maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Rick se volvió hacia T-dog.

Contó que a Shane se le había ido la mano al tratar de obtener información del prisionero y lo había terminado matando a patadas. Últimamente, estaba más agresivo que nunca y no podía controlar la fuerza ni los arrebatos que le daban. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien peligroso para el grupo y vi en los ojos de Rick que también se había dado cuenta.


	29. Chapter 29

Habían dejado el cadáver tapado junto a la puerta. Rick había ordenado que se le quemase en el bosque a la salida del sol.

Miraba el techo de la habitación. Extendí las manos a los lados sin encontrar su cuerpo dormido a mi lado. La cama me parecía más grande sin él y también menos acogedora. Me levanté sin poder dormir y salí. Fui a la habitación de Carol en busca de algo de apoyo y consuelo. Habría ido a la de Maggie pero no me parecía bien pues ella dormía con Glenn. Llamé a la puerta y en lugar de Carol me encontré con Andrea. Me miró sorprendida de que estuviese allí.

- Sue, ¿quieres algo?

- Quería hablar con Carol, ¿está? – miré el interior de la habitación pero no vi a la mujer.

- No. No sé donde puede estar, desapareció hace un par de horas.

- Vale, buenas noches – me giré para irme.

- Sue. Quédate aquí esta noche, si quieres. Sin Carol la habitación me parece enorme.

Asentí, no sé si aliviada o intimidada porque me ofreciera quedarme. Entré en la habitación. La cama más cercana a la puerta estaba hecha, debía de ser la de Carol. La habitación estaba mucho más ordenada que la mía. Nos acostamos y Andrea apagó la luz.

- Creo que tomaste la decisión acertada – su voz me sobresaltó – Cuando le pediste a Daryl que volviese. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si me hubiesen preguntado a mí.

- Debes de ser la única que piensa así. Los demás parecen cabreados conmigo.

- Se les pasará. Ellos no entienden lo que significa una elección tan importante. Todos tienen algo por lo que seguir y nosotras solo aguantamos por costumbre, o al menos en mi caso – en cuanto lo dijo me sentí identificada – Daryl tampoco piensa lo mismo ¿no?

- Él cree que soy una cría que solo se preocupa de lo que puedan pensar los demás y que me autocompadezco por lo que he perdido.

- Escuché la pelea, parecíais muy enfadados los dos.

- ¿Tanto gritamos? – suspiré – Si solo entendiera toda la responsabilidad y el estrés que siento. Todos en este campamento esperan que pueda evitarles morir por saber algo de medicina pero lo cierto es que no puedo hacer nada contra la congelación, la mordida de un caminante, ni siquiera contra una infección que se complique. Mi padre sí habría sabido cuidar de ellos.

- Están asustados y es normal. Todo esto del fin del mundo es una mierda.

Me giré cansada por todo lo que había pasado, por un día asqueroso. Me despertaron varios golpes en la puerta. Miré a mi alrededor, Andrea seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, sin haberse enterado de nada. Me levanté y corrí a abrir antes de que pudiesen despertarla. Glenn estaba al otro lado, todavía era de noche.

- Te toca hacer la guardia.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunté frotándome los ojos, cansada.

- T me dijo que te había saludado cuando ibas de camino aquí – recordé haberme cruzado con el hombre en el pasillo.

Cogí el rifle que me tendía y nos despedimos. Me puse las botas, la chaqueta y me coloqué sobre la caravana a observar el horizonte. El motel había quedado completamente oscuro después de apagar el enorme cartel luminoso. No se veía nada fuera de las vallas, me costaba distinguir el fin del bosque y la carretera. Dejé el arma en el suelo a mi lado y me froté las manos para entrar en calor. Todo estaba muy negro, mi aliento se transformaba en una nube de vaho por el frío.

Escuché un siseo, como si se arrastrase alguien pero no pude ver nada en la oscuridad. Entrecerré los ojos pero todo seguía igual de oscuro. Agarré el rifle y bajé por la escalerilla detrás de la caravana. Me paseé por el aparcamiento pero el ruido no se repitió. Caminé junto a la verja, por si había sonado en la carretera. Nada. Silencio. Me encogí de hombros y decidí volver al vehículo. Se repitió el siseo, sonaba como una bolsa al romperse, un cuerpo se arrastraba, nieve que crujía bajo el peso de alguien. Miré a todos lados desconcertada. Pensé en el cadáver junto a la puerta y me acerqué. La bolsa seguía allí, igual que la habían dejado horas antes. Miré a los lados sin ver nada inusual. Pateé la bolsa y casi caí al no encontrar nada en su interior.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Me puse sobre la bolsa, esperando encontrar el cadáver un poco más adelante pero no había ni rastro del muerto. Miré los alrededores, había huellas y la señal de algo pesado que ha sido arrastrado. Alguien había sacado el muerto de la bolsa y se lo había llevado, pero ¿para qué? Me rasqué la cabeza confusa.

- Grrrrr – el gemido sonó detrás de mí.

Me volví rápidamente, con el rifle sobre el pecho, cargado para disparar. No me dio tiempo a encontrar el gatillo, se lanzó sobre mí gruñendo. Caímos al suelo. La agarré del cuello tratando de alejarle de mí pero era más fuerte que yo. Le golpeé el pecho con las piernas sin que se inmutara o se retorciese de dolor.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – grité, nerviosa, viendo que podía conmigo.

Le empujé a un lado de una patada y salí gateando aterrorizada. Me cogió del pie y tiró haciendo que me diera de boca contra el asfalto. El sabor a sangre me inundó la boca, escupí algo oscuro delante de mi rostro. Me giré para quedar boca arriba cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi rodilla. Intentó morderme el tobillo y le pegué una patada en la boca. Perdió la mandíbula inferior y siguió reptando hacia mí. Busqué el rifle entre la nieve pero no daba con el arma. Temblaba a causa del miedo, me aterrorizaba que me mordiera. Me dolían los músculos de la tensión y el esfuerzo de luchar contra el caminante. Grité de nuevo pidiendo auxilio, suplicando que alguien me ayudase. Escuché que se abrieron puertas, algunas luces se encendieron en el piso de arriba y gente corriendo. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos sin vida del bicho que trataba de ascender agarrándose a mis piernas. La cara del muerto mantenía una mueca horrorosa, como la de un animal cabreado. Me cogieron de los hombros y tiraron para alejarme del zombi. Un hacha le cortó la cabeza en dos.

Fui impulsada hacia atrás y caí sobre la persona que me agarraba. Me abrazó y sollocé, jadeante por el esfuerzo y el miedo que se acumulaba en mi garganta. La sangre palpitaba en mis oídos impidiéndome oír a los que me rodeaban.

- Shhh, ya está cariño, todo está bien –Maggie me susurraba al oído.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El maldito bicho salió de la bolsa. ¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que lo dejó dentro del motel? – la voz masculina se fue acercando, había rugido cada palabra con un tono ronco y cabreado. Me cogió separándome de los brazos de Maggie, yo no quería, ella me consolaba.

- No es posible. Estaba muerto, no le mordieron ni tenía arañazos – voces que no reconocí, mi cerebro trabajaba lento.

Me ponían de pie, apoyándome sobre su cuerpo. Me levantaron y me sentaron sobre el capó de un coche. Mi mente recuperó parte de su actividad normal y las figuras se tornaron nítidas ante mis ojos. Las voces volvieron a tener dueño.

- Pues esa cosa tuvo que salir de algún lado. O es el hermano gemelo del prisionero y se comió al que estaba en la bolsa, entero, huesos incluidos, o es el mismo prisionero que creíamos cadáver.

Daryl me examinaba la pierna que me había cogido el caminante. Solo tenía un desgarrón en el pantalón. Maggie y Andrea miraban por encima de su hombro. Detrás estaban los demás armados y discutiendo. En el segundo piso Dale y Lori lo observaban todo. Clementine estaba junto a Carl, cogiéndole de la mano, visiblemente asustada.

- Estoy bien – le dije al hombre para apartarle de mi pie.

- No te mordieron. ¿Algún arañazo en los brazos? – fue a cogerme la mano.

- No, estoy bien.

Me bajé del coche apartándole. Maggie me recibió con un abrazo, agradeciendo al cielo que no me hubiese herido. Miré al caminante muerto y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Pensar que unos minutos antes había estado a punto de ser mordida me aterrorizó. Definitivamente era el prisionero y había salido de la bolsa aprovechando que todos le creíamos muerto.

- ¡AHHHHHH!

- ¡Dale! – más gritos en el piso superior, de terror, como los míos unos minutos antes.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – nos volvimos para ver como Asia mordía a Dale en el costado. El hombre se consiguió deshacer de la pequeña con un empujón.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Dale!

De un tiro mataron a la niña zombi que cayó hacia atrás. Dale no pudo aguantar su peso sobre la barandilla y también cayó al suelo. Lo observé todo con los ojos como platos. Salieron corriendo hacia el piso superior. Me pegaron un tirón para que fuera con ellos. Al girarme, reconocí que era T-Dog el que me guiaba. Corrimos escaleras arriba para socorrer al hombre. Lori abrazaba a los otros niños que lloraban.

- ¡Sue, tienes que ayudarle! – me gritó Andrea con la voz ahogada.

Me arrodillé a su lado sin saber que hacer. Le tapé la herida con las manos, con un trapo que me dieron pero no podía hacer nada. La pequeña caminante le había destrozado y los órganos internos se resbalaban hacia fuera. Su sangre empezaba a inundar el pasillo. Lloraban, se lamentaban, gritaban maldiciendo el mundo que nos había tocado vivir o callaban, demasiado sobrecogidos como para poder decir algo.

Dale nos miraba con ojos vidriosos y la boca abierta, como si quisiera decir unas últimas palabras. Mis manos aguantaban su herida pero no podía hacer nada por él, nadie podría. Todos lo sabíamos pero eso no hacía que la situación fuera más fácil.

- Está sufriendo, por favor – pidió Andrea mirando a Rick.

- Un tiro por misericordia, por humanidad – le apoyó Glenn con la voz rota.

No aparté la mirada de la herida. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Quizás fue el morbo o saber que me derrumbaría si veía a los demás llorar por el hombre. Demasiado tarde. Silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Me tembló la barbilla intentando contener los sollozos. Levanté un poco la mirada y vi personas destrozadas emocionalmente.

Rick sacó su arma y apuntó a la frente del herido. Casi podía ver su lucha interna, no quería ser el verdugo de Dale, tal y como lo había sido de Sofía. El arma temblaba en su mano. Daryl se adelantó y la cogió, quitándosela con suavidad. Rick lo miró un momento antes de asentir. Cargó el arma y la puso contra la frente de Dale.

- Lo siento – apretó el gatillo y el disparo atravesó la quietud de la noche.

El sonido resonó entre los árboles, dejando constancia de una nueva muerte.


	30. Chapter 30

No es justo. La muerte nunca lo es. Te arrebata lo que más quieres sin que puedas hacer nada para remediarlo. Es como un enorme buitre, paciente, que espera a que nos alejemos un poco para clavar sus frías garras sobre nuestros cuerpos. Dale no se merecía terminar así, nadie lo merece en realidad. Cada vez que muere alguien a quien quieres sientes que se te rompe el corazón, una parte de ti muere con la otra persona y te destroza en mil pedazos de los que solo puedes recomponer novecientos noventa y nueve. Yo creía estar inmunizada contra ese dolor después de ver como moría mi familia, pero sentí nuevas punzadas en mi alma, peores que nunca y entendí que el dolor no desaparece. Solo puedes ignorarlo esperar a que cuando vuelva, más intenso y furioso por haberle olvidado, no te derribe y termines sola, deprimida y derrotada.

Fue un día horrible. Todos hacíamos nuestras tareas en silencio, esperando que terminasen de cavar las tumbas. No me gustaba pasar por detrás del motel, el sonido de las palas contra el suelo helado me producía escalofríos. Allí, los hombres se turnaban para cavar.

No había visto a Andrea desde la noche y nadie parecía saber donde se había metido. Me preocupaba que pudiera hacer algo contra sí misma. Fui con Carol a ver si podíamos encontrarla, viendo que no se había presentado para comer. Rick quería que los funerales fueran al atardecer.

Yo revisé las habitaciones mientras Carol miraba en el edificio de recepción. Cuando terminé fui a la otra construcción por si la mujer había tenido más suerte que yo. Recorrí la primera planta sin verlas y subí a la segunda. Estaba pasando por delante de los baños cuando escuché a alguien llorando y un grifo abierto. Abrí la puerta despacio. Andrea lloraba frente al lavabo, aún estaba manchada con la sangre de Dale. Carol la ayudaba a lavarse las manos pues la mujer parecía estar en estado de shock.

- Sue, por favor, espera a fuera – me pidió Carol cuando fui a entrar.

- Claro.

Me di la vuelta y salí. Me senté al lado del marco a esperar que alguna de las dos saliera. No quería quedarme allí pero no tenía ganas de salir a fuera y ver la tristeza en los rostros de los demás. Dale había muerto ante mis ojos sin que pudiese ayudarle, solo una bala pudo ahorrarle algo de sufrimiento.

En el momento en el que el hombre se desangraba entre mis manos me di cuenta de que yo no era nadie, me habría creído mejor porque sabía algo de medicina y lo cierto es que siempre que me habían necesitado de verdad les había fallado. Ahora me aterraba que cualquiera de ellos pudiera acudir a mí con una infección, que me equivocase al diagnosticarle y lo perdiéramos también. Jamás había entendido la responsabilidad que tenían los doctores hasta que fallé en mi partida contra la muerte. Me había adjudicado el título de médica del grupo cuando mis conocimientos eran tan básicos que cualquiera los entendería a la primera.

Carol salió y me levanté rápidamente.

- No consigo que baje a comer algo. Quédate con ella mientras voy a por un poco de comida.

- Vale, veré si puedo sacarla de aquí mientras – asintió antes de irse.

Entré en el baño. Andrea estaba sentada al lado del lavabo mirando al frente. Parecía sacada de una película de terror, con toda la ropa manchada de sangre, una pena que la realidad no la pudiésemos parar como un DVD. Me acerqué, arrodillándome frente a ella. Me miró unos segundos para volver a mirar más allá de mí.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté suavemente.

- ¿Por qué todo el maldito mundo me pregunta lo mismo? Igual que tú supongo.

- Sabemos que Dale era muy importante para ti. ¿Por qué no bajamos a por algo de comer? Te hará bien salir de aquí.

- ¿Y ver cómo los demás me miran compasivos? ¿Cómo si solo yo me derrumbase por su muerte? No, gracias, estoy mejor aquí. No tengo hambre.

- Pero llevas todo el día en ayunas y eso no es bueno.

- ¿Y qué más da? Para lo que nos queda de vida… mejor dáselo a Clementine, quizás ella aguante más que yo.

- Vamos, Andrea. Dale no querría que murieses de hambre – me miró con furia en sus ojos.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes lo que quería él? ¿Puedes comunicarte con los muerto acaso? Todo esto, toda la realidad es una mierda – extendió los brazos para abarcarlo todo – Nos escondimos aquí pensando que todo se arreglaría, que por tener cuatro paredes y un techo estaríamos seguros y mira lo que pasa, morimos de uno en uno. ¿Para qué seguir cuando puede que muera mañana o esta noche? Habría sido mejor haberme suicidado en el CDC.

- Estamos aquí para sobrevivir. Si te suicidases la muerte de Dale no habría servido para nada.

- ¿Y según tú, qué sentido tiene que le haya mordido un caminante? – preguntó irónica.

- Creo que nos advierte de que seguimos corriendo peligro y que no debemos bajar la guardia.

- ¿Para qué seguir luchando? No quedan refugios en ninguna parte. Lo único que podemos hacer es huir a cualquier lado y pegarnos un tiro en la cabeza antes de que nos cojan – de sus ojos caían lágrimas pero su tono de voz era firme – El mundo se ha ido a la mierda. Todos vamos a morir y yo no quiero verlo, no quiero volver a sentirme impotente, no quiero tener que tapar sus heridas, ni que su sangre me manche y, por supuesto, no quiero tener que apretar el gatillo sobre la frente de alguien del grupo. Tú sabes lo que se siente cuando lo pierdes todo y lo siento si sueno insensible pero creo que habría sido mejor que no hubieras entrado en el grupo. Deberías haber seguido sola.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – sus palabra me dolieron, me estaba diciendo que sobraba, que solo era una carga.

- No estoy echándote ni queriendo decir que estaríamos mejor sin ti, nos has ayudado mucho. Lo que intentaba decir es que ahora mismo, tal y como están la cosas, es mejor viajar sola. No te preocupas de nada más que de ti misma y no tienes miedo todo el rato de que maten a alguien a quien conoces.

- Pero nadie te apoya en los malos momentos si eres nómada, nadie te ofrece ayuda entonces – dije.

- ¿Qué te animaba antes a viajar sola? ¿Por qué no sigues adelante ahora que nació el crío como le dijiste a Rick al principio?

- Entonces solo pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho a John. Le prometí que iría a Fort Wallas fuera como fuese y que nadie se interpondría en mi camino. Pero no quiero dejar el grupo.

- Es nuestro destino, supongo. Al final moriremos por tratar de proteger el grupo y no lograremos salvar a nadie. Somos una especie estúpida en cuanto a las relaciones afectivas.

- No entiendo por qué dices eso. Nos ayudamos mutuamente.

- No. Arriesgamos nuestras vidas por los demás. Daryl casi murió por salvar a las niñas, cuando se perdió Sophia también volvió al campamento con una flecha atravesándole el costado, cubierto de sangre, y yo le disparé creyendo que era un caminante. Glenn bajó a un pozo en la granja y en él había un zombi que por poco le muerde. Shane tuvo que ir con Otis a un instituto a por material médico y volvió él solo. A Maggie también la atacaron, se salvó porque estaba Glenn. A esto me refiero. Nos arriesgamos sin tener en cuenta el peligro que corremos y en cuanto nos sentimos a salvo olvidamos todo lo demás.

Yo escuchaba en silencio su discurso. No quería dejarme influir, principalmente porque me había dicho que debería largarme, pero encontraba sus palabras lógicas, todo era verdad.

- Me gustaría poder largarme. Dejarlo todo atrás y cuidar de mi misma.

- Si me fuera ¿vendrías conmigo? – era solo una suposición, no estaba diciendo que fuera a hacerlo ¿no?

- Ojala pudiera pero creo que soy demasiado débil. Si te perdiera y me quedara sola me suicidaría. Sin embargo, tú eres una superviviente nata. No necesitas que cuiden de ti, no tendrías que preocuparte de nadie, podrías avanzar más rápido y conseguir encontrar a alguien, un poco de ayuda, y volver a por nosotros. Creo que del grupo, eres la única que podría sobrevivir sin nadie a tu lado.

Me quedé callada. En ese momento abrieron la puerta y entró Carol con una bandeja llena de comida.

- Hay una reunión abajo – dijo dejando la bandeja en el suelo.

- Iré a ver que pasa y luego vuelvo para contaros.

Me despedí de las dos mujeres y bajé a la cafetería. Rick estaba de pie, Shane también apoyado contra la pared, los demás se sentaban en sillas o mesas. El ambiente era bastante pesimista y lo sería mucho más después del discurso de Rick.

- Sé que son momentos difíciles para todos ahora mismo. Acabamos de perder a un amigo y a una hija – miró a Tyro – pero debemos seguir adelante, por ellos y por nosotros mismos. Ya sabéis que la gasolina se nos está terminando, vamos a retirar el combustible de la caravana para poder mantener la electricidad varios días más. Mientras tanto deberemos salir a buscar sitios en donde abastecernos. La valla eléctrica volverá a estar encendida, únicamente por la noche en situaciones de riesgo.

Todos asintieron en silencio, sin decir nada, escrutando a Rick con la mirada.

- Yo quiero preguntar una cosa – Glenn se adelantó al policía que iba a seguir hablando – A ver, no entiendo como el prisionero se pudo transformar si no le mordieron ni le arañaron.

Eso era algo en lo que no habíamos caído. Me volví hacia Rick esperando la respuesta. Todos los demás habían hecho lo mismo y sobre el hombre se posaban varios pares de ojos.

- Eso… mierda – se pasó las manos por la cara ganando tiempo.

- Quizás le mordieron en el ataque y no nos dimos cuenta – trató de salvarle Lori.

- No, no. Venía limpio. Jamás traeríamos a un caminante – dijo Shane.

- ¿Y Asia? ¿A ella sí que no la tocaron? Murió por congelación – intervine. Tyro me miró furioso por haber mencionado a su hija. Me culpaba de su muerte sin ocultarlo.

- Rick, ¿qué está pasando?

- Me lo contó Jenner en el CDC. Todos estamos infectados.

El silencio se extendió unos segundos antes de que todos prorrumpieran en preguntas y reclamos contra el policía. Yo estaba furiosa porque nos hubiera ocultado algo tan importante y los demás también. Shane era, con seguridad, el más contrariado. Empezó a reclamar por todos los secretos que nos había guardado Rick y sacó de nuevo el tema del líder, quería un motín y en ese momento yo me habría unido a él. Lori estaba al lado de Rick muda, tratando de sobreponerse a la noticia.

- ¿Cómo pudiste esconder algo tan importante? – saltó Maggie enfadada. Rick trataba de excusarse sin conseguirlo.

- ¡Gente! ¡Escuchadme! – Tyro atrajo nuestra atención unos segundos - ¿No veis cómo os estáis poniendo? ¿De qué habría servido contároslo antes? Todos estáis aterrorizados y fuera de sí. ¿No se habían dado cuenta de que la infección se transmite por el aire? Vamos. Todos lo sabían pero preferían ignorar la evidencia – nos miraba fijamente, consiguiendo que nos avergonzásemos de nuestra reacción. Incluso Shane miraba el suelo – Dejad seguir hablando a Rick.

El ambiente se calmó y el policía respiró más tranquilo. Miré a Daryl queriendo ver que pensaba él de todo aquello. Me miró de reojo, serio. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y los puños le temblaban, conteniendo la ira que seguramente sentía.

- Tengo otra cosa que deciros. Otra mala noticia – tomó aire mirando el suelo. Levantó la cabeza, encarándose con el grupo, con decisión – Fort Bening no existe. No hay un refugio allí.

- Pero…

- No puede ser cierto.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora? – un murmullo se extendió por la sala con preguntas sin respuestas. Shane se separó de la pared, contrariado porque no le hubieran dicho nada antes.

- Lo cierto es que no hay refugios desde aquí hasta Alaska – intervino Tyro salvando a Rick de un interrogatorio – Podríamos tratar de llegar a Canadá pero en mi opinión sería más de lo mismo.

- ¿Nos estás diciendo que no hay ningún sitio seguro? ¿Qué vamos a tener que vivir aquí para siempre? – preguntó Glenn.

- No podremos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo – dijo Rick – Los asaltadores podrían tratar de llegar hasta nosotros y no tenemos suficientes armas como para defendernos de un grupo grande y bien armado.

La gente comentaba entre ellos. Las voces subieron de volumen, intentando hacerse oír sobre las demás.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Lo sabía, vamos a morir todos. Nos transformaremos en más bichos.

- ¡Nos has traído a una trampa mortal!

- ¡Callaos! – gritó Daryl haciendo que todos nos volviéramos hacia él, en silencio – Rick ha intentado hacer lo mejor para nosotros siempre. Y eso mismo está haciendo ahora. Estaremos en este motel un tiempo, puede que no sea muy seguro, pero nosotros haremos que lo sea. Si habéis confiado en él hasta este momento podéis seguir haciéndolo.

- Vamos. ¿Estás de coña? – Shane se adelantó hasta el centro del comedor – Debemos largarnos de aquí inmediatamente, antes de que nos cojan los bandidos. Si nos quedamos estamos muertos.

- Y si salimos también – dijo Rick encarándole.

- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? ¿A esperar que se nos termine la comida, la electricidad, a estar de nuevo sin nada?

- No te estoy diciendo que te quedes, puedes largarte cuando te de la gana.

- Me parece que no te enteras del peligro que estamos corriendo – escupió Shane con odio.

- Estoy harto de tus quejas. Si tan mal te parecen mis decisiones será mejor que te vayas de una vez. Ya sabes donde está la puerta – dijo con dureza, señalando la salida del comedor. El hombre apretó los labios y se sentó en una mesa cercana – Nos quedaremos hasta que pasen las nevadas. Los bandidos tampoco se atreverán a salir con este tiempo. Aquí estaremos seguros. Después desmontaremos el campamento y volveremos a la carretera.

Nadie añadió ninguna palabra por la autoridad que inspiraba Rick. Todos acatamos las órdenes en silencio y el grupo se disolvió después de la reunión. Salí con Carl y Clementine, ambos olvidaron rápidamente la reunión y el niño se puso a contarle a la pequeña lo guay que era tener un hermano menor.

- Es muy pequeño y frágil, por eso no me lo dejan coger pero en cuanto crezca le enseñaré a pescar y a jugar al fútbol – se volvió hacia mí sonriente - ¿Habrá alguna pelota en el sótano?

- No lo sé. Quizás deberíais montar una expedición para buscarla – le revolví el pelo con cariño.

- No es justo. Yo también quiero una hermana. Asia era como mi hermana – Clementine se llevó las manos a la cara con intención de llorar.

Me incliné sobre ella y la cogí en brazos. A pesar de tener nueve años era muy pequeña y delgada, no conseguía coger peso aunque le diéramos de comer. La chaqueta prestada que llevaba le quedaba grande y la hacía parecer más niña de lo que era. No pude evitar recordar a Mariam y lo dulce que parecía la última vez que la vi. Arrimé a Clementine sobre mi hombro, consolándola, y mandé a Carl con T-dog a que le pidiera unas linternas. Decidí acompañar a los niños al sótano para distraerme un rato y librarme de tener que hacer alguna tarea doméstica.

Daryl limpiaba la moto con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero. Maggie pasó en ese momento a mi lado y me vio mirándole.

- ¿Aún no arregláis la pelea? – me preguntó.

- No. Es muy cabezota, jamás se acercaría para pedirme perdón aunque sabe que no lleva la razón.

- No creo que importe eso demasiado en estos momentos. ¿Cuanto nos queda de vida? No me parece inteligente malgastar el tiempo con peleas tontas.

- Tienes razón – suspiré – Y no me gusta. Con ese cabezota siempre voy a tener que estar haciendo las paces por los dos.

- No haberte enamorado – me sonrió.

Le entregué a la niña y se fueron en busca de Carl para empezar la expedición del sótano. Me acerqué a la moto. Daryl levantó la vista del vehículo, unos segundos, y después volvió a ignorarme.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dije.

- Si vienes a encarame de nuevo por alguna estupidez mejor no me hables, no estoy de humor – apreté los puños tratando de contenerme la respuesta.

- No vengo a molestarte. Solo quería decirte que creo que no deberíamos pelearnos, no después de lo de Dale y Asia – miré el suelo triste por recordarles, dejó de limpiar para volverse hacia mí – He estado pensando que no sabemos cual será nuestro último aliento y no quiero malgastar el mío peleando con la gente que me importa. Así, que, te pido perdón.

- Bueno… - se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz, como cuando se sentía incómodo – supongo que… yo también lo siento.

Sonreí y asentí. Vino un momento incómodo, quería acercarme y abrazarle pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Finalmente, me armé de valor y le rodeé con los brazos, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho. El sonido de su corazón era reconfortante. Me sentía segura a su lado y había echado de menos ese sentimiento. El mismo que sientes cuando dormía con mi madre al tener una pesadilla. A su lado nada podía ir mal. También me abrazó y me besó la coronilla. Contenta me apreté contra su cuerpo. Se deshizo de mi abrazo para cogerme de la cintura y levantarme del suelo. Me agarré a él como un koala.

Nos besamos. Aliviada de haber arreglado las cosas, tuve que dejar su boca para respirar, muy a mi pesar. No abandoné sus brazos, ahora que estábamos juntos de nuevo no iba a dejarle ir tan pronto. Además, él no parecía incómodo con mi peso. Me besó el cuello, chupó haciéndome cosquillas. Me iba a dejar la marca.

- Daryl, no me gustan los chupetones – le dije intentando apartarme.

- A mí sí, pequeñaja. Me gusta ver que eres mía, es como un tatuaje temporal.

- Pues tampoco me gustan los tatuajes.

- Porque nunca te hiciste uno. Seguro que no has hecho un chupetón en tu vida – dijo burlón.

- A John no le gustaban – me miró seriamente. No sabía si por la alusión a mi antiguo novio o porque no me creía.

- A todos los hombres nos gusta un buen chupetón – le golpeé cariñosamente el hombro al pillar el doble sentido de sus palabras.

- Ya, claro.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Me miraba de reojo esperando.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? – me giré a los lados pero no había nadie que nos pudiera ver.

- Vamos peque. Estoy esperando.

Nerviosa, me acerqué a su cuello. Temía hacerle daño o morderle sin querer. Atrapé su piel entre mis labios y succioné. No me parecía nada romántico pero saborearle de esa manera, era morboso, y me excitó. Seguí pegada a su cuello hasta que pensé que era suficiente. Le mantuve la cabeza ladeada para ver la marca. La zona se volvió roja lentamente.

- Toda una obra de arte – reí.

- ¿Te hago yo otra?

- No. Sigue sin gustarme que se vean. Es muy poco discreto.

- Pues me encanta verlo y pensar que fui yo el que te lo hizo. Así todos saben que eres mi chica y no intentaran meterse contigo – negué rendida a su cabezonería - ¿Vamos a la habitación a f…?

- ¡No digas eso! ¡No me gusta que lo llames así! – dije avergonzada, mirando a ambos lados pero los demás estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharnos.

- Hay muchas cosas que no te gustan ¿sabes? Y no pienso decir "hacer el amor", no soy una nena. ¿Tener sexo? – enarcó una ceja. Lo peor de todo era que lo decía en serio.

- Viva el romanticismo – comenté irónicamente. Sabía que aquello era lo máximo que iba a conseguir por lo que tuve que asentir.

- Daryl, Sue, vamos a enterrar a Dale y Asia ya – T-dog pasó a nuestro lado.

Afirmé soltándome del cuerpo de Daryl. Fuimos detrás del hombre. Daryl se pegó a mi espalda y caminamos como dos pingüinos un poco torpes.

- ¿Y un chupetón donde no lo vea nadie? – el tono de su voz y el tacto de su mano pellizcando el interior de mi muslo, muy cerca de la ingle, hicieron que me entrase calor y me sonrojase.

- ¡Daryl! – me libré de él, escandalizada, sin que T-dog se diera cuenta de nada.

Me miró sin ocultar su diversión. Le regañé con la mirada y llegamos con los demás. Ver los dos hoyos cavados, con los cadáveres dentro, envueltos en sábanas, me quitó el aliento. Paré de golpe haciendo que Daryl chocara contra mí. Había olvidado lo ocurrido al tontear con él y me sentí mal por eso. No era un día de risas y festejos, acababa de perder a un buen amigo, todo el mundo lo sentía. Bajé la cabeza avergonzada y me puse junto a Glenn. El joven lo estaba pasando mal. Maggie lo abrazaba y él tenía rastro de lágrimas en el rostro. Lo entendía, Dale había cuidado de él como si fuera su hijo y no era difícil querer a un hombre como el anciano. Le apreté el brazo en señal de apoyo. Para mi sorpresa, Daryl le palmeó el hombro. Glenn se volvió, también sobresaltado por ese gesto de amistad del cazador, y nos sonrió agradecido.

Tyro lloraba frente a la tumba de la pequeña Asia. El tamaño del cadáver de la niña me inquietaba. Era muy triste que una vida tan joven hubiera terminado de manera tan trágica. Pero en el fondo le tenía cierto rencor, porque por su culpa Dale había muerto. Quizás también era culpa mía. Clementine avanzó hasta él y le cogió de la mano.

- Sé que no nos conocíais – empezó el hombre – pero en estos tiempos decidisteis confiar en nosotros y eso es algo grandísimo. Asia era una niña preciosa. Recuerdo que cuando nació y la vi tan pequeña y frágil, juré que jamás dejaría que nada la hiriese – paró para recuperarse un momento – Y no pude hacer nada. Me la arrebataron sin que me diera cuenta. Su sonrisa, su mirada inocente eran lo primero que veía cada mañana cuando me despertaba en este mundo de muertos que caminan. Y era ella la que me impulsaba cada día para seguir adelante, para no rendirme y buscar un lugar que fuera seguro para ella. Asia era mi razón para vivir. Ahora está en un lugar más bonito y tranquilo. Y le agradezco a Dios cada minuto que pasé con ella, jugando, riendo, viéndola dormir – no podía contener los sollozos. Todos desviábamos la mirada incómodos por el sufrimiento del padre – Juro, aquí y en este momento, llegar a un refugio y recordarla entonces, porque es ella la que siempre me dio, me da y me dará la fuerza para mirar hacia delante.

Daryl a mi lado estaba cruzado de brazos, ocultando sus sentimientos en parte pues en su expresión había tristeza. Carol lloraba en silencio, quizás recordando a Sophia. Lori acunaba a Connor que dormía. Clementine también sollozaba. Carl se acercó a ella y la abrazó protectoramente. Rick estaba entre las dos tumbas. Miró los cuerpos antes de levantar la cabeza hacia nosotros. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguí a Andrea junto a Carol, al final había conseguido sacarla del baño. Rick suspiró y nos miró firme, a cada uno de nosotros.

- Dale te podía llegar muy a dentro. A mí me había llegado, porque no tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba o lo que sentía – se le notaba en la voz la emoción que le embargaba, cada pausa me desgarraba con un nuevo recuerdo del hombre – Y eso es tan poco frecuente como valiente. Siempre que tomaba una decisión miraba a Dale y le veía mirándome con esa expresión, esa que hemos visto todos en un momento u otro – todos hacíamos esfuerzos por no llorar. Los ojos me picaban de contener las lágrimas – No siempre sabía lo que pensaba, pero él siempre sabía lo que pensábamos nosotros. Veía a los demás tal y como eran. Sabía cosas sobre nosotros. La verdad. Sabía como éramos. Al final, solo hablada de perder la humanidad. Y la mejor forma de honrarle es mantenernos unidos, dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y luchar juntos – Shane le miró pero Rick paseaba su mirada por todo el grupo – Dejar de autocompadecernos y tomar el control de nuestras vidas. Nuestra seguridad y nuestro futuro no se han roto. Se lo demostraremos. Desde ahora, actuaremos como él lo haría. Ese será nuestro homenaje a Dale.


	31. Chapter 31

Buenas, hasta agosto no tendré internet pero trataré de actualizar cuando encuentre un ordenador. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen muy feliz aunque no los conteste, saber que leen la historia es todo un orgullo para mí.

Brofist!

No hay nadie en el aparcamiento. Me parece extraño. Tampoco se oye ninguna voz o movimiento cerca. Camino a las habitaciones en busca de la gente. Las tres primeras que paso están vacías. La cuarta habitación es la de Dale. Dentro se escuchan voces. Abro la puerta. Lori y las demás mujeres me miran al entrar. Les pregunto qué pasa pero ninguna me contesta, solo devuelven la mirada a la puerta del cuarto de baño que está abierta. Me acerco lentamente. Antes siquiera de entrar me embarga un sentimiento agobiante, se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Entro con el miedo en el cuerpo. Se me corta la respiración y pierdo la sensibilidad en los músculos de todo mi cuerpo. Caigo de rodillas. Daryl está tumbado en el suelo, con la misma apariencia que tenía Asia cuando murió por congelación. Me acercó gateando y le tocó, está helado. Tengo ganas de llorar, de gritar pero no encuentro la voz dentro de mí. Como un autómata me levanto y salgo. Es como si me llevase alguien superior a mí. No me recupero de verle muerto. Aún no respiro y empieza a dolerme los pulmones por la falta de aire. Finalmente tengo que aspirar una profunda bocanada que me hace toser, mareada por la asfixia momentánea.

Nadie queda en la habitación. Escucho un grito y salgo corriendo al aparcamiento. Afuera dos caminantes atacan a Dale que lucha por su vida. No puede hacer nada contra ellos y termina cayendo al suelo y siendo descuartizado por los zombies. Cuando levantan la cabeza veo que son Asia y Clementine. Ahogo un grito y corro al piso inferior para tratar de salvar al hombre. Durante la carrera cojo un hacha que hay apoyado contra la pared. Levanto el arma para descargarlo sobre el caminante de Asia pero todo desaparece.

Estoy en mitad de la oscuridad. No veo nada pero sé que hay gente moviéndose a mi alrededor. Todo es confusión y me siento desorientada. Se enciende la luz, deslumbrándome. Todo el grupo está mirándome, formando un círculo. También están Asia y Clementine, como caminantes pero no tratan de tirarse sobre la persona que tienen más cerca. Dale está de pie, con los órganos asomando por el costado desgarrado. La imagen de la masa roja oscura y goteante me produce arcadas. Retiro la mirada para evitar vomitar allí mismo. Está al lado de Daryl, toda su piel mantiene un color azulado poco natural. Me duele el estómago al mirarle. Algo me dice que lo he perdido para siempre. Esa voz que solo existe en los sueños. Shane se adelanta un paso.

- Es tu culpa – me dice.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? ¿Culpa de qué? – intento que me explique lo que sucede.

Asia y Clementine se adelantan.

- Es tu culpa que hayamos muerto. No nos salvaste – dicen a coro.

- Pero, Clementine, tú no moriste. No lo entiendo – digo asustada por como me señalan.

Daryl también da un paso hacia mí. Su semblante es serio, inexpresivo, incluso el azul de sus ojos parece opaco.

- Es tu culpa que muriera – me dice y sus palabras son las que más me hieren.

- No. No es cierto. No has muerto. ¡Estás vivo! – sollozo angustiada por como me mira.

Todos me culpan de sus muertes. Sus rostros expresan odio. Me tapo los oídos con las manos para dejar de escucharles. Lloro aterrorizada, comienzo a culparme a mí misma. De pronto, todo queda en silencio. Levanto la cabeza lentamente. Frente a mí está John, sonriéndome. Me pongo de pie y corro a abrazarle. Me acaricia el pelo con cariño.

- Tranquila – me susurra.

- John, lo he pasado muy mal. Todos me culpaban, incluso Daryl – siento como se envara todo su cuerpo. Le miro. La expresión le ha cambiado, ahora tiene una mueca de odio, de rabia contenida.

- Me has cambiado – me separa de él apretándome los brazos y haciéndome daño - ¡Me dejaste morir y me has cambiado por otro!

- ¡No, no, John! ¡Te lo puedo explicar! – trato de volver hacia él pero me sostiene con fuerza.

- Si no hubieras disparado no estaría muerto. Todo fue tu culpa – me dijo con odio.

Nuevas lágrimas caen por mi rostro. Vuelvo a escuchar las voces de todos culpándome. Me suelto del agarre de John y me hago un ovillo en el suelo. Solo quiero que se callen, que me dejen en paz.

Me desperté chillando, con la respiración agitada y en mitad de un sollozo. Había mojado la almohada con mis lágrimas y un sudor frío me recorría el cuerpo. Miré a mi lado pero no estaba. Me asusté y grité su nombre. Temí que el sueño hubiera sido real. Me entró hipo a la vez que seguía llorando, no podía controlar mi respiración. Escuché la puerta abrirse y Daryl apareció, con la ballesta al hombro. Se sorprendió al verme nerviosa y llorando. Con un movimiento rápido se armó con la ballesta y fue hacia mí.

- ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?! ¡¿Ha entrado alguien?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – miró a todos lados, en tensión.

Negué, incapaz de articular una palabra. De rodillas fui hacia él. Dejó el arma junto a la cama y me cogió en brazos, como a una niña chica. Lloré sobre su hombro, agradecida de tenerle a mi lado. Se sentó en la cama conmigo encima. No dijo nada, solo me acarició el pelo en silencio.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que me calmé. Cuando estuve segura de que ya no iba a llorar más separé mi cara de su hombro. Me limpió el rostro con su mano.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Era una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué pesadilla te ha podido asustar tanto?

- No lo sé. No me acuerdo de nada – mentí - ¿Dónde estabas? Me desperté y no te encontré.

- Esta noche me tocaba guardia con Rick. He estado hablando con él, sobre lo de que estamos infectados. Me ha contado todo lo que le dijo Jenner. Sabes que nos hizo unos análisis para poder entrar en el CDC ¿no? Parece que nuestra sangre contiene un compuesto similar al de los bichos.

- O sea, que estamos todos condenados – suspiré abatida.

- Es una gran putada.

- No me parece bien que nos lo haya ocultado. Es algo muy importante, deberíamos haberlo sabido antes.

- ¿Para qué? Estoy de acuerdo con Rick en lo de ocultarlo. Anoche todos saltaron como malditos dementes cuando lo contó. Si llega a pasar esto en la carretera podríamos haber atraído a cientos de hijos de puta muertos – preferí callar. Me molestaba que el policía no hubiera dicho nada pero no quería pelear con Daryl. Se levantó y fue a dejarme sobre la cama. Me apreté contra él para que no me bajase – Sue, bájate.

A regañadientes tuve que soltarle. Fue a su bolsa y rebuscó en ella. Sacó un revolver que no sabía que tenía y me lo tendió.

- Quiero que lo tengas – le miré confusa.

- Pero todas las armas se guardan en la caravana.

- Las cosas se están poniendo feas entre Shane y Rick. Solo cógelo y úsalo en caso de que sea imprescindible – acepté el revolver – No quiero arrepentirme de habértelo dado – me advirtió serio.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Le tiré el arma, la cogió al vuelo y la escondió en mi mochila. El pomo se giró y entró Clementine. Respiré tranquila al ver que solo era la niña. Paseó su mirada de Daryl a mí, parecía algo asustada. Traía dos muñecas bajo el brazo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Clementine? – me senté al borde de la cama.

- Es que Carol y Tyro no se levantan y Carl está con Connor – corrió hasta la cama y se tiró encima mía, sin perder de vista al hombre que observaba la escena algo enfurruñado – No tengo con quien jugar.

- ¿Carol y Tyro? – pregunté sorprendida. Le había visto hablar mucho y siempre estaban juntos pero no me lo habría imaginado jamás - ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Tyro me comentó algo. ¡Qué más da! No soy un puto cotilla que husmea en la vida de los demás – definitivamente estaba enfadado por algo. Le miré con el ceño fruncido por que hubiese soltado una palabrota en frente de la niña.

- Vamos a jugar – Clementine me tendió una de sus muñecas y la acepté.

Empecé a jugar con la niña bajo la mirada de Daryl. Se levantó y fue hacia mí. Clementine se echó hacia atrás. Le tenía miedo y era normal, nunca se había mostrado amable con la pequeña, solo cuando la salvó de morir congelada.

- Yo esperaba que pudiéramos estar solos – me susurró al oído. Entonces entendí lo que quería.

- ¿No puedes esperar un poco? Ni que fueras un animal – le regañé.

- Soy un hombre, tengo necesidades. Y la más importante de todas no la tengo cubierta. Échala y que vaya en busca del niño – dijo con su tacto habitual.

- No pienso echarla a la calle, te vas a tener que aguantar – dije molesta por la autoridad con la que había hablado. Siempre era yo la que tenía que moldearme a sus deseos. Ahora quería jugar un rato con Clementine y no iba a dejar que él me lo impidiese - ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotras? Seguro que te lo pasas bien y todo.

- ¿Con muñequitas? No gracias. Eso es de mujeres y nenas – dijo burlón.

- Si juegas con nosotras quizás pueda darte tu regalo antes – me miró confuso hasta que pilló mis palabras.

- Bueno, pero solo un rato corto – lo mejor para conseguir que un hombre haga lo que quieras es prometerle sexo. Suspiré ante su simpleza.

Se tiró sobre la cama. La niña lo miró tímidamente pero empezó a contarle la historia de las muñecas; éramos dos princesas que iban a buscar a sus príncipes.

- ¡Oh, no! Es el malo Metepatas – señalé a Daryl - ¡A por él!

Le pegué en la cara con los diminutos bracitos de tela de la muñeca. Clementine me imitó rápidamente. El hombre se revolvió para escapar. La niña empezó a pegarle con la muñeca chillando divertida. Daryl me cogió de la cintura levantándome y sacándome de la cama. Me reí a carcajadas al ver a la niña persiguiéndole para que me soltara.

- ¡No, no! Princesa Liss, el monstruo Metepatas te ha atrapado.

Clementine le pegaba con sus pequeños puños y tuvo que soltarme para sujetar a la niña. Se puso a gritar ensordecedoramente hasta que la dejó salir corriendo.

- Venga, ya es hora de desayunar. Abajo – dijo Daryl.

- Jo, quiero jugar más – se quejó la niña cuando el hombre la llevó a la puerta.

- Corre o el monstruo Metepatas te cogerá – le dijo amenazadoramente a lo que Clementine salió corriendo.

- Que malo eres, solo es una niña – me tumbé sobre la cama y traté de mirarle provocativamente.

Enarcó una ceja. Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa allí de pie, cerca de la puerta y lejos de mí. Me mordí el labio inferior cuando vi asomar el tatuaje que tenía sobre el pezón izquierdo. Caminó hasta la cama, dejó que fuera yo la que le desabrochase los últimos botones. Con una sonrisa socarrona, oculta bajo un semblante serio, se lanzó encima de mí. Me besó voraz, bajando por mi cuello. Le aparté y me quité la camiseta con rapidez, con ganas de que me tocase y tocarle. La pesadilla volvió a mi pensamiento, volví a sentir temor, pero conseguí desecharla a un lado oculto de mi mente. Respondí con a sus caricias con más caricias, cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel con mis labios. Sentía la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiendo por segundos. Le ansiaba, le deseaba.

Se levantó de la cama y recogió la camisa del suelo.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté confusa, irguiéndome un poco y apoyándome sobre los codos.

- A desayunar. Tengo hambre – le miré incrédula. Se acercó – Si tú me dejas con ganas, yo te hago lo mismo – me besó rápidamente los labios – Adiós, pequeñaja. Nos vemos en el comedor.

Y se fue. Y me dejó allí sola, deseando que se diera la vuelta para terminar lo que había empezado. Me puse la almohada en la cara y grité, para desahogarme. Era un comportamiento tan infantil, tan de niño chico enrabietado, tan de Daryl Dixon, tan lindo. Sonreí por la lección que me había dado y segura de que esa noche no se me iba a resistir tan fácil.

Después de desayunar ayudé a Carol y Maggie a limpiar toda la vajilla usada el día anterior. El tema de la mañana había sido el discurso de la noche pasada, todo el campamento pensaba que Rick hizo mal en ocultar lo que le dijo Jenner pero la mayoría seguían fiel a él. Al terminar con los platos me encargaron recoger la ropa sucia del campamento, traté de escaquearme pero no coló. Cogí una cesta y fui a preguntarle a la gente. Doblé la esquina de las habitaciones, de camino a la de Rick y su familia, y me encontré con Lori y Shane discutiendo en voz baja en el pasillo. Se callaron al verme y la mujer desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

- Venía a ver si teníais ropa para lavar – dije incómoda por la situación.

- Sí, sí, claro. Espera – Lori entró en su cuarto. Me quedé sola con Shane en el pasillo. Me mordí el labio inferior.

- Yo… me voy. Luego llevaré yo mismo mi ropa – se alejó por el pasillo. Lori salió poco después.

- Aquí tienes – me entregó varias prendas entre las que distinguí la camiseta del policía – Te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie… lo que ha pasado.

- Claro. Voy a llevar la ropa.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Habían discutido por el bebe de nuevo, Shane estaba convencido de que era suyo y trataba de convencer a Lori para que se fueran del motel. Al ver la mirada del hombre entendí por qué Daryl me había dado su pistola, parecía estar volviéndose loco.

Me reuní con Glenn, Maggie y T-dog que hablaban sentados en los sofás que alguien había puesto en el aparcamiento antes de que nosotros llegásemos. Por suerte ese día no nevaba pero el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras. Comentábamos nuestra llegada al motel y lo que deberíamos hacer a continuación.

- He revisado el cableado del sótano y tiene demasiados años. Podría darnos problemas – dijo T-dog.

- El combustible se terminará antes de que eso pase – objetó Glenn negativamente – Tenemos que encontrar de donde sacar gasolina ya mismo. Los coches tampoco tienen suficiente para un viaje.

- Deberíamos volver por la carretera que vinimos. A un par de horas estaba la gasolinera del centro comercial quizás allí quede algo – propuse.

Algo llamó mi atención. Clementine salió corriendo de detrás de la caravana, mirando hacia atrás como si la siguieran. Me levanté preocupada y los otros se giraron a donde estaba la pequeña. Daryl apareció detrás de ella corriendo. La cogió al vuelo, levantándola del suelo. Escuchamos las risas de Clementine y Carl apareció después persiguiéndoles. Daryl le arrebató algo a la niña dejándola en el suelo. Vi que llevaba una pelota de fútbol entre las manos. Los dos niños se quejaron para que se la devolviera. El hombre soltó la pelota y le dio una patada antes de que tocase el suelo. El balón golpeó el tejado y cayó hacia el otro lado, al patio trasero. Los niños corrieron a buscarla.

- No sabía que te gustase jugar con los niños – le dijo Maggie cuando se reunió con nosotros. Se sentó a mi lado.

- Más que jugar, molestarles – replicó.

- Estábamos hablando de ir a la gasolinera que había en el centro comercial – le expliqué para iniciar la conversación de nuevo.

- El coche no tiene suficiente gasolina para llegar.

- La moto tiene pero si no hay combustible me quedaría tirado allí y no me da la gana volver a patita – se acomodó contra el respaldo del sofá.

- Si al menos tuviésemos gasolina podríamos volver hacia Atlanta. Allí hay un grupo de refugiados en un geriátrico – les comenté.

- Me acuerdo de ellos. Tenían comida, medicina, agua. Sería la solución a nuestros problemas – recordó Glenn con una sonrisa.

- Sí. Los gilipollas que nos asaltaron cuando intentábamos recuperar las armas, y los que te secuestraron. ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Daryl se tocó la sien tratando de hacer memoria.

- Guillermo – le aclaró T-dog.

- ¿Cómo no sabía que te habían secuestrado? – Maggie se volvió hacia su novio interrogante.

- Cosas del pasado.

En ese momento Rick se acercó a nosotros seguido de Tyro y Carol. Sonreí disimuladamente al ver a la nueva pareja juntos. Se unieron a la conversación y les comentamos la posibilidad de volver con Guillermo y su grupo.

- No sería mala idea. Pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar suficiente combustible para poder llegar, o al menos salir de aquí – dijo Tyro.

- Podemos ir a buscar en el siguiente pueblo. En el mapa no parece estar lejos.

- Saldremos ahora mismo si es necesario.

- Gracias, Glenn, pero no dormiría pensando que estarán fuera toda la noche – Rick le puso una mano en el hombro – Mañana cuando amanezca pueden salir.

- Yo también iré. Mi moto tiene más gasolina que el coche, puedo alejarme más.

- No sé si me gusta la idea de que vayas solo… - empezó Rick.

- No te preocupes, yo le cuidaré – me uní a la expedición. Daryl me miró duramente.

- Ya lo veremos – el policía se había percatado de la mirada que me había echado el hombre – Esta noche quedan libres de hacer la guardia, es mejor que estén descansados para mañana.

Metí algo de ropa de abrigo en la mochila. El cielo había amanecido más nublado que el día anterior y teníamos que tener varias luces del aparcamiento encendidas para ver. Reticente Daryl había accedido a llevarme con la condición de que no me separase de él y que llevase el arma cargada. Me monté en la moto.

- Espero que no tenga que estar atento a ti porque si no será la última vez que salgas de expedición – me amenazó seriamente.

- Tranquilo, sé cuidarme solita. Recuerda que he sobrevivido meses sin ti.

- Así te encontramos, medio muerta de hambre.

Mi bufido quedó cortado por el rugido de la moto al arrancar. Pasamos veloces por delante del coche, que tuvieron que parar bruscamente, y salimos a la carretera. El otro vehículo llegó a nuestra altura. Maggie nos regañaba con palabras mudas a lo que Daryl le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y les adelantamos. Nos desviamos en un cruce, ellos siguieron hacia el pueblo en busca de una gasolinera que había a las afueras y nosotros fuimos a la derecha, al pueblo vecino. Llegamos a la primera estación de servicio tras media hora de viaje. No parecía haber sido saqueada, al menos a primera vista. Aparcó junto a uno de los surtidores y bajamos. Me acerqué al edificio mientras el cazador trasteaba en la máquina. Estaba cerrado y todo estaba colocado en su sitio como si no hubiera llegado el fin del mundo. Vi algo brillante en el suelo. Entrecerré los ojos para verlo mejor, parecía una alianza olvidad por alguien.

- Hay gasolina – me sobresaltó la voz de Daryl que se había acercado sin que lo notara. Estaba hablando por el walkie-talkie con Glenn – Venid ahora mismo para cargar toda la que podamos.

- ¿Cómo la transportaremos? No tenemos donde echarla – le dije.

- Pequeñaja, estamos en una gasolinera. Aquí venden garrafas – no me gustaba el tono de autosuficiencia que usaba cuando me decía algo que yo no sabía.

Mientras hablaba cogió un tronco almacenado junto al edificio, bajo un cartel en el que ponía que se vendía leña, y lo tiraba contra la ventana que se rompió con demasiado ruido. Quitó los restos del vidrio con un palo y entró. Le seguí con cuidado de no resbalar y caerme. El hombre empuñaba la ballesta, vigilando que no hubiera ningún caminante. Agarré la empuñadura de mi cuchillo por si acaso.

Busqué la joya por el suelo, entre los cristales rotos pero no la encontré. Me levanté confusa, quizás solo hubieran sido imaginaciones mías. Algo voló hacia mí, me giré y cogí la garrafa que el hombre me había lanzado. Fui sacando garrafas y poniéndolas al lado del surtidor. Daryl terminó de revisar la gasolinera y salió con un manojo de llaves en la mano.

- Vigila los alrededores – me ordenó.

Caminé hacía la derecha para mirar detrás del edificio. No había nada. Me giré en la otra dirección y solo distinguí campo, la carretera un poco más abajo y árboles rodeándonos. Hice pantalla con la mano cuando el sol asomó entre las nubes para ocultarse poco después. Desde la distancia observó a Daryl tratando de abrir el surtidor. No parecía haber encontrado la llave que lo abría y había cogido una palanca de metal. La introdujo en la rendija e hizo presión para terminar reventando la cerradura. Le vi mover los labios y supuse estaba maldiciendo al surtidor o felicitándose a sí mismo. Toqueteó algo dentro de la máquina y la manguera empezó a soltar gasolina. Miré de nuevo hacia el horizonte. El coche de Glenn y Maggie se acercaba veloz por una carretera secundaria. Volví hacia el cazador. Aparcaron detrás de la moto.

- ¡Vamos, tenemos que vaciar esto cuanto antes! – gritó Daryl a la pareja que acaba de bajarse del coche – No me gusta el silencio de este sitio.

En un par de horas llenamos todas las garrafas que había y las cargamos en el coche. Aún quedó algo de combustible lo que nos venía bien para cuando se terminase lo que llevábamos. Condujimos por la carretera, tirando por otro camino alejado del pueblo porque Maggie y Glenn habían visto como llegaban algunos encapuchados cuando se iban. Íbamos rapidísimo aprovechando que éramos los únicos vehículos en la carretera. Al girar una curva cerrada vimos ante nosotros un camión volcado. La moto se tambaleó cuando Daryl acción los frenos bruscamente para evitar chocar contra el camión. El coche pasó por nuestro lado derrapando y golpeó el vehículo con la parte trasera. Se rompieron los faros y el maletero quedó completamente abollado.

- ¿Estáis bien? – me acerqué corriendo pero salieron ilesos del coche.

- ¿Qué hace un camión volcado en la carretera? – Glenn se colocó bien la gorra.

- Un accidente, ya hemos visto otros antes. Vámonos, había un bifurcación un kilómetro antes – dijo Maggie deseando salir de allí. Tanto silencio y el bosque tan cerca nos producían escalofríos.

- Esto no es un accidente, es una barricada – Daryl examinaba el vehículo – Así no cae un camión al volcarse. Lo empujaron para derribarlo. Hay señales de una segunda barricada detrás, a varios metros.

- ¿Para qué poner una barricada? ¿Contra los caminantes?

- Eso no tiene sentido. Pasarían por los lados. Esta está hecha para que no pasen los vehículos. Larguémonos que aquí.

Volvimos a los vehículos y salimos de allí. No me gustó ese accidente tan extraño, en medio de ninguna parte. Miré una última vez antes de pasar la curva. El camión seguía inmóvil, bloqueando la carretera y dejándonos con un plan de huida menos.


End file.
